


Лучшее в моей жизни

by Anatolia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catharsis, Cheating, Closure, Future Fic, I hope someday you'll join us, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Disorders, Nissen flashbacks, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Therapy, Threesome, Unresolved Emotional Tension, accidentally heterosexual, bi the way where do you fall on the Kinsey scale, fragile poly eqilibrium, green curtains universe, heavy mental, high sexual drive problems, lots of parents, my better two thirds, or fluffy smut idk, ripstop fabric of my life, sir loyal heart, smutty fluff, with a little help from my friends, скандинавский полуостров любовь моя
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: Косматые корни многолетних трав клочками торчали из-под снега, засохший скелет плюща был едва различим на сложенной из серых и бурых камней стене. Над прихотливыми коваными шпилями времён Кристиана IV кружились вороны. Был только четвёртый час, но солнце уже почти село, задержавшись медными отблесками в зарешёченных окнах. Микаэль держал Исака под руку, а Нэсхайм шёл рядом, с другой стороны. Конец его длинного вязаного шарфа развевал ветер.Гравийная крошка, вмёрзшая в лёд, хрустела в тишине — кроме свинцового моря и сизого неба, тут больше никого не было.До конца фика осталась одна (1) глава и автор к ней старательно ползёт ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Сидя с ногами в огромном мягком кресле, Исак перечитывал старые чаты в мессенджере. Он хотел вспомнить свои ощущения, докопаться до момента, когда всё началось.

[21:22:42] Sanasol: после второго раза я лежу, как срубленное бревно. шевелиться не могу и там внутри, в животе такое ощущение полного блаженства. и стрёмные пятна на груди. юсеф говорит, я из-за них бы не смогла имитировать))  
[21:23:12] isaker: бля мне бы так(  
[21:23:42] isaker: я знаю, что потом буду ходить, как калека. и эвен на пары опоздает. но просто не могу остановиться, понимаешь  
[21:23:55] isaker: знаешь кого-то еще, как я?  
[21:25:00] Sanasol: йамилла. жена халеда ты её видел точно  
она говорла без секса через сутки на стенку лезет. и что они по пять раз в медовый месяц  
[21:25:08] Sanasol: а в рамадан, когда после ифтара нельзя, на работе из рук всё валится  
[21:26:12] isaker: и что она делает с этим всем?  
[21:27:08] Sanasol: маленький вибратор с собой носит. он как помада выглядит. халед на конференции не ездит без неё. их там за тайных любовников принимают часто, лол  
[21:27:31] Sanasol: мама говорит как детей родит, успокоится. а йамилла, что у неё и мать и тётка такие. и с детьми просто устаешь больше а хочется так же  
[21:27:59] isaker: я как-то шарился по ютьюбу. там был документальный фильм про генетическую болезнь, когда ты никак не можешь наесться. сигнал не поступает  
[21:28:03] isaker: синдром прадера-вилли  
[21:28:34] isaker: пиздец я просто смотрел и думал, что им так же херово без еды, как мне без секса  
[21:29:09] Sanasol: да я знаю про это. не сравнивай. твои близкие не прячут от тебя секс под замок. и ты не можешь трахаться столько, чтобы навредить здоровью.  
[21:30:25] isaker: эвен из-за меня не высыпается(  
[21:30:40] isaker: так что могу хоть и не своему

***

За час, что он копался в хистори, Эвен прошёл мимо с распечаткой сценария, пронёс чай, покапал мокрыми волосами на пол после душа. Сейчас он тряс головой в наушниках, протирая книжную полку.  
\- Хэй! Что, и не смотришь на меня даже? - погромче спросил Исак, чтоб тот услышал.  
\- А? - Эвен развернулся к нему. Отложил салфетку со следами пыли. Стащил с одного уха наушники, подцепив пальцем амбушюру, вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- Я говорю... ты не смотришь на меня даже, - уже тише повторил он.  
Захлопнув крышку ноута, Исак отставил его на стол рядом. Эвен стоял прямо против солнца, залитый ярким светом, и улыбчиво щурился. Мягко спадающие со лба пряди ловили отблеск золотого свечения. Он потянулся с широким зевком, подняв руки и разведя широко в стороны.  
Исак пялился, онемев, напрочь забыв, что он вообще хотел сказать.  
Нэсхайм был как-то неправдоподобно хорош. Исак с приоткрытым ртом рассматривал его сияющую кожу на скулах. И эти родинки на горле... Вот нахуя он такой высокий, спрашивается? И красивый. Факк.  
У Эвена были расчёсанные комариные укусы на руках и красные давленые прыщи возле уха. Странный недобритый клок на левой щеке. Но это почему-то делало всё только хуже.  
Страдальчески поморщившись, Исак сжал себя рукой через штаны, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Ну ещё бы, вся кровь же оттуда отлила.  
\- Но ты же сам просил не смотреть, - пожал плечами Эвен. - Типа, тебе тогда сложно сдержаться.  
Он улыбнулся, запрокинув голову — так что ещё резче обрисовался кадык и ещё больше выступили ключицы. Исак сглотнул сухим горлом, парализованный своим желанием. Молча протянул к Эвену руку, умоляя одними глазами.  
У того с губ сразу сошла улыбка, и Исак увидел, как он раздувает ноздри. Зрачки расширились мгновенно — Эвен реагировал на его возбуждение.  
\- Ты опять, - медленно подходя и снимая наушники, констатировал он факт.  
\- Я опять, - немного виновато согласился Исак.  
Он знал, что выглядит совершенно непотребно — в белой футболке в обтяжку, с остро напряжёнными под тканью сосками. С похотливым румянцем, ненормальным блеском в глазах. Полностью вставший член тяжело лежал на бедре, и мягкая ткань обрисовывала его порнографически чётко.  
\- Ну, чем займёмся? - хитро поглядывая, покрутил губами Нэсхайм. - Хочешь, кино посмотрим? Или на великах погоняем.  
\- Ага, - полуприкрыв веки, согласился Исак. - Вот сразу, как ты меня выебешь.  
\- Да тебя не проведёшь, я смотрю! - засмеялся тот.  
Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на эвенов пах, ощущая, как с каждой минутой во рту скапливается густая тягучая слюна.  
Нэсхайм взялся за резинку на талии обеими руками. Спустил на бёдра, и его член, как в слоу-мо, показался, на мгновение распрямившись и загнувшись теперь уже кверху. Исака затрясло — мелко, неконтролируемо. Теперь у него болезненно стоял. И подводило под рёбрами, как от физического голода.  
\- Ты как вообще до меня-то жил, а? - спросил Эвен, проведя ему большим пальцем по губам. Исак сразу же засосал кончик, обводя во рту языком.  
\- Блять, да чтоб я знал, - задыхаясь, ответил он. - Наверное, эта хрень не сразу проявляется. Ну, как ваша биполярка.  
\- Выходит, я случайно открыл ящик Пандоры.  
\- Ага, ящик, - выдохнул Исак. - Это... бесконечный ангар, как на военной базе.  
Эвен ткнулся ему в подбородок, оставляя влажный след, размазал по щеке. Его хуй вблизи напоминал гигантскую морковь-мутант. Широкий у основания и сужающийся к концу.  
Лучшее, что Исак видел в своей жизни. Он так хотел его в себя.  
Они делали всё синхронно, словно соревнуясь на скорость — футболки полетели в стороны, штаны были сдёрнуты и брошены на полу. И вот уже Эвен крепко держал его за обе лодыжки, загнув на этом кресле так, что подколенные связки ныли.  
Влажный впрыск прохладной, густой смазки. Он глубоко вздохнул, рефлекторно выучив, что за этим последует.  
Третий раз за одно утро; из него всё еще подтекало. Его анус наверняка выглядел «как начинающий раскрываться бутон с вывернутыми розовыми краями». Нэсхайм любил описывать это в самых поэтических выражениях. Особенно, когда была мания.  
Исак восторженно тихо выдохнул, когда почувствовал, как Эвен, стоя пред ним на коленях, медленно входит. Неостановимо, протискивая в него все свои десять дюймов. Благослови их боже. Задвинув свой хер до конца, он замер с напряжёнными бёдрами, глядя Исаку прямо в глаза. Любуясь его порозовевшим лицом во влажной испарине, этим потерянным выражением, склеенными в уголках влажными ресницами.  
Эвен постоянно снимал его на телефон — и до, и после, и во время секса. Так что Исак знал, как это смотрится. Они с Нэсхаймом были парой, словно созданной на небесах... коллективом английских комиков.  
\- Д-давай, - хрипло сказал Исак и облизнулся.  
Колени тут же прижались к плечам — опираясь на ручки кресла, Эвен навалился на него. Налёг всем телом, со страстью целуя в губы. Просунул в рот язык, который он тут же тронул своим, отвечая. Исак тащился от этого — когда Эвен заполнял его так сильно, как мог.  
В этот раз он уже не вколачивал в него, как отбойным молотком. Нет, теперь Нэсхайм продлевал эту сладчайшую муку, медленно вынимая полностью и резко всовывая обратно.  
Исак глухо постанывал от кайфа и скрёб ногтями по велюру обивки. Эвен мог так сколько угодно над ним измываться — вот и сейчас тоже.  
Но тот вынул совсем и оставил его так, едва не плачущим от ощущения пустоты внутри. Он отодвинулся совсем, лишил его себя. В таком состоянии Исак не мог требовать, не мог даже попросить. Он был полностью беззащитен, и Нэсхайм прекрасно знал это.  
Исак всё же попытался:  
\- Кхахх... амммнн...  
Но тут Эвен снова склонился и поцеловал, вытирая большими пальцами мокрые ресницы. Подтащил его за бёдра к себе и с силой задвинул снова — так, что яйца тяжело шлёпнули о промежность. Исак невольно вскрикнул.  
Он стонал, не замолкая, когда Эвен начал ускоряться. Это был переход от lento до prestissimo за минуту. Так, что к концу Исак уже едва дышал от сильных, безжалостных толчков внутри.  
Эвен внезапно стиснул его член измазанной любрикантом рукой. Он стал дрочить ему, издавая хлюпающие звуки, и это было лучше любого флэш-лайта. А потом Эвен прижался лбом к его мокрому лбу, дыша ему в губы — он даже не зажмурился. И Исак тоже с открытыми глазами пережил этот оргазм — с ним вместе.  
Они словно забрались на самую верхнюю точку Тюрсильфьеллет, откуда видно все три крутых склона, исчерченных лентами лыжных трасс. Горное солнце ослепительно сияло, оплавляя ледники до игольчатой прозрачности. Ледяной ветер колыхал шнурки по низу курток. Исак никогда раньше не знал, что такое абсолютное счастье. Но теперь это было так ясно.

***

Было время, когда Исак и понятия не имел, что чем-то отличается от ровесников. Пока Магнус, когда они тусили в парке с пивом, не рассказал: Вильде теперь вышла на практику и дает ему два раза в неделю, по выходным. Он помнил, что сидел тогда с отвешенной пачкой. И думал, что подох бы от фрустрации, реши Эвен поступить так с ним.  
Исак не болтал языком, желая всех эпатировать, как Вильде.  
Два раза — это было только их утро. А вечером Исаку нужно было ещё, не говоря уже про ночь.  
Нэсхайм дрочил ему даже на движущемся подъёмнике в Хемседале, отстегнув кнопки на клапане в паху. Лыжный комбинезон был в этом плане удобно устроен.  
Он позволял сесть на свой хер на городском пляже, бесстыдно, не обращая внимания на бегающих вокруг детей. Благо, среди нудистов наготой никого не удивишь.  
В начале отношений Исак много на него обижался — Эвен так же ничего не знал о гипертрофированном либидо, как он о биполярном аффективном расстройстве. Но тот понял со временем: Исака нельзя ни обнимать, ни целовать, если он не собирается немедленно перейти от слов к делу. Эвен не трогал его на людях — ни в шутку, никак. Исак вспыхивал от его прикосновений, как сухая солома, и физически не мог терпеть — им приходилось срочно придумывать предлог, чтобы уйти.  
Нэсхайм носил с собой длинный свитер, чтобы Исак мог обвязать вокруг пояса и скрыть пятно на штанах. Таскал в карманах рюкзака маленькие бутылки воды, потому что сразу после он всегда умирал от обезвоживания. По иронии, всего этого никто, кроме ближайших друзей, не знал. И для однокурсников Эвена он был бойфрендом мечты, который терпит рядом с собой парня с психическими отклонениями. Ха ха. Это ещё неизвестно, кто из них больше... отклонялся.

***

Исак и представить себе не мог, что найдёт кого-то настолько подходящего ему — когда ещё сох по Юнасу и робко мечтал об отношениях с парнем.  
Эвен с его биполярным расстройством и Исак с его гиперсексуальностью, как выяснилось, были отлично совместимы. Потому что в периоды мании Эвен сам хотел трахаться не меньше него. А в периоды стабильности не отказывал, даже если уставал после учёбы.  
Это напоминало какой-то безумный артхаус. Их ненормальная сосредоточенность друг на друге и полное отсутствие брезгливости. Они занимались анальным сексом, чаще всего используя для подготовки поллитровую бутылку с водой. Скрючившись над ванной, Исак сжимал пластиковые бока, наспех промывая себе дистальный отдел кишечника. Потом он пускал Эвена, и тот проделывал всё то же самое. Им было плевать, если всё в итоге получалось не слишком чисто.  
На Святого Олафа или День Расторжения Унии со Швецией они, бывало, не выходили из квартиры целые сутки. Натирая себе все природой данные отверстия до того, что адски саднило. Исак мог встать на дрожащих ногах и поменять пропитанные потом простыни, пока Эвен наспех резал брюнуст на бутерброды и варил кофе.  
Людям с биполяркой любимый скандинавами напиток совсем не рекомендовался. Однако, Эвен пил крепкий шведский кофе. Хотя, по уму, следовало исключить его вовсе.  
Зато алкоголь они сейчас почти совсем не употребляли. Эвеновы косяки сменились менее вредным снюсом. Тот хранил в кухонном подвесном шкафу запас коробочек «Нордик Сторм», потому что предпочитал белый сорт. Тогда как сам Исак баловался чёрным «Бруксснюс» от Смоланд. Чёрный считался более брутальным и мужским, но Нэсхайм, разумеется, плевать хотел на стереотипы.  


***

За то время, что жили вместе, они оба здорово поменялись. Эвен для поддержания себя в тонусе задался целью каждую субботу проводить на горнолыжной трассе. А это длилось с ноября по май. В межсезонье пригождалась альтернатива — тренировочные лыжероллеры с замедлителями, помогающие не терять форму.  
От лыж и сноуборда на них обоих наросло мясо. Тощие руки и ноги окрепли и налились мышцами. Но... постоянные секскапады не позволяли набрать ни грамма лишнего, не то что раскачаться. А потому они оба были с плоским, четко обрисованный прессом, запавшими щеками, напоминая атлетов на сушке.  
Эвен со второго раза поступил на факультет кино, телевидения и геймдизайна в Вестердалс, как и хотел со школы. Поступил бы и с первого, но ровно в день экзамена Исак понял, что не сможет вытащить его из спальни, как бы не старался. Бледный Нэсхайм лежал навзничь, как мёртвый, глядя в никуда. Исак почти не сомневался, что там, в своей голове, Эвен очень хочет пойти. Но депрессия была злобным троллем, которая в ответ на все мольбы только показывала тебе фак. Им обоим пришлось просто принять случившееся.  
У этого явления имелась и обратная сторона.  
Пока учился, Эвен подрабатывал, делая семестровые проекты для студентов с младших курсов. Во время чистого маниакального эпизода энергия фонтанировала из него на тридцать метров вверх, как вода из гейзера Строккур. То, что для обычного человека было нереалистично огромным списком дел на день, для Нэсхайма оказывалось раз плюнуть. Он, не напрягаясь, делал за выходные работу, на которую у других бы ушла неделя.  
Правда, приходящие ему в голову идеи под влиянием мании становились специфическими. Никому не нужны 16 пар одинаковых джинс, но Эвен был абсолютно убеждён, что ему — очень. И настаивал. В три часа ночи ему казалось великолепной идеей поехать на озеро Согнсванн, чтобы искупаться. Исак не всегда мог противостоять его напору и обаянию — маниакальный Эвен был потрясающе красноречив, его лихорадочное оживление заражало. Они действительно купались в этом холодном озере, окутанном туманом, при свете звёзд. Исак не жалел.

***

На той неделе Эвену вручили диплом бакалавра и он уже нашёл пару вариантов трудоустройства. Прошёл несколько собеседований и теперь ждал ответа.  
Исак... после выпуска он не пошёл в колледж, потому что не чувствовал себя достаточно адекватным для освоения академической программы. Да, Хартвиг Ниссенс была одной из старейших школ Осло и, пожалуй, самой престижной в городе. Его с большой вероятностью зачислили бы только лишь по этой причине. Но только Исак не думал, что справится; он впадал в панику от мысли, что учёбе тогда бы пришлось уделять больше времени, чем его самой насущной потребности. Нэсхайм много раз пробовал разубеждать, но в конце концов оставил эту тему.  
После череды странных работ (от инструктора на роллердроме до репетиторства) он всё же окончил двухгодичные подготовительные курсы за год и устроился медбратом в скорую. Помог отец Саны, хотя это было и в обход правил. Младшего медперсонала всегда не хватало.  
На этой, серьёзной работе первое время у него были неприятности. Могли быть, если бы коллеги донесли вышестоящему начальству. Но потом Эвен волевым решением заблокировал весь список привычных порносайтов у него на телефоне. Ответственный и работоспособный, Исак с трудом выносил искушение в несколько кликов добраться до простого и понятного удовольствия. А отвлекаться и терять бдительность на вызовах было нельзя.

***

Исак сумел привыкнуть и приспособиться к эвеновым депрессивным фазам. В эти периоды не только был должен заботиться об Нэсхайме, который нуждался в нём. Исак должен был позаботиться о своём удовлетворении тоже, чтобы быть здоровым и вменяемым.  
На сайте Lelo у шведов он заказывал свежие варианты плагов и массажёров простаты. Исак обожал cumlube от Bad Dragon, который и в самом деле был максимально похож на сперму. Их игрушки позволяли имитировать, что партнер кончает внутри тебя. С помощью ручной груши можно было почувствовать выплеск тягучей подогретой смазки глубоко внутри. Она давала возможность принять в себя дилдо размера large, или с наворотами типа «узла». Исак с головой погружался в самые разнузданные фантазии, в которых в обычное время просто не было нужды.  
Одиночные сессии были удовлетворяющими физически, но оставляли Исака голодным эмоционально. Он приходил в спальню, устраивался под боком у Эвена и они просто молча лежали, пережидая, когда же это пройдёт. Депрессивный ступор у ещё недавно жизнерадостного Нэсхайма он и сам переживал тяжело. На пике этой фазы у Исака пережимало горло от несправедливости творящейся с Эвеном хрени. На 85% генетически обусловленной, как писалось во всех статьях.  
Исак водил его в туалет по часам, давал воду в детском поильнике-непроливайке. Готовил кашу — не слишком густую, что нельзя было подавиться, помогал есть. Следил, чтобы не мерзли ноги. Он не мог убрать из сознания Эвена мучавшую его тревогу и ощущение неминуемой грядущей беды. Не мог заткнуть голоса, нашёптывающие ему об этом. Хотя иногда готов был всё отдать, чтобы это стало возможным.  
На факультете к особенностям Эвена относились уже достаточно философски, как к смене сезонов. Примерно шесть месяцев в году тот был полностью стабилен; остальное время, увы, нет. Исаку вменялось в обязанность предупреждать куратора его курса, что Нэсхайм завтра появиться не сможет. И в ближайшие десять дней тоже.  
Маниакальный период длился вдвое меньше и была частично купирован прописанными мощными нейролептиками. Сделать то же самое в отношении другой фазы пока не получалось. Последний раз трициклические антидепрессанты неожиданно привели к инверсии и резко швырнули Эвена обратно в манию.  
Нэсхайм не был козлом, как многие, и не жаловался на бывшую. Но Исаку достаточно было знать: Соня внушала, что понимает все его чувства и мысли лучше него...  
Он знал, что Эвен — бескрайний, перламутрово переливающийся океан. Исак стоял на кромке, на мокром песке, и вода с зелёными и розовыми отблесками омывала ступни. Он только надеялся, что больше ему подходит, и Эвен не застрял в следующих отстойных отношениях ещё на четыре года.

***

Им с Нэсхаймом было любопытно, как проблема Исака отражена в кинематографе. Эвену как будущему режиссеру, а Исака интересовала репрезентация таких, как он. Само собой, они посмотрели и «Стыд» с Фассбендером, где концовка возмутила Исака. Герой-натурал умудрился пасть низко, что пошёл в гей-клуб, чтобы получить разрядку там.  
Сана однажды прислала ссылку на индийский короткий фильм про женщину-сексоголика. И был рад, что не стал смотреть это с Эвеном — кино отражало худшие страхи обоих. Героиню насильно засунули в психлечебницу, не собираясь решать её проблему. После этого фильма он вскакивал ночью, весь липкий от холодного пота — кадры кино мешались с воспоминаниями о тускло освещённых коридорах, перегороженных решётками. О жуткой тишине, которая, как физическая субстанция, шевелилась, наползала, грозя поглотить тебя целиком.

***

Юнас позвонил почти вовремя.  
Технически, к нему было не придраться; к двенадцати они обычно делали перерыв и устраивали чинный воскресный завтрак. Но сегодня случилось так, что проспали оба, пропустив первый утренний секс. «The most important meal of the day», как любил говорить Эвен.  
Они спонтанно решили делать это на кухне. Летний ветерок развевал занавески на окнах. Солнце ласково грело голые лопатки, размытым пятном сияло на светлом кафеле.  
Исак стоял на коленях на заботливо подстеленном толстом флисовом пледе. А Эвен, обхватив обеими руками его голову, насаживал ртом до самого основания — так, что светлые завитки щекотали ноздри. Исак старался сжимать онемевшие губы как можно сильнее. Эвен, зажмурившись и приоткрыв в истоме свой красный распухший рот, задвигал ему в самое горло. По-настоящему перекрывая воздух, так, что приходилось давить рефлекторные приступы паники. У Исака от такого обращения текли слёзы, болезненно разъедая солью уголки глаз. Затёкшие, связанные полотенцем руки за спиной были примотаны запястьями друг к другу.  
Вслепую ткнув в звонящий смартфон на столешнице, Эвен умудрился попасть по кнопке принятия вызова. Потом всё же скосил взгляд и нажал на громкую связь.  
\- Привет, чуваки! - бодро поприветствовал друг. - Надеюсь, вы уже надели штаны...?  
В телефоне у Нэсхайма он был записан как «Юнас ХАРЕ УЖЕ ШПИЛИТЬСЯ Ноа Васкез». С Рождества, но с тех пор так и осталось.  
\- На мне лично... есть штаны, - сипло отозвался Эвен, предсказуемо задвигав бёдрами сильнее. Это была их общая фишка, которую не приходилось даже объяснять. Наблюдатели (или слушатели) всегда добавляли кайфа. Исак почувствовал, как приподнялся тяжёлый, переполненный кровью член, на котором было надето прозрачное силиконовое кольцо.  
Эвен обожал все эти темы. Ну ещё бы — это ж так здорово, не давать кончить секс-аддикту.  
\- Ну ёпта... Полдень же уже! - возмутился Юнас. - Ладно, у меня для вас новость. Исак, тебе понравится. Исак...? Он там жив вообще?  
\- Не уверен. На, послушай сам? - великодушно предложил Эвен.  
Двумя пальцами взял телефон и поднес поближе. Он как раз спустил Исаку куда-то в пищевод, а может быть трахею. Озвучка была соответствующая. Исак хрипел, булькал непроглоченной спермой, надсадно кашлял и задыхался.  
\- Порядок, - уверенно определил на слух Юнас. - Вы уже всё? Или...?  
\- Сча, погоди немного, - ответил Эвен и с телефоном опустился на колени.  
Благодарно поцеловал Исака в губы. Сжал его льнущий к животу член, отчего Исак взвыл. Эвен показал ему раскрытую ладонь — центр был испачкан вязкой блестящей смазкой.  
\- Сними, - жалобно попросил Исак. - И ртом. Пожалуйста!  
\- Да, не отлынивай там, Нэсхайм, - пробасил Юнас.  
Исак подавился смешком — а всё же приятно иметь дружескую поддержку!  
Взявшись за пупырчатый край, Эвен плавно стащил чертово кольцо. Наклонился и вобрал его в рот целиком. Исак задохнулся от острого блаженства, чувствуя, как дрожат бёдра.  
Юнас выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы сказать:  
\- Я сегодня видел Микаэля. Он на две недели в Осло.  
Исак откинул голову назад, тихо выдохнув. Юнас отлично знал, что он к Микаэлю был... неравнодушен.  
Микаэль. Когда-то Исака так штырило от него, Боже.  
Эвен двинул головой, невыносимо приятно сжав член губами. Вынул и снова засосал — одну только головку, щекоча языком. С мокрым чпоком вынул снова.  
\- Блять! - только и успел прошептать Исак, чувствуя, как его выламывает в сильном оргазме.  
Эвен, довольно вздыхая, обводил языком верхнюю губу. Исак обкончал ему всё лицо, ото лба до подбородка.  
Эвен положил телефон на пол. Потянувшись и почти обняв, он развязал тугой узел, освободив руки. Сразу же взял их в свои, привычно растирая.  
\- Короче, я скину тебе телефон Микаэля смской, - сказал Юнас. Его дыхание было слегка неровным — и если прислушаться, можно было услышать тихие шлепки.  
Эвен многозначительно поднял брови, улыбаясь во весь рот. Исак пожал плечами.  
Их отношения, может, были не вполне обычными для друзей. Но Юнас не делал тайны из того, как ему нравится слушать их с Эвеном. И они никогда не исключали из общения Эвена, о чём бы ни шёл разговор.  
Исака всё устраивало. Было комфортно знать, что кто-то не воспринимает его гиперсексуальность как болезненный порок. Извращение, которое нужно лечить. Таких друзей у них с Эвеном по правде было только трое. С ними можно было общаться без фильтров.  
Они посидели немного в тишине, пока Васкез не выдохнул шумно в трубку. На улице дети играли в мяч, их голоса звенели в ушах. Трели велосипедных звонков, шум зеленеющих вязов за окном — Исак вдруг снова обрёл способность воспринимать окружающий мир. На ближайшие несколько часов он получил свою дозу и был вполне умиротворён.  
Эвен поставил чайник и сейчас вытирал лицо бумажным полотенцем.  
Исак подобрал с пола телефон и поднялся, наступив босыми ногами на нагретую солнцем плитку.  
\- Спасибо, чувак, - вежливо поблагодарил он Юнаса.  
\- Будете с ним встречаться? - немедленно спросил тот.  
\- Я не знаю, - растерянно поднял взгляд Исак. - Эвен, мы будем?  
Он был почти уверен в отказе. Нахрена было Эвену видеть своего бывшего... то есть, неслучившегося бойфренда сейчас, четыре года спустя. Да, Эвен его простил за всё то, раньше. Но это отнюдь не означало, что он хочет с ним тусить — только потому, что Микаэля принесло в Осло.  
Эвен отложил длинную ложку, которой насыпал рыхлый, прожаренный кофе в турку. Взял его за подбородок.  
\- Что ж, почему бы и нет. Или, может... ты хочешь встретиться с ним сам?  
У него опустились уголки губ и погрустнели глаза — как всегда, когда думал, что Исак может кого-то ему предпочесть.  
Исак яростно замотал головой. Это было противоположно тому, чего он хотел.  
Однако, озвучивать свои блистательные идеи Исак не торопился. Люди порой сильно меняются. Неизвестно, каким за эти годы стал Микаэль Букхал. Тот мог превратиться в какое-нибудь высокомерное чмо навроде Магнуссона или Шистада.  
\- Он сказал, что не прочь с вами увидеться, - заметил Юнас. - Выглядит, кстати, отлично. Ему там, в Лондоне, нормально так живётся, похоже. На натурала совсем не тянет.  
Исак невольно сглотнул скопившуюся слюну. В тишине кухни получилось гротескно громко — Эвен так и уставился на него.  
Кофе потихоньку закипал на плите, когда Нэсхайм проворчал:  
\- Вы же не думаете в самом деле, что я тогда купился на эту хрень про ревность. Я для неё в жизни повода не давал.  
\- Я думал, купился, - сообщил Юнас. - Исак же даже в челюсть ему двинул профилактически.  
Исак понурился. Он знал, что всегда слишком очевиден со своим гипертрофированным либидо. Во всяком случае, для Эвена. И что тот обязательно когда-нибудь догадается. Когда Микаэль улыбался, сияя наивными карими глазами, и заправлял за уши непослушные тёмные волосы, Исака аж начинало потряхивать — от компульсивного желания потрогать. Он мог надолго зависнуть, просто разглядывая его спину и круглую, упругую задницу под спортивными штанами. Воображая, какой там Микаэль, под ними.  
Исак не знал, отчего с ним такое произошло. Сначала просто было интересно, кого это Эвен пафосно называл «мужчина моей жизни до тебя». А потом... Потом он облазил инстаграм Микаэля, добавил его в друзья во всех социальных сетях.  
Исак сказал о своей обсессии только Юнасу. Сана ещё не вышла за Юсефа — она тогда вообще была совсем другой. Не ханжой, нет. Просто не готовой к таким признаниям.  
Кофе закипел и Эвен снял его с плиты, тонко нарезая лайм. Зелёный сок вытекал на пластиковую доску.  
\- Злишься? - решился спросить Исак, прыгая на одной ноге и одевая трусы. Эвен такими формальностями не заморачивался.  
\- Наверное, нет, - задумчиво произнёс тот. - Ты же... не был «in love with him». Ты был «in lust».  
\- Точно сказано, бро, - вклинился Юнас. - А ты сам-то? Что у тебя к Микаэлю сейчас?  
Исак закусил губу, внимательно глядя на эвеновы нахмуренные брови.  
\- Ну, я был довольно сильно влюблён в него когда-то. Мы долго дружили, были близки. Но он испугался и оттолкнул, что отчасти моя вина. Я слишком сосредоточился на том, чего хочется мне.  
Ни он, ни Юнас не стали комментировать. Но было и так понятно, что злосчастный поцелуй скорее всего был следствием мании, во время которой трудно контролировать свои импульсы. Хотя, по факту, тот самый эпизод оказался и маниакальным, и депрессивным одновременно.  
\- Мне немного страшно, что это случится снова, сейчас, - сказал Эвен. - И он не захочет со мной общаться.  
Исак видел, что он абсолютно искренен, и очень ценил это.  
\- Я уверен, что нет. Я даже тогда не мог понять, как можно было... иметь тебя. И упустить.  
\- Ему же хуже, бро, - фыркнул Юнас.  
Эвен принялся намазывать масло на тост. Исак взял банку ежевичного варенья, вываливая в стеклянную вазочку.  
\- Так значит, ты хочешь увидеться с Микаэлем? - поднял брови Эвен. - Уверен, что это хорошая идея? Учитывая всё.  
\- Ладно, ребят, мне пора, - шмыгнул носом Юнас. - Обсудите всё, но не ссорьтесь, ок?  
Вызов завершился. Исак покусывал уголок губ и пристыженно молчал.

***

У них с Эвеном была одна проблема.  
Сколько бы Исак не приводил мнений других людей с гиперсексуальностью, Эвен был уверен: однажды его бойфренд сорвётся, забьёт на всё и пойдёт по рукам.  
Исак исследовал вопрос, зачитывая ему ответы незнакомых мужчин и женщин на форумах. Те искренне считали, что даже для таких людей, как они, быть верным возможно — если ты демисексуал и имеешь хоть какой-то контроль над собой. Если твои завышенные потребности удовлетворяют. Исак хотел быть только с Эвеном и проводил пять дней в неделю, не заходя на порнхаб по время рабочих смен.  
Да, в автобусе мог по двадцать минут раздевать парня глазами, представляя его голым, двигающимся, стонущим. Но на своей остановке Исак сходил по ступенькам и на этом всё заканчивалось! Он видел всех своих напарников под душем абсолютно без ничего. Фантазировал о каждом. Но ни одному из них не предложил по-быстрому перепихнуться.  
Нэсхайм продолжал считать, что это только вопрос времени.

***

\- Зачем ты сказал про Микаэля? - без предисловий спросил он Юнаса, позвонив в обеденный перерыв.  
Васкез был не идиот. Он прекрасно должен был понимать, что встретиться с Микаэлем, выпить кофе и разойтись они не могли. Точнее, Исак бы не мог.  
\- Бро, я в курсе, что у тебя не закрыт гештальт, - так же честно ответил Юнас. - И что ты хотел бы его закрыть. Ты мне про этого Микаэля ныл месяцами, помнишь?  
\- Ну... а если Эвен прав? - шёпотом спросил он, не осмелясь произнести это в полный голос. - И мне правда сорвёт крышу?  
\- Не пори чушь, а? - зевнул на другом конце тот. - Вы просто уделаете Микаэля, тебя попустит, всё будет как раньше. Мне только жаль, что я не смогу на это посмотреть. Вы же все трое красавчики, как на подбор. Ну и потом. Эвену это нужно не меньше, чем тебе, хоть он никогда и не признает. А Микаэль, он сам спрашивал про вас, прикинь. Говорит, видел ваш инстаграм. Короче... я б на твоём месте так не парился.  
Иногда Исак недоумевал, как их отношения стали такими. Ведь когда-то он всерьез хотел отбить Юнаса у Эвы, чтобы любить его в одно лицо.  
Сейчас Васкез был поклонником полиамории и встречался с женатой парой с восьмилетним ребёнком. Его блоги были сплошь в фотографиях их четверых и рожа Юнаса неизменно излучала довольство. Что поделывала Эва, Исак понятия не имел — она свалила к тёте в Стокгольм сразу после выпускного.

***

В гостиной было подозрительно тихо. Всё потому, что Нэсхайм смотрел классическую трилогию Ани Брейен. Что-то определённо феминистское, судя по рецензиям, в комедийном духе. Исак не разделял его кинематографического патриотизма, но послушать о впечатлениях не отказывался. Вдохновенный Эвен был такой смешной.  
Он осторожно присел на край стола, перед этим немного расчистив место для своего зада.  
Эвен шлёпнул по пробелу и остановил фильм. Опустил наушники на шею.  
\- Как думаешь, может, набрать его сейчас?  
\- Не, - коротко мотнул головой тот, щурясь и вглядываясь в замерший кадр. - Не надо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Так я уже. Мы обо всём договорились.  
\- А... о чём именно? - обхватил себя руками Исак, невольно ежась от нервного озноба. Он не ожидал, что Эвен так решительно пойдёт против своих страхов и позвонит сам. Это восхищало.  
Эвен накрыл его руку тёплой своей:  
\- Хэй, ты в порядке, Лилле? Микаэль был очень приветлив по телефону, - подмигнул он лукаво. Двумя глазами, потому что одним паталогически не умел. - Я велел ему прийти к нам в пятницу вечером. Ты ведь не против, верно?  
\- Нет, я не. Я не знаю, наверное! Мне как-то не по себе, - зачастил он.  
\- Он для тебя так важен, Микаэль? - вгляделся ему в лицо Нэсхайм.  
\- Нет! Я его сто лет как не видел, с чего бы...  
\- Иди сюда.  
Эвен взял его локоть, усадил к себе на колени и крепко обнял.  
\- Я знаю, чего ты боишься, - шепнул он Исаку в волосы. - Что, раз ты хочешь кого-то другого, я перестану тебя ценить. Хотеть быть вместе.  
\- А разве ты... не перестанешь? - низко опустив голову, спросил Исак. Он кусал губы, страшась услышать ответ.  
\- Не-а. Я никогда не хотел тебя переделывать.  
Исак кивнул. Не Эвен заставлял его быть моногамным — просто это казалось ему самым лучшим, правильным. А теперь было так страшно разрушить это тщательно лелеемое равновесие.  
\- Мы можем пройти через этот опыт вместе, - словно читая его мысли, сказал Эвен. - Я тебя не осуждаю.  
Нэсхайм поцеловал за ухом, потом в шею, в подбородок. Исак просто млел, когда тот был вот таким с ним. Да, он мог быть ненасытным и повёрнутым на сексе, но это не значит, что Исаку не хотелось нежности.  
И прямо сейчас он правда верил, что история с Микаэлем может хорошо закончиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снюс — измельчённый увлажнённый табак, который помещают между верхней губой и десной, рассасывая, пока никотин поступает со слюной. Запрещён в ЕС, кроме Швеции и Норвегии (стран, где он традиционно употребляется уже почти 200 лет).
> 
> Индийский фильм про женщину-сексоголика: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K2Zj5KrwxM


	2. Chapter 2

Они с Эвеном теперь обитали в Соренге. Их жилой комплекс стоял на мысу, со всех сторон окружённый Осло-фьордом. Исак даже мечтать не смел, что будет по утрам просыпаться и смотреть на облака, утонувшие в синей воде. Они бы до сих пор скитались по съемным квартирам, если бы однажды не решили взять кредит у государства. Ведь оклеенных скотчем коробок с каждым разом становилось всё больше. И упреждать лендлорда за три месяца до переезда крайне напрягало.  
Их первый же поход в банк оказался успешным. Почему нет? Эвен со своим высшим образованием был надеждой норвежского кинематографа. Исак, такой юный и полный энтузиазма, работал в системе здравоохранения. Они жили вместе и в совместном будущем были полностью уверены.  
С первоначальным, самым большим взносом в четверть стоимости жилья, помогли родители Эвена — те откладывали на дом в Испании, который собирались приобрести в старости. Разумеется, с условием, что дети встанут на ноги и вернут; но иного никто и не ожидал.  
Соренга была одним из самых приличных районов — благополучное окружение, фигурно подстриженные жимолость и туя во дворе. Кидая пакеты с мусором в суперсовременный подземный приёмник, и ходя при этом всё ещё с айфоном 12s, Исак чувствовал себя стрёмно.  
Уровень жизни в Соренге предполагал успешных, профессионально состоявшихся людей. О себе Исак такого сказать не мог, а вот Нэсхайм имел все шансы. Тот был одержим режиссурой и вполне мог стать следующим Эриком Лёкеном. Тяга к драмам и разносторонность — это у них точно было общим.  
Отец с матерью Эвену достались золотые. Они поддерживали сына в любом начинании, и Исак порой ловил себя на том, что откровенно завидует.

***

Когда-то отношения Исака с Улой и Петером были осторожно-натянутыми, отстранёнными. Они тогда ещё снимали квартиру в Бьорке, Исаку было близко до работы. До Грюнерлёкки, где учился Эвен, тоже недалеко.  
Но потом Ула воскресным днём заглянула к ним в гости без предупреждения, прямо в начале эпизода мании. Приди она на полчаса раньше, получилось бы очень неловко. А так Эвен уже принял душ и успел переодеться в чистые шмотки. Нервная энергия бурлила в нём, но едва-едва, как кипит вода, поставленная на маленький огонь. Исака очень веселила эта стадия — потому что Эвен порывался одновременно сделать страшное количество вещей, но не мог даже донести до рта тяжёлую керамическую кружку. Исак основательно его вымотал.  
\- Вы садитесь, - предложил Исак, сам уже еле ползая от переутомления. - Хотите кофе?  
\- Как вы тут поживаете? - спросила Ула. Села на диван, подперев руками голову и глядя на сына. - Что-то он чересчур тихий. Да, кофе не помешает, Исак.  
Он даже не сомневался, что та подмечает малейшие детали — они с мужем наблюдали манифестацию болезни и уже хорошо знали признаки всех состояний.  
\- М-мм, - сказал Эвен, потом разлепил губы и повторил почётче. - Мам. У нас всё хорошо. Прекрасно! Только я утром сорвал карниз случайно, но уже всё починил. Я как Фрида, погляди! Весь переломан, но в золотой краске.  
Слова у него налезали друг на друга, громоздясь в кучу, как торосы в открытом море. Логические связки предсказуемо выпадали, хотя пассаж про Фриду Кало Исаку был понятен.  
Исак неслышно вышел, чтобы дать возможность матери и сыну поговорить наедине. Но он всё равно мог их видеть в пролёте арки.  
Лицо у Эвена было чистым и свежим; волосы подвивались у шеи, как у няшных ангелов на рождественских открытках. К счастью, Ула не видела, как эта двухметровая жердина вчера пыталась спрыгнуть в открытый бассеин с плавающими там льдинками.  
Во время мании за Эвеном нужен был глаз да глаз — Исак принимал это как данность. Его непосредственная начальница, к счастью или несчастью, имела сына с синдромом Аспергера. А потому про жизненные трудности невродивергентов Хиштен объяснять было не надо. Она без лишних вопросов давала возможность взять отгул.  
За период совместной жизни с Эвеном Исак успел узнать и прочувствовать: большие дозы сильнодействующих препаратов не обходятся без неприятных побочек. Их давали и нормотимики, и атипичные антипсихотики, прописанные для лечения мании. Селективные ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина против биполярной депрессии часто действовали не сразу, хоть и гарантировали, что инверсии фаз не произойдёт. Ликвидировать аффективные проявления болезни вообще было так и не реализованной эвеновой мечтой. Ибо в них и заключалась суть того, что в прошлом веке именовали «умственное помешательство в двух фазах».  
Исак уже разливал по чашкам кофе, когда Ула неслышно подошла сзади. И испугался до ёкнувшего сердца, когда обернулся и столкнулся с ней нос к носу.  
\- Ты о нём хорошо заботишься, - сказала та с удивлением, словно не веря сама себе. Достала из сумочки аптечный тюбик с маслом, распределив прозрачный мазок мизинцем по губам. - Соня была милой девочкой, но получалось у неё... не очень.  
Взяв чашку, Ула отпила, удовлетворённо прикрыв глаза — Исак помнил про сахар и не положил его туда.  
Он чувствовал, что прямо физически раздувается от гордости, делаясь, как круглый леопард в мультике Rollin' Wild. Исака всегда подспудно беспокоило сравнение с эвеновой бывшей.  
\- Да? Ну спасибо, - не поднимая глаз, улыбнулся он.  
Ула подняла руку и погладила его по макушке. Исак, который вообще забыл, что такое материнская ласка, замер и стоял так, не шевелясь. А когда моргнул, то всё перестало быть чётким и расплылось по краям.  
\- Ну, ну, - обняла его Ула, потрепав по затылку. - Что ты, маленький. Всё хорошо.  
Исак тихо хмыкнул — эвенова мама даже без каблуков была ростом выше него. Конечно, у этих все маленькие.

***

В ушах был только гул ветра и шорох велосипедных спиц.  
Кусты роз за изгородями пахли горьковато-сладко, тыча в небо пиками нераспустившихся бутонов. Навстречу ему ехала женщина с чёрной сдвоенной коляской, и Исак уступил дорогу, обогнув по кривой. Одинаково одетые младенцы сопели в своём убежище, отвернувшись друг от друга.  
Исак проводил тут много времени — в треугольнике между Дамстредет и Телтхусбаккен. С Саной и с Эвеном — на великах, как сейчас, или просто гуляя. Неподалёку был корпус Вестердалс, в котором раньше учился Нэсхайм. Сана жила на другом берегу Акерсельвы, но отсюда до неё было минут пятнадцать ходу.  
Их с фру Акар выходные не так уж часто совпадали, а потому каждая такая прогулка была как праздник. Когда к ним присоединялся Эвен, было ещё лучше.  
Исак едва крутил педали, глядя по сторонам. Сана вырвалась вперёд, не дожидаясь его, и полупрозрачная малиновая ткань хиджаба реяла на ветру, мелко трепеща.  
Он крутил головой, наслаждаясь видами без использования цифровых устройств. Жёлтые деревянные дома с крышами из красной черепицы утопали в зелени; июньское небо было бессовестно, отчаянно голубым.  
Тёмно-зелёный мох, вросший в щели каменных фундаментов. Разлетевшиеся от порыва ветра семена одуванчиков, медленно парящие в воздухе. Пригнанные друг к другу без зазора булыжники, по которым шины прокатывались легко-легко.  
Исак так любил Осло, что не мог понять, как по своей воле можно променять его на другую европейскую столицу. Половина их с Нэсхаймом школьных друзей разъехалась кто куда. А он бы никогда не смог стронуться с места, покинуть Кристианию с тысячелетней историей и позеленевшими жестяными флюгерами на крышах.  
Почему Микаэль тогда уехал? Чем лондонский промозглый туман лучше свежего, солёного бриза Осло-фьорда?  
Исак помотал головой. Зачем он об этом только думает?  
\- Э-эй! Ну шевелись там, Вальтерсен! - донеслось до него.  
Сана помахала рукой, улыбаясь с ямочками. Она была сейчас так полна жизни. В складку хиджаба возле уха была воткнута алая роза.

***

Школьные пары почти все не выдержали проверки реальной жизнью. Но она и Юсеф остались вместе, несмотря ни на что. Год, вынужденно проведённый в Турции из-за болезни отца, его роман с этой Нилюфер. Жених Саны родом из Йемена, старше её на пятнадцать лет — само собой, правоверный мусульманин.  
И тем не менее.  
Должно быть, Исак и Сана так хорошо понимали друг друга, потому что были упёртыми, как бараны. Если дело касалось единственно важного человека. Ну и плюс работа в одной сфере — Сана давно задумала стать семейным врачом, и отучилась уже половину положенного срока. Исак почти два года работал в скорой.  
У Саны были свои проблемы: кому-то было очень сложно смириться с тем, что жена не родит ему футбольную команду. И вообще в ближайшую декаду детей не планирует. Исак слал ей в фейсбук статьи о Присцилле Чан. Как бы намекая, что уж если Марк Цукерберг смог дождаться, пока доучится жена-педиатр, то и Юсеф как-нибудь осилит.  
Исак всей этой темы понять не мог. Маленькие дети его пугали. Когда Эскиль и Линн позвали к себе на крестины Маргрете, он запаниковал и не пошёл. Зря, конечно. Исак неимоверно жалел потом.  
Его раздолбаи-друзья заслуживали поздравлений.  
Их образ жизни тоже был... альтернативным, как у самого Исака. Но какая, в конце-то концов, разница. Если они оба хотели ребёнка и были биологически способны его завести. Если знали друг друга чёртову кучу лет и полностью доверяли. По правде говоря, Исак был за них рад.  
И за Грете, чьи папа и мама навряд ли станут совсем чужими людьми, в отличие от его собственных родителей.  
Марианне — о ней Исак старался вовсе не думать. Терье Вальтерсен был женат новым браком и ничего не хотел о нём знать.

***

Дамстредет и Телтхусбаккен были во всех туристических путеводителях. Исака не раз останавливали люди с перевешенными на грудь рюкзаками. Он вежливо объяснял, как пройти — ему ж это ничего не стоило.  
Где-то здесь, по этим кривым мощёным улочкам бродил Эдвард Мунк — когда ещё был живым и вдохновенным творцом, а не унылым портретом на банкноте в тысячу крон устаревшего образца. Нэсхайм был большим его поклонником — может, ещё и потому, что любимого художника нельзя было назвать невротипиком. Мунк лежал в психиатрической клинике в Копенгагене.  
Как-то он даже прострелил себе руку из-за неудачных любовных отношений. Нэсхайму было что с этим соотнести.  
Эвен нашёл его «Побережье с красным домом» в виде красочного витража и заказал новые стеклопакеты в их спальню. Когда они просыпались по утрам, красный дом, пронзённый солнечными лучами, пылал неистовой маджентой. Лицо Эвена выглядело, как написанное акварелью.  
Исаку нравилось смотреть на него, лежащего навзничь, совершенно без сил после утреннего марафона. С влажно прилипшими к вискам прядями, бессмысленно разглядывающего потолок. Губы и скулы у Эвена горели витражным малиновым огнём. Опалесцирующая лужа на животе сообщала картине завершённость.

***

Исак стоял босым, в трусах и майке, и нарезал говядину на гуляш, когда заиграла «The message». Первая песня «Nas», которую дал послушать ему Эвен — сейчас выпиленный из неё кусок стоял на звонки по умолчанию.  
Пришлось отереть руку в крови о бумажное полотенце, чтобы не пачкать чехол.  
\- Да?  
\- Исак?  
\- Собственной персоной, - отозвался он.  
\- Это Микаэль. Ты можешь говорить? Или я не вовремя?  
\- Да могу я, могу, - Исак облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. Пиздец, конечно — какой эффект на него оказывал этот чувак, даже по телефону. - Ну так... ты чего хотел?  
Тот засмеялся в ответ, и этот шершаво-бархатистый звук напрочь выбил Исака из равновесия. Он в шоке посмотрел на свои руки — волоски на них до самых локтей поднялись и стояли дыбом.  
\- Исак, - сглотнул Микаэль. - Ты же в курсе, что Эвен мне предложил?  
\- Ага, - ответил он, прикусив губу.  
\- Это... чья вообще была идея? Из вас двоих.  
\- Ну, моя, - осторожно сказал он. - А что?  
Микаэль на том конце умолк, а потом издал тихий, чувственный стон. Исак уронил со стола нож с массивной металлической ручкой, еле успев отдёрнуть ногу. Нож со звоном упал на кафель.  
\- А ты разве... не будешь ревновать? - Микаэль там явно сдерживал дыхание, и это вставляло покруче порно. Исак втянул воздух сквозь зубы — у него от этой светской беседы уже был крепкий стояк.  
\- Да откуда я знаю-то? - обозлился он. - Это мой первый в жизни такой... эксперимент. У меня никого и не было, кроме Эвена.  
\- Никого?! Фак. И как мне теперь дожить до пятницы?  
\- Чего это? - настороженно повёл плечами Исак.  
\- Я всё помню. Как ты тогда на меня смотрел. Ходил за мной всё время. Мутта один раз даже сказал: «Бро, этот Вальтерсен точно на тебя запал».  
\- Ну, а ты что? - помедлив, спросил Исак. В ушах звенело от напряжения; он ужасно хотел знать, что чувствовал Микаэль.  
\- А я ждал, что ты ко мне подойдешь. Думал о тебе часто... перед сном.  
Исак скрипнул зубами. Если бы не звонок Юнаса, он бы в жизни не узнал, что всё было взаимно.  
\- Я бы подошёл, а ты б меня отшил, как Эвена, - прищурился он. - И смысл?  
\- Не отшил бы. Я все время представлял, как ты прижимаешься сзади, трогаешь, целуешь. Краснел от этого, Адам и Мутта меня вечно стебали.  
\- Ты это счас серьёзно... да?  
\- Да.  
Микаэль, наверное, прислонил микрофон прямо к губам — он слышал влажные вдохи и выдохи. От этого головка члена постыдно вылезла над резинкой трусов. Не иначе, как в акции протеста.  
\- Я тебя выебу. Ми. Ка. Элль, - задержал он язык на кромке зубов.  
\- Хочу тебя и тогда хотел, - жарко шепнул тот. - Исак.  
\- Поговори вот так ещё, - попросил он. Губы были сухими, как наждак.  
\- Ты сейчас ещё лучше. Я видел весь ваш инстаграм, просто не лайкал. Вы охуенные, оба.  
\- Окей. Я твой тоже проглядывал.  
Исак побился лбом о низ шкафчика. «Проглядывал», ага.  
Микаэль помолчал и вздохнул:  
\- Когда мы с тобой первый раз увиделись, я уже знал, что гей. Я так завидовал вам с Эвеном. Если бы тогда не облажался, мог бы быть с ним. А он смотрел только на тебя. Меня не замечал в упор.  
\- Да я так и понял, - хмыкнул Исак. - Меня просто выбесило, как ты на него пялился. Вот я и...  
\- Ты бил не со всей силы. Мне было почти не больно.  
\- В пятницу тоже будет не больно. Почти.  
\- Вот ты ж сука, - нежно сказал ему Микаэль.  
\- У Эвена большой. У меня тоже.  
\- Блять, Исак, я сейчас слюной истеку.  
Он удовлетворённо улыбнулся, заведя язык за щёку — похоже, Микаэля перспективы совсем не пугали.  
\- Кстати... а у тебя в там, в Лондоне кто-то был? Есть парень сейчас?  
\- Были, да. Сейчас никого нет, - быстро добавил тот. От его слов настроение сразу улучшилось.  
\- Я встречу тебя у хранилища для лодок. Будешь подходить, набери меня, - деловито предложил Исак.  
Лязгнула входная дверь. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не выронил телефон.  
\- Ладно, всё, это Эвен пришёл. А ты не опаздывай мне, смотри.  
Наверное, его инотонации были — сплошное палево. Потому что Микаэль ответил:  
\- Я тоже очень хочу тебя увидеть.  
Исак глубоко вздохнул и вытер ладони о футболку. Подмышки у него взмокли, несмотря ни на какой дезодорант. Он просто вонял потом и адреналином. Нэсхайм мыл руки в ванной — там шумела вода.  
\- Я так понимаю, ужина у нас ещё нет, - заметил тот, выйдя на кухню. - А что это с тобой? Ты весь какой-то... вздрюченный, - Эвен улыбнулся, глазами указав на его торчащий член.  
\- Мне позвонил Микаэль, - пожаловался Исак.  
\- А-а, - поднял тот брови со значением. - Ну, это многое объясняет. Давай я тогда это порежу. А ты пока можешь передёрнуть по-быстрому.  
Он подобрал с пола нож, споласкивая под струёй воды.  
Исак ухмыльнулся. Всё же до чего у него был офигенный и понимающий бойфренд.

***

Нэсхайм уже два часа торчал в ванной — всё-таки сегодня они собирались пуститься во все тяжкие. А это означало нормальную подготовку, с тотальным промыванием кишки и всеми делами. Они точно не знали, как всё сложится. Но хотелось, чтобы не было никаких проблем.  
Это было что-то типа свидания, когда всё хочется презентовать в лучшем виде. Даже если в обычной жизни оно тебе нафиг не сдалось.  
Исак вопросительно посмотрел в глаза своему отражению в зеркале у вешалки. Зазеркальная версия кивнула: да, оно определённо не было просто развлечением. Так уж получилось: для них с Эвеном Микаэль значил больше, чем хотелось признать. И если он правильно понял, с той стороны была ровно та же фигня.  
Эвен выбрал такой день, когда обоим точно не нужно никуда идти. Они вместе застелили постель новым бельём, вылизали каждый уголок квартиры. Исак тихо радовался тому, что ощущения у них так совпадают. И что Эвену не надо ничего объяснять.  
Исак, как и договаривались, в этот день сидел на голодном пайке. Эвен отодрал его только разочек, с утра. Чисто из гуманистических соображений.  
В холодильнике лежал свежайший гравлакс и даже белое вино (хотя вообще они жили без алкоголя). Нэсхайм с утра сварил бергенскую уху впрок. Своё коронное блюдо, между прочим. Исак понятия не имел, скучал ли Микаэль по норвежской еде. Но раз уж он всё равно тут... почему бы и нет?

***

Когда экран вспыхнул именем «Микаэль», Исак, с трудом переглотнув, ткнул пальцем в зелёную кнопку на экране.  
\- Я у ваших лодок уже. Приходи! - бодро сказал тот.  
\- Счас, пять секунд, - ответил Исак, пронесясь мимо Нэсхайма и чуть не сбив его с ног. - Всё, я выхожу.  
Всунув руки в рукава своей светло-зелёной ветровки, он просто захлопнул за собой дверь, торопливо сбегая вниз по ступенькам. Четыре лестничных марша — Исак даже не заметил, как они промелькнули перед глазами. Пожилой консьерж поправил на носу очки, провожая его взглядом.  
На улице было сыро — мелко моросящий дождик создавал невесомую пелену, влажно оседающую на коже. Солнце косо било лучами на просвет, яркими пятнами ложилось на красные деревянные панели облицовки. Сунув руки в карманы, в мягкую тёплую подкладку, Исак быстрым шагом пошёл с лодочному сараю. На ходу вынимая из-под верхней губы липкий комочек снюса — он только надеялся, что не застрянет в промежутках между зубами, и те не будут казаться чёрными.  
Исак заметил его силуэт ещё издалека. Микаэль всё еще был с такой же причёской, как раньше. Белая ветровка и синие джинсы сидели на нём так, что Исак прифигел. Он знал кучу любителей накладывать на свои фотки фильтры-улучшайзеры, но блог Микаэля отражал реальность.  
Букхал улыбался — широко, радостно и открыто. Исак не мог отвести от него глаз.  
В отличие от них с Нэсхаймом, дохлых астеников, Микаэль был совсем другим. Помнится, его тело было даже на вид мускулистым, плотным и упругим — Исаку казалось, что если ткнуть в него пальцем, не ощутишь ничего мягкого. А сейчас от видел, как выпирают бицепсы, натягивая тонкую куртку, какие накачанные у Микаэля ноги. Господи Боже, неужели он правда сможет его потрогать?  
\- Привет, Исак, - сказал тот, заправив за уши волосы.  
\- Привет.  
Собственный голос казался простуженно-охрипшим.  
\- Как добрался? - для приличия поинтересовался он, делая ещё пару шагов вперёд. Подойдя так близко, что их дыхание уже смешивалось. Микаэль даже не подумал отодвинуться. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, трогая языком верхнюю губу. Исак моргнул и уставился ему в лицо. Три крупные тёмные родинки, смуглый румянец, малиновые пухлые губы. Выбритые до гладкости щёки. Вблизи, в реальной жизни — Исак просто не мог в это поверить...  
\- Ещё кое-что помню в Осло. Ну что, пойдём? - медленно проговорил Микаэль, и Исак увидел, как дёрнулся его кадык в расстёгнутом вороте ветровки.  
\- Ну да, - нехотя кивнул он. - Пошли. Эвен ждёт.  
Вот чего он совсем не ожидал, так это, что Микаэль возьмёт за руку. От первого же соприкосновения Исака кинуло в жар. Он ответил пожатием — отчаянным, слишком сильным. А спустя время скосил взгляд — оказалось, Микаэль тоже смотрел на него. Холодные пальцы заползли под манжету куртки и погладили там. В общем, было понятно, что кто-то нарывается.  
А он ведь уже почти дошли. Исак задрал голову; эта стена дома по прихоти архитектора была скошенной, так что его окно тоже располагалось под углом. Было ужасное искушение прижать Микаэля к стенке и как следует потискать. Хотя Эвен специфично просил этого не делать.  
Тут раздался странный глухой звук, и вскоре повторился. Микаэль со смехом показал пальцем, и тогда он увидел: из-за приоткрытой створки окна на них смотрел улыбающийся Эвен, стуча чем-то по стеклу. Словно бы спрашивая: «А как насчёт поиметь совесть?»  
Микаэль помахал ему рукой со смущённой улыбкой.  
\- Ох, ну ладно, пошли, - закатил глаза Исак.  
\- Чуть не спалились, - захихикал Микаэль, входя в вестибюль.  
\- Молчи, - шикнул Исак, двумя руками бесцеремонно запихивая его в лифт и нажимая на свой этаж. - Зачем жрать сырое тесто, если собираешься готовить пирог?  
\- Так тесто же вкусное, - пожал плечами Микаэль, весело скалясь. От дождя его волосы распадались на тяжёлые густые пряди, закрученные на концах. В ресницах застряли капли воды, сверкая в электрическом свете. Проехать с ним четыре этажа, не делая ничего аморального, было сложно, но Исак справился.

***

Дверь в квартиру была полуоткрыта, и Исак зашёл, утягивая за собой Микаэля. В тёмной прихожей Нэсхайма не было. Они оба сняли ботинки и повесили сушиться куртки.  
Он направился в комнату, а Микаэль почему-то остался стоять на шершавом покрытии, возле стойки для обуви.  
\- Ты чего? - шёпотом спросил Исак. - Ты Эвена боишься, что ли?  
Тот опустил голову, не ответив.  
\- Это тупо. Он же сам тебя позвал. Пошли.  
\- Привет! - вышел из-за него спины Нэсхайм, щёлкнув выключателем. - Рад видеть и всё такое.  
Он протянул руку, и Микаэль, жмурясь от яркой лампы, пожал её — всё это супер формально, стоя друг от друга на расстоянии метра.  
Исак почесал бровь — похоже, он чего-то не догонял в их динамике. А потом Эвен улыбнулся, искренне, и это всё поменяло. Исак с удивлением увидел, как неуверенность на лице Микаэля сменилась робкой радостью.  
\- Выпьешь с нами вина?  
\- Ага.  
Микаэль подошёл ближе. Он взглядывал на Эвена снизу вверх с таким влюблённо-мечтательным выражением. Исак щипнул себя за нос — раньше ему не приходилось наблюдать чужие чувства настолько оголёнными. Он точно не знал, чего он ждал от всей этой затеи. Но Исаку вовсе не хотелось быть третьим лишним. Поэтому, когда Микаэль, не оборачиваясь, пошёл за Эвеном, ему сделалось не по себе.  
Он переживал примерно секунд десять. А потом Микаэль вернулся, сцапал за руку и утащил на кухню, шкодно улыбаясь. Эвен со штопором в руках любопытно посматривал на них, ввинчивая остриё поглубже в пробку. Склонившись к уху Исака, Микаэль сказал, щекотно дыша:  
\- Не ревнуй. Обними меня.  
Это получилось так естественно — Исак обнял его сзади, сцепив пальцы в замок на животе. Уткнулся носом в волосы, пахнущие чем-то хвойным. Держать Микаэля в руках было очень волнующе — даже вот так, в одежде и ничего больше не делая. Его кофта была из какого-то тактильно приятного материала. И весь Микаэль тоже.  
Пробка вышла из горлышка с характерным звуком, и Исак услышал звук льющейся струи.  
\- Ну, держите, - протянул Эвен обеими руками, и произнёс традиционный тост, - Будем здоровы и целы!  
Они сдвинули бокалы с медово-жёлтым на солнце вином.  
\- Блин, какое странное выражение, если подумать, - со смешком сказал Микаэль. - Типа, древние норвежцы желали друг другу оставаться одним куском.  
\- Ну, это важно! - покосился на него Нэсхайм.  
\- Ты, наверное, вообще от всего норвежского отвык, - попробовал Исак щипнуть его за бок над поясом джинсов. Бок было ни хрена не ущипнуть, там были сплошные мышцы. Он оказался совершенно прав.  
\- Уй, ну хватит! - Микаэль вывернулся из его рук, смеясь от щекотки. Поставил на столешницу пустой бокал. - Ну да, отвык. Сколько времени ж прошло.  
\- Уу, предатель, - лизнул ему выступающий козелок на ухе Исак. Взял губами мочку со следом прокола, посасывая. Он отчего-то вёл себя с Микаэлем так, будто они уже давно спали вместе. Эвен сейчас смотрел прямо на Исака, и выглядел очень заинтересованным. Когда его вставляло, у Нэсхайма всегда делалось ужасно серьёзное лицо, вот как сейчас...  
\- Нннгх, - проныл Микаэль, выгибаясь в его руках. Исак, взяв за бёдра, потёрся о него сзади, снова бросив быстрый взгляд на Эвена. Тот был хмурым, выглядя почти сердито. Но от Исака не укрылось, как он водил ладонью по прижатому джинсами, наискосок лежащему хую.  
Увы, сейчас Исак не мог видеть лица Микаэля — зато Эвен очень даже мог.  
\- Ещё вина? - поинтересовался нейтрально Нэсхайм. Откупорил новую бутылку, разлив сначала остатки старой.  
Исак уже с трудом соображал. Отведя Микаэлю от шеи волосы, он увлечённо ставил ему засосы, гладя по обтянутым джинсами бёдрам. Тот вздыхал, постанывал и потирался о него задом. Было так странно, что в кармане у него не торчала круглая коробка от снюса. Для них-то с Эвеном это была жизненная необходимость.  
У Нэсхайма от их с Микаэлем шоу уже конкретно так встал, было заметно.  
Исак взял протянутый бокал, на автопилоте сжав посредине всей рукой, а не за ножку. Эвен выразительно покосился: он вечно глумился, говоря, что Исак даже бокал с вином держит, как член. Подумаешь. Ну а что, если и так?  
\- Пей, - прижался он щекой к щеке Микаэля.  
Тот запрокинул голову, выхлебал всё залпом.  
Эвен показал ему большой палец. Исак счастливо улыбнулся — эвеново одобрение было важно.  
Он сегодня вёл себя очень хорошо, даже идеально. От возбуждения щёки и губы были горячими, в паху всё болело и ныло, но Исак терпел. Зато Нэсхайм, кажется, вообще был мастером дзена — он ведь за всё время ограничился одним рукопожатием.

***

Исак вошёл последним и закрыл дверь в спальню, освещённую сквозь витраж заходящим солнцем. Когда обернулся, то увидел: Микаэль приподнялся на носки, чтобы дотянуться. А Эвен, склонившись, с сожмуренными глазами упоённо целовал в губы. Держа Микаэля так бережно, как до этого обнимал лишь его.  
Исак бессильно прислонился к двери спиной — было полное ощущение, что он подглядывает. Так люди могли вести себя только наедине.  
Эвен просто охрененно целовался, погружаясь в это весь, без остатка. А сейчас Исак видел, как тот ласкает Микаэля, водя руками под кофтой по голой спине. Вжимаясь своим хуем ему в живот. Окей, справедливо — если вспомнить, что он сам творил на кухне.  
Исак помнил, что Нэсхайм говорил накануне: «Если тебе покажется, что я предпочитаю его, не верь этим ощущениям. И не накручивай себя, ладно?»  
На практике оно оказалось куда сложнее.  
Исаку казалось, что вот-вот зазвучит тревожная мелодия и наступит мидпойнт, как и положено во всяком приличном сценарии. Главный герой узнает, что его парень, Эвен, всё это время мечтал воссоединиться со своей первой любовью. Ну, или второй, если Соня тоже считается.  
Исак попытался сделать нормальное лицо, но не получилось. Он ревновал — жутко, кошмарно, без всякой логики.  
\- Исак! - вдруг услышал он возмущённый голос Эвена. - Ну какого хрена ты там стоишь? Тебе особое приглашение, что ли, нужно?  
Микаэль тоже обернулся, глядя на Исака радостно и выжидающе, протягивая раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Иди уже к нам.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Но подбородок всё равно дрожал, и губы тоже.  
\- Иди, говорю. Ревнивая ты скотина.  
Эвен умудрился произнести это так ласково, что Исак даже злиться не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название Sørenga происходит от слова Sør («юг»). Они живут в южной оконечности Осло.
> 
> Эрик Лёкен — выдающийся норвежский кинорежиссёр, сценарист и джазовый музыкант. Его драма «Охота» про любовный треугольник считается культовой. Лёкен приходится дедом современному режиссёру Йоакиму Триеру.


	3. Chapter 3

Значит, никто его не игнорировал...? И Эвен не забывал о нём, даже когда целовал Микаэля по-настоящему, как хотел ещё много лет назад?  
Исак прикусил содранную полоску на нижней губе, защипнул ногтями и потянул. Стало больно и, когда облизнулся, он почувствовал кровь. Исак уже отчётливо ощущал, что ненормально эмоционально расторможен — так резко снижать дозу было нельзя. Всё воспринималось с какой-то болезненной остротой. Его страхи вдруг появились из ниоткуда и столпились вокруг, глядя блёклыми потухшими глазами, как на рисунках Йона Кенна.  
Он подошёл к ним и обнял Микаэля сзади, тесно прижимаясь и ёрзая по шву джинсов. Ладони Эвена тут же накрыли его руки — теперь они зажимали Микаэля между своими телами. Эвен делал то же самое — Исак мог чувствовать толчки его бёдер. Не хотелось останавливаться ни на мгновение — особенно, когда он услышал, как срывается дыхание у Микаэля.  
Они одновременно с двух сторон присосались к его шее. Сильно, до боли — Микаэль так и задрожал, откинув голову ему на плечо. Исак сам был уже просто невменяем, и хорошо знал Эвена. Когда тот так возбуждался, то ставил ему сине-багровые засосы, не сходящие потом неделями.  
Если Букхал врёт и у него кто-то есть... будет сложно выкрутиться. Почему-то сама мысль доставляла Исаку злобную радость.  
Облизнув всё ещё кровящую губу, он задрал кофту Микаэля кверху, а Эвен тут же подхватил и снял с головы совсем. Исак прижался щекой к голому мускулистому плечу, целуя гладкую, горячую кожу. Нащупал пальцами два маленьких соска и стиснул. Сильнее, чем надо бы.  
Эвен целовал Микаэля взасос, и его стоны были приглушёнными, как будто зажимали рот.  
Они оба с силой толкались в него буграми на джинсах, а Исак укусил за основание шеи и сжал зубы. Микаэль всхлипнул Эвену в рот, пытаясь отпихнуть, но безуспешно.  
Исаку хотелось сделать ему больно, давно. Потому что... какого хрена надо было уезжать?! И на жалких две недели возвращаться снова.  
Он разжал челюсти только потому, что Нэсхайм громко повторял его имя и тряс за плечи.  
\- Исак. Ну Исак же! Хватит, перестань. Не сходи с ума.  
Всё еще обнимая Микаэля подмышками, Исак тупо смотрел на красный след от укуса — полукруглый отпечаток его резцов и клыков был вдавлен в кожу и по краям слабо кровоточил.  
\- Прости. Прости, пожалуйста, я не специально, - выдохнул он Микаэлю в ухо.  
\- Ну да, - покачал головой тот. - Ты меня ненавидишь за что-то, Исак?  
Эвен, стоящий в шаге от них, только развёл руками. Мол, разбирайся со своей эмо-хренью сам. Его розовые скулы светились; длинная шея, блестящая от пота, была томно запрокинута. Исак прекрасно узнавал эти признаки — Эвен хотел трахаться прямо сейчас, и уже еле терпел.  
И всё же. Ради Исака и его заморочек он всё равно делал над собой усилие.  
\- Нет. Я не ненавижу. Я тебя... - Исак поднял руки и, не думая, стал ощупывать лицо Микаэля, как незрячий. Проводя по контуру губ, по носу, по густым бровям. Гладя его щёки.  
Микаэль ответил не словами — он нежно прихватил губами его мизинцы. Взял в рот, легонько засосал.  
Исак поднял глаза: Эвен наблюдал за этой сценой с выражением умиления. Хотя лично он бесился бы, наверное.

***

\- Исак говорил, у тебя большой. У него тоже, - хрипло сказал Микаэль.  
\- У тебя какие-то сомнения? - насмешливо выгнул бровь Нэсхайм. - Думаешь, это был рекламный блок? Ладно, как насчёт показать товар лицом, господа?  
Исак хихикнул и повёл Микаэля к кровати. Он всё ещё отказывался выпускать его из рук.  
\- Ох, ну ни х... себе, - только и сказал Букхал, разглядев обстановку. - Да вы маньяки.  
Эвен поиграл бровями, весьма гордый произведённым впечатлением.  
Эту кровать до переезда сюда они с Нэсхаймом выбирали почти три месяца. Она была не просто предметом мебели, а монументальным дубовым зверомонстром. Ему честно казалось, что такие койки делали себе викинги — ещё до короля Олава и христианской морали.  
Подушки были навалены живописной кучей в изголовье. Одеяло они свалили на кресло, чтоб не мешалось тут.  
Эвен уселся на край кровати посередине. Они с Микаэлем — по обеим сторонам от него. Все трое были красными и потными, потому что обжимались уже чёрт знает сколько. Исак помнил, что на половом воспитании в школе им объясняли про важность предварительных ласк. Сейчас бы фру Юхансен немеряно ими бы гордилась. Кха.  
Эвен вопросительно глянул на него — мол, ну и чего мы ждём?  
Расстегнув онемевшими пальцами пуговицу на джинсах, Исак привстал. Быстро раздёрнул молнию и спустил джинсы вместе с трусами с бёдер. Снял с ног совсем, зашвырнув в дальний угол комнаты. Потом уселся обратно, внимательно уставившись на Микаэля — как ему?  
У Исака от природы была странная, почти фантастичная форма этого самого. Толще всего он был сразу после головки, круто изогнутый, напоминающий дилдо для пресыщенных эротоманов.  
Эвен покрывал его поцелуями сверху донизу, постоянно разговаривал с ним и уверял, что это охрененный хрен. Исак всё же комплексовал немного порой — у любимых порноактеров всё было не так. Да и они были обрезанными, чаще всего...  
Микаэль смотрел во все глаза, как он расстёгивался — а когда вынул, то восхищённо приоткрыл рот. Они встретились взглядами, и Исак с волнением понял, что ему понравилось. Микаэль несмело протянул руку через эвеновы колени:  
\- Дай потрогать. О, бля... какой красивый. Обалдеть.  
Исак закатил глаза от удовольствия, когда тот сжал влажной рукой — крепко, в самом толстом месте. Подвигал ей, словно желая ощутить форму в полной мере, провёл пальцами по скользкому навершию.  
\- Охх... Теперь ты, - сказал Исак, отпихивая его руку. - Ты покажи.  
Он не без оснований предполагал, что победителем в этом соревновании выйдет Эвен. Они с Микаэлем, быть может, разделят второе место.  
Микаэль встал. Он и Нэсхаймом пялились, вывернув шеи и сложив руки на коленях, как послушные сурикаты. Когда тот сдёрнул с бёдер трусы, они оба издали тихий, блаженный вздох. Член у Микаэля оказался толстым и ровным по всей длине. И да, дюймов восемь, как у Исака. Обрезанный, конечно же — и нижняя половина была заметно темнее.  
Потом Букхал снял штаны, тоже бросив на полу. Остался стоять совсем без ничего — весь рельефный и прокачанный, словно сошедший с рекламного плаката фитнесс-клуба. Никого у него нет, ага. Так он и поверил.  
Исак показал оба больших пальца, и Микаэль, отводя чёлку со лба, явно покраснел. Хотя куда краснеть-то было уже.  
Пришла очередь Эвена. Подняв зад и расстегнув узкие джинсы, тот достал из трусов свою дубину, которая в стоячем положении была намного выше пупка. Исак-то ничего, он уже привык. А вот Микаэль — о да, тут было на что посмотреть.  
Его брови сошлись вместе, а выражение лица было страдающим; Букхал поминутно облизывал рот, будто силясь представить, как ЭТО может куда-то в его теле поместиться. Эвен впитывал его реакции, как губка, не отводя глаз и ещё надрачивая себе для пущего эффекта.  
Микаэль отвёл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Он выглядел испуганным — та бравада, которая была по телефону, вдруг куда-то подевалась. Ну да, ещё бы. Одно дело глядеть на рисованный хентай у себя на телефоне. И совсем другое подвергнуться нападению такого монстра в реальности.  
Исак помнил, что немного даже зауважал Соню, когда Эвен впервые ему показал. В том плане, что... при всех своих недостатках, эта чика была смелой и решительной. А главное, ВМЕСТИТЕЛЬНОЙ белокурой валькирией.  
Нэсхайм ржал над его словами до слёз и икоты.  
\- Микки, - позвал Эвен. - Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Ты же знаешь.  
\- Да, знаю, - сразу же закивал тот, подняв благодарный взгляд. - Я хочу. Дай мне попробовать.  
Микаэль сел рядом и склонился, тронув влажными губами его член. Эвен даже без просьбы отвёл ему чёлку со лба, придерживая, чтоб не мешала. Тот отстранился, дважды тягуче сплюнул прямо на эвенов хуй, и медленно забрал его в рот до половины. Растянутые губы охватывали его плотным кольцом. Микаэль дышал через нос, а наискосок через лоб у него вздулась вена.  
Исак не мог перестать дрочить, глядя на это. Эвен опирался на выставленные позади себя руки, потому что уже не мог сидеть прямо. Они обменялись взглядом, полным восторга. Если бы выразить эту эмоцию символами, получились бы одни восклицательные знаки.  
Эвен не трогал его руками — Микаэль сам стал сосать, то упирая в щёку, так что выпукло торчало вбок, то беря в горло. Исак смотрел на Эвена, заворожённый его потерянным выражением лица, распухшим алым ртом, сложившимся в удивлённое колечко. Он понимал, конечно: это был не просто секс. А желанный, о котором Эвен, быть может, фантазировал долгое время. И вставляло от него, небось, больше.  
Чисто на импульсе он склонился и, поймав момент, сам наделся ртом на мокрую от слюны багровую головку.  
Когда Исак выпустил изо рта, то увидел, как внимательно на них двоих сверху смотрит Нэсхайм. Тот был убийственно суров лицом сейчас — дело портил только его хентайный орган, который буквально заслонял собой весь кадр.  
Эвен сел прямо. Взяв Исака за шею, он опустил вторую руку на шею Микаэля. Не принуждая, а просто... мягко намекая, что можно делиться. Базовое умение, которое многим даётся ещё в детском саду.  
Исак, честно, совсем не возражал. Когда они с Микаэлем принялись скользить губами по стволу, сосать по очереди, словно соревнуясь, кто возьмёт больше, Нэсхайма повело. Они оба слышали, как тот стал подскуливать. Его бёдра дёргались в бесконтрольном желании засунуть им поглубже.  
Исак вздрогнул, когда тот стиснул горстью ему волосы за затылке, буквально надевая на хер ртом. Потом то же самое Нэсхайм проделал с Микаэлем. Микаэль не привык, и давился до вздувающейся пузырями слюны... но не говорил, что хватит.  
Исак мог только отдалённо представить эмоции Эвена, но даже от этого в голове было пусто и звонко. Как в пустом спортивном зале, когда об пол бьют баскетбольным мячом.

***

Вдоволь наигравшись в орального пенетратора, Эвен разжал руки и отпустил. Исак скосил глаза на Букхала: разница между до и после была заметной. Микаэль больше не боялся — у него был расфокусированный, немного углублённый в себя взгляд человека, который готов к хорошей, качественной ебле. Важно ведь было не только подготовить физически — для их с Эвеном обычных игр нужно было прийти в кондицию и морально.  
А это не так просто, если ты не озабоченный секс-аддикт или биполярный чувак, который уже ближе к мании. Микаэль... он, наверное, был для них слишком нормальным. Если бы знал и про него тоже, вряд ли бы вообще стал связываться. Исаку так казалось.  
Он и Нэсхайм с чёткостью спортсменов-синхронистов сдёрнули через голову футболки. Все переместились к изголовью кровати — для дальнейшего требовалась опора. Уложив Микаэля головой себе на живот, Эвен молча гладил его, пропуская красновато-каштановые на солнце пряди сквозь пальцы. Исак достал из-под подушки заляпанный со всех сторон, наполовину пустой помповый флакончик со смазкой. Оранжевое содержимое огненно горело на просвет, как магический эликсир.  
Он устроился рядом с Эвеном, подняв Микаэлю колено и смазанными пальцами поглаживая его вокруг входа. Только нежно растирая и слегка надавливая. Эвен кивнул, поймав его взгляд: они никуда не торопились, уже находясь в самой середине процесса. И Микки можно было растянуть как подобает.  
Микки. Исак очень надеялся, что Микаэль позволит и ему называть себя так.  
Они все трое как будто зависли в эротическом трансе: Исак понемногу добился того, что палец входил без усилий, а Микаэль подавался ему навстречу, желая и даже требуя ещё. Эвен давал ему в рот — одну только головку, и тот вздыхал и стонал, не прекращая сосать. Исак жадно смотрел — реальный Микаэль оказался много лучше, чем его горячечные фантазии.  
Даже просто ебать его пальцами так вставляло, что Исак сам истекал прозрачным и вязким. Уделываясь в этом с каждым движением руки. Он даже не осознавал, что сам стонет, пока Эвен не сделал большие глаза. Исак замер, дрожа: он засунул в Микаэля три пальца и до самых костяшек.  
\- Можно, пожалуйста... можно, Микки? - взмолился он.  
Микаэль выпустил изо рта эвенов член и так бездыханно простонал своё «Да-аа», что Исак едва не чокнулся.  
Непослушными пальцами раскатывая резинку, он ненавидел эту преграду между ним и Микаэлем всей душой.  
Момент, когда Исак всё же задвинул ему до самого корня, показался едва ли не божественным откровением. Микаэль медленно моргал, растянутый и заполненный, а Эвен покрывал утешительными поцелуями его ладонь. Им с Нэсхаймом даже не надо было больше смотреть друг на друга: Исак знал, что они чувствуют абсолютно одно и то же.  
Что было дальше, Исак едва осознавал сквозь туманящую глаза пелену кайфа. Их тела ударялись друг о друга с твёрдыми, сочными шлепками и Исак понимал: Микаэлю сейчас так же неописуемо хорошо, как ему самому. Эту счастливую улыбку обкусанными губами, дрожание закрытых век невозможно было подделать. Исак, вот правда, смотрел бы на это вечно — как Микки отдаётся, как доверяет им двоим.  
Эвен с совершенно очумевшим взглядом водил по приоткрытым губам Микаэля хером, дожидаясь своей очереди. Что было чертовски логично, учитывая его размер.  
Исака пихнули локтем — мол, уступи старшим. С сожалением он вытащил член со скатавшимся к середине презервативом. Сдёрнул ненавистную резинку — она всё равно уже не была нужна.  
Эвен улёгся на спину, опираясь плечами о подушки. Достал из тумбочки свои RFSU Grande, вытянув за кончик длинной ленты. Он буквально перемазал свою елду поверх презерватива, давя и давя на помпу без конца. А потом затащил Микаэля сверху. Затылком к нему, потому что так было физически полегче. Придерживая его за бёдра, стал понемногу усаживать на себя, контролируя процесс. У Букхала всё тело блестело от пота — та интенсивность и длительность, что для них была нормой, очень изматывала. Он вскрикивал и просил остановиться. Эвен останавливался, терпеливо пережидая и пробуя снова.  
Исак понял, что у него от сочувствия кривятся губы и, чертыхнувшись, полез под кровать за флэш-лайтом. Тот лежал в икеевской пластиковой корзинке сверху. Исак любил прозрачные, потому что так мог видеть, как кончает внутри силиконовой ребристой трубки. Этот был голубоватый и с губами на входе.  
Когда он осмелился высунуть голову и посмотреть, Микаэль полностью сидел на члене Эвена, часто дыша. Оба даже не шевелились. Очевидно, это пока было их самое большое достижение. Исак вдруг вспомнил, как в самый первый раз Нэсхайм растягивал его минут сорок, доведя до злых слёз. И улыбнулся, понимая его мотивы сейчас. Эвен всегда над ним так трясся, оберегая от всего на свете.  
Солнце уже почти село и в спальне становилось темно. Он дотянулся до шнура с выключателем со своей стороны кровати — так что над головой у них стала перемигиваться цветными огоньками гирлянда.  
Исак устроился в изножье кровати, сев по-турецки; поразмыслив, выдавил немного смазки из флакона на пальцы. Так флэш-лайт скользил легче и приятнее, хотя в моменты спешки он забивал.  
Эти, кажется, отмерли. Эвен крепко держал Микаэля за бёдра, немного приподнимая и насаживая. Исак протолкнул член во влажный силиконовый ротик, тут же сомкнувшийся на толстом изгибе. Он уже чувствовал, что близок к такой желанной разрядке, и надо-то совсем немного.  
Когда Эвен стал с силой долбиться в Микаэля, двигая бёдрами, как стальной андроид, Исак тоже невольно перенял их темп. Флэш-лайт хлюпал, когда он быстро дрочил себе, не отрывая от них взгляда ни на секунду.  
Микаэль... он вскрикивал уже без перерыва. Его пресс конвульсивно сокращался, словно тело желало выпихнуть из себя этот монструозный хер. И одновременно не могло с ним расстаться.  
Но Нэсхайм даже ускорился. Наверное, он интуитивно больше знал о Микаэле. Потому что тот выгнулся, как натянутая тетива, с прижатым с животу подрагивающим членом. И беззвучно кончил, облив себе спермой всю грудь. Эвен с рычанием втиснулся в него ещё пару раз, замер и медленно выдохнул. Исак видел, как расслабились его напряжённые икры, а колени распались по сторонам.  
Глядя на быстро стекающие дорожки на животе Микаэля, он с чувством невероятного облегчения разрядился во флэш-лайт. Понятия не имея, как вообще дотерпел до этого момента.  
\- Прости, - сказал Эвен для Микаэля и осторожно, плавно выскользнул из него.  
Даже с предупреждением тот всё равно охнул, кусая губы. Исак знал, каково это — когда твоя раздолбанная задница мучительно пытается сократиться обратно и принять физеологичную форму снова.  
Захочется ли Микаэлю такое повторить?  
Исак горько усмехнулся, напомнив себе, что тот навряд ли даже задержится до утра. Он встал и пошёл помыть игрушку после себя. И принять душ заодно — Исак любил засыпать чистым.  
Когда вернулся из ванной, то Эвен лежал навзничь, перебирая волосы Микаэля. Тот вырубился, лёжа щекой у него на груди. Они оба уже были укрыты большим одеялом со свисающими до пола краями.  
\- Останется? - одними губами спросил Исак.  
Эвен только шикнул на него — мол, отстань и ложись тоже. Исак так и поступил, положив голову ему на плечо и укрывшись. Потянулся и выключил подсветку, погрузив спальню в кромешную темноту.

***

Исак проснулся от голода. Живот урчал и он, выпутавшись из одеяла, побрёл из спальни прочь. На ходу вытащив из комода домашние штаны — голым было зябко.  
Ложаясь порой на голодный желудок, Исак исправно зомби-навигировал на кухню часа этак в три ночи, чтобы пожрать. В 99% случаев к нему присоединялся Нэсхайм, у которого тоже был метаболизм птички колибри.  
Он успел только открыть холодильник во тьме и снять с гравлакса пятилитровую банку с водой. Но тут заявился Эвен и включил свет, сука этакая.  
\- Уй. Ну нафига в глаза-то?  
\- А ты что, один собрался? А-ля Горлум, такой... скрюченный и с куском в когтистой руке? - прыснул от смеха Эвен. Он был в таких же спортивках — причём одна штанина от спешки перекручена. Видать, боялся, что Исак без него всё вдохнёт.  
\- Грхх, даже пожрать нормально нельзя. Ладно, ты с лефсе будешь или так?  
\- Так.  
\- Ага, и я тоже.  
Они в четыре руки разодрали пищевую пленку, в которую был завёрнут их совместный шедевр. Двое суток как раз прошло — пора было пробовать. За время своего греховного сожительства они выработали идеальный рецепт, в который обязательно входили кардамон, кориандр и тростниковый сахар. Исак хорошо выбирал кости, потому что зрение у него было получше. А Эвен умел идеально тонко нарезать жирнющую сёмгу, чего достиг годами практики в родительском доме.  
Скоро они уже смаковали тающий на языке гравлакс, макая в плошку с чили и запивая апельсиновым соком. И сточили треть огромной рыбины, когда Исак насытился и отодвинулся от стола. Расковырянную с вечера губу ужасно щипало от соли и перца.  
Эвен тоже ел последний кусок, вынимая из зубов мизинцем веточки рубленого укропа.  
Им обоим хотелось поговорить про Микаэля, но никто не знал, с чего начать. Поэтому оба неловко молчали, разглядывая белый стол модели БЬЮРСТА.  
Но тут из коридора послышались шаги и на кухню вполз заспанный и помятый Микаэль в эвеновом белом банном халате. Если его походка и выдавала недавнюю оргию, то все тактично промолчали.  
\- А вы чё тут делаете, а? - он зевнул во весь рот и стал тереть глаза основаниями ладоней.  
\- Жьём, - с набитым ртом пояснил Эвен. - Хофеф?  
\- Ну вообще, я бы не отказался, - плотоядно облизнулся Микаэль. - Сами делали?  
\- Пфе. Конеш сами! - постучал по голой груди кулаком Исак. - Давай, садись. Сок будешь?  
Тот неловко примостился на краешек стула, завалившись на него боком. Сидеть нормально Микаэль тоже не мог, даже с подпопной подушкой.  
Букхал оказался животным неприхотливым. Исак получал большое удовольствие, глядя, как тот с урчанием пожирает кусочки сёмги, держа двумя пальцами на весу. Вырез его халата уже весь был засыпан подмокшим укропом, а нос жирно блестел.  
Эвен смотрел, подперев голову кулаком, и глаза у него были печальные.  
\- Микаэль. Слышь, а почему ты тогда свалил? - всё же спросил Исак. Он не мог больше держать этот вопрос в себе.  
Тот поперхнулся, потом отставил стакан и ничего не ответил.  
\- Да отвяжись ты от человека. Надоело ему, может, тут, - наигранно-бодро протянул Нэсхайм.  
\- Сана, - вдруг промямлил Микаэль. - Ну, мы с ней всё обсудили, и...  
\- Сана? А она тут при чём? - не понял Исак.  
Микаэль рассматривал сёмгу под укропным покрывалом. А потом заговорил:  
\- Я жалел, что проебал свои шансы с Эвеном. И хотел сказать ему об этом много месяцев! Потом я увидел тебя, Исак. И... ты сам всё знаешь. Один раз мне было так плохо, что я вывалил всё Сане.  
\- И что она? - хмуро спросил Эвен, трогая кончиком пальца лезвие ножа.  
У Исака было нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Сказала, что вы оба заслуживаете покоя и счастья. А я вам всё только испорчу. И что лучше мне свалить из Осло и найти себе... своего человека, - тяжело вздохнул Микаэль.  
Исак ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Мало было истории с Вильямом — но нет, Сана решила, что лучше скоординировать и их личную жизнь тоже. Может, никогда не слышала про благие намерения, которыми вымощена дорога в ад.  
\- Ка-пеец! - озвучил за них двоих Нэсхайм.  
У Исака вообще не находилось слов; однако, злости на Сану не было. Если подумать, то тогда, четыре года назад, Эвен не был готов... вот к этому. И сам Исак испугался бы и пошёл на попятную от малейших признаков его неудовольствия.  
Тогда он не понимал, как на самом деле относится к Микаэлю. Не имел достаточно опыта, чтобы самостоятельно откалибровать. А Нэсхайм наверняка ещё обижался за тот случай.  
\- И как ты, не нашёл этого... человека? - спросил Эвен. Заглядывая Микаэлю в глаза, словно пытался вычислить правду.  
\- Не. Ребят, я пробовал несколько раз, но нет.  
\- Какие у тебя на завтра планы? Ты хочешь уйти? - Эвен был поникшим, словно заранее уже готовил себе к отказу.  
Микаэль замотал головой:  
\- Не хочу. Я бы остался. Ну, если вы с Исаком не против...  
Исак протянул ему руку ладонью вверх. Эвен с другой стороны сделал то же самое. Они сидели в тишине, держа за руки своего Микки, и для Исака это был самый крутой чувственный опыт за всю жизнь.  
Растерзанная сёмга на столе тоже наверняка хотела присоединиться, но у неё не было ручек. Иногда Исака посещали совершенно нелепые мысли; он просто научился со временем не всё озвучивать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Йон Кенн Мортенсен — датский сценарист и режиссёр телепередач для детей, который в свободное время рисует вот такое прекрасие: https://ru.pinterest.com/kitskyy/john-kenn-mortensen/?lp=true


	4. Chapter 4

6.15.  
Большие цифры на табло электронного будильника мигнули, сменяясь.  
Они плыли в густых сумерках где-то между явью и сном. Красный дом на витраже клубился багрово-сизым, как вспоротое в воде рыбье брюхо.  
Ни он, ни Эвен не решились будить гостя — крадучись, ушли в гостиную, прикрыв за собой дверь. Заниматься сексом при Микаэле, но без него казалось неправильным.  
Сейчас оба лежали тихо, успокаивая дыхание. Исак потрогал языком нёбо — оно всё ещё было скользким, и уголки губ слабо приятно саднили, напоминая. Он лежал на мокром пятне.  
Состояние «сразу после» было моментами прозрачной, хрустальной ясности. Опустошённый и выпитый до самого дна Нэсхайм тоже становился склонным к глубоким философским размышлениям. Как будто замутняющая сознание похоть не позволяла раньше. В такие часы они разговаривали о самых сложных вопросах, болезненных травмах, синхронизированные друг с другом на базовом уровне.  
Микаэль лежал между ними на спине, раскинув руки, глубоко и мерно дыша. Совершенно голый, не прикрытый даже клочком простыни, сбитой в комок где-то в ногах. Исак приподнялся на локте, чтобы рассмотреть его и запомнить — со щемящим, смутно узнаваемым чувством.  
Щелкнул выключатель и гирлянда загорелась, перемигиваясь с белого на голубой и синий.  
\- Мы больше никогда сюда не вернёмся, - шёпотом сказал Эвен.  
Исак грустно усмехнулся. Так он говорил, стоя под пронзительно-синим небом Барселоны, овеваемый ветром в кронах пиний. Самое первое совместное путешествие с Эвеном. Вместо Марокко они две недели провели в Каталонии.  
Тогда Исак тоже ещё находился в чарующем настоящем, но уже горевал о нём, как о невозвратном прошлом.  
\- Ты бы хотел к нему вернуться? - спросил Исак в лоб.  
Эвен молча прикрыл глаза, как бы говоря: да, да, будто сам не знаешь.  
Смятое и неловко скомканное чувство никуда не девалось, оказывается. Даже если Эвен об этом не говорил.  
\- Слушай, а... чего боишься ты? - словно продолжая тот недавний разговор, спросил Исак. Вдруг получив немедленную реакцию: Нэсхайм прижал костяшки пальцев ко рту, панически, а его взгляд застыл.  
\- Эвен. Мне правда надо знать...  
\- Лилле лам, - тихо начал тот. - Он же, наверное, никогда не примет меня... как есть. С депрессией и чистой манией. Ты принял, почти что не рассуждая, помнишь?  
\- Но сначала нет, - покачал головой Исак. - И сказал тебе, что не хочу связываться с чокнутыми. Лол.  
\- Это не всё, - перебил его Нэсхайм. - Ты же собственник. Если ты не сможешь привыкнуть и... захочешь уйти от меня. Оно вообще того не стоит. Вот совсем.  
Исак почувствовал, как рот растягивает счастливая улыбка.  
\- Щас тебе, ага. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня больше. Без понятия, что на меня вчера нашло.  
Исак не стал упоминать, что они давно не могли друг без друга обходиться — ни в каком вообще смысле. Он позволял называть себя «Лилле лам», тонконогим пугливым бараном из детской книжки Маргрете!  
Эвен просиял в ответ, показав острые краешки клыков. Исак обожал его улыбку и эти неисправленные брэкетами зубы.  
Микаэль, к большой его радости, тоже не стал подправлять свои, и резцы по-прежнему торчали под странным углом.  
\- Я... могу делиться тобой с Микки, - произнёс он вслух, вдруг поняв, что это чистая правда.  
\- Лилле. Я же видел ваши чатики с Соней, - приподнял бровь Эвен. - Делиться он может...  
Исак почесал в затылке. Точно, он же запамятовал про их переписку в фейсбуке, где был очень невежлив. Мягко говоря.  
Сейчас в её профиле было указано коммьюнити Эншеде Горд на окраине Стокгольма. На аватаре была довольная Соня, а фоном у неё стояла резная колыбель.  
Казалось бы, эта имеющая двойное гражданство замужняя женщина больше не покушалась на его биполярное сокровище. Но Исак не мог забыть, как они тогда стояли на стылом ветру посреди улицы и Соня выкрикивала ему в лицо: «Ты что, не понимаешь? Это не влюблённость, это просто его долбаная мания! Мы уже это проходили!»  
Исак не был мизогинистом, Боже упаси. Но Соню Якобсен Дальгрен ненавидел упорно, молчаливо и страстно. И не то что не хотел с ней делиться — а мечтал ещё и забрать у неё все незаслуженно прожитые мгновения рядом с Эвеном.  
Изучив его перекошенное лицо, Нэсхайм вздохнул:  
\- Я бросил её, как только ты написал ту смску. И я не буду даже начинать ничего сейчас, если тебе от этого больно.  
\- Начинать? Эвен, да у вас ничего не прекращалось даже. И у нас. Ну, ты понял. Дело же не в сексе только.  
Нэсхайм подвигал бровями. В этом прямо так и читалось: «Кто-о бы говорил».  
\- Раньше я думал, что Микаэль урежет моё, понимаешь? А на самом деле наоборот. Мы все вместе создаём что-то новое. Это как форель, соль и специи — отними что-то одно, и будет уже не то.  
Эвен приложил друг к другу ладони несколько раз, типа аплодируя его изысканному слогу. Уголок рта у него смешливо дёргался.  
\- Тьфу на тебя, - рассердился Исак. - Ну сам попробуй лучше скажи.  
Нэсхайм на это очень взросло показал язык.

***

Они молча рассматривали лежащего посредине Микки. Прижимась с двух сторон и на всякий случай зажав его между собой.  
Руки Микаэля лежали вдоль тела. Ассиметричные планки пресса были просто... вау. Горячие наощупь щёки уже немного кололись — Исак потрогал кончиками пальцев. Губы были нежными, как разноцветные упругие зефирины, которые в их любимом кафе насыпали в какао.  
Исак взял тяжёлую, расслабленную руку, подсунув свою ладонь под ладонь Микки. Возле края кутикулы у того были едва заметные невычищенные полоски розового лака.  
Эвен гладил шелковистые пряди, разбросанные по примятой плоской подушке.  
На темнеющий внизу пах Исак старался не смотреть — нужно было дать человеку выспаться. Даже если ему до смерти хотелось надеться ртом на ещё мягкий толстый член. Он ещё ни разу этого не делал, не сосал у Микки, хотя фантазировал об этом постоянно. Теперь же Исак знал его приятную тяжесть в руке, это жёсткое выступающее ребро на нижней стороне, сужение головки.  
То, что раньше казалось совершенно невозможным, теперь было пугающе реально. И, даже будучи сытым и удовлетворённым, Исак желал Микаэля.  
Его смуглое на белых простынях тело покрывали свежие засосы и следы укусов. Вызывая непреодолимое желание присосаться к этим меткам снова — да так, чтоб места живого не было. Хотя они с Эвеном и так разукрасили его достаточно.  
Он покопался и извлёк из-под подушки телефон; импульс сохранить, запечатлеть был необыкновенно сильным. Щёлкнул их всех вместе, держа над головой.  
Через двадцать минут Исаку было пора собираться на смену — но он всё же надеялся застать Микаэля тут вечером. У Нэсхайма сегодня был назначен второй этап собеседования. Днём, но тот всё равно решил встать вместе с ним, как делал всегда. Они с Эвеном ценили каждую минуту, проведённую вместе.

***

В их ванной был только белый кафель. Белоснежная, как лилия, треугольная ванна. Латунный, круто изогнутый кран в стиле ретро. Белая занавеска (когда намокала, как сейчас, на ней проступал серый силуэт кита).  
Современные салоны могли взорвать мозг обилием цветовых оттенков, но отделка санузлов в Соренге была традиционно скандинавской. Они с Нэсхаймом находили это умиротворяющим.  
Выращивать дёрн на крышах уже не имело никакого смысла. Но жители Осло всё равно делали это — как, скажем, в одиннадцатом веке, когда земляная крыша нужна была для тепла.  
Исак и сам был вот таким же — нерациональным. Думать о совместной жизни с Микаэлем, который уже через неделю приземлится в Хитроу или Гатвике, было нелепо. Полностью проснувшись от ледяной воды из крана, Исак снова стал мыслить трезво.  
Микки же собирался задержаться у них ненадолго, потому что понравился секс — к чему было себя обманывать? Ещё тот, наверное, скучал по родным местам и лицам, как все эмигранты. В его речи теперь то и дело проскальзывал тягучий незнакомый акцент, а «р» временами куда-то совсем пропадали.  
Он знал про учёбу Букхала не очень много. Только с его собственных слов — что Микки год ходил на языковые и подготовительные курсы, а потом с первого раза поступил в юридическую школу Диксона Пуна. Он проучился там три курса — оставался последний, четвёртый.  
Исак вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что Микки изучал не какую-нибудь, а британскую судебную систему, собираясь трудиться на благо англичан. Хрена с два он переедет обратно в Осло. Можно было даже не мечтать.

***

\- Кто там тебе уже пишет? - покосился Нэсхайм на квакнувший смской телефон.  
\- Да Сана. Блин, её пора переименовать в Санурона!  
Исак даже на минуту об этом задумался.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что Сана тут не при чём? - зевнув и потерев слезящийся уголок глаза, сказал Эвен. - Он уехал, потому что хотел уехать.  
Ведя триммером от уха до подбородка, Исак даже не моргал, чтоб не дёрнуться и не порезаться.  
\- Угу. Как Нура уехала, потому что хотела быть в Лондоне со своим мудацким Вильямом. И Микаэля... никто не принуждал силой, ты прав.  
Исак уязвлённо глянул на своё отражение в обрамлении муссовой пены.  
\- Слышь, Эвен, а ты не знаешь, почему она вернулась во второй раз?  
\- Знаю.  
\- И?  
\- Она обожгла ногу о трубу мотоцикла Вильяма. Сильно, до волдырей. А Магнуссон отказался ехать в больницу. Сказал, что ненавидит суету, медиков и запах лекарств.  
\- Ну охуеть. Так и знал, что там был полный трэш. Просто так резко ориентацию не меняют.  
\- Да сколько ж тебе говорить, а? - воздел руки Эвен. - Нура всегда была би, просто не осознавала этого. И останется би, даже если ни с одним парнем больше не переспит.  
\- Ой, ладно, ладно, - дёрнул плечом Исак. - Фак, бедная Нура.  
Он склонился над раковиной, споласкивая лезвие электробритвы. Поставил обратно в гнездо зарядки и стал омывать прохладной водой лицо, набирая её полные пригоршни. Эвенова рука легла ему между лопаток, погладила.  
\- Мы ничего не можем сделать, Исак. До тех пор, пока ему не захочется вернуться. Если. Так что... просто позволь этому длиться, пока оно есть.  
\- Точно. Может, Микки ещё найдет этого «своего человека», - сглотнув комок желчи в горле, выдавил он.  
Нэсхайм как-то скептически хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Передавай привет Хиштен от меня, - отпихнул он Исака бедром от раковины, смывая пену с лица сам.  
\- Если не забуду, - угрюмо отозвался Исак. - Приди и лично как-нибудь передай, кстати. Она каждый божий раз о тебе спрашивает.  
Наверное, было смехотворно ревновать Нэсхайма даже к собственной старшей смены. Лесбиянке к тому же — они с женой вместе растили её десятилетнего Каспара с «расстройством аутистического спектра», как сейчас принято было говорить.  
\- Нуу... Может, и зайду, - подмигнул Эвен. - Сделаю тебе сюрприз как-нибудь. И Хиштен.  
\- У неё от тебя сердца начинают в глазах пульсировать, - закатил глаза Исак. - Буэ, аж тошно.  
\- Ну, иди ко мне сюда! Я тебе чёлку уложу, - со смехом подманил его рукой Нэсхайм.  
Когда он вот так бесстыже лыбился от уха до уха, и сиял своими мультяшными очами, Исак не мог долго сердиться. И он стоически терпел, зажмурившись, пока тот распылял солевой спрей на подсушенные полотенцем волосы. Облако микроскопических капель взлетело, влажно осев на лбу и спинке носа.  
Момент, когда Эвен прочёсывал пряди пальцами, был чистейшим блаженством.  
Его волосы становились мягкими живыми кудряшками, но фиксированными. И стильными — с этим спреем он был похож на человека, а не на соломенное пугало. Исак носил короткую прическу — так было удобнее для работы. К его досаде, самый первый флакончик текстурирующего спрея всучила как подарок именно Хиштен. Эвен превозносил потом её гениальность неделями.  
\- Как вот тебя такого красивого отпускать? - подколол Нэсхайм, склонив голову к его голове и отражаясь в зеркале до пояса вместе с ним. На обоих не было никакой одежды. - Давай я тебе всё помну обратно, а?  
\- Будешь приставать, я тебя самого... помну, - пригрозил Исак.  
\- Я уже и так мятый! - покосился на него Эвен. - Всё, пей кофе срочно и вали на работу. И нечего на меня так смотреть. Микки не пачка чипсов, я его не съем без тебя.  
\- Ну тогда ещё ладно, - поглядел исподлобья Исак. - Но будешь есть, оставь мою половину!  
\- Ой, отстань. Он же еле живой. Возьму-ка я его с собой на собеседование. Ну, если вообще ходить сможет, - самодовольно уточнил Эвен.  
Исак с большим удовольствием шлёпнул его по голой заднице и быстро захлопнул дверь с той стороны, не давая взять реванш. И вдруг понял, что улыбается — Нэсхайм как-то всегда умел его подбодрить и развеселить.

***

Уже на дороге к автобусной остановке он вспомнил о непрочитанной смс от Саны.  
**Ты чего из скайпа пропал, Лилле? Снова кроет по-жёсткому?**  
Передвинув впивающуюся пряжку на ремне сумки пониже, Исак набрал:  
**Не. К нам в гости Микаэль приехал. Я на смену, он пока с Эвеном.**  
Исак ехидно ждал ответа на этот провокационный вброс, но его не было. Экран телефона потух — Исак включил его снова, но без толку. Сана не отвечала вообще ничего.  
Он успел проехать три остановки с закрытыми глазами, расплывшись сознанием под переливы струящихся Sigur Rós, когда мобильник зажужжал в кармане рубашки.  
Элиас Баккуш.  
Исак перепугался и сразу же нажал «принять» — брат Саны не мог звонить ему просто так. Этот чувак вообще шутить не любил — Исак на всю жизнь запомнил его отличный хук справа.  
\- Вальтерсен, - с глухой угрозой в голосе произнёс тот. - Что ты моей сестре сказал? Она... заикается мне в трубку, ты там совсем охерел, что ли?! Какой Микаэль, я не понял вообще. Разберись с этим сейчас же. Йалла!  
\- Бро, ос-, - начал было Исак, но тут же услышал гудки.  
Исак зачем-то оглянулся вокруг — не стал ли кто свидетелем его позора. Трёхлетняя девочка с белой гулькой на макушке переступала сандалями по коленям мамы. Студентка возила кончиком аппликатора по губам, смотрясь в зеркальце. Одышливый старик промакивал бумажным платком лысину. Никому не было дела.  
Пальцы подрагивали — ему сейчас было жутко стыдно.  
Они с Саной всегда подшучивали друг над другом про эту свою склонность к манипуляции. Только сейчас Исак заигрался, не дав себе труда подумать, каково будет ей. Санасол искренне считала, что они с Эвеном прямо сейчас в большой беде. Что она не успела их уберечь, не смогла.  
Исак зажмурился. Он не представлял толком, насколько виноватой Сана может себя чувствовать, если они с Нэсхаймом разбегутся. Из-за Микаэля. Но теперь сообразил: на все 500%.  
Он как-то не ожидал, что после одной ночи с Микки ему лично придётся декларировать за всех новый формат отношений. Ну, или... потенциальный. Но увы, ничего другого Исаку просто не оставалось.  
Сделав глубокий вздох, он открыл галерею в телефоне. Выбрал самый чёткий из утренних снимков и отправил Сане. Полагая, что пояснений не требуется: фото было и так интимным донельзя. Они с Эвеном лежали головами на той же подушке, что и спящий Микаэль. И по виду всех троих было сразу понятно, чем они недавно занимались.  
Прошло еще две мучительно долгих остановки, прежде чем ему свалилась смс.  
**Вот придурки.**  
Исак так и слышал звенящие слёзы, радость и облегчение в её голосе. Представлял, как она утирает глаза кончиками пальцев. Аккуратно, чтоб не размазать кайал.

***

Исак работал в обычной бригаде Легевакт.  
Строго говоря, даже для этого нужно было учиться вдвое дольше. Но персонала в Ловисенберге отчаянно не хватало, и его, неопытного, взяли по рекомендации.  
Сана в прошлом году предложила рискнуть и лето отработать в бригаде интенсивной терапии. Исак согласился — вроде бы, количество пациентов у этих ребят было вдвое меньшим, чем у них. С ним вёл приём в кабинете и ездил по адресам очень опытный врач, суровый мужик под пятьдесят — так почему бы и не попробовать? Но уже через неделю Исак готов был запроситься обратно. Да, пациентов было меньше — но зато какие... Это были уже не женщины со схватками или подростки, по пьяни сломавшие обе руки, пробуя паркур.  
Пожары с ожогами большой площади. ДТП, после которых тело с оторванной головой торчало из машины, усыпанное осколками лобового стекла. Драки фабричных рабочих с тяжёлыми травмами черепа. Порой до места крупной аварии на трассе они добирались на вертолёте. Исак каждый раз зажмуривал глаза и молился, чтоб не задели линии электропередач, как те бедняги из Брускеруда.  
Тогда Исак точно не был к этому готов. Он не мог сдержать слёз, когда прямо в скорой по дороге умирал пациент. За лето это случилось пять раз, но привыкнуть было невозможно. Нет, он старался изо всех сил, выкладывался, как мог. Хедлунд, немногословный начальник интенсивки, в сентябре отпустил его нехотя. Но было совершенно ясно, что Исак подался в такой экстрим слишком рано.  
Он вернулся к Хиштен, которая приняла назад с распростёртыми объятиями.  
В работе стандартной бригады скорой помощи были свои фишки. Там не нужно было совершать подвиги — действительно неотложные случаи встречались редко. По выходным, когда не работали семейные врачи, они вели обычный приём страждущих, в основном стуча по клавишам и заполняя формы. Если проблема была легко разрешима, то человеку вправляли плечо или вскрывали воспалившийся фурункул. Гражданам с гайморитом порой приходилось назначить антибиотики.  
А при обычной простуде советовали съездить в горы, подышать свежим воздухом, побольше отдыхать. Если станет хуже, принять Парасет или Ибукс. Со временем Исак стал произносить набор этих фраз, даже не вдумываясь в их смысл. Нет, ну а что? У них была здоровая нация долгожителей — по дороге на работу Исака обгоняли бегущие трусцой дедки за семьдесят.  
Самым трудным для него было отказывать. А это приходилось делать много и часто. Деньги налогоплательщиков ни в коем случае не должны были расходоваться зря. Но если бы не предельно чёткие служебные инструкции, Исак бы в жизни сам не разграничил, когда стоит помогать, а когда — пожать плечами и отвернуться. Что делать с измученной девушкой-иммигранткой с острым пиелонефритом — при том, что она не может назвать одиннадцать заветных цифр ID? Что отвечать жене человека, горящего от температуры, если доктор завершил приём, отработав свои семь с половиной часов, положенных по трудовому законодательству? Внутренне дрожа от собственной чёрствости и лицемерия, Исак рекомендовал в понедельник записаться на приём к семейному врачу. Ясно видя, что разъярённая женщина готова наброситься на него с кулаками — в пятницу вечером это звучало, как издёвка.  
Пока Исак привык, прошли долгие месяцы, полные мучительных раздумий. Но таков был давно отлаженный механизм — в их самой лучшей в мире стране, где граждане получали медицинскую помощь бесплатно. Если не считать приём у психолога и психиатра, по двести крон за каждый визит к семейному врачу и неприятные счета от дантиста. Зато прописанные ему таблетки Эвен, как хроник, мог получать с весьма значительной скидкой.  
В целом, работая в скорой, Исак нёс добро и справедливость (как бы ни глумился Нэсхайм над его формулировками). Да, они не излечивали недуг — но зато помогали на месте быстро, чем могли. Ну, или быстро довозили до приёмной Ловисенберга, где с пациентами уже работали профильные специалисты. Завидев жёлтую скорую с шахматными жёлто-зелёными полосками на боках, водители даже при оживлённом движении прижимались к поребрикам.  
Исак не был тем, кого в новостях уважительно именуют «парамедик». Для получения этого звания нужно было пройти два полных года обучения, сдать серьёзные экзамены. Исак... не думал, что сейчас на это способен. А потому довольствовался тем, что есть.

***

Сегодня вызовов было немного, и какие однообразные: будто все беременные в Осло одновременно решили разродиться этим жарким летним днём. Их разбавляли бабка с шейкой бедра и парень, что угодил под трамвай.  
Обедали они с Уббе и Хиштен в госпитале — в кои-то веки повезло. Гуннар, что возил их по вызовам, сбежал по своим делам. Диспетчеры сидели через стол своим закрытым коллективом.  
Исак обвёл взглядом окружающее пространство: одинокая муха жужжала на прикрытыми салфеткой булочками с корицей. Двуцветные жилеты со светоотражающими полосками свисали с незанятой никем скамейки.  
\- Ты шеводня шам не швой, - запихав пол-булочки за щёку, заявила Хиштен. - Фто такое? Эфен уфтроил романфифефкий фикенд?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - не вдаваясь, пробормотал он.  
Хиштен молча жевала, запивая молоком из пакета. Её острое скуластое лицо отражало живейшее любопытство. Растрёпанное тёмное каре, прозрачная кожа, сквозь которую светились венки на висках. Хиштен было тридцать шесть, но по виду это была уставшая и циничная девочка. Начальство весило, как средний отпускной чемодан, и Исак мог без труда поднять её (он пробовал). Она не повышала голос и не унижала подчинённых. Хиштен и так уважали и прислушивались к её словам.  
\- Вальтерсен сегодня такой тихий, - ухмыльнулся Уббе, пихнув Исака локтем. - На рожениц не бурчит, на мужей-растяп не покрикивает.  
Уббе был добрейшим увальнем с веснушками, такой же рыжей супругой и близнецами с апельсиновым пухом на голове. Все в бригаде души в нём не чаяли. Исак предпочитал работать с ним, а не Бергквистом — почти своим ровесником, который любил присесть на уши про унылую личную жизнь.  
Телефон квакнул и Исак немедленно полез проверять. Это Нэсхайм прислал ему картинку. Недожёванный кусок булочки с глазурью выпал у Исака изо рта прямо на стол. Потому что Эвен и Микаэль, стоя у плиты, готовили вместе. Судя по засыпанной горошинками перца капусте с вкраплениями красной ягнятины, блюдом дня был форикол. Пусть и невовремя — сезон форикола наступал ближе к октябрю. Снимал Эвен — и они оба улыбались, глядя прямо в камеру.  
Следом всплыло ещё одно облачко:  
**Собеседование прошло хорошо. Заедем за тобой после работы.**  
Нэсхайм даже не спрашивал — он уведомлял.  
\- Да что там у тебя происходит? - возмутилась Хиштен. - Рассказывать собираешься?  
\- Не-а, - помотал головой Исак, краснея и чувствуя, как неумолимо оттопыривается штанина алых форменных брюк. Хорошо, что была сумка прикрыться.  
\- Я из тебя всю душу вытрясу, но узнаю. Или нет, лучше спрошу у Эвена! - потёрла руки та.  
\- Да пожалст, - пожал плечами Исак. - От него ты тоже ничего не добьёшься.  
Он встал и, перешагнув скамью, самым подлым образом пошёл от коллег прочь. Исак не в чём не был виноват, но от невинной картинки его так вставило, что терпеть не было сил. Дойдя до ближайшего туалета за углом, он заперся в кабинке и расстегнул штаны. Закрыл глаза и снова воспроизвёл в памяти их рожи, румяные, счастливые, абсолютно уебанские.  
Член ощущался, как прорезиненная ручка от отвёртки, а не человеческий орган. Исак вдавился лбом в перегородку между кабинками, прижавшись губами к началу своей ладони, медленно дроча. Его пальцы были склеены друг с другом, так сильно вштырило от этих, вместе.  
Исак засосал пухлое место в основании большого пальца, представив, что целует Микаэля в губы, а тот податливо прогибает поясницу. И что Эвен с другой стороны берёт за бёдра, касаясь своим массивным стояком, потирая им между половинок голого зада.  
Если он и стонал вслух, то не мог ничего поделать — Исаку реально казалось, что его астральное тело отделилось и с изумлением взирало на это непотребство. Когда Исак пришёл в себя, то был весь мокрый, тяжело дышащий и едва понимал, что происходит.  
Он помыл руки, просушил под горячей направленной струёй воздуха. И, гневно сопя, набрал сообщение Нэсхайму:  
**Ну ты и падла. За что картинкой-то убивать?**  
От Эвена предсказуемо пришла куча гогочущих смайликов. А следом:  
**Микки передаёт поцелуй. Он тоже соскучился.**  
Исак сглотнул. Видимо, мироздание издевалось над ним, подсовывая эту красочную брошюру возможного будущего. Вселенной с занавесками другого цвета, где они и Микаэль могут быть вместе.

***

Исак и Хиштен вышли со станции в четверть шестого — чертовски измотанные, надо сказать. Он сразу заметил высокую фигуру Нэсхайма чуть поодаль. И, с замирающим сердцем — Микаэля рядом с ним.  
Заметив, что он смотрит, оба заулыбались и помахали руками.  
\- Кто это с вами такой хорошенький, Исак? - прищурилась Хиштен. - Не видела раньше. Эвен, привет! - крикнула она.  
\- Здравствуй, Хиштен, - включив обаяние на полную, подбоченился Нэсхайм. У него даже чёлка завернулась на сторону особенно пафосно.  
\- Это... в общем, наш Микаэль, - невразумительно выдал Исак.  
Начальство подозрительно покосилось. Видимо, в формулировке была какая-то недосказанность.  
\- Я пойду, ладно? До понедельника, - заторопился прощаться он. - Увидимся!  
А потом очень быстро пошёл к ним, бросив наземь мешающую сумку и в конце сорвавшись на бег. Эвен встретил его на полпути, буквально поймал обеими руками, когда его кроссовки ещё не успели коснуться земли. Они тут же обнялись и Нэсхайм как следует засосал его губы.  
Они еле оторвались друг от друга — и тут Исак заметил Микаэля, который жалобно смотрел на них, облизывая леденцовый рот. Эвен тоже увидел — и вдруг подтолкнул его в спину. Мол, давай.  
Исак замедленно, как во сне, подошёл к Микки, стиснул в горстях его расстёгнутую ветровку. Микаэль глядел почти испуганно.  
\- И меня? - с надеждой вскинул он глаза — робко, будто не рассчитывая.  
\- Лилле, учти, мы посреди улицы, - кашлянув, напомнил Эвен. - Кстати, Хиштен на нас смотрит.  
Исак не отвечал — он и Микаэль прижимались друг к другу губами, едва дыша. Влажно раскрываясь понемногу, возбуждаясь от этого взаимного, тлеющего углями желания. Микки запустил руку ему в волосы, погладив пушащиеся, кольцами завивающиеся прядки.  
\- И правда Лилле лам. Или... ты не хочешь, чтобы я? - он немного отодвинулся, тревожно глядя в глаза.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты. Микки, - с чувством сказал Исак. - Господи, давайте свалим уже отсюда!  
Счастье было, что их пошкрябанная Тойота Аурис оказалась припаркована в десяти шагах.  
Вообще, налоговые отчисления на этот драндулет были просто чудовищными. Если бы не необходимость иногда возить Эвена в больницу, он бы избавился от него, не раздумывая. В Осло это была скорее ненужная роскошь.  
Исак сходил за сумкой, отряхнув один запылённый бок.  
\- По дороге не шалить, - скомандовал Эвен, заводясь. - Р-руки держим при себе!  
Исак, в принципе, даже признавал справедливость такого требования. Но смотреть-то им с Микки друг на друга никто не запрещал.  
Он только сейчас разглядел, что под ветровкой на Микаэле надета серая футболка с красно-чёрной драконьей мордой. Наощупь она была мягче любой другой, очень приятной к телу. Когда-то Исак добавил её к заказу на сайте Bad Dragon, но Нэсхайм отобрал, как только он вскрыл канцелярским ножом упаковку посылки. Носил её лишь по особо важным случаям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С «расстройством аутистического спектра», как сейчас принято было говорить — синдром Аспергера был официально исключён из номенклатуры психических расстройств в 2013. Сейчас считается разновидностью высокофункционального аутизма.  
> Sigur Rós: Исак в автобусе слушал композицию Varðeldur.  
> Легевакт — служба скорой помощи.
> 
> Трек к главе:  
> Deer Tick – Twenty Miles


	5. Chapter 5

Исак проснулся от звука шагов, хлопанья дверей, шума закипающего чайника и приглушённого «з-зз» электробритвы из открытой двери ванной. Только теперь это был не один Нэсхайм — Микаэль тоже куда-то собирался, судя по всему.  
\- А кто это хуй на зарядку поставил? - спросил весёлый голос Микки.  
\- Не ты, очевидно, - сделал умозаключение Эвен.  
\- Так я свой не разряжал со вчера!  
Исак невольно закатил глаза, переживая неожиданно накрывшее ощущение эйфории. Долбоёбы. Как же было классно слышать их и знать, что они тут, рядом.  
Микки заглянул к ним в гости... и как-то внезапно он, Исак и Эвен жили вместе уже неделю.  
Исак сожмурил глаза и ненадолго снова плюхнулся в тёплый солёный бульон сна. А очнулся оттого, что почувствовал влажные прикосновения к обеим щекам. Ещё не открывая глаз, Исак понял: это они целовали его. На прощанье, потому что пора было выходить.  
Эвен сказал возле уха:  
\- Лилле... я сегодня только к вечеру вернусь. Отпишусь, как закончу, ладно? Не злись.  
\- Ладно, - буркнул он несчастно, понимая, что выбора особо нет. - Удачи тебе там.  
\- А мне с папой нужно встретиться, - погладил вдоль предплечья Микаэль. - Ещё Элиас написал. Я, наверное, днём приду. Постараюсь побыстрее, Лилле.  
Наверное, у Исака сделалось очень огорчённое лицо, потому что на него вдруг градом посыпались поцелуи горячими губами — нос, щёки, подбородок. Он с силой отпихнул их, уперевшись каждому ладонью в лоб, чтоб не раскиснуть прямо сейчас.

***

Исак наклонил тяжёлый стеклянный флакон, налил немного в ладонь, распределяя терпко пахнущий можжевеловый лосьон по щекам и лбу. Завинтил крышку. В квартире стояла тишина — сейчас он был тут один-одинёшенек.  
Эвену назначили на девять утра — это был его первый день в «Paradox studio» в качестве помощника режиссёра. Ещё в школе Исак посмотрел «Биркебейнеров», снятых там — исторический фильм про короля Хокона. Таким национальным продуктом можно было гордиться.  
Нэсхайм в итоге своих раздумий пришёл туда, где его знали с первого курса и хотели видеть в качестве сотрудника. Исак несколько раз ходил с ним в ту студию — от Вестардалса было только мостик перейти. Знал все их рожи уже, выучил как кого зовут. Даже охранники на входе уже здоровались.  
Микки собирался встречаться с братом Саны, что немного напрягало. Нервировало, что ли. Приложив некоторые усилия, Исак всё-таки осознал, что ревнует... и даже немного успокоился. По крайней мере, было ясно, от чего подпортилось настроение.  
Хиштен не звонила, хотя могла вызвать его. Иногда ей срочно требовалось кого-то заменить — в период эвеновой стабильности Исак не возражал.  
Лежащий на свободном краю раковины крупный чёрный вибратор заряжался с ночи. Хватит уже или нет? Он с усилием оторвал примагниченный на два контакта наконечник, прижал к рукоятке снова. Жирные буквы FUN и ниже помельче FACTORY медленно вспыхнули красным и затем угасли.  
Big Boss был водонепроницаемым, наощупь гладким и мягким, как человеческая кожа. «Мой коллега», как иронически высказывался об этой модели Нэсхайм. Потому что технические характеристики почти совпадали. Тот, пряча улыбку, брал в руку, прикладывал и сравнивал. Исак с этого только фыркал: ни одна силиконовая позиция из ассортимента секс-шопа не могла удовлетворить его так, как Эвен.  
Проблема была в том, что Эвен тоже не мог — хоть они оба и делали вид, что да. Потому что потребность Исака в сексе была компульсивной, тошнотворно навязчивой, неутолимой.  
Даже находясь внутри своего плотного, непроницаемого пузыря, он сквозь прозрачные стенки видел окружающий мир. И знал, что это ненормально.

***

Прошлой зимой он встретил на заснеженной улице пыхтящую под тяжестью покупок Вильде. Разговорились — было время, и Исак никуда не спешил. Он помог ей дотащить купленное до дома — два бумажных пакета из продуктового и ещё какие-то на веревочных ручках.  
Но когда разделся и зашёл в ванную вымыть руки, Исак остолбенел: на всех поверхностях толпились баночки, флаконы и тюбики, не оставляя ни сантиметра свободным. Весь высокий подвесной шкафчик был набит битком уходовыми средствами американских, европейских и азиатских марок.  
Проходя мимо полуоткрытой двери спальни, он заметил трюмо в лампочках подсветки. Ящики были полувыдвинуты, и там виднелись прозрачные органайзеры, доверху заполненные блесками и помадами, пудрами и чёрт знает ещё какой хренью. Бесчисленные кисти всех форм и размеров свисали с подставок щетиной вниз.  
Пройдя в гостиную, Исак случайно задел рукой легкую тканевую шторку возле двери, заслоняющую нишу. И с оторопью увидел полочки до самого потолка, на которых ровными рядами стояли расставленные по цветам пузырьки лака — вытянутые, квадратные, сферические. Сколько их там было — восемьсот, тысяча? Когда Вильде успевала ими пользоваться? Он ведь был в курсе, что лаки загустевают и портятся со временем.  
У стены плотным рядком стояли четыре тумбы модели БРИМНЕС — Исак знал, потому что у Саны дома была такая же. С нехорошим предчувствием он спросил:  
\- Слушай, а что у тебя... там? Не косметика же, надеюсь?  
Он хохотнул, вроде как пошутив. Но Вильде встала прямо перед тумбой, заслонив её собой. Уставилась на войлочные носки своих домашних туфель.  
\- Ты теперь визажист или блоггер? То и другое? - предположил Исак.  
Вильде только покачала головой.  
\- Но тогда, - он развёл руками, имея в виду её стратегические беличьи запасы, - зачем?  
\- Ты тоже будешь говорить, что я чокнутая? - устало проговорила Вильде. - Ладно, начинай! Я уже всё слышала. Крис на меня тут орала два часа... даже она не понимает.  
Её светлые брови угрюмо сошлись; Вильде явно была не на шутку разобижена.  
Исак подошёл, положил руки ей на плечи:  
\- Ты... не можешь остановиться, так? Думаешь об этом каждую свободную минуту? Даже когда времени на сон и так мало?  
\- Да, да, ДА! - выкрикнула Вильде. Что в этом такого?! Почему я не мо-... Это же не преступление. Я самостоятельна, зарабатываю достаточно! Ни у кого больше денег не занимаю...  
\- Тш-ш. Я знаю. Ты не нарочно, ты не можешь иначе.  
\- Вот именно, - уткнулась ему носом в плечо Вильде. - Я не знаю, почему это со мной.  
«И я» подумал Исак, гладя прямые светлые волосы и спину под бежевым кашемировым свитером.  
Когда они пили кофе на её кухне, он всмотрелся в лицо Вильде. Оно казалось странно измождённым, неестественным — и Исак не мог сказать, что дело в переизбытке косметических средств. Скорее, так выглядела обсессия.  
Он словно смотрел на себя со стороны. Исак ведь тоже делал это сам с собой, никто его не заставлял буквально запихивать себе в глотку этот секс.  
Да, они с Хеллеруд не нарушали закона, не были запойными алкоголиками или торчками (хотя, по иронии, Альвильде работала бухгалтером в сети пивоварен «Хейнекен»). Их «хобби» были социально приемлемыми. Но только сути это не меняло — оба были пойманы в ловушку бесконечной гиперкомпенсации чего-то, что не могли назвать и определить.  
Тем солнечным зимним днём Исак рассказал про себя всё. Даже не подвергая цензуре — на это не было сил.  
\- Блин, и у тебя та же хрень, только в профиль. Как пищевые расстройства, серьёзно, - вздохнула Вильде. - Ты же знаешь, что я была булимичкой, да? Это всё — желание контролировать то единственное, что ты можешь. Когда всё остальное рассыпается на глазах. Я вполне осознаю, но это не помогает.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? - спросил Исак. Обняв себя крест-накрест и спрятав мёрзнущие пальцы подмышками.  
\- Ну, мне тут повестка пришла, - пожала плечами она. - В марте сборы уже. Наверное, в армии мне будет не до этого? Нура вот тоже едет. Интересно, куда нас распределят?  
Улыбка вдруг расцвела, стала искренней и заразительной.  
\- Вы общаетесь? - вытаращился Исак.  
\- Ну да. Она хорошая. Нура меня не судит, она... слушает.  
Вильде прикрыла глаза, опушённые длиннющими накладными ресницами, выглядя с этим румянцем так застенчиво. Исак подумал, что, должно быть, они с Нурой и в школе были близки. И потому не отдалились не бесконечные парсеки, как прочие их бывшие одноклассники. Кажется, они даже как-то пытались распилить пополам и поделить мудацкого Вильяма. Соломоново решение в реальной жизни — зря не распилили.  
\- А сам ты что будешь делать? - тронула за руку она.  
Исак малодушно отвёл глаза. Его занятие считалось нужнее, чем марши по лесам, прыжки с вертолёта и стрельба на полигоне. Исак, вроде как, уже служил обществу, спасая жизни — не было смысла изолировать его на целый положенный год. Воинская повинность для таких, как он, сводилась к сплошной бюрократии.  
\- Не знаю. Может, само как-то решение придёт, - Исак очень увлечённо рассматривал пачку молока с напечатанными сбоку выдержками из истории саамов.  
Вильде только кивнула и насыпала в блюдце ещё печенек «мадлен».

***

...Он отрубился с нудно жужжащим вибратором в руке. Его тело, шокированное таким количеством оргазмов подряд, просто отключилось. Весь противно липкий, в мокрой футболке, Исак бессильно валялся и смотрел в стенку напротив.  
Сегодня с самого утра шёл дождь, и по ромбу окна, светящемуся на обоях, змеились смутные, неясные тени текущей воды.  
Эвена нельзя было отвлекать. Нащупав телефон на тумбе, он залез в аудиофайлы и нажал на play. Тёплый, негромкий эвенов голос рассказывал стишок — пришёптывая, словно бы ему на ухо:

Bæ bæ lille lam  
Har du noe ull?  
Ja ja kjære barn,  
jeg har kroppen full.

Исак зажмурил глаза со всей силы, чувствуя, как жгут их беспомощные злые слёзы. Никто в целом свете, даже Эвен со всей своей любовью не мог ему помочь. Микки, кажется, ещё не догадался — но это ненадолго. Обсессия Исака была такой же «незаметной», как у Вильде — её признаки обнаруживались буквально повсюду.  
Коробки с игрушками, рассортированные по типу девайса: дилдо, мастурбаторы, плаги и так далее. Банки с кукурузным крахмалом для флэш-лайтов, рассованные по всем углам квартиры. Их с Эвеном вечно посткоитальные картинки в инстаграме, которые Юнас соответственно комментировал. Перед лобовым стеклом их машины болтались teenie weenies — малюсенькие смешные дилдо ярких цветов. Долбаная гиперсексуальность сквозила в речи, во взглядах, в жестах — у Исака были вполне обоснованные подозрения, что Хиштен давно поняла. Поняла и молчала, щадя его.  
Вот только Хеллеруд, она уже не постила своё отфотошопленное мейкапом лицо или роскошный маникюр. Фотографии в инстаграмме стали другими. Теперь это была весёлая и уставшая вояка-Альвильде в шлеме с лямкой через подбородок. Простирающиеся у подножия гор зелёные долины Сетермоэна, где находилась их база. Посиделки в казарме с хохочущими девчонками, ровно застеленные койки, норвежский флаг над крыльцом с белыми перилами.  
Если Исак правильно понимал, у него тоже была надежда. Может, ему стоило отправиться с походным рюкзаком куда-нибудь на Свальбард или в Тронхейм? Наняться разнорабочим на рыболовное судно. Но Эвен. Исак же не мог кинуть Эвена одного, без вариантов.

***

Однако, от такой жизни он тоже дико устал.  
Исак вдруг вспомнил, как они с Нэсхаймом смотрели интервью с бывшей бегуньей на средние дистанции, Сюзи Фейвор Гамильтон. Как интервьюер бесстрастно пересказывал хронологию её жизни: кошмарная послеродовая депрессия, прописанные курсы антидепрессантов. Последовавшая за этим через два года мания, которая взорвала её, как ядерная бомба эквивалентом в восемнадцать килотонн тротила. Предсказуемо: это и происходит, если биполярное расстройство лечить так однобоко.  
Сюзи не знала, что биполярна. А её муж так измучился от длительной депрессии, когда она не вставала с постели, что радовался «переменам к лучшему».  
Неизвестно откуда появившаяся кипучая энергия, отсутствие необходимости спать. Гиперсексуальность, которой было ужасно тесно в рамках брака. Но даже когда Гамильтон решила стать элитным эскортом в Лас-Вегасе и удовлетворять других за деньги, муж не бросил её, не потребовал развода. Растил их дочь, объясняя: это не твоя мама, крошка, твоя была другой. Твою маму зовут Сюзи, а это — Келли.  
Сюзи дрожащим голосом рассказывала про сотни емейлов ненависти, которые получила после разоблачения жадными папарацци. Как её поливали грязью на всех каналах, как смаковали унижение бывшей участницы трёх олимпиад в прессе, публикуя тайком снятые кадры. Но муж Сюзи не отступился от неё и тогда.  
Когда Исак обнаружил себя сжатым в тугой комок на диване, Эвен остановил видео. Обхватил его своими длинными ручищами, тесно прижал к себе.  
\- Лилле, прекрати сейчас же думать то, что ты думаешь. Я не собираюсь тебя бросать.  
\- Даже если я...? - Исак указал подбородком на застывший кадр с Сюзи-Келли в неприлично коротком блестящем платье. - Ты уверен, что я тебе буду нужен такой? После... кого-то там. Или многих.  
\- Уверен, - просто ответил Нэсхайм. С такой убеждённостью, что ему расхотелось дальше спорить.  
Но муж Сюзи Гамильтон, седой мужик, вытирал со щёк слёзы, когда рассказывал про Лас-Вегас. Не стыдясь журналиста, так больно ему было даже вспоминать.  
Исак холодел при мысли, что сделает так плохо Эвену. Если бы он только мог вовремя ударить по тормозам и остановиться.  
Но увы — как и в случае Сюзи, это так не работало. И ему тоже предстояло преодолеть свой стыд и обратиться к дипломированному мозгоправу. Даже не для Эвена или... Микки. Нет, ради себя — он вдруг понял это отчётливо и ясно.

***

Исак напился воды на кухне и улёгся на большой полукруглый диван в гостиной, засунув босые ступни под мягкий валик. В полумраке, слыша только, как громко стучит дождь по жестяному карнизу и сливается, журча по водосточной трубе. Коробка его снюса, чёрная с оленьими рогами, обнаружилась в щели между спинкой и сиденьем. Исак положил под верхнюю губу пахучий комок, ощутив чистый вкус табака. Запихнул пустой целлюлозный пакетик под верхнюю крышку, утолкав пальцем вместе с другими такими же.  
Пока Исак был занят самоудовлетворением, в телефоне скопились неотвеченные смс.  
Юнас писал:  
**Я слышал про вас и Микаэля дивные вещи, бро. Что из этого правда?**  
Сана беспокоилась:  
**У вас что, это серьёзно, Лилле? Вам друг друга разве мало?**  
Прорезавшийся Эскиль звал в гости:  
**Угадай, кого не хватает на дне рождения Грете в субботу? Правильно, вас с Нэсхаймом. Микаэля тоже берите, потусим!**  
Просто возмутительно сующие нос не в своё дело были у них друзья.  
Исак с трудом пошевелился, положив телефон рядом с собой. Он больше не мог дрочить, ни в каком виде, а делать что-то ещё просто не хватало сил физически. Упс.

***

Эскиль-Эскиль.  
Исак прекрасно знал, кого тот больше хотел видеть на любом празднике. Из-за кого сохранял статус «свободен», не завязывая новых отношений.  
Рождение Грете ничего не поменяло — Эскиль и Линн оставались лишь близкими друзьями. Только теперь несшими совместную финансовую и прочую ответственность за ребёнка.  
Трюггвасон и старший брат Саны познакомились как-то совершенно нелепо, но это не помешало всегда насмешливому и легкомысленному Эскилю фатально в него влюбиться. Об этом знали все поголовно, потому что Эскиль вообще не умел о своих чувствах молчать. Исак был уверен, что Элиас в курсе. И потому было особенно ужасно наблюдать те несколько минут неловкого флирта, что Элиас себе позволял в гостях. Ведь каждая его улыбка, предназначенная Эскилю, каждое слово было бесценно. А он дарил их так скупо.  
Элиас пробовал с парнями, и не раз — Сана не могла удержаться и рассказывала ему. Тот был би — но стыдился этой своей черты, считал её позорной.  
Если откровенно, Исак даже понимал, почему по брату Санасол можно сходить с ума. Подчёркнуто мужественный, честный до абсурда, готовый грудью защищать своих. С резкими и влекущими чертами лица. То есть... он сам был бы с Элиасом совсем не прочь. И порой едва удерживался, чтобы не пойти следом за ним в сутолоке очередной вечеринки. Однако, до сих пор был чист — всё же, какой-то контроль импульсов у Исака ещё сохранялся.

***

Одиночество и непривычная тишина ощущались тревожаще-странно.  
Его мозг порой выбирал неожиданные моменты для флэшбэков. Прямо сейчас он решил подкинуть Исаку одно из самых лучших воспоминаний. Тот день, когда они с Нэсхаймом наглым образом свинтили с хеллоуинской вечеринки и полезли купаться в чужой бассеин. После двух месяцев томительной влюблённости, мучительного вожделения и обоюдной ревности наконец-то оставшись наедине.  
Не было ни случайно прилипнувшей к нему Эммы, ни даже Сони, которая имела право. Полукруглая голубая купель стала их уединённым гротом для богов, куда не было хода простым смертным. Подогретая, парящая хлоркой вода неожиданно раскрепощала — Исак опомниться не успел, как он и Эвен оказались в бассеине полуголыми, плавающими на расстоянии меньше метра друг от друга.  
Набрав воздуха, он нырнул, слыша глухой гул и плеск о бортик в ушах. Открыл глаза и с удивлением увидел, как Эвен тянется к нему под водой. Когда тот коснулся губами его сжатого рта, Исак от шока чуть из собственной кожи не выпрыгнул.  
Он не знал, что может быть таким, бесстыдно желающим этого взрослого красивого парня. Что крутой Эвен Бэк Нэсхайм из Бакки со своим вечным косяком за ухом реально до него снизойдёт. Но жуть как хотел попробовать ещё разочек, теперь уже не тупя.  
И Эвен дал второй шанс.

***

Дорога до дома Нэсхайма им почти совсем не осознавалась.  
Исак помнил, что мёрз в мокрых джинсах на осеннем ветру. Он сидел на багажнике, вцепившись холодную раму, и смотрел на спину Эвена, облепленную белой льняной туникой. Когда тот привставал, крутанув педали порезче, Исак едва не падал с велика. Руки слабели от вида его задницы под тонкой, насквозь промокшей тканью, западающей между ягодиц. Губы всё ещё горели от поцелуев Эвена — жгучих, как нашинкованный кайенский перец.  
Когда они наконец приехали и Нэсхайм приковал велосипед к железной стойке возле дома, он буквально втащил Исака за шкирку в тёмную прихожую. Не зажигая света, вздёрнул на нём до подмышек воняющую хлоркой кофту — дальше Исак справился сам. По вязкой, непотревоженной шагами и шёпотом тишине он понял: родители Эвена ночуют не здесь.  
Тот опустился на колени, зубами потащив за язычок молнии, стаскивая узкие скинни сначала с одной ноги, потом с другой. Босой Исак, опираясь о выставленное плечо, дрожал в темноте от мысли: это как же Эвен его хочет?  
Он так торопился раздеть Нэсхайма тоже, что разодрал ему эту хлипкую тунику до груди. Тот только хрипло засмеялся, и Исак услышал взвизг расстёгиваемой молнии на брюках, глухой стук отбрасываемых в угол кроссовок.  
Брюки снялись вместе с мокрыми трусами, и Нэсхайм вдруг распрямился во весь рост, вжал его спиной в дверь, втиснул всем собой, лишая дыхания. Напольные часы оглушительно тикали где-то рядом. Член Эвена, вдавленный ему под рёбра, пёк кожу и вздрагивал. Сердце Эвена громко тикало прямо в грудину, в тонкий мечевидный отросток, передавая пульсацию всему телу.

***

Он завалил Исака прямо на застеленную жёстким колючим покрывалом кровать лицом вниз. Тут же целиком укутав душным пуховым одеялом, накрыв с головой и голыми пятками. Засосал его шею у основания — так, что Исак заныл от неутолённого голода.  
Он лежал под Нэсхаймом, раздвинув ноги и приподняв зад — даже не осознавая, что делает. Ёрзал, поскуливая, стараясь теснее притереться к его члену. Когда Эвен жёстко ткнулся в сжатую звёздочку сфинктера, его вдруг накрыло паникой. Исак задохнулся, стиснув там всё еще сильней:  
\- Не на...! Эвен, пожалуйста, н-не надо.  
\- С ума сошёл? - после недоумённой паузы спросил тяжело дышащий Нэсхайм, целуя в горящий ободок уха. - Я и не собирался. Это так. Ну, тебе приятно же...?  
Исак не мог сказать, приятно ли — он лежал головой на своих скрещенных руках, ёрзая Эвену по скользкому хую и подвывая от избытка чувств. Вскрикивая каждый раз, когда тот снова толкался сильнее. Он разрывался между страхом анального проникновения и желанием дать Эвену прямо сейчас. Тогда даже не понимая, что без тщательной подготовки оно не прокатит. Гей-порно в этом плане не сильно образовывало.  
\- Оуфф... Ты смерти моей хочешь, Исак? - жалобно спросил Нэсхайм, поднимаясь на колени и откидывая пышный край одеяла.  
Перевернув его, не сопротивляющегося, на спину, тот снова улёгся рядом и накрыл их. Взял руку Исака и положил себе на основание члена. Исак всхлипнул: когда обхватил, у него не сомкнулись пальцы. Он сжался, представив теперь наглядно размер, испугавшись маячащей в будущем боли.  
\- Стра-ашно? - усмехнулся Эвен. - А ты ещё будешь сам просить. И вот до этого места всё в себя принимать. Веришь?  
Исак сглотнул, смиряясь с неизбежным. И выдохнул ему в висок короткое: «да».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bæ bæ lille lam  
> Har du noe ull?  
> Ja ja kjære barn,  
> Jeg har kroppen full.
> 
> Baa baa little lamb  
> Have you any wool?  
> Yes, yes, dear child  
> My body is full.
> 
>  
> 
> Вильде и Нура:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/b34e41fe21bb6a168cb20a9ae462d89e/tumblr_oxznygcMR91qj6bp2o2_r1_540.png


	6. Chapter 6

Он спал и даже смутно догадывался, что это всё — не совсем реальность. Исак в тряпичных кедах медленно брёл по сырой траве, но ноги удивительным образом не намокали. В складчатых кружевных листьях манжетки застыли крупные дрожащие капли воды. Над рядами поросших лишайником старинных надгробий клубился влажный густой туман. В нём тонули звуки, скрадывались очертания.  
На самом красивом кладбище Осло в районе Гамле Акер давно никого не хоронили, превратив его в некрополь. Умершие от холеры и голода простые горожане, простреленные из кремневых ружей солдаты наполеоновских войн заслуживали тишины.  
Где-то здесь, в центальном секторе, была могила Мунка с непримиримо суровой головой на постаменте из серого мрамора. На шее присох птичий помёт, но мёртвого живописца не беспокоило. Во сне Исак тоже тщательно обходил это место, чтобы не смотреть в глаза с выбитыми кружками зрачков. Голова всегда упрекала, он слышал этот гневный шёпот даже на расстоянии:  
\- Она же твоя мать. Она подарила жизнь, Исак. Как ты можешь быть таким безжалостным?  
Исак прижимал пальцы к ушам, чтобы слышать только шум кровеносных сосудов. Ускорял шаг — быстрее, быстрей, ломясь через кладбище напрямик, в обход расчищенных дорожек. Торопливо перескакивал через низкие, крашенные чёрным, ограды.  
С верхушек высоченных вязов срывались каркающие вороны с распростёртыми крыльями, пикируя вниз. Исак не выдерживал и пускался бегом. Мокрые ветки кустарников хлестали по плечам и шее, цеплялись тонкими отростками за волосы.  
Исак знал: совсем рядом, на пересечении Акерс и Уллеволс, высилось жёлтое кирпичное здание госпиталя Вор Фруэ. Нарядное, с узором на фронтонах из встроенных в кладку закопчённых кипичей и взирающей с высоты статуей Мадонны. Двухметровый забор с можжевеловой стеной за ним не потворствовал праздному любопытству.  
Исак не был там... сколько? Он хотел вспоминать.  
Находясь на Акерсвейен, но не чувствуя ног, потому что всё было ненастоящим, он и тут ненавидел себя. Факты назойливо и больно тыкались в обитые мягкими тканями стенки черепа.  
Марианне Йорансен, его мать, числилась пациенткой психиатрического отделения, принадлежащего клинике Ловисенберг. У Марианне была резидуальная форма шизофрении — хроническая стадия, в которую заболевание перешло после перенесённого острого психоза.  
Исак не пришёл к ней ни разу за последние три года. Не свернул сюда на велосипеде с извечного маршрута Дамстредетт-Телтхусбаккен, хотя до Вор Фруэ было несколько минут езды.  
\- В каком смысле чокнутая? - повторяющимся эхом звучал в голове печальный голос Эвена.

***

С усилием поднявшись с дивана, он пошатнулся, но потом ровно встал на обе ноги. Голова была чугунной. Исак неприязненно оглядел себя — перекрученная сбоку в жгут, заскорузлая футболка, понуро свисающий между ног член, светлый пушок поросли на голенях. Было душно, маятно, хотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха. Подойдя к окну, Исак с силой дёрнул ручку вбок. Её заклинило. А, ну да, точно же — это была его собственная идея. Их окна можно было открыть только на неширокую щель сверху.  
Вспомнилось вдруг то, давнее — ясно, как будто это было только вчера.

***

\- Боишься, что сигану с четвёртого этажа, как Струнге? - с улыбкой сощурился Нэсхайм, когда он приволок груду новых замков в прозрачных пластиковых пакетиках.  
Исак не отвечал, вдавив голову в плечи. Не понимая, как Эвен так легко может озвучивать самые ужасные страхи в его голове. Как вообще о самоубийстве можно говорить так спокойно.  
Их новая квартира с отделкой, в которую только что въехали, находилась на четвёртом. Из панорамного окна было видно широкий дощатый пирс и бликующую синюю гладь фьорда.  
\- I can fly-yy! - поднял растопыренные руки Эвен, тараща глаза, нарочно имитируя оживлённость мании.  
Он цитировал фразу, которую успел сказать Микаэль Струнге до того, как сломал себе шею. В школе для Исака это был скучный «датский поэт второй половины двадцатого века». Сейчас — талантливый молодой парень с биполярным расстройством, за которым не уследили близкие. На момент смерти Струнге было двадцать восемь лет. Эвену только исполнилось двадцать два.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Исак. Ты уже перегибаешь палку — у меня и мыслей таких нет!  
\- Ничего не говори, ладно? - выставил перед собой дрожащие руки Исак. - Я меняю замки и точка. Не обсуждается.  
Он знал, что не сможет уберечь от всех опасностей, как бы не старался. Очень не хотел проявлять гиперопеку, которая осточертела Эвену ещё с Соней. Но поделать с собой ничего не мог.  
Нэсхайм был полностью искренен — он очень любил жизнь. Но сейчас, находясь в приподнятом и бодром настроении, не осознавал: Микаэль Струнге вовсе не желал убить себя.  
Тот собирался шагнуть с карниза и плавно вознестись над пятиэтажными домиками Осло в прозрачный мартовский воздух. Подняться над дымками заводов и крестами на церковных шпилях, поглядеть на вьющуюся меж холмами Акерсельву. Ведь при маниакальном эпизоде человек убеждён, что всесилен, что ему подвластно всё.

***

Он прерывисто вздохнул. В голове вдруг всплыли заученные для уроков литературы строчки. Струнге писал о своей болезни — раньше Исак был слишком несведущим, чтобы понять:

Стена, накренившись сквозь спину,  
Сокращает пространство.  
Собравшись с силами, её  
Выталкиваю обратно.  
Останься, говорю, как есть –  
Я хочу ещё жить.  
Но тут же спешу снова выключить свет:  
Даже тени, и те – слишком тяжкий вес… 

***

Дойдя до ванной, Исак содрал футболку через голову, с омерзением кинув этот ком в полную доверху бельевую корзину. Крышка уже еле закрывалась. Чертовски пора было принять душ — просто душ, и попрохладнее. Привести себя в порядок — Исак совсем не хотел, чтобы Микки видел его таким.  
Но, осознав это, только разозлился ещё больше. У них с Эвеном, очевидно, был общий системный баг.  
Биполярный Нэсхайм очень хотел угодить окружающим — настолько, что не позволял себе проявления бурной радости или спонтанности вне рамок мании. Не позволял видеть себя грустным, когда это не была клиническая депрессия. Скрывал свои реакции, как мог — для окружающих они всегда были черезчур яркими. Эвен по-ребячески наивно хотел нравиться, быть принятым невротипиками — как его было за это ругать?  
Сейчас у него самого были те же мотивы. Исак был готов замести сор под коврик и сделать вид, что проблемы не существует — только бы удержать Микаэля рядом. Исака неотвязно преследовала мысль, что жить с паталогически озабоченным субъектом тот навряд ли захотел бы. Он понятия не имел, насколько его случай поддаётся терапии.  
Похоже, вовлекать их отношения такого нормального третьего было ошибкой.  
Насколько Исак понял, Микаэль имел о биполярке лишь поверхностные представления. Он не был рядом, когда Эвен решил не принимать прописанные врачом препараты, потому что «я и так чувствую себя прекрасно». Не представлял, как выглядит резкий откат с ночными кошмарами, тошнотой и ухудшением координации.  
Не видел, как у Нэсхайма дёргался рот и непроизвольно приподнимались брови — и это была только одна из нескольких побочек от антипсихотиков. За время подбора препаратов с ним случилось буквально всё из длинного списка. Кроме, разве что, набора веса — повезло, врач не прописывал ему ни Зипрексу, ни Сероквель. На месте Эвена Исак сам бы призадумался, так ли уже необходима эта ежедневная горсть таблеток. Может, действительно, ну его нахуй?  
Микки пропустил всё это. Исак не думал, что прочитанные им из любопытства научно-популярные статьи способны были приблизить к пониманию реального явления.  
Хотя, кто вообще сказал, что Микаэль хочет с ними какого-то будущего?  
Исак треснул кулаком по раковине, уронив туда пластиковый стаканчик и рассыпав из него щётки. И застыл, пялясь на них. Щёток было три — ровно по числу гнёзд в прозрачном стакане с запаянной там рыбкой. Раньше пустое гнездо всегда полуосознанно раздражало.  
Он устало откинул голову назад — находиться в конфликте с самим собой постоянно было напряжно. Исак мог сколько угодно это отрицать, но... Их «эксперимент» с Микаэлем перерос во что-то очень сильное и пугающе настоящее. И прекратить это сейчас никто их них не хотел бы и не мог.

***

Исак уже вытирался после душа, когда телефон в кармане махрового халата характерно квакнул.  
Отложив скомканное полотенце, он залез в глубокий карман рукой. И улыбнулся — это писал Эвен:  
**Столько нового, у меня голова идёт кругом. Микки двигается к дому. Сказал, что принесёт нам пожрать. Ты там в порядке?**  
Нэсхайм поставил жалобный смайл с поднятыми бровями, извиняясь за своё отсутствие. И ещё зелёное сердце — это была их давняя фишка.  
Эвен оставлял для него смешные приписки, даже переводя деньги через банковское мобильное приложение.  
Исак поднял телефон и сфоткал свою распаренную и осоловелую морду с завивающимися от влажности колечками. Отправил, приписав:  
**Я ок. Собираюсь заняться всякой пользой. Ты сам как?**  
Через три секунды на экране всплыла снятая в тёмном помещении картинка с Эвеном — вытянутое обалдевшее и восторженное лицо с камерами на заднем плане. Лоб влажно поблёскивал, а губы выглядели потресканными — опять бальзамом не намазал. Огромные голубые глаза в лучиках светлых ресниц словно заглядывали в душу.  
Исак набрал и отправил на автопилоте, даже не отследив разумной частью мозга:  
**Дашь нам с Микки сегодня?**  
Ответа не приходило. Исак вздохнул, чувствуя себе неадекватом — он ведь знал по себе, что получать провокационные сообщения в разгар рабочего дня фигово.

***

Однако, пора было засучивать рукава — за полдня Исак ещё не сделал ничего полезного. Он водрузил на голову наушники, включив свой бодрый плейлист. Убрал всё с раковины, а потом с бортика ванной, как следует отдраив их и прилегающие кафельные плитки тоже. Они с Нэсхаймом никогда занудно не пилили обязанности — каждый делал максимум того, что может, когда был не занят.  
Микки интуитивно понял этот принцип и как-то между делом протёр пол в коридоре и на кухне. Загрузил тарелки в посудомойку, сделав это раньше, чем Исак успел попросить. Всё время готовил с ними, а сегодня обещал принести еды на ужин.  
Букхал умудрялся без слов показывать, что благодарен за принятие в их небольшой коллектив.  
В наушниках Дагни выдавала чистый и звонкий саунд, характерный для сканди-попа. Исак как-то слышал по радио, торча в пробке, что Дагню Норволл Сандвик родилась в Тромсё, но в двадцатилетнем возрасте переехала в Лондон. Почти как Микки.  
С внезапным раздражением Исак выпрямился с мокрой губкой в руке и понял: в его плейлисте нет ни одной песни не про пары. Не про «того единственного». А если единственных двое — как насчёт такого варианта, а?

***

Исак крутанулся на эргономичном офисном кресле Нэсхайма вокруг своей оси. Он был нынче продуктивен: убрался, заплатил за коммунальные услуги, полил все цветы в оранжерейной комнате. По своей инициативе поговорил с Улой по телефону, стараясь рассказать ей о сыне как можно подробнее.  
Микки он не упоминал.  
Это была простая предосторожность — мама Эвена, пусть и будучи здраво рассуждающим взрослым человеком, вряд ли была в состоянии простить того, кто довёл до попытки самоубийства её ребёнка.  
Даже с оговоркой, что у Эвена был немыслимо ужасный смешанный эпизод. До назначения Нэсхайму хоть сколько-нибудь адекватных препаратов тогда ещё было далеко — их только начали подбирать. Это сейчас Эвен мог суммарно по полгода быть в нормальном настроении без резких скачков. Но сколько он намучался, пока был достигнут такой результат...  
Исак призадумался: для Улы их текущая ситуация могла выглядеть абсурдной и попросту невозможной. Потому что когда-то её сын лез в петлю именно от несчастной любви к своему лучшему другу Микаэлю.  
До недавнего времени он и сам винил в тех событиях в основном Букхала. Даже зная факты, Исак подтасовывал их в своей голове. Что уж говорить про женщину, чей единственный сын едва не погиб в семнадцать?  
Размышления прервал звук смс. Эвен. Исак вздрогнул — он же всё это время напряжённо ждал от Эвена ответа. Пусть бы тот даже выругал его за неуместность.  
**Да. Я тоже этого хочу. Лилле, умоляю, не пиши ничего больше до конца дня.**  
Ниже стоял обливающийся потом смайл. Исак виновато потёр кожу под носом. Можно было и не приставать к Нэсхайму с такими шикарными предложениями в первый же рабочий день.

***

Исак разогнулся, утирая со лба пот. Плотно закрыл крышку и дважды надавил на кнопку, запуская стирку. Он взял с собой Киндл с недочитанной книжкой — можно было уютно посидеть в старом кресле, которое притащил сюда кто-то из жильцов. Обстановка тут была проще некуда; стены, облицованные однотонным светлым кафелем и толстые вентиляционные трубы под потолком внимания не отвлекали.  
В прачечной на нижнем полуподвальном этаже было влажно и жарко, пахло горьковатой лавандовой отдушкой кондиционера и дешёвым лимонным спреем. Они с Эвеном обычно устраивали большую стирку раз в неделю — количество машин позволяло загрузить всё бельё сразу и тут же его просушить. В этот раз пришлось пойти стирать раньше — ведь теперь их было трое. Исак чувствовал, как пол под ногами слегка вибрирует — не сильно, потому что машинки стояли на пористых прорезиненных подставках. Кроме него в четыре часа дня тут не было никого. Старики поднимались рано, живущие на опекунское пособие родители малышей старались управиться до полудня, а прочие ещё не успели придти с работы. Исак был в курсе, потому что стирать в основном он и ходил — атмосфера тут странным образом умиротворяла. Тогда как на Эвена она действовала откровенно плохо: это сочетание стимулов усиливало его тревожность.

***

Исак вдумчиво читал, выставив оптимальную яркость экрана. Не следя за этим активно, он всё равно знал: цикл сушки уже заканчивается, скоро можно будет разобрать постиранное и уйти домой. Запах нагретого белья сразу от нескольких машин был почти удушающим.  
Зазвонивший в кармане телефон заставил в панике вскочить. Исак увидел на весь экран улыбающееся лицо Микки — сам недавно сфотографировал и поставил на этот контакт. Отложив Киндл, он торопливо принял вызов.  
\- Лилле, - сказал тот, - я у дверей ваших стою, откроешь?  
\- Ага. Я тут в прачечной, внизу. Через минуту выйду.  
Заперев массивную дверь, он быстрым шагом миновал вестибюль и распахнул сначала одну, потом вторую дверь на входе. Микаэль так просиял, увидев его, что у Исака пересохло в горле — Господи, Микки и так действовал на него, как афродизиак. Стоило услышать по телефону, как начинали гореть щёки и уши, а член приподнимался.  
Его белая ветровка ещё была покрыта не впитывающимися в ткань дождевыми каплями, вода текла с завязок на откинутом капюшоне. В обеих руках у Букхала были объемистые пластиковые пакеты с едой. Исак сразу отобрал у него один:  
\- Пошли со мной. Я счас достираю, минут десять осталось. Потом вместе поднимемся.  
От открыл дверь прачечной, только с третьего раза попав бородками ключа в замок. Микаэль, стоящий сзади и дышащий в шею, страшно отвлекал. Он там, кажется, снимал куртку, щёлкая кнопками.  
Они поставили пакеты на пол, когда Микки прижался к нему сзади, обхватил за плечи и попросил:  
\- Закрой изнутри.  
Исак обернулся, вдруг заметив, какие широкие у Микаэля зрачки, как он часто и поверхностно дышит.  
Крупно сглотнув, Исак молча протянул ему ключ — Микки тут же повернул на два оборота, положив на машину рядом со своей курткой.  
Они потянулись друг к другу, вжавшись стоящими в штанах, выпирающими членами. Обнявшись и разделив полный вожделения сладкий и влажный поцелуй. Микки вдруг взял его за волосы, потянул, заставляя открыть шею и присосался прямо под кадыком. Другой рукой он, не глядя, расстёгивал ему молнию на джинсах. Исак громко застонал, возбуждённый до отключки мозгов. У него весь день были только подручные средства, а тут дали всё и сразу.  
Микки стащил с Исака джинсы до колен. Задрал на нём футболку до горла, дав закусить зубами край. А потом прижал к стальному боку стиральной машины и схватил горячей рукой, медленно натягивая тонкую кожицу на головку и снова сдвигая вниз.  
\- Весь день об этом мечтал, Лилле, - шепнул он Исаку в ухо. - Ещё утром хотел. Эвен сказал тебя не будить.  
Он расстегнулся сам — было понятно по лязгу металлических пуговиц.  
Исак мог только подскуливать, закатив от удовольствия глаза под лоб. Его рука каким-то образом тоже нащупала торчащий член Микаэля, и теперь они дрочили друг другу одновременно.  
Было нелепо испытывать такие сильные эмоции от столь незатейливых действий. Но Исак вздрагивал всем телом, у него тряслись даже колени, когда Микки ускорил темп, пальцами другой руки потирая местечко между ягодиц — там, где половинки расходились надвое. Он словно знал, что Исаку ненадолго нужны сильные стимулы.  
Исак плыл от всего этого, глядя на вздёрнутую пухлую губу Микки с капельками пота над ней. Он решительно выплюнул жёваную футболку. И поцеловал сам, с языком, чувствуя, как неостановимо несётся на него, сердито и длинно гудя, товарный поезд оргазма.  
Исак сжал его член крепче, задвигав скользкой рукой, стараясь изо всех сил. И скоро увидел, как Микки зажмурил глаза, задышал громче, с силой толкаясь ему в руку. Его губы блестели, словно облитые лаковой эмалью.  
Исак дёрнулся и с наслаждением обкончал Микки всю его изумрудно-зелёную футболку из Старбакса. Микаэль спустил ему в руку столько, что мутные дымчатые потёки стекли с пальцев на пол.  
Уши разложило и Исак вдруг услышал, как гудят все три машинки на высоких оборотах — цикл и правда был почти завершён.  
\- Микки. У меня... в общем, ну, зависимость. Отсекса, - сказал Исак скороговоркой, пока не передумал.  
Букхал взял его за руку и вытер её о свою многострадальную футболку, досуха.  
\- Так я знаю.  
\- Тебе Эвен, что ли, сказал? - гневно вскинул взгляд Исак.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но тогда...?  
\- Я и сам догадался. Вы с Эвеном постоянно на это намекаете. Лилле, ну ты чего? Разве это какой-то ужасный недостаток?  
\- Не знаю. Ты мне скажи, - пожав плечами, нервно уставился ему в глаза Исак.  
\- Если тебя не парит, меня и тем более, - развёл руками тот. - Извини, что надолго оставил одного.  
Исак слабо улыбнулся, покусывая губы — такой реакции он никак не ожидал. Застегнув джинсы, резко выдохнул — так и не пришёл в себя толком ещё. Микаэль сделал так хорошо...  
\- С Элиасом виделся? - посмотрел исподлобья он.  
\- Ага. Дурак этот Элиас, - цыкнул языком Микки. - Херню какую-то со своей жизнью творит.  
\- Пошли машинки открывать, - предложил Исак, услышав финальный затихающий стук. - Там твои шмотки тоже лежат, тёпленькие. А эту сними.  
Когда они выгребли в корзину всё просушенное бельё, Исак откопал микаэлеву мягкую кофту, одел ему через голову. И не смог разнять руки, когда натянул её на бёдра. Так и стоял, обнимая.  
\- Когда у тебя самолёт?  
\- В понедельник.  
Исак зажмурился — оставалась пара дней. Он хотел спросить столько всего, но не мог осмелиться. Исак не был таким храбрым, как Эвен, например.  
\- Я не хочу от вас уезжать, - ужасно грустным голосом сказал Микаэль. - Это... лучшее, что было в моей жизни, Лилле.  
\- Но колледж, да? Перспективы? - уткнулся лицом в тёплую ткань Исак. - А с нами сложно. Может, ты потом забудешь всё. И захочешь одного бойфренда, норма-...  
Микки вскинул руку, недослушав:  
\- Я Эвену сказал и тебе повторю. Если вы меня хотите, я сделаю для переезда всё возможное.  
Так вот, значит, как. Исаку хотелось разозлиться на Нэсхайма, но запала не хватало. Было очевидно: Эвен перестраховывался и берёг его от ненужной травмы, как всегда.  
\- Мы хотим, - провёл он носом по щеке Микаэля. - Мы точно хотим.  
Они с Букхалом так ещё постояли молча, успокаиваясь. Наваленное грудой бельё в двух высоких корзинах изо всех сил благоухало лавандой. Пакеты с едой из арабской закусочной коварно источали запахи кебаба и горячей фалафели.  
\- Чёрт, Эвен только в семь придёт, - втягивая смесь пряностей носом, пробурчал Исак. - А жрать уже так хочется.  
\- Да там достаточно, - рассмеялся Микаэль. - Я же ваши аппетиты знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название Vor Frue означает «наша (пресвятая) дева».
> 
> Стихотворение М. Струнге приводится в переводе Нины Ставрогиной.
> 
> Треки к главе:  
> Dagny — Backbeat  
> Dagny — Wearing Nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Микаэль явно что-то говорил, но из-за завывания румбы, скребущей щётками по круглому ковру, было не слышно.  
\- Что? - подошёл Исак, встав коленом на диван между его расставленных ног.  
\- Ещё одну прислал, - показал телефон Микки.  
Исак отобрал, чтоб рассмотреть. На последнем фото Эвен был снят кем-то. У рта тот держал рупор. В конце концов, вызвать актёров на съемочную площадку было одной из основных обязанностей Эвена. Это не считая согласования их графика, рассылки всяческих напоминалок и отвечания на звонки в небожеские часы.  
Нэсхайм приступил ближе к концу пре-продакшена, чтобы получше влиться в процесс. Это было требование Расмуссена — как режиссёру, тому важно было к началу реальных съемок иметь слаженную команду рядом с собой. Сценарий их важного для норвежского общества проекта Эвен прочёл еще две недели назад. Лично Исак очень им гордился, потому как не все чуваки с должностью 2AD так себя утруждали.  
Эвен выглядел круто. Его скуластый серьёзный профиль, кепка с вышитым «Paradox studio»... Бежевый шарф с мелким рисунком в несколько раз был обмотан вокруг шеи, скрывая следы их забав. Исак вздохнул, возведя глаза к потолку. Он честно выполнял просьбу Нэсхайма и ничего ему не писал. Но с Микки такого уговора не было. И, судя по его разрумянившемуся лицу, они там переписывались не только о съёмках.  
\- Он тебе не сказал, да? - посмотрел он сверху вниз на Микаэля, усмехаясь.  
\- Не сказал что?  
\- Ты можешь себе представить, какой бывает Эвен, когда он снизу? - вкрадчиво спросил Исак.  
Микаэль молча сглотнул и приоткрыл рот. Его покрытые плёночкой слюны передние зубы были такими яркими на фоне малиновых губ.  
\- Он обещал, - торжествующе прищурился Исак, - что устроит нам сегодня этот незабываемый экспириенс. У тебя как, нет возражений?  
Микаэль сидел очень тихо, с прикрытыми глазами, тяжело дыша.  
Исак передвинул колено, слегка надавив ему на пах. И услышал полный томления, невольно вырвавшийся стон.  
\- Знаешь, для меня и правда было незабываемо, - запустил он пальцы Микки в волосы, гладя затылок. - А ты увидишь в первый раз. Эвен, он... очень эмоционально это всё воспринимает.  
Исак потёр коленкой его встающий член. Слабо завязанный шнурок на поясе штанов распускался на глазах, концы выскальзывали из петли. Микки смотрел на него так, что было понятно: он тоже очень заведён. И сейчас они устроят что-то непотребное прямо на этом ковре, а румба будет недовольно тыркаться и объезжать по периметру их сцепившийся клубок.  
Нехорошо — Эвен должен был вот-вот придти. Чтобы потянуть время, Исак спросил:  
\- Ты думал когда-нибудь об этом, а?  
\- Думал ли я? Ты это серьёзно счас спрашиваешь? - проныл Микаэль, прижав рукой член и слегка потирая, чтоб облегчить свои мучения. - Лилле, я подписан на ваш инстаграм с 2017-го.  
Исак отвёл взгляд, криво улыбаясь. На половине фоток они с Нэсхаймом раздетые валялись в постели рядом. И у них на лбу было написано крупным шрифтом: ДА, МЫ ДЕЛАЛИ ЭТО, ЗАВИДУЙТЕ.  
\- Ладно. А я смотрел все выпуски вашего «Хэй, Брискебю», - сознался он. - Выпросил у Саны даже запоротые ролики.  
Микки в ответ улыбнулся — с такими благодарно блестящими глазами, что, ей-Богу, просмотр этой несусветной херни стоил того.  
Звонок залился трелью так неожиданно, что оба подорвались с дивана в шоке, мешая друг другу и неловко сталкиваясь локтями.

***

За дверью оказался мокрый взъерошенный Нэсхайм с питьевым йогуртом в руке и ещё почему-то Юнас, довольно потирающий руки. Оба лыбились, как идиоты. Наверное, хотелось застать их врасплох — ключ-то у Эвена был.  
Ну что, вполне получилось.  
Микаэль, увидев Юнаса, отступил немного вглубь прихожей, встав за спину Исака. Откуда он знал, как с ним себя держать? Их новообразованная группа не имела понятных шаблонов поведения.  
\- Бро, что я вижу! - ехидно воззрился Васкез. - Это правда! Вы решились на усыновление.  
Нэсхайм, прислонившись боком к косяку, всем собой изображал то, что в интернетах называлось popcorn.gif. И попивал литровый йогурт «Валио» с персиком и малиной.  
Хотелось возразить — но тут Исак и сам заметил, что на Микаэле надета его футболка... А также присборенные в щиколотках длинные штаны и трусы с яркой оранжевой резинкой, принадлежащие Эвену. Подмышкой Микки зажимал купленную Юнасом в Слепендене подушку ФЬЕДЕРМОЛЬН в виде голубого облачка.  
\- Привет, Юнас, - помахал он этой подушкой от смущения. И Микки, и подушка имели одинаковые розовые щёчки, что было просто уморительно.  
\- Привет, Микки! - радушно раскрыл объятия тот. - Ну, иди сюда, мальчик. Обними дядю Юнаса.  
«Мальчик» был старше, и они виделись вот буквально на прошлой неделе. Но Васкеза такие мелочи не заботили. Микаэль стоически позволил обнять себя, потискать за щёки и потрепать по волосам. Исак с большим скепсисом смотрел на эту «родственную» встречу. Эвен там, кажется, давился йогуртом от смеха.  
\- А ты чего это тут делаешь? - пихнул в грудь Юнаса, чтобы отцепить уже от Микаэля.  
\- Как чего? - поднял свои чёрные бровезаросли тот. - Вот, зашёл проведать лично, как у вас дела. На смс же всем ответить лень. Мучайся от неизвестности, Юнас, воображай самое худшее!  
Он уже снял куртку, боком протиснулся внутрь и надевал свои любимые валяные тапки без задников.  
\- Да всё у нас нормально, - вяло отмахнулся Исак. - Просто, сам видишь, гости! Некогда, - он покосился на друга — Юнас был более чем в курсе ВСЕГО.  
\- Ой-ой. Два слова черкнуть ему некогда, - насупился Васкез. - Эвен, ты как, расскажешь про ваши изменения?  
\- Не-а, - невозмутимо сообщил Нэсхайм, ставя сумку на пол и снимая студийную кепку с длинным твёрдым козырьком. - Но мои миньоны позаботятся о тебе.  
Они с Микки одновременно уставились с выражением оскорблённых в лучших чувствах миньонов. Ведь даже не поцеловал при встрече, гад!  
Эвен заржал и проследовал в спальню. Где бурно что-то искал, судя по звукам. После чего заперся в ванной — Исак полагал, что навсегда.  
\- Ну что, мои пушистики, - хлопнулся посреди дивана в гостиной друг. - Присаживайтесь. Будете докладывать обстановку дяде Юнасу.  
\- Слышь, ну кончай со своими педофильскими замашками, - попросил Исак. - Спроси прямо, если чего-то хочешь знать.  
Ему жутко не нравилось, что Юнас сидел так близко к Микаэлю.  
\- Окей. Я уже понял, что вы живёте, - обвёл взглядом живописный бардак в комнате Васкез. Задержался взглядом на засосах Букхала. - А... надолго это у вас? Или так, summer fling?  
Исак захлопнул рот — говорить о таком было совершенно не его правом. Ответить мог только Микки. Хотя, они даже не успели толком всё обсудить...  
\- Я, вообще, давно думал переехать, - почёсывая покусанную комарами голень через штанину, сказал Букхал.  
\- Что, ты не пленился очарованием старой доброй Англии? - удивился Юнас.  
\- Ну, я долго пытался привыкнуть, - поморщился Микаэль. - Но какое-то оно всё не то, понимаешь. Тоже красивое по своему, но не прёт вообще. А когда я здесь по Карл-Йохансгате иду, смотрю по сторонам... аж слёзы на глаза наворачиваются. Я хочу обратно это всё. Наш вкусный чистый воздух, наши лыжные трассы в огнях. На семнадцатое мая так хреново, когда репортажи по телеку показывают. И да, ненавижу их ёбнутые раздельные краны без смесителя!  
Исак таращился, открыв рот — он даже не предполагал, что Букхал вот так это всё переживает. Но тогда... он напридумывал себе невесть что. А Микаэль просто хотел домой.  
\- В общем, мы не при чём, Юнас, - сглотнув комок, пояснил он. - У чувака тоска по родине. А это саммер флинг.  
Юнас посмотрел на него, на застывшего с непониманием и ужасом в глазах Микаэля и покачал головой.  
\- Ох, ну так я и думал. Начинающие лошары во всей красе. Ты хотя бы послушай своего партёра, бро! А не придумывай сам за него мотивы.  
Исак не посмел вякнуть на это — Юнас состоял в подобных отношениях уже полтора года. И уж точно знал, о чём говорил.  
\- Так почему ты на самом деле хочешь переехать? - зло и обиженно уставился он на Микаэля. - Кроме ностальгии по Осло. Давай уж, озвучь.  
Микки покусал губы, разглядывая трубу камина у двери. Глубоко вздохнул, стиснув голубую подушку коленями.  
\- Я хочу быть с вами, Лилле. Я люблю вас обоих.  
Исак не мог поверить, что сейчас правильно расслышал. Но руками уже тянулся через колени Юнаса к Микаэлю — стиснуть его запястья, почувствовать под кожей живой, часто бьющийся пульс.  
\- Ну, супер, - растроганно сказал Юнас. - Уже неплохое начало, друзья мои. Учитывая ваш непростой анамнез. А теперь пустите дядю, дяде надо глотнуть водички.  
Слыша, как он на кухне наливает себе из кувшина стакан воды, Исак вдруг понял: Юнас и правда сумасшедше за них переживал. Думая, что они с Эвеном могут натворить глупостей и разрушить то, что имели. Дури для этого в них, и правда, хватало.  
\- Мы тоже, - ответил он Микки голосом, толстым от эмоций. - Ну, то есть, я. Чего я сразу за всех-то говорю.  
Микаэль поцеловал его в губы — но совсем не так, как раньше, без жадности. Он словно что-то хотел сказать этим нежным коротким прикосновением. Исак сидел с закрытыми глазами и гладил его руки, ощупывая контур сухожилий и выпуклые мышцы выше.  
Юнас покашлял, стоя в дверях:  
\- Так, ладно. Что хотел, я уже выяснил. Не буду мешать, - склонил голову к плечу он. - Закроешь, Исак? Ну и... отвечай хоть иногда, блин. Или лучше сам пиши. Затра на день рождения Грете идёте?  
\- Да идём, куда мы денемся. Я уже Хиштен позвал, - встал и пошёл за ним Исак. - Твои все придут?  
\- Ага, - заулыбался Юнас. - Туули подарок приготовила. Сама хочет имениннице вручить.  
Исак невольно поёжился — для него это было настолько выше понимания, что просто... совсем непредставимо. Юнас считал Туули своим ребёнком, потому что состоял в отношениях с её отцом и матерью. Торсти и Айно могли оставить их вдвоём надолго, ни о чём не беспокоясь.  
\- Кстати, мы там у студии встретили Махди. С девушкой! - поднял палец Юнас. - Эвен чего-то так спешил, прямо как на пожар. Даже поговорить не дал. Но телефон я успел взять — а то как неродные после выпуска.

***

Из ванной слышались плески, шум душа, а иногда звуки падения чего-то и приглушённые ругательства Эвена. Когда волновался, тот становился неловким.  
Время тянулось, как нагретая жвачка. Начинать что-то сейчас было бы мега-неэтично — в конце концов, ради них Нэсхайм сбежал с работы так рано, как только смог. Обходились разговорами по душам.  
Исак рассказывал о том, что Микаэль «пропустил». Описывая аффективные фазы словами и фразами Эвена — так получалось куда понятнее. Микаэль не только внимательно слушал, но и постоянно задавал совсем не простые вопросы. Исаку вдруг стало очевидно, что тот уже знал очень много, и совсем не оторванных от жизни книжных сведений.  
Потом Микки поведал ему про своего соседа по комнате Кирана, что учился на фармацевта. Исак не ошибся, у соседа было БАР второго типа. От первого, как у Эвена, этот вид отличался тем, что вместо чистой мании была гипомания. Сглаженная и ослабленная версия, которую он мог наблюдать у Нэсхайма в начале каждого маниакального эпизода.  
\- Прикинь, я понял раньше него, - задумчиво проговорил Микаэль. - На подъёме чувак думал, что он просто такой весь активный, деловой и энергичный. Его это только радовало. А когда потом голову по три недели не мыл, так что даже шампунь не пенился — Фицпатрик стал говорить, что у него депрессия. Целой картины не видел.  
\- Нормас. Заставил его к врачу сходить?  
\- Ну да. У него ещё не было Миры, только я... А в конце второго года куратор принёс нам брошюры про направления специализации. И там была одна про курс «Ментальное здоровье, этика и право». Я сразу знал, что возьму его — остальные посмотрел только для проформы. Знаешь, у меня словно не было иного пути.  
Микки молчал, наверное, припоминая этот ключевой для себя момент. Исак жевал щёку и угрызался совестью. Юнас был адски прав: он мог просто спросить Микаэля, а не накручивать себя бессмысленно целыми днями.  
Букхал ничего не пропускал на самом деле — он получил свой жизненный урок и извлёк из него максимум.  
\- А Эвен вообще про этот твой опыт знает? - наконец, выдавил он.  
\- Нет. Он не любит такие разговоры из-за стигмы душевнобольного. Киран тоже.  
\- Если хочешь знать, Эвен мне весь мозг распилил на тему, что ты его таким не примешь, - вздохнул Исак. - Я не знаю, нам надо как-то уже... наладить коммуникацию, что ли. А то нервов никаких не хватит.  
\- Так я ж разве против? - только и сказал Микаэль.

***

Утренняя встреча с отцом и мамой у Микки прошла удачно. Мама была сюрпризом — её выписали после курса реабилитации раньше, чем обещали. Нога срослась очень хорошо.  
\- В середине октября в Порт-Саид поедем. Я там в двенадцать лет последний раз был, - оживлённо жестикулируя, рассказывал Микаэль. - И вот сейчас дядя зовёт снова. Кузины все выросли, замуж повыходили. Они меня старше.  
Произносил он почему-то «Бур-Саид», но всё равно было понятно.  
\- Везёт же этим твоим кузинам! - завистливо выпятил губу Исак.  
\- Буду делать вам оттуда репортажи, - сверкнул глазами Микки. - Если не помру нафиг. Там плюс тридцать пять.  
\- А скайпиться с нами будешь во время учёбы?  
\- А как же. Вы на час вперёд, уже погуглил. Может... могли бы встречаться вечером, если Эвену будет удобно?  
\- А тебе нормально это вообще, в кампусе-то? Или там соседи и напряжно? - зажал губы Исак.  
\- Ну, у меня был Киран. Но он съезжается с девушкой своей. Как старшекурснику, мне можно выбить отдельную комнату, - пожал плечами Микаэль. - Наверное, скайпиться с вами — это слишком высокий рейтинг для невинных соседей.  
Исак ухмыльнулся — вот тут он был целиком согласен.

***

Нэсхайм там, наверное, заснул. Или читал новости на Cinema Scandinavia. А может, чатился с Юнасом — с него бы сталось.  
Исак не удержался и нажаловался Микки на Хиштен, с которой у херра будущего режиссёра были слишком тесные дружеские отношения. Впрочем... когда проговаривал вот так вслух, звучало логично. Эвен был единственным из всего окружения, кто мог заинтересовать её Каспара, найти с ним общий язык. В отличие от прочих, Нэсхайм не ждал от мальчика с синдромом Аспергера вовлечённости в предложенную им игру. И не закатывал глаза от его манеры говорить — дотошно и многословно излагая сведения без оглядки на реакцию собеседника.  
Каспар любил самолёты. И Эвен мог часами рисовать их на бумаге, складывать самолётные оригами или изображать из можжевеловых шишек эскадрилью на земле.  
Как все подобные дети, Каспар даже не умел привлечь внимание других к тому, что казалось ему любопытным. Тему с самолётами в прошлом году случайно заметила Ильсе, жена Хиштен.  
Подаренную Нэсхаймом здоровенную «Энциклопедию авиации» Каспар замусолил до того, что Хиштен приходилось подклеивать оторванные уголки страниц и рассыпающийся переплёт. Сын знал названия всех моделей оттуда, в каком году и где они были запущены в производство.  
Парадоксально, но авиация как таковая Каспара не волновала. При всей страстной погружённости в своё увлечение тот всегда был сосредоточен только на деталях. Исак знал потому, что они много обсуждали это с Нэсхаймом.  
\- Ты такой ревнивый, Исак, - пристроил ему голову на колени Микаэль, улегшись вдоль на диване. - Хиштен не отбирает его у тебя. Каспару нужна только крошечка его внимания. Эвен весь твой, каждый день и каждую ночь...  
\- Я знаю, - сразу согласился Исак. - Я неправ и мне стыдно.  
\- Ничего тебе не стыдно, Лилле лам, - прищурил один глаз Микки. - Вот будет, исправишься.  
Исак молча краснел — с такими сознательными субъектами вокруг исправляться было явно пора.  
\- Мне ещё с ней объясняться, что у нас за нововведения в личной жизни, - потёр он лоб.  
\- Ты главное, не становись сразу в защитную позу. Пусть выскажется. Когда поймёт, успокоится. Люди боятся того, что не понимают, - посоветовал Букхал.  
Исак подозревал, что так и будет — начальство ему попалось на редкость адекватное.

***

\- Бля, я не выдержу, - Букхал валялся рядом с ним на ковре, засунув под губу снюс, попёртый у Нэсхайма. Они оба были в какой-то эротической коме, обмечтавшись об Эвене. Исак сосал леденец с лакрицей, стукая им о зубы изнутри. Хотя уже очень хотел в рот что-нибудь посущественней. Исак скосил взгляд; судя по палатке в штанах Микаэля, тот тоже был глубоко орально неудовлетворён.  
Технически, они могли бы решить эту проблему. Но хотелось именно Эвена — им обоим не хватало его восторженно распахнутых глаз, его отзывчивости, чувственности, как у маленького ребёнка.  
\- Наверное, вставляет себе плаг, - подвинувшись ближе, шепнул он Микки на ухо чисто из вредности. - Эвен у нас любитель прелюдий. Спорим, захочет, чтобы мы снова устроили ему показательное выступление?  
Микаэль утёр рукой вспотевший лоб. Исак был полностью согласен: дождаться, пока Нэсхайм выползет из ванной и не загнуться от нервов и перевозбуждения не представлялось возможным.  
\- Мы даже не спросили, как у него дела, - виновато проговорил Микки.  
\- Так он попозже сам всё расскажет — когда ночью встанем перекусить. Это ж надо долго и обстоятельно.  
Ему самому не терпелось узнать подробности. Исак знал, что у Эвена большие мечты и первый настоящий опыт для него ужасно важен.

***

Когда в коридоре хлопнула дверь, они с Микки мгновенно прекратили разговоры. Эвен зашёл, оглядел их моральное разложение на ковре. Белый махровый халат висел на его плечах, распахнутый и даже не подвязанный пояском. Под ним Эвен был голый, с влажной кожей, распаренной до румяной розовости.  
\- Ты ещё подольше там торчать не мог? - сердито брыкнул воздух Исак.  
\- Иди сюда, зацени лучше результат, - подвигал бровями Нэсхайм. - Микки, тебе тоже не возбраняется.  
Это было так нечестно! Но Исак уже вскочил на ноги. Пока Микаэль тупил, он подошёл и раздвинул Эвену бёдра коленкой. Тот смотрел сверху, с высоты своего роста, милостиво позволяя.  
Исак сунул руку ему под круглую и тяжёлую мошонку, в складочку от долгого пребывания в воде. И сразу же нащупал пальцами бархатистое плоское основание плага. Обвёл по контуру, надавливая на растянутую кожу.  
\- Можно? - Микки уже приподнял на Эвене длинный, намокший по краю халат, обнажив зад.  
\- Да, да, - запрокинул голову Нэсхайм. - Потрогай тоже... мне приятно.  
Исак вздрогнул от прошибающего током ощущения: он и Микаэль соприкасались руками, трогая засунутую в Эвена силиконовую пробку. Она была из материала категории soft, нереально податливого — Исак сам выбирал. Микки смотрел поверх эвенова плеча расширенными глазами. А потом взял двумя пальцами за основание и слегка потянул вниз.  
\- А-ааа! - сорвался на хриплый стон Эвен, дрожащей рукой уперевшись в стенку.  
Исак тут же толкнул пробку вверх, втискивая до упора.  
Халат объемной кучей свалился на пол и Исак отпихнул его ногой. Дальше никто сдерживаться уже не мог.  
Эвен мычал и кусал влажные алые губы. А он и Микаэль развязали шнурки на поясе, потираясь о его тело членами, окаменевшими и багровыми на конце от прилива крови. Исак — о впадинку бедра, Микаэль — прямо между стиснутых в предвкушении ягодиц.  
Эвен от этого сходил с ума — он задыхался и громко стонал, не зная, к кому из них прижаться. С виска у него потекло, и Исак слизнул соль и отчаяние, возя по коже эвенова бедра скользкой головкой.  
Нэсхайм вдруг прогнул спину, откровенно подставляясь, весь ярко-розовый ото лба до ключиц. Микки там, кажется, развёл руками задницу Эвена и толкался хуем прямо в этот плаг, сильно.  
Исак с улыбкой любовался. Каково это, Эвен Бэк Нэсхайм — когда ты возбуждён до того, что два слова связать не можешь?  
Эвен был просто никакущий. Он был весь мокрый, у него конвульсивно стискивался анус. Он хотел только, чтобы они с Микки уже вытащили этот крупный, округло сужающийся лиловый конус и выдрали его как следует.  
Но Нэсхайм всегда утверждал, что без внятной просьбы ему ничего давать не надо. Исак не собирался.  
Микки не отпускал его бёдра, надавливая членом на основание игрушки, длинно слизывая текущий по желобку на спине пот. Исак отодвинулся, не давая слишком к себе прижиматься. Он нарочно не касался Эвена, и его елда тяжело покачивалась, иногда склеиваясь с животом.  
\- Хватит... ну хватит меня мучить, - жалобным, тихим голосом проговорил тот.  
Микки разжал руки и Эвен едва не потерял равновесие, пошатнувшись.  
Исак опустился на колени и, опираясь о его подрагивающие ноги. Забрал в рот мошонку, осторожно. Не целиком, но сколько смог — Эвен всё сбрил и волосы не мешались. Он был ласков с Эвеном, водя языком по ниточке разделительного шва, посасывая его яйца. Нэсхайм тонко скулил, неспособный к разговорам.  
Что делал Микки, Исак не знал — но интуитивно чувствовал, что на такого товарища можно положиться. Потом их пальцы столкнулись снова и он понял: немного высунув плаг, Микаэль вылизывал Эвена сзади. С таким усердием, что по белым бёдрам тремя блестящими ручейками медленно стекала слюна.  
\- Блять... да я чокнусь сейчас! - крикнул Нэсхайм. - Остановитесь, ну?!  
Они с Микаэлем поднялись на ноги, бережно придерживая его, слегка приобнимая за мокрую поясницу.  
\- Прости, - поцеловал покаянно в губы Исак. - Эвен, радость моя, чего ты хочешь? Что тебе сделать?  
Микаэль гладил эвеновы волосы, короткими поцелуями прикасался к плечу.  
\- Охх... Исак, может пососёшь у него снова? - попросил Нэсхайм немного застенчиво. - Мне... очень это нравится.  
\- Да не вопрос, - обожающе улыбнулся ему Исак, стягивая с ног свои штанины и выворачивая наизнанку, чтоб быстрее. - Фетишист несчастный.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Микки, взяв Эвена за локти и ведя к дивану. Усадил — и Нэсхайм зажмурился от резкого толчка, породившего сладкую волну в его теле. Исак хмуро посмотрел на него и, не особо доверяя, сходил и взял из коробки силиконовое кольцо. Серое, напоминающее амёбу с ложноножками. Смазку тоже — он не додумался надеть раньше. Правда, конкретно это кольцо было мягким и широким, как раз на случай забывчивости.  
\- Держи.  
Эвен, глядя на него, как на изверга, намазал, одел и стянул «амёбу» на самое основание члена.  
\- Вот, порядок, - поцеловал его в блестящий лоб Исак. - Теперь можно что угодно делать, Микки, он так не кончит. Иди сюда, моя третья половина. Будем радовать нашу первую.  
Голый уже Букхал, хихикая от его пассажей, сел на диван. Съёхал спиной пониже и задрал колени, упёрся ступнями в мягко пружинящую бежевую обивку. Теперь и его член, и сжатое отверстие с кожей потемнее вокруг было хорошо видно. Их многосекционный бежевый диван был уютно полукруглым, словно рассчитанным на любование со стороны.  
Как выяснилось, смазку Микаэль уже предусмотрительно приткнул здесь, в углу — свою любимую, разогревающую с гуараной. Теперь их лежало рядом две.  
Исак подобрал с пола подушку в виде облачка — ох, лучше бы Юнас не знал, каким низменным целям она в этом доме служит. Встал на неё коленями — упругий наполнитель не позволял набить себе синяки.  
Эвен хотел посмотреть не на просто минет. Ему нравилось, когда Исак доводил Микки до совершеннейшего исступления — пальцами и ртом, возбуждая нежными словами и жёстко дразня. Нэсхайм хотел направлять его голову, давить на затылок, сам целуясь с Микаэлем там, наверху.  
Исак предпочитал заниматься этим в одной футболке — так он чувствовал себя одетым и раздетым одновременно. Раскованным и стеснительным, как и было на самом деле.  
\- Давай, Лилле, - шепнул Микаэль. - Вставь мне.  
Исак открыл флакон и покрыл два пальца золотистой прозрачной смазкой. Прислонил и пшикнул ему прямо туда — Микки аж задержал дыхание, и сжатые края дырки скоро начали приоткрываться, втягивая скользкую субстанцию. Исака завораживало это явление: Микаэль поддавался ему сразу весь, округляя в беззвучном стоне рот и невольно расслабляя анус.  
Нэсхайм смотрел на них с хмурой складкой между бровей. Про бровям у него тёк пот, так что все волоски были направлены немного книзу. Взяв Исака за шею, он прижал его губами и носом к хую Микки. Исак не открывал рта, изводя их двоих сразу. Это было в его власти.  
Но длилось недолго — Исак ведь и сам хотел того же самого, что и все присутствующие. Микаэль с долгим, бесконечным вздохом засунул ему в рот свой неимоверно толстый член. Рука Эвена давила на лоб. Микки стискивал его пальцы внутри с такой силой, что сжатым вместе указательному и среднему было больно.  
Исак уже не был так уверен, что есть абсолютное счастье.  
Его персональный радужный мыльный пузырь был заполнен вибрациями до мурашек, волнующими звуками и будоражащими запахами. Образами двух людей, с которыми Исак хотел быть во сне и наяву. Сладко-горькой лакрицей, слюной и смазкой, смешанных на чувствительной поверхности языка в один, уникальный вкус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> БАР — биполярное аффективное расстройство.
> 
> Туули (фин.) — ветер. Айно — единственная.


	8. Chapter 8

Раскаты грома снаружи гневно грохотали. Белая вспышка наискосок вспарывала чёрно-лиловое небо, ослепляла, неровно затухая. В их панорамные окна можно было наблюдать грозу над Осло-фьордом во всём её великолепии, как драму в Оперном Театре.  
После вечернего грозного затишья дождь всё никак не мог начаться.  
Но неистовство природы лишь отражалось в глухой матовости плазмы на стойке напротив. Они трое были слишком поглощены своей новообретённой близостью, чтобы отвлекаться. Слишком хотели продлить это ещё, пока можно.  
Исак сосал с закрытыми глазами, по-настоящему вдохновенно. Нёсся на высоком пенном гребне своего адреналинового восторга, как решительная Моана с веслом наперевес. Так сильно наслаждаясь тем, что делал, что сам уже тёрся о мягкий диванный край, изнемогая.  
Микки потянул его за волосы на макушке, несдержанно надевая на истекающий смазкой член. Исак чувствовал, как солонеет на языке. Длинно лизнув от основания до упругой сочной головки, он отстранился. Выдавил ещё смазки на пальцы, обведя сжатое колечко. Но больше ничего не стал делать.  
Микаэль гортанно застонал, подаваясь навстречу, к его руке. Перед глазами покачивался блестящий от слюны хер. Смуглые мускулистые бёдра мелко дрожали.  
Исак медленно ввёл два пальца — не три, как Микки бы сейчас хотелось. Скосил глаза вбок, на Нэсхайма.  
Эвен сейчас представлял собой восхитительное зрелище: раскрасневшийся от тупого давления своей пробки изнутри, с растерянным, косящим взглядом. Силиконовое кольцо передавливало ток крови, и член Эвена сейчас выглядел устрашающе: увитый проступившими венами, налившийся и стоящий строго вертикально.  
\- Эвен, - позвал Микки, протянув к нему руку. - Поцелуй меня.  
Так было чуть-чуть полегче, отвлекало.  
Нэсхайм в основном за ними наблюдал — с пристальным вниманием, будто глядя насыщенную и интригующую короткометражку.  
Взяв Микаэля шею, тот засосал сразу обе его губы, потому что мог. Прищипнул маленькие коричневые соски. Просунул в рот свой язык, дразняще потрогал.  
Исак улыбнулся, ощущая немедленную реакцию: Микки крепко сжал внутри его пальцы, пульсируя и стискиваясь снова и снова. Он очень хотел Эвена, заходился дрожью от одних поцелуев.  
Эвен отодвинулся немного. Погладил Микаэля по внутренней стороне бедра — бесстыдно раскрытого, с влажной от смазки промежностью. Обвёл большим пальцем вставленные исаковы два. Микки с закушенной губой откинул голову назад, всё еще сдерживаясь.  
Исак покачал головой — мол, ну и ну! Эвен смотрел сверху в упор, тёмным неподвижным взглядом. Исак кивнул: да, им обоим хотелось признания поражения.  
Исак продолжил в чисто садистской манере, то упираясь подушечками пальцев в набухшее место внутри, то вынимая совсем. Микаэль упрямо молчал, ещё не сдаваясь. И тогда Эвен коварно засунул в него свой средний — вдобавок к исаковым двум, двигая с ним вместе.  
\- Блять... - обессиленно прошептал Микки. - Эвен. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста, дайте мне кончить! Исак...!  
Нэсхайм покрутил губами, ехидно улыбаясь. Исак поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся ответно. Их командная работа дала результат.  
Эвен обхватил голову Микаэля ладонями. Поцеловал в жаждущие губы, дрогнув опущенными ресницами.  
Исак наделся на дёрнувшийся член ртом и стал долбиться сложенными пальцами, безжалостно. Он так любил делать это с Микки. Доводить его, долго удерживать на самом краю, чтобы потом после оргазма в себя прийти не мог.  
Микаэль вдруг стал отпихивать его, упираясь рукой в лоб. Исак не столько понял, сколько догадался, чего от него хотят. Языком и губами он чувствовал предоргазменное набухание, этот нежный трепет, что резонировал с его телом. Исак уже сам почти кончал, балансируя на грани.  
Микаэль сжал кулак на члене, быстро двигая по стволу. Исак закрыл глаза, пододвинувшись на коленях ближе, приоткрыл рот с виднеющимся кончиком языка. Он напряжённо ждал финала — так Осло-фьорд ждал, пока сверху упадёт и прольётся тяжёлый ливень.  
...Исак только случайно задел ребром ладони свой член. Но ощущение блаженства внезапно перехлестнуло и затопило с головой. Он вскрикнул и беспомощно кончил, брызгая вверх, себе на футболку.  
\- Исак! - охнул вдруг Эвен, и он услышал, как вязко шлёпнул силикон. Нэсхайм низко протяжно застонал. Кажется, стянул с себя кольцо.  
Исак слышал звуки дрочки, которые словно окружали, как в бинауральном ASMR подкасте.  
Но вот ему брызнуло в рот, облило щёку. Сперма высокой струёй полилась на лоб и брови, стекая по спинке носа. Окропила подбородок. Исак склеил вместе губы. Они были покрыты вязким и густым, как донат — липкой свежей глазурью.  
\- Фа-аак... - шокированно сказал в тишине Микаэль. - Вот это мне точно сниться будет. Охуеть.  
\- Серьёзно, ты бы только себя видел, - так же обалдело произнёс Эвен. - Мне крышу сорвало, прости...  
Шум за окнами резко усилился, перейдя в шелестение повисшей над фьордом стены дождя.  
\- На, держи, - впихнул Микки ему в руку мягкий ком из двух наэлектризованно притянутых друг к другу бумажных салфеток.  
Осторожно промокнув ресницы и веки, Исак открыл глаза, поморгал. Микаэль лежал затылком на диванной спинке, пытаясь отдышаться, с вздымающейся грудью. Эвен выдыхал сквозь стиснутые зубы, морщась и пытаясь найти удобное положение, чтобы сесть. Исак понимал; после оргазма всё внутри рефлекторно сильно сжималось. Объёмный плаг мешал, и это ощущалось болезненно — он был более, чем в курсе.  
\- Да чтоб я сдох, - пошевелил кадыком Микки, сглатывая. - Слышьте, я вообще не знал, что можно такое чувствовать...  
Он и Эвен только молча обменялись взглядами: Микаэль сейчас сказал почти то же самое, что и они друг другу. Сто лет назад, когда Эвен на маленькой кухне готовил омлет с двумя ложками сметаны.

***

Они полулежали на диване, устроив перерыв. Сбоку раздавалось тихое сопение: Микки уснул под дождь, растянувшись во весь рост. Устал за день — родители, Элиас, они ещё. Не глядя, Исак протянул руку — потрогать разделённую на чёткие мышечные пучки дельту, погладить по предплечью. Запомнить.  
Исак не знал, что с ним происходит, но где-то близко, опасно подступая, стояли слёзы. Телесное расслабление притупляло эмоции, делая всё резиновым, но полностью погасить не могло.  
Микки станет вспоминать свои норвежские каникулы за кружкой эля в пабе. Может, даже похвастается приятелям по колледжу или Кирану.  
Чёрт. Он был не лучше Нэсхайма, которого вот просто неудержимо тянуло врубить свой самый душераздирающий плейлист во время депрессии. Очень разумно, да.  
Эвен, наверное, что-то почувствовал. Потому что обнял, уткнул мордой в своё плечо и стал водить ладонями по покрытой мурашками спине — заземляя, приводя в равновесие.  
\- Давай ты перестанешь делать это с собой, Лилле? Всё будет хорошо. Мы ведь со всем раньше справлялись, а?  
Нэсхайм был прав. Исак тяжело вздохнул, затихая в его объятиях. Мыслями уплывая в прошлое, когда Эвен ещё бегал к нему на свидания в Урра-парк возле школы.

***

Настоящее далось им ох как непросто. Он столько раз давился слезами из-за Эвена, что не сосчитать. Их отношения были безоблачными, кардамоново-ванильными разве что со стороны.  
За четыре года они прошли через всё. Были бурные ссоры, когда Эвен зверел от пытки двухнедельной бессонницей и мог сорваться из-за любого пустяка. Даже двойная доза снотворного ему не помогала; Эвен чувствовал себя одержимым. Он поднимал на Исака руку, швырял с балкона его вещи, орал немыслимо обидное прямо в лицо.  
Нэсхайм мог заказать онлайн только что анонсированный фэт-байк от Diamant, когда через два дня у них подходил срок арендной платы. Погонять по глубокому снегу в Гейло было куда важней.  
Им наносили визиты коллекторы банков, которых вообще не волновали проблемы клиентов с ментальными расстройствами. Эвен снова умудрился набрать кредитов и их надо было отдавать.  
Они оба были вынуждены мучительно, ломая свои принципы и свою гордость, приспосабливаться ко всему этому. Договариваться. В этом смысле их отношения не отличались от всех остальных; или вы вырабатываете общую стратегию, или разбегаетесь.

***

Исаку пришлось понять, что нужно любой ценой обеспечить Эвену приём лекарств вовремя. Через четыре часа после пропущенной дозы он становился сверх-эмоциональным, слабым до невозможности даже сидеть прямо. Его тошнило на лекциях.  
Теперь-то они были умные. Горсти разноцветных таблеток Эвен на неделю вперёд раскладывал по секциям коробки, стоявшей у кофеварки, на самом видном месте.  
Некоторые нужно было принимать на ночь. Исак всегда фоново помнил об этом, чем бы ни занимался. Забытая доза нормотимика могла привести к тотальной бессоннице с дрожью и крайне пессимистичными взглядами на будущее. Сам Эвен далеко не всегда мог связать своё состояние с пропуском в приёме таблеток.

***

Эвен научился пользоваться приложениями, помогающими мониторить изменения в настроении, и обычно юзал их сразу несколько. Некоторые предлагали только ежедневную оценку своего состояния; другие ещё и расслабляющую музыку и несложные игры, обучающие копинг-стратегиям. Он медитировал перед сном с Calm и Headspace, каждый день отмечал изменения в Moodnotes с приятным интерфейсом.  
Эти штуки были очень полезны — так они оба знали, в какой фазе сейчас Эвен и куда движется.  
Во избежание финансовых катастроф во время мании Нэсхайм имел с собой только минимальное количество налички. Он сдавал Исаку свои карточки сам, не включал телевизор с его постоянной навязчивой рекламой потребления — по крайней мере, старался. Исак помогал ему чистить ящики от спама с предложениями всякой херни, отписывал от рассылок онлайн-магазинов, по возможности забирал из почтового ящика ворох набросанных цветастых листовок и конвертов с заманчивыми предложениями по кредитованию.  
Он выяснил, что Эвену достаточно было сфотографировать сильно желаемую вещь — после этого желание купить, к примеру, высокопроходимый канадский снегоход значительно уменьшалось.  
Они справлялись.  
Это не было идеально, но гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем в первые полгода. Когда они отлично ладили только в койке, а вне её постоянно спорили, доводя друг друга до бешенства и криков.  
Эвен, куксясь, объяснял, не что стоит воспринимать его всерьёз во время мании — он не думает это всю эту херню про Исака и любит его очень-очень. Исак шмыгал носом и кивал.  
Эвен страшно обижался, когда Исак вставлял палки в колёса его неизменно ГРАНДИОЗНЫМ планам. Самой сложной была стратегия поведения, при которой Исак не спорил с маниакальным Нэсхаймом, хотя его идеи и были чудовищно безумными. «А давай погуглим про эти устричные фермы», - миролюбиво предлагал Исак. - «Узнаем, какие там новые тенденции в технологиях.»  
Эвен обычно был очень благодарен — особенно потом, когда спускался со своих биполярных кислотных небес на землю.  
Во время острого эпизода мании он постоянно «шутил», тут же раздражённо поясняя только ему понятные логические связки. Со временем Исак привык и не делал недоумённое лицо. Хотя самую первую такую шутку забыть бы не смог — она была про их предполагаемую свадьбу.  
Исаку и не нужен был этот официоз, зачем? Но сонины слова возвращались и били по лбу бумерангом: ведь Эвен не упоминал про свадьбу больше никогда. Кроме единственного раза, когда они сидели в номере «Рэдиссон Блю Плаза», и Нэсхайм сбивчиво рассказывал, как Исак выйдет к нему на балкон.

***

Узнав, что такое клиническая депрессия, Исак стал совершенно нетерпимым к использованию этого слова в бытовом значении.  
Депрессивный Эвен был не в силах даже разговаривать громко, шептал. Все на свете неудачи казались его, Эвена Бэка Нэсхайма, непосредственной виной. В этой мрачной вселенной никаких хэппи эндов не существовало. Улыбнуться было невозможно, даже глядя мультик про круглых, не пролезающих в дымоход оленей Санты.  
Нэсхайм говорил, что собственная кожа ощущается тяжёлой, давящей, свинцовой. И ты медленно и мало двигаешься просто потому, что иначе не можешь. И любая еда — как пресное картофельное пюре на воде. Какой смысл жевать эту гадость несколько раз в день, если вкус всё такой же неприятный?  
Исак вздыхал и подсовывал ему мягкие энергетические батончики, разворачивая их сам.

***

Первый эпизод у Эвена случился только в семнадцать. Смешанный, дико перепугавший Соню, с которой они уже год как встречались. Но Соня его не бросила; Якобсен нравился нимб сестры милосердия, который теперь всегда незримо сиял над её головой.  
Может, Соня по-своему им дорожила — Исак иногда даже осознавал, что совершенно в её отношении несправедлив.  
Эвен, долго будучи убеждённым, что «псих» никому не сдался, был паинькой и оставался с Соней. Его мама из лучших побуждений напоминала, что разрыв отношений может спровоцировать очередной эпизод.  
...Нэсхайм молчал на эту тему, как немой. Знал, что Исак ревнует ко всем. Но иногда Исака терзало болезненное любопытство: а как же у них всё началось с Микаэлем? Было ли это похоже на его собственные отношения с Васкезом?  
Исак прекрасно понимал даже тогда, что Юнас не хочет его. Но тот доверял, делил с ним абсолютно всё и нежно заботился. Поэтому это не так ранило, щадило эго.  
Щадил ли кто-нибудь Эвена — размотанного своими неуправляемыми эмоциями по асфальту, ранимого, боящегося быть отвергнутым...?

***

Эвен по-настоящему гордился им, почему-то — хотя Исак и ничего, в сущности, не добился в жизни. Постил его смешные и дурацкие фотки в фейсбуке — засвеченные, или с носом, как у поросёнка. Знакомил со всеми на учёбе и в студиях, где был стажёром, говоря: «А это мой парень, Исак».  
Он и сейчас знал почти всех коллег Нэсхайма, помогал вбивать их в Binder. Это приложение для помощника режиссера было просто находкой. Оно позволяло слёту запоминать лица, персонажи и полные имена актеров, составляя расписание их выходов. Там можно было добавлять собственные карты с подсказками для навигирования к месту съёмок, если оно не находилось на гугл-картах. Официально ничего ещё не началось — предстояло получить разрешение на съёмку для всего множества локаций, разбросанных по территории страны. Но они добавили в Binder уже всех, кого могли, включая мальчиков-раннеров (тех называли словом potet — потому что они, как и картошка в норвежской кухне, годились абсолютно для всего).  
Он был лично знаком с именитым Аке Расмуссеном, который в «Paradox studio» считался небожителем. Исак значился в эмёрдженси контактах Эвена, сразу под его именем. Все были уведомлены, что в случае отсутствия на связи вопрос может быть переадресован Вальтерсену.  
Исак не был уверен, справится ли он, и волновался. Но Эвен серьёзно смотрел на него, а потом щекотал кончик носа пёрышком от подушки, заставляя чихать и ругаться.  
Они не знали, будет ли способен Эвен удержаться на этой должности — в теории, стрессовая работа тоже могла спровоцировать эпизод. Но тот всю жизнь мечтал хотя бы приблизиться к режиссерскому креслу, если не самому сидеть в нём. И сейчас это было возможно.  
Такие упрямые, как он, были способны внести свой вклад в репрезентацию биполярного расстройства. Снять клеймо шизанутых, чокнутых. Они с Эвеном вместе смотрели вот уже десятый сезон сериала «Homeland», где Клэр Дейнс играла Кэрри Мэтисон, биполярную сотрудницу ЦРУ. Исак не желал Эвену, чтобы годами приходилось скрывать от коллег часть своей сущности, как Кэрри. Напротив, он надеялся, что со временем Нэсхайм сможет встать в один ряд с Кэй Джеймисон, Полом Далио и другими, чьи имена упоминаются в статьях про БАР. Теми, кто не боялся озвучивать свой диагноз и пытался объяснить обывателю, как живётся человеку на этих эмоциональных американских горках.

***

Помнится, в начале лета они на выходных решили рвануть в Ромсдаль. В этом отдалённом фюльке на западе страны ни он, ни Эвен ещё не были.  
Когда въехали на трассу Тролльстиген, то перед ними встали крутые скальные уступы, поросшие ярко-зелёной травой. Сначала всё было ровно, но за крутым поворотом у Исака перехватило дыхание — серпантинная дорога ныряла вниз, и глазам открывалась глубокая пропасть с прожилками белых водопадов. Набухшие дождём облака, казалось, упирались в расселины гор.  
Узкая извилистая трасса не давала расслабиться — нужно было всё время быть начеку. Пропускать машины, что двигались на подъем. Иногда обзор был сильно ограничен. Хорошо, что в 2005-м сделали нормальную разметку, установили отбойники и сетки против обрушения глыб и осколков пород на склонах. Как люди ездили тут раньше, Исаку было сложно представить.  
Видимый участок Тролльстигена был настолько извилист и шёл с такими перепадами высоты, что сердце испуганно трепыхалось от одного вида. Трасса петляла дикими зигзагами, от которых даже самых крепких начинало укачивать.  
\- Знаешь, - со смешком сказал Исак, глядя на первые дождевые капли на лобовом стекле, - я смотрю на это и думаю: вот что такое любить тебя.  
\- Страшно? - помедлив, спросил Эвен. - Трудно, опасно?  
\- Охрененно круто. И уже не отказаться, если попробуешь.  
\- Жаль, что я не могу так же закрываться с октября по май, - грустно пошутил Нэсхайм. - Когда непригоден к эксплуатации.  
\- Эвен, не закрывайся от меня никогда...  
\- Ты тоже, ладно? Исак?

***

\- Хэй, Лилле, - сказал у него над ухом Эвен. - Смузи будешь?  
\- А с чем? - запрокинул он голову, глядя в голубые перевёрнутые глаза.  
\- Предлагаю банан, яблоко, киви и... мм, базилик.  
\- Давай, жги, - одобрил Исак. - Мы чего-то их в последнее время забросили.  
\- Так надоело каждый вечер, - пошевелил большими пухлыми губами нависающий над ним Нэсхайм.  
Блендер жужжал, а они сидели друг напротив друга, расслабленно опираясь о спинки стульев.  
По голой груди нахально ползла какая-то зелёная микроскопическая мошка, но Исаку было хорошо. Эвену, наверное, тоже неплохо — ну, если не считать, что пробка всё ещё была в нём, и на сегодня они не закончили.  
В этом году Эвену пришла в голову идея завести нормальные, деревянные стулья, чему Исак прямо сейчас был рад. К предыдущим, из искусственной кожи, голая попа неприятно прилипала. В том же Фурусете они заодно прихватили пухлых разноцветных подушек на липучках. Так что Нэсхайм мог сейчас нормально сидеть даже с плагом.  
Мысль назойливо ползла по мозгу, прямо как эта однодневная мошка, которую было не согнать.  
\- Слушай... - покусал свои костяшки Исак. - Я понимаю, что звучит идиотско. Но... ты помнишь, как говорил про свадьбу? Тогда, в отеле? Ты реально хотел так сделать?  
Эвен так резко встал, что уронил стоящую рядом табуретку, и она с грохотом завалилась набок.  
\- Лилле, Господи. Я был уверен, что рассуждал об этом только в своей голове!  
Смузи было готово, но никто из них не собирался его попробовать.  
\- Да ладно, я понял, - опустил голову Исак. - Это была мания, мы оба в курсе. Когда тебя сильно плющит, с твоих слов можно записать готовую песню Ланы дель Рей.  
\- Так ты что... думаешь, я не хочу быть с тобой всегда, до самого конца? - расстроенно посмотрел на него Эвен.  
\- Да откуда ты вообще знаешь, когда и как наступит этот конец? - буркнул Исак.  
\- Не переводи стрелки, Лилле.  
\- Я думаю, что это была твоя очередная оторванная от жизни идея! Но тогда я поверил. Я вообще, знаешь, всё принимал за чистую монету!  
\- Прости. Я не смог сказать тебе сразу. Ты бы сбежал от меня в Швецию, как Соня. Или в Англию, как Микки.  
Эвен типа иронизировал, но глаза у него были, как у замученного чучела. Ему тяжелей, чем невротипикам, давалось принятие жизненных фейлов. Упущенные возможности, невзаимные симпатии, разрушенные отношения — с каждой новой неудачей Нэсхайм ещё больше разочаровывался в себе. Больше сомневался в том, что тоже может иметь неплохую жизнь, как все обычные люди.  
Исак почувствовал себя выдохшимся. Он уже сам не понимал, чего его так поцарапало это воспоминание. Почему он всё ещё думает о сониных злых словах, когда Эвен тут, с ним.  
\- Ну, положим, Соне в Швеции самое место, - почесав нос, заметил Исак. - И я не сбежал, между прочим. Это ты свалил от меня гулять, в чём мать родила. Шокировал, небось, ту бедную датчанку на ресепшене.  
\- Я буду с тобой до последнего вздоха, и наш прах захоронят в двух урнах в виде таблеток Риспердала! - очень торжественно объявил Нэсхайм.  
Исак с улыбкой закатил глаза. Он помнил, как они прочли в новостях, что биполярную принцессу Лею... ну, то есть Кэрри Фишер, похоронили в огромной капсуле от Прозака после кремации.  
\- Всё, наливай своё смузи уже, - велел он.  
Эвен повиновался, налив им обоим по полстакана.  
Ливень неумолчно шумел, и его шелестящие полупрозрачные завесы расстилались по глади фьорда — им было видно в проёме незанавешенного окна.  
Исак услышал знакомые шлёпающие шаги босыми ногами по плитке.  
\- Какой прах, какие урны? Что я пропустил? - таращился на них с порога кухни сонный и зевающий во всё горло Микки. Исак определённо мог сказать, что уже привык к виду Микаэля без ничего. Одетый, тот смотрелся как-то странно.  
\- А ты будешь с нами всегда, да самого конца? - строго спросил Эвен, копаясь в ящике, где у них хранился всякий невнятный стафф.  
\- Ну, вот только диплом получу, - испуганно округлив глаза, уточнил Букхал. - А так вообще, да!  
\- А смузи хочешь? - расщедрился тогда Исак.  
\- Ага. Пить охота, - подошёл поближе Микки. Поднял за ножку лежащую на полу табуретку.  
\- В какой тебя урне хоронить? - продемонстрировал Нэсхайм три таблетки на ладони.  
Он коллекционировал неиспользованные отменённые препараты, как пятилетняя девочка — цветные бусинки. Исак считал это стрёмным, хотя никаких эксцессов за всё время не было. (Но по-хорошему, лучше было выкинуть всё при случае).  
Микки склонился, внимательно рассматривая:  
\- В розовой, наверное. Два миллиграмма.  
\- Я тогда буду в жёлтой, - встрял Исак.  
\- Это три. Мне остаётся зелёная, четыре, - подытожил Эвен. - Садись, Микаэль. Теперь, когда всё так ясно, раздели с нами этот церемониальный напиток.

***

\- Ебать, парни, вы такие клёвые, - мечтательно сказал Микки, утирая над губой базиликовые усы. - Если расскажу, Фицпатрик подумает, что я все каникулы сидел на веществах. И вы плоды моего воображения.  
\- А скайп на что? - фыркнул Исак. - Заодно и познакомимся с коллегой-полярником. Эвен вот говорил, что они прямо понимают друг друга с полуслова.  
\- Ой, ну это ты загнул, Лилле! - осадил его тут же Нэсхайм. - Но определённое сродство ощущается. Конечно, мы хотели бы узнать твоего друга получше.  
Он немного покашлял. А потом неожиданно... запел, низким и глубоким голосом:

Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try

Они с Микаэлем сначала тупили, удивлённые таким поворотом дел. А потом Букхал несмело присоединился, вторя — слова-то знали все. Припев они громко пели уже втроём — Нэсхайм даже делал зверские лица, как рок-певец в пароксизме исполнительской страсти.  
Они с Микки гыгыкали и вообще были счастливы просто до неприличия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мультик про оленей Санты: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qota928VTXw  
> Фюльке — административная единица в Норвегии, аналогичная округу.  
> Тролльстиген: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od0PFTNJaBI&t=515s


	9. Chapter 9

\- Пойду-ка закинусь позитивом, - выключил сигнал на телефоне Эвен.  
На вечерний приём у него стояла «Sleep, sugar!» Poets of the Fall, и Марк Сааресто запевал начало так, что уже хотелось рыдать. Поставить что-то пободрее Нэсхайм категорически отказывался. Его привлекал финский мрачняк.  
Микаэль следил внимательным взглядом, как тот выковыривает из отделения коробки таблетки и капсулы. Как глотает по одной, запивая «Имсдалем» из бутылки.  
Исак видел, что Микки хочет узнать о них больше. Тот читал аннотации к эвеновым лекарствам, трогал корешки журнальной подборки. У Эвена вся его возлюбленная периодика была расставлена в строгом порядке библиотечного каталога: «Fant», «Filmavisa», «Film & Kino»...  
Микки подолгу разглядывал рисунки на клейких листочках, что Эвен делал для Исака по поводу и без. Ходил и всматривался в инсталляции из плакатов и цитат на стенах:  
«Жизнь, прожитая в страхе — это наполовину прожитая жизнь»  
«Учись хорошо, Джейк Салли. И мы посмотрим, можно ли вылечить твоё безумие».  
Исак отлично понимал это чувство. Он тоже был недоволен тем, что какой-то кусок жизни, проведённый Эвеном и Микки вместе, был ему недоступен. Исак не мог заглянуть в то время, когда они зависали друг у друга дома на выходных, гуляли до озябших рук и красных носов после уроков. Иногда, очень редко, Эвен ронял об этом пару фраз.  
\- Слышьте, а меня кто-нибудь просветит, где вы познакомились? - раздражённо спросил он.  
\- В автобусе, - сказали эти хором и заржали, очень довольные собой.  
\- Ну и?! - набычился Исак. - Мне бы развёрнутую версию.  
Прикончив свою бутылку воды, Эвен выкинул её в мусорку и соизволил рассказать:  
\- Короче, это был класс шестой, что ли. Да, Микки? Или когда ты там перевёлся к нам в Бьёльсен? У нас ещё был тот предмет, «Знакомство с родным краем» или типа того. Исак, ты его вообще, наверное, не застал. Вывозили на лесную опушку, рассаживали на поляне и шпарили сказки по полтора часа. Из сборника Асбьёрнсена и Му — я и счас Грете по памяти рассказываю.  
\- В общем, первая экскурсия после осенних каникул, - продолжил Микаэль. - Я только в класс пришёл, новенький. И меня сажают вперёд к Халльстрёму, потому что укачивает. Ну, я уже расстроился, что придётся всю дорогу уныло торчать рядом с преподом. Как вдруг Халльстрёма просят пересесть и подсаживают ко мне вон того чувака! Бли-ин, как я был рад!  
\- И я, - кивнул Эвен, весь подтаявший от воспоминаний. - Лучшая экскурсия.  
Исак мрачно зыркал на них — ему было откровенно завидно.  
\- Ну почему вот меня там не было? - возмутился такой несправедливости он.  
\- Так ты был совсем ребёнком, Исак! Мы б с тобой и водиться не стали, - обидно заржал Нэсхайм.  
Шутливая фраза почему-то так задела, что Исак отвернулся и стал смотреть на извивы дождевых струй на стекле.  
Ула показывала фотки сына в тринадцать лет. Нэсхайм тогда был совсем нордический блондин, до выгоревшей белизны на макушке. Лицо мягко и плавно очерчено, но уже со знакомой ямочкой на подбородке. Он даже подростком был очень симпатичным.  
Нога Микки тронула подъём ступни, погладила. И ещё раз. Исак прикрыл глаза, трогая его ногу второй своей.  
\- Ну ты чего, надулся что ли? - недоумённо спросил Эвен. - Лилле! Ну ладно тебе, я ж просто так...  
Он подошёл, положил руки на плечи и поцеловал в затылок, мгновенно сделав лучше. Исаку даже дышаться стало легче.  
\- Кстати, мы все сейчас здесь, потому что это была твоя идея, Лилле, - глядя в окно на дождь, сказал Микаэль. - Мы вот вроде старше и все такие умные. Но отношения свои сохранить не смогли.  
\- Да уж. Получилось хреново, - признал Нэсхайм. - Мне хотелось тебе позвонить или написать. Но каждый раз не хватало смелости.  
Микаэль только упёр язык в щёку, кивая — видимо, у него были те же самые проблемы.  
\- Вы что, так и не разговаривали... ну, после того случая? С поцелуем? - недоверчиво поморгал Исак.  
Они молчали, переглядываясь. Исак не понимал, что это значит, но сердце уже отстукивало ритм, ускоряясь.  
\- Не совсем так, - с невесёлым смешком поправил Эвен. - Микки, расскажешь?  
\- Угу.

***

Исак скосил глаза: на телефоне, поставленном на беззвучный режим, всплыла смс от Саны. Он разлочил экран и прочёл вслух:  
**Если вы любите двух людей одновременно, выбирайте второго. Если бы вы любили первого, то не влюбились бы во второго (с) Джонни Депп**  
\- Ага. Полная хрень! - кинул Исак телефон на стол, заставив резиновый кейс спружинить.  
\- Можно ещё из двух зол выбрать младшее, - хитро улыбнулся Эвен.  
\- Так что ты там хотел рассказать? - Исак облизнул губы. - Про ваше общение.  
\- А, ну... когда я полгода был в Англии, на Рождество мне позвонил Эвен.  
\- Неожиданно, да?  
\- Как тебе сказать? Мы не разговаривали нормально больше трёх лет. Я был полностью уверен, что он меня ненавидит. То есть, обнимашки при всех, «бест бад», это да, но... я же про личное говорю.  
Нэсхайм от таких тем явно нервничал и переживал, хотя и молча — он чувствовал это прямо спиной, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Да сядь ты, - не выдержал Исак. - Иди сюда.  
Он затащил его к себе на колени, обняв за бока. И усадил, немного завалив на своё плечо, чтобы Эвену было удобнее. Вот так, держа его в руках, слушать было уже не страшно.  
\- Эвен так радостно со мной поздоровался. Стал спрашивать, как дела, как я там в своём Лондоне поживаю. Пиздец, я сидел на обледеневшей скамейке в парке и разговаривал с ним. Это было как во сне, где возможно вообще всё. У меня текли слёзы и сопли от счастья, - запрокинул Микки голову, резко выдыхая. - Я не хотел, чтобы этот разговор кончался.  
Исак зажмурился. Он уже почти догадался, в чём дело. Нэсхайм напряжённо застыл в его руках — кажется, даже не шевелился.  
\- Потом я услышал тебя на заднем фоне. Ты говорил: «Да хватит уже всем подряд названивать». Дальше гудки.  
Исак вспомнил то Рождество — он после долгих колебаний всё же позвонил психиатру Эвена, не справляясь сам. Эвену было явно хуже, чем обычно: он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, хохотал без повода и тут же начинал рыдать, заслоняя лицо руками. Пару дней пришлось-таки провести в клинике. Но Микки-то волновало, почему Нэсхайм не перезвонил ему стабильным.  
\- Эвен думал, что ты его не хочешь, ни в каком смысле. Ты же сам ему так сказал. Зачем было тебе навязываться?  
\- Да я хотел. Просто... до усрачки был напуган своей реакцией. Эвен только за пояс приобнял, ткнулся губами в губы, а у меня встал уже.  
\- Я не думал тебя напугать, - с глубоким сожалением сказал Нэсхайм.  
\- А я не хотел сделать тебе так плохо, Эвен, - тронул его руку Микаэль. - Я был эгоистичный придурок.  
Исак старательно не комментировал, с этим согласный. Хотя, кто бы говорил — он сам творил чудовищную хрень, пытаясь поссорить Юнаса с его девушкой. И даже в этом преуспел.  
\- Если бы я знал, что можно будет сохранить только что-то одно. Или важную часть того, кто я есть, или веру, - поднял глаза Микаэль. - Не ты был виноват, что я мусульманин и гей одновременно.  
Исак смотрел, как он держит руку Эвена, прикасаясь к ладони невесомыми поцелуями.  
\- Ты больше не веришь в Аллаха? - поднял брови Нэсхайм.  
Тот выпрямился, откинув упавшую на лоб прядь волос:  
\- Так, как раньше — нет. Для меня не было никакого другого варианта, на самом деле. Но я всё равно скучаю по тем временам, когда слышал азан на телефоне и молился. И ходил в мечеть, и Уразу соблюдал. Сейчас-то только формально, чтоб моих не огорчать...  
\- Слушай, но это ведь можно совместить, - пожал плечами Эвен.  
\- Я на прайде в прошлом году точно девчонок в хиджабах видел, - поддержал его Исак.  
\- Ребят, не надо, - махнул рукой Микаэль. - У вас у самих, что ли, нет больных тем?  
Исак заткнулся. Он обрывал любые разговоры, если речь заходила о Марианне. Так же, как Эвен ненавидел обсуждать свои госпитализации. Микки тоже стоило оставить в покое с его нерешённым вопросом веры. В конце концов, Юсеф ведь пришёл к общему знаменателю с Саной — хотя когда-то наотрез отказывался причислять себя к мусульманам.

***

Они лежали на свежих, ещё пахнущих лавандой простынях, в искусственно созданном полумраке. В их спальне свет можно было плавно прикручивать. Дождь, кажется, зарядил на всю ночь — но его монотонный звук даже расслаблял. Нэсхайм иногда слушал такие треки перед сном.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Исак посмотрел на лежащего посередине между ними Эвена. Его длинные ноги были согнуты в коленях и раздвинуты. Эвен с полуткрытым ртом томно вздыхал и ёрзал, потому что Микки дразнил его, потирая ладонью основание плага.  
\- Хочешь нас? Кого сначала? - склонился над ним Исак.  
\- А давай ты, - схватил за руку Эвен. - Лилле... только сразу, ладно?  
Он кивнул. Ещё бы — от этих разговоров Эвен был не только сильно возбуждён, а ещё на нервах и эмоциях. Потому и просил не играться.  
\- Можно, я выну? - лизнул ему бедренную косточку Микки, уже взявшись за бархатистое, чуть выступающее основание.  
\- Д-давай, - задышал чаще Эвен.  
Исак сжал флакончик со смазкой во влажной от волнения руке — даже выдавить с первого раза не получалось. Он не понимал, как на это всё реагировать. Подумать только: эти два долбодятла могли бы быть вполне счастливы вместе, и не водиться с ним. Вообще.  
Микки плавно потянул плаг наружу, и Эвен прикусил губу, переживая это сильное растяжение мышц молча. Коническая пробка вышла с пошлым чпокающим звуком. Им обоим было видно жадно зияющее отверстие, которое медленно сокращалось. Исак плавно ввёл туда два смазанных пальца, пока не успело сомкнуться. Эвен тут же сжался на них, невольно пытаясь насадиться сильней.  
\- Исак... ну я же просил, - горько пожаловался он.  
\- Ладно, всё, не злись!  
Исак взял его под колени, задрал их, огладив по пушистым голеням. И, надавив членом, без помощи рук задвинул Эвену. Как надо — это было видно даже со стороны, по полуобморочному дрожанию закрытых век. Нэсхайм кайфовал, получив так долго желаемое. Его яица непроизвольно поджимались, подтягиваясь кверху.  
Исак начал двигаться, медленно вынимая и всовывая. Давая прочувствовать все анатомические особенности своей налившейся загнутой елды. Он снова дразнил, хотя обещал этого не делать — искушение было слишком велико. Эвен задыхался и скулил, реагируя на каждое проникновение. Большие, широко раскрытые глаза подёрнулись плёнкой слёз. Было ощущение, что крепкий, ходящий поршнем член в заднице — это вот и есть мечта всей его жизни.  
При очередном движении скользкая головка вильнула и он не попал, проехавшись Эвену по бедру. Тот аж взвыл от досады, и Исак поспешил вставить обратно. Эвен перерывисто выдохнул, сжимая в кулаках немилосердно скомканную простынь.  
\- Как же ему нравится-то, - завистливо сказал Микаэль. - Давай вместе?  
\- Не. Эвену на работу завтра, так что без извращений, - негромко ответил Исак.  
Букхал отвесил ему за это подзатыльник.  
Исак только притянул к себе бёдра Эвена, толкаясь в него размашисто, с сильными шлепками. Он далеко не всегда так делал, но сегодня хотелось кончить прямо внутри. Потому что это был его Эвен! Микаэль мог пройти нахуй со своими запоздалыми сожалениями.  
Нэсхайм держал свои ноги под коленями, чтобы его было удобнее пялить. Покусывал распухшие яркие губы, откровенно сочась себе на живот — тянущаяся ниточка смазки склеивала его хуй с мелкими складками кожи.  
Микки потрогал его над верхней губой, и Эвен тут же забрал в рот его пальцы и с большим энтузиазмом стал сосать.  
От смеси сексуальной фрустрации и злости Исака аж потряхивало. Всё это было для него немного слишком.  
\- Хочу его тоже, - обалдело сказал Микаэль.  
\- А вот хрен тебе, - раздул ноздри Исак. - Бла... годарим за ожидание. Ваш звонок... важен для нас.  
Исак долбился в Эвена сверху так, как им обоим нравилось. Жёстко, без перерыва — зато так Нэсхайм кончал до отключки и провалов в памяти. Его член стоял только наполовину, но Исак знал, что тот уже близок — у Эвена становился совершенно особенный, потусторонне расфокусированный взгляд перед этим.  
Исака продрало долгой дрожью: Эвен сейчас смотрел именно так. Как будто никакой объективной реальности не существовало.  
Сжав зубы, Исак продолжил вбиваться — пока Эвен не охнул, толчками изливаясь себе на грудь. Исак даже не успел ничего понять. Он мгновенно кончил сам, заорав от чистейшего телесного восторга, распылившего тело на крупный глиттер, блёстки и кристаллы Сваровски.

***

Нэсхайм там валялся, как дохлый, даже не шевелясь. Его колени разъехались в стороны.  
Микаэль подполз к Исаку на постели, обняв за плечи и целуя в потную шею.  
Исак накрыл его руки своими — злость на Микки отчего-то как рукой сняло. Обмякший член выскользнул сам — и они увидели, как дырка Эвена сначала сжалась, а потом засочилась белой густой струёй. На простыни быстро расплывалось мокрое пятно.  
\- Ты мне только посмотреть разрешишь? - спросил Микаэль. Он крепко сжал кулак у основания своего члена, глубоко вдыхая, силясь сдерживаться.  
Исак был страшенно польщён, что Микки вот так это сформулировал.  
\- Не. Не только, - устыдился он собственнических порывов. - Это меня чего-то переклинило. Сорри.  
\- А я уж думал, у вас как в «Аватаре». Цахейлу, связь. Когда твой баньши с тобой на всю жизнь, и только тебе позволяет объезжать.  
\- Что?? - Исак даже не нашёлся, что сказать от неожиданности.  
\- Бля-ааа, только не это! - запротестовал Нэсхайм, очевидно, придя в себя. - Мне Исак своим Аватаром все мозги уже проел. Не то что до коры, а прям до древесины!  
\- Так ты позволишь Микки себя объездить, или как? - поставил вопрос ребром Исак.  
\- Эвен, может, сверху сядешь? - затаив дыхание, предложил Букхал. - Всегда с тобой так хотел. А вообще... я не надеялся, что ты мне когда-нибудь дашь. Я ж не заслужил.  
Нэсхайм ответил разнеженной улыбкой. Подумал, лёжа с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Только попить сначала принесите что-нибудь?

***

По пути на кухню Микки ойкал и придерживал член рукой. С таким кошмарным стояком ходить было вообще неудобно. Микаэль же прослушал самый полный порно саундтрек, на который Нэсхайм был способен. Насмотрелся на них — после инстаграмных приличных картинок, наверное, было сильно.  
\- Это ж как билеты на «Цирк дю Солейл». Только лучше! - высказался Исак, напившись бруснично-клюквенного сока прямо из пакета. - Я, может, даже не буду дрочить. А просто посмотрю... на ваше цахейлу. Чувак, ты хоть понимаешь, что мы с тобой будем «торук макто»? Наездники Последней Тени?! Потому что Эвен — это ж пиздец всему живому.  
\- Точно, - усердно закивал Микаэль. - Мы как в той сцене, где Нейтири сидит с Джейком верхом на торуке и такая: «Йоуу, битчез!»  
Исак смотрел на него в полном охуе — он, честно, никогда не думал, что будет вести с кем-то подобный диалог.  
\- Возьму-ка я этот, - отставив стакан с водой, ухватил Микки за горлышко бутылку «Nordic Koivu».  
\- О, точно. Его любимая дрянь.  
\- Да я заметил. Мы же с ним в «Рема» закупались вместе — так Эвен прям целую коробку с ними на кассу понёс. Как эту... жидкость из берёзы вообще можно употреблять? - риторически вопрошал Микки, идя по коридору.  
\- А я ебу? Главное, ему нравится, - покосился Исак. - Эвен! Зырь, что мы тебе принесли!  
Нэсхайм сцапал у Микки из рук холодную прозрачную бутылку с надписью 0,7L. Отвинтил крышку и с таким удовольствием стал пить, что Микаэль с трудом перевёл дыхание.  
Эвен Б. Нэсхайм, сидящий в кровати без трусов, был прекрасен. Его отросшие волосы пришли в полный беспорядок, свисая на лоб и торча из причёски хаотичными прядями. Фейская пыльца ресниц оттеняла светлые глаза. Кончик носа, подбородок и ключицы трогательно розовели.  
Исаку хотелось запечатлевать это на камеру, сочинять для него корявые стихи. Целовать жилистые сильные руки, на которых под кожей проступали все фасции. Судя по тому, как пялился Микаэль, тот был очарован ничуть не меньше.  
Наверное, этому было рациональное объяснение. Такие изначально застенчивые, рефлексирующие чуваки, как они с Букхалом, просто не могли не тянуться к яркому, феерическому, взрывному Эвену. Слишком привлекательно, слишком намазано мёдом.  
Даже Соня, гуляя в парке с ребёнком, нет-нет да и вспоминала своего безумного, незабываемого бойфренда. Исак был уверен — ведь под всеми одиночными фотками Эвена в фейсбуке та неизменно ставила лайк.

***

Когда Исак только перешёл в среднюю школу, он на Рождество сходил с папой в кино. Трёхчасовой фильм про синих обитателей планеты Пандора ребёнку было высидеть непросто — зал на утреннем сеансе был заполнен сердитыми шепотками и окриками родителей. Но Исак таращился на экран, даже не думая баловаться или залезать в папино ведро с попкорном.  
Тогда он ничего не знал про Джеймса Кэмерона и про то, что девять лет тот потратил на создание новой ВСЕЛЕННОЙ. Жизнь самого Исака умещалась в десять — а потому оно было непредставимо, неохватываемо разумом. Но трёхметровые люди-кошки, их волшебные кони и летающие баньши дикой расцветки забрали сердце навсегда.  
Это не прошло, не забылось с возрастом. Сколько бы друзья не ржали над тем, что он любит старьё. Как бы со знанием дела не критиковал фильм Эвен, перечисляя весьма очевидные режиссёрские ляпы.  
За одиннадцатилетний перерыв об «Аватаре» забыла и широкая публика, и критики. Никого не интересовало, что в своё время он бил все рекорды по кассовым сборам, уступая разве только «Титанику». Но Исак вопил капсом на своей страничке, когда год назад Кэмерон таки выпустил долгожданный второй фильм. Притом снимая одновременно третий, четвёртый и пятый!  
Нэсхайм ходил с ним, и даже молчал про ляпы, что для херра будущего режиссёра приравнивалось к гражданскому подвигу.  
Исак, конечно, не стал бы говорить этого вслух... Но то, что Микки походя упомянул его любимое кино и символику оттуда, он воспринимал, как знак. Нейтири вот так же не стала убивать чужака, потому что на тетиву взведённого лука ей опустилось священное семя Эйвы.

***

Исак сидел, зачем-то держа на коленях декоративную подушку в вязаном чехле. Он хотел понаблюдать — только совсем не был уверен, что это выдержит.  
Эти лежали на боку лицом друг к другу и медленно, чувственно ласкались. Исак слышал, как дышит через нос Микки. Как серебристо-дрожаще тают звуки поцелуев в тишине комнаты. Было так странно присутствовать при чужом жутко интимном общении — особенно, когда он понимал, сколько это для них значит.  
Эвен смотрел Микаэлю в глаза и проводил по плавному изгибу поясницы, поросшей лёгким пушком. Микки от этого дёргался и вжимался членом в его бедро, роняя на кожу вязкие капли и размазывая. Вся спальня пропахла потом, пряным запахом предэякулята и ебли — Исаку было просто нечем дышать.  
А может, дело было в другом. Исак прижал пальцы к горлу — казалось, сердце решило эмигрировать и теперь пульсировало прямо там.  
Микки погладил Эвена по округлой ягодице, сладострастно помял её, потискал. Засунул в него пальцы, заставив охнуть. Исак знал, что Микки чувствует — он сейчас раздвигал нежные и упругие стенки, ещё склеенные его спермой.  
Больше не нужно было возиться с резинками — на второй день с ними Букхал сходил и сделал тест. Самый полный, который только возможно, от гонореи до герпеса. Сейчас он мог надеть на себя Эвена, просто вдвинув в его скользкий анус свой член.  
\- Что, доверишь мне себя? - спросил Микки шёпотом. - Если ты ещё можешь...  
\- Да, - ответил Эвен, не дав ему договорить.  
Исак больше не мог вот так сидеть и смотреть. Он встал, дошёл до окна и открыл раму на верхнюю створку. Прохладный влажный воздух освежил лицо. Стоя к ним спиной, Исак разглядывал секции витража, заключённые между двумя прозрачными стёклами.  
С трудом создав в своей жизни какое-то подобие стабильности, они с Эвеном не предусматривали вот такого... потрясения основ. И если даже его выворачивало наизнанку от эмоций — Исак не представлял, какая буря творилась внутри у Нэсхайма.

***

Проснувшись внезапно и резко, Исак поднял гудящую голову. Разлепил веки, с удивлением поняв, что в постели один. Хотя, нет — с другого края он разглядел силуэт лежащего навзничь Микаэля.  
В спальне стояла кромешная темень.  
Со стороны коридора раздавались странные звуки — как будто ручным насосом мелкими толчками закачивали воздух. Исак вскочил с кровати и, натыкаясь на углы и стены, рванул туда.  
Уже выбежав из спальни, он отчётливо понял, что слышит: это Эвен изо всех сил пытался вдохнуть воздух в лёгкие, но не мог.  
Рывком распахнув дверь, Исак увидел его безумные от страха, расширенные глаза. Нэсхайм, держась за горло, сипел, запрокидывая голову вверх.  
У него не было никаких респираторных паталогий. Это острая тревога не давала Эвену нормально функционировать.  
Исак схватил его за плечи, пытаясь заякорить собой, успокоить. Паническая атака всегда настигала совершенно неожиданно. И даже зная, как можно её предотвратить при первых признаках, это не всегда удавалось сделать. В такие моменты Нэсхайм забывал о технике вдох-пауза-выдох, не мог вспомнить даже о ритмичном подъёме рук.  
Где-то в ящике с таблетками точно был блистер Пропанолола... или нет?  
\- Эвен, я тут, я с тобой. Пожалуйста, дыши, - умолял Исак. - Давай, давай, у тебя получится!!  
Нэсхайм согнулся пополам, надсадно хрипя, а потом вдруг тихо, медленно вдохнул. Правда, тут же зайдясь хрипами снова. Но это уже было что-то.  
\- Эвен, чёрт тебя дери.  
Нашайм, вцепившись трясущейся рукой в его плечо, попробовал вдохнуть ещё раз — и у него действительно получилось. Исак, задрав голову, смотрел, как разглаживаются его веки, а щёки снова приобретают нормальный человеческий цвет. Значит, он подошёл к самому концу — атака всегда проходила сама максимум через двадцать минут. Только вот для Нэсхайма они были адом. Пропанолол бы сейчас был без толку; он начинал действовать не сразу, да и то мог лишь ослабить сильный приступ, но не прекратить совсем.  
Исак обнял крепко-крепко, прижав к себе. Ничего не говоря — это ж был не первый такой случай.  
\- Я думал, - просипел Эвен, - что помру здесь нахрен. У меня пол-груди онемело. Хотел пойти тебя искать.  
\- Чтоб помереть на моих глазах, да?  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Нэсхайм. - Мне так точно было бы спокойнее.  
Исак шумно втянул носом и вытер мокрую щёку об его гладкое плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жизнь, прожитая в страхе — наполовину прожитая жизнь (с) девиз из твиттера База Лурмана.
> 
> Петер Кристен Асбьёрнсен и Йорген Му — норвежские фольклористы, аналог братьев Гримм.


	10. Chapter 10

Они с Нэсхаймом тихо вылезли из кровати, шикая друг на друга и прикладывая палец к губам. Однако, Микаэль спал мордой в подушку, чуть слышно похрапывая. Как видно, вчерашние подвиги не прошли для него зря.  
В ванной они решили отлить одновременно.  
Когда Исак пытался сделать это рядом с кем-то в переполненном клубе, у него не получалось с первого раза. Какой-то древний инстинкт стопорил процесс. Но с Эвеном не было проблем — наверное, он не распознавался, как конкурент в важном деле помечания территории.  
\- Слышь, а втроём так, наверное, не получится, - сказал под журчание Нэсхайм.  
\- Всё приходит с тренировкой! - очень серьёзно ответил Исак, но не выдержал и таки заржал. Представил, что они делают это все вместе, как позолоченные адонисы с литыми кудрями.  
Вообще-то, на свете было дофига вещей, которыми они хотели бы заняться вместе с Микки.  
Исак пошёл варить кофе — глаза едва открывались от недосыпа, а сегодня им предстоял мега-насыщенный день. Отвинтив крышку у зелёного бутылька «Мёллерс тран», он налил в ложку лужицу рыбьего жира. Эвен заглотил свои таблетки, а потом с телефоном и планшетом забаррикадировался в углу у окна. Он полулежал поперёк двух стульев, натащив сюда мягких подушек из гостиной. Зад херра Нэсхайма сегодня явно был закрыт на реконструкцию.  
Быстрое «теп-теп-теп» его пальцев звучало, как токката и фуга — небось, наприходило уведомлений. По идее, сегодня у Эвена был выходной. Но с эвеновой должностью это было чистой фикцией: второй ассистент считался чем-то вроде щита между режиссёром будущей картины и всеми, кто жаждал его бесценного внимания. Эвен за работой казался очень оживлённым — кажется, даже намурлыкивал что-то.  
Текущая энергичность и подъём пришлись как нельзя кстати — в таком состоянии Нэсхайм был более чем профпригоден. Они долго обсуждали перед устройством на работу: что будет, когда его закрутит в эмоциональном штопоре и случится эпизод? С БАР первого типа это нельзя было перетерпеть или придумать годные отмазы.  
У Эвена всё доходило до экстремумов. В голографически переливающихся небесах мании он зависал без параплана над тысячеметровыми скалами Согне-фьорда... тогда как в реальности творил полную хрень. Правда, за восемь лет со своим диагнозом его оставило чувство ложного превосходства, свойственное многим биполярникам. Он не был крут благодаря своим маниакальным подвигам. Скорее, Эвен был крут ВОПРЕКИ.  
Само собой, он был обязан уведомить Расмуссена на финальном этапе собеседования, когда тот присутствовал лично. Нэсхайм переживал, как всё пройдёт. Но маститый режиссёр лишь сдвинул с носа очки и спросил:  
\- Это всё, что я должен знать? Да? Ну супер. У меня, Эвен, таких знакомых полно. Всегда держи в курсе меня и Эйрика — так мы сможем подстраховать.  
Эйрик Торбьёрн Вальтерсен значился в Биндере первым помощником режиссёра. Исак находил совпадение их фамилий прикольным — на эвеновой работе у него был «заместитель». Нэсхайм ночью много о нём порассказал — технически, Эйрик тоже был его боссом и они уже сейчас работали в очень тесной сцепке.  
Исак надеялся, что тёзка знает, что делать с рабочей текучкой в случае выбывания второго ассистента из строя. Согласно статистике, многие люди с диагнозом Нэсхайма не были способны удержаться ни на одной из своих работ. У Эвена пока всё получалось замечательно — даже с первой подработки в «Каффебреннериет» он ушёл тихо, по собственному желанию. А не был уволен, скажем, за прогулы или аморальное поведение.

***

Они прихлёбывали ещё горячий кофе, смакуя растворяющуюся сливочную пенку от мороженого. Исаку хотелось сладкого.  
Эвен отложил планшет, косясь на него со смущённой поллулыбкой. Он всегда так делал, когда робел первым начать разговор.  
\- Ну что такое? - тронул его за кисть Исак. - Давай, во мне уже есть доза кофеина и я почти человек.  
\- А тебе... как вчера было? Ну, когда мы с Микки, - Эвен пытался поймать его взгляд, обеспокоенно следил за выражением лица.  
Исак сделал большой глоток, и немного противной гущи попало в горло. Он закашлялся.  
\- Ты... не хочешь об этом говорить? - перепугался Эвен. - Исак, но... ч-чёрт, я не знал, что ты так всё воспри-...  
\- Тихо, - схватил он за локоть, крепко сжав. - Эвен, ЭВЕН, у нас всё хорошо!  
\- Но как ты себя чувствовал? Когда мы...? - жалобно переспросил тот.  
Прикрыв ненадолго глаза, Исак тяжело вздохнул. Он не знал даже, с чего начать. С того, что Микаэль взбаламутит воду со своими признаниями и свалит, а ему придётся разбираться с последствиями? Не, звучало так себе.  
\- Ну... это была лучшая эротическая сцена? Особенно, когда ты за спинку кровати держался. Я ж никогда не видел тебя со стороны, как ты на хер надеваешься, - облизнул губы Исак. - Столько страсти. И это я в основном смотрел на твоё лицо. Короче. Это как в художественном фильме, когда актёров ниже плеч даже не показывают. Но ты все равно чувствуешь, как им охуенно.  
Нэсхайм сидел с опущенными глазами, розовея, как цветущая сакура.  
\- Я видел, что тебе очень хорошо. Просто... переживал, выдержишь ли ты. Ну, морально.  
\- А-а... так вот в чём дело, - расплылся в улыбке Эвен. - Не, я в порядке, Лилле. Ты думаешь, что он раскачает меня и лодка перевернётся? А для меня это приведение в равновесие. Шторм давно прошёл, мы сумели выжить и плывём дальше.  
\- Ладно тогда, - с нескрываемым облегчением выдохнул Исак. Он и сам понимал, что вчерашняя паническая атака не показатель — они ведь случались и без Микки, причём вообще на ровном месте.  
\- Меня просто вырубило вчера, сорри! Я ещё думал потом спросить, почему ты такой тихий. С тобой всё лучше, Исак...  
Он поспешно отвернулся, чтобы Эвен ничего не заметил. Блин, вот извиняться Нэсхайм умел — что правда, то правда.

***

Наверное, вчерашнее было каким-то переломным моментом.  
Однажды Исак сам имел подобный разговор с Юнасом. После трёх недель празднования русса — до семнадцатого мая и конца вакханалии оставалось совсем немного.  
Они и Эвен, пьяные в дуплину, доползли до дома Васкеза, который был ближе. И заснули вповалку, даже не разувшись. Прямо в этих дебильных комбинезонах со светоотражающими нашивками, в пятнах от пива и соусов. У Исака и Эвена были обычные красные; Юнас, как будущий экономист, носил синий.  
Исак, честно, не представлял, как они будут сдавать экзамены. Домашка и тесты остались в какой-то далёкой параллельной вселенной. А в этой они отсиживали уроки, заливались остатками алкоголя и запихивались в забрызганный разноцветной краской автобус с надписью DELIRIOUS.  
Вообще, это был действительно незабываемый опыт: они с Махди заработали по узелку за купание в ледяной воде 27 апреля. Магнус всё же отпялил Вильде на парковой скамейке прямо при всех. Юнас возглавил гонку на роликах для стаи шестиклассниц и раздавал эскимо детям из приюта. А Эвен повязал на лоб бандану и заставил присоединиться к своему кардио-сету у торгового центра восемнадцать человек. Они все пили пиво с двумя тампонами, засунутыми за щёки — после определённого количества возлияний любая хрень воспринималась на ура.  
К концу свои замызганные кепки со шнурками все носили с гордостью. Нанизанные на них «кнутен»: язычки от пивных банок, свечки, презервативы, куски обёртки от бургеров говорили о личных достижениях.  
Днём дети по 11-12 лет следовали за автобусом толпами. И только самые смелые подбегали и просили у них, крутых взрослых, визитку. Обладатель самой большой коллекции считался среди школоты королём.  
...Бля, но запах перегара от них всех был уже просто чудовищным. В автобусе к утру невозможно было дышать, кондиционеры не справлялись. Хорошо, хоть здесь вчера догадались окна настежь открыть.  
Руссетидн подходил к концу, как это было ни печально.  
Атмосфера ночного кутежа без запретов и ограничений, плюс бухло и трава... В общем, в итоге Исак лежал головой у Юнаса на плече, думая о том, что теперь их дороги наверняка разойдутся. И шмыгал носом в процессе, поскольку этого не хотел.  
Эвен настолько напраздновался, что почти не подавал признаков жизни. Верхней половиной тушки он лежал на кровати Васкеза — только вот ноги Эвен втащить туда не осилил, зацепившись кроссовком о кроссовок.  
Будь с ним рядом Соня, она б такого не допустила. Но Якобсен свалила к своему шведскому жениху, а Исак, как известно, был «безответственной малолеткой». И не нашёл в себе сил запретить Эвену порадоваться со всеми.  
Ведь и у Сони был русс, где она стопудово отрывалась с подружками. А у Нэсхайма, пропустившего почти два года учёбы из-за обострений, нихрена такого не было. Он заканчивал старшую школу в двадцать один, как лох — так неужели болезнь должна была испортить даже выпускной?  
\- У тебя сейчас всё хорошо, бро? - спросил вдруг Юнас. И погладил по затылку — с такой нежностью, что пьяный Исак беззвучно заревел. Он не хотел оставаться без своего лучшего друга, потому что школа закончилась.  
\- Ну да. У меня... о-отлично, - всхлипнул он. Вытер нос, чем пришлось, измазывая белую футболку Васкеза соплями.  
\- Я ж тебя не брошу, дурашка, - обнял его Юнас крепче. - Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Исак замер, не решаясь даже выдохнуть — он ведь никогда не признавался, трусил.  
\- Ну да, а ты что думал? Необязательно ж всё говорить словами.  
Исак молча выжидающе сопел, закрыв глаза.  
\- Я вот, знаешь, ужасно боялся, что ты перестанешь со мной общаться. Разозлишься... обидишься, что я с тобой не сплю. Ты ж всё время ждал, что я что-нибудь замечу. С Ингрид, с Эвой потом. А я всегда знал.  
\- Но?!  
\- Но это было бы подло! Знать, что ты влюблён, и все равно разложить тебя, потому что можно.  
\- Раньше я думал, что всё отдал бы. Чтобы ты хоть один раз... со мной.  
\- Но сейчас-то понимаешь, что вышла бы хрень?  
\- Ну... да, - нехотя согласился Исак.  
\- Я иногда сомневался, правильно ли поступил. Когда Трюггвасон рассказал, как он тебя в два часа ночи в «Эльскере» встретил. И какой-то стрёмный мужик за тридцать покупал тебе коктейли.  
\- А, ну да. Пиздец, - согласился Исак. - Он так вовремя пришёл.  
\- Ты от меня никогда не избавишься, бро, - взял его за шкирку Юнас. Встряхнул, чтобы открыл глаза. - Даже и не помышляй.  
\- Да окей, оу кей, - счастливо разулыбался Исак. - Хва... тит, не тряси меня. Голова больно.  
\- И если этот вон тебя снова обидит, я ему первый зад надеру.  
\- Ага, ага. Я помню баталию за скамейку.  
Только Васкез мог примчаться на помощь в разгар их разборок с Эвеном, хотя было уже заполночь. И отнимать у маникального Нэсхайма части новой скамейки, которые тот собирался пожечь на костре. Закончилось это всё, причём, полным фиаско — скамейку Эвен частично подпалил, Юнас заработал фингал, а Исак оказался почти на грани развода.  
Мда, были же времена.  
\- Ты ведь мне скажешь, если что-то у тебя в жизни пойдёт не так?  
\- А кому я ещё могу?  
\- Поцелуемся в знак нашей нерушимой дружбы?  
\- Иди в жопу, - с улыбкой закатил глаза Исак. Сам факт предложения был ему очень приятен.  
\- Что, прямо при живом бойфренде? - патетично возопил Нэсхайм, сползший с кровати и, как оказалось, лежащий на полу.  
Юнас потыкал в него пальцем, видимо, определяя наощупь степень разложения.  
\- Ну... при условно живом.  
\- Да я! Да я вообще. Очнн бодр, - икнул Эвен. Перевернулся на бок, поджав под себя ноги, и благополучно захрапел.  
Они с Юнасом сидели в обнимку, пока над пустой детской площадкой за окном не забрезжил рассвет. Покрытые зелёной патиной мальчики смотрели в небо, заслоняли глаза медными руками, щурясь. Птицы пели всё громче, но его нажравшемуся бойфренду было похрен.  
Исак находил всё это очень правильным.

***

Эвен созванивался с коллегами и был со всеми неимоверно приветлив и дружелюбен. Люди ценят, когда ты не заикаешься каждый раз при обращении к ним. Эвен вовсю этим пользовался: он уже без запинок выговаривал «Храпнкетль Йоун» и «Хекла Катла». Лёгкий плюсик к карме.  
Микки так фыркал и плескался в ванной, будто перевоплощался там в селки с лоснящейся шкурой. Исак сидел на столе у окна, болтал ногами и чатился с Саной в фейсбуке.  
От неё нигде невозможно было спастись! Что, кстати, наглядно доказывал опыт Юсефа. Чувак реально уехал на год, завёл подружку и уже почти пустил корни в Стамбуле. Ведь таково было последнее желание его покойного отца.  
Но не тут-то было. Сана отправилась за ним сама, наплевав на красивую соперницу-модель. Её желание быть с Юсефом было достаточно велико, чтоб приехать в незнакомый город и пойти его искать. Стоит ли говорить, что при встрече с ней Акар потерял дар речи? Длинные ноги и безупречная улыбка Нилюфер не имели никакого значения.  
Потом оказалось, что Юсеф был совершенно убит вестью о саниной помолвке и считал это концом. Ха! Он плохо знал будущую фру Акар.  
Сана была крута, как склоны Галлхёпигген, покрытые вечными снегами. Исак навряд ли смог бы так. Сколько раз он малодушно почти отказывался от Эвена, потому что было трудно? Сейчас было стыдно вспоминать.  
Сможет ли он вести себя по-человечески сейчас, когда у них с Микки будут отношения на расстоянии? Или же из них получатся хреновая леди Гамильтон и адмирал Нельсон? Как это будет переживать Эвен, он представлял уже заранее и в красках. В зависимости от фазы: «Это всё равно не сработает, Исак. Можешь не стараться». Или: «Пха, да что за вопрос! Куда он от меня денется? Эвена Бэка Нэсхайма ещё ни разу никто не бросал!»

***

Микаэль вошёл в кухню в одних трусах, солнечно улыбаясь. Они с Нэсхаймом улыбнулись в ответ, тут же отзеркаливая.  
\- Исак, слышь, а какой это цвет? - как бы невинно спросил Эвен, тыча в Микки пальцем.  
\- Нуу... зелёный, - недовольно зыркнул он.  
\- Микки, ты?  
\- Бирюзовый.  
\- Ага. Цвет морской волны.  
Исак издал серию тошнотных звуков. Их маленькая игра «подъебни цветоаномала» уже достала. У Исака даже не было чего-то критичного — на курсах вождения он прошёл этот тест нормально. Просто границы понятий «зелёный» и «синий» для него были иными, чем для остальных.  
Нэсхайм давно привык; описывая цвет вещи, он даже пытался угадать его видение, чтобы Исаку было понятнее. Это для Микки пока было в новинку.  
Пока он отвечал Сане, Букхал помыл кофейник, насыпал всё, как ему нравилось, и сварил новую порцию. Он совершенно у них освоился — точно знал, где что лежит. Мог подсказать, где Эвен снова оставил свой пауэр-банк — без этой полезной штуки нэсхаймовский телефон гарантированно сдыхал уже к вечеру.  
\- Кофе будете?  
\- Угу, - синхронно ответили они с Эвеном. Степень приветливости ответа была низкая — но это потому, что все параллельно тупили в устройства.  
Микаэль был так любезен, что даже принёс каждому его кружку.  
\- Ну и... традиционный вопрос. Лайм или корица?  
Они с Нэсхаймом вдумчиво попробовали. Прикол был в том, что в качестве добавки к их шведскому кофе лайм и лимон с корицей ощущались до странности одинаково. Нужно было угадать, не залезая туда пальцами, чтобы вытащить дольку.  
\- Лайм!! - с разницей в секунду выпалили они.  
\- Он чуть кислее, - пояснил Нэсхайм.  
\- Свинские вы читеры! Научились, - негодующе потряс кулаком Микки.  
\- Иди сюда, - подвинулся на столе Исак. Чатиться дальше ему совершенно расхотелось. Да у Саны и не было ничего такого — картинки, ссылки на новости и обсуждение фильмов, ещё не вышедших в прокат.  
Микаэль уселся рядом, прижавшись тёплым твёрдым боком и положив подбородок ему на плечо.  
Эвен там мог сколько угодно изображать страшную занятость, но Исак всё равно заметил его быстрый скользящий взгляд. Кто-то обожал смотреть на них вместе, даже если рейтинг был низкий.  
Они были сейчас, как одна из городских скульптур, которые в Осло встречались буквально на каждом шагу. Металлические мальчики, яркой медью горящие на выступающих частях, отполированные тысячами случайных прикосновений. Они с Микки тоже ничего такого не делали — только пили свой утренний кофе, разделяя близость и тонкий запах лаймовой корки.

***

Как от этого они дошли до поглаживаний друг другу по голому телу и мучительно возбуждающих поцелуев взасос, Исак не отследил. Он и Микаэль соприкасались всем, чем можно, всё ещё не заваливая никого спиной на стол. Но потом Микки взял и просто положил его руку себе на член, восхитительно толсто лежащий под мягким хлопком бирюзовых трусов. Исак облизнул трескающийся уголок губ, потом подлез пальцами в отверстие сбоку и попытался вытащить наружу через него. У него не вышло — зато Микаэль понял идею и сам просунул головку в этот гульфик. Исак аж замер — его стоячий покачивающийся член смотрелся так красиво, выступающий прямо из белья.  
\- Давай тоже так, - шепнул Микки, кусая его за покрасневшую мочку и ещё потягивая зубами.  
Исак носил точно такие же брифы, а потому высунул свой наружу, и он теперь гордо возвышался над белоснежными плавками.  
\- ДА ЁБАНЫЙ ТЫ В РОТ! - грохнул крышкой ноутбука Нэсхайм. - Ну как с вами работать?!  
\- А ты на нас... не смотри, - сказал Микаэль, облизывая палец и проводя Исаку посередине, по раскрытой щёлке. Исак уже вообще не мог говорить — только дёргаться и постанывать, желая продолжения.  
\- Охуенный совет, - возвышаясь над ними обоими, злобно сказал Нэсхайм. Он почему-то оказался совсем рядом, видимо телепортировавшись. В руке Эвен держал флакон крема Ньютроджина, который америкосы пытались выдавать за норвежский продукт. Крем был для сухой кожи тела и обладал отличными ухаживающими свойствами... как показали, мм, клинические испытания.  
Исак посмотрел Эвену в глаза и вообще не понял, где там радужная оболочка. Кажется, в селки-тюленя превратился он, а не Микки.  
Эвен поцеловал сначала его — очень голодно, засосав язык и как будто намереваясь его пожрать. Исак чуть не сдох на месте, цепляясь за его плечо. Потом пришла очередь Микки. Исак просто охуевал от того, как Эвен сейчас целовался — держа его обеими руками за голову, словно фиксируя, и давая Микаэлю посасывать свой язык и кусать губы.  
Они все трое были так кошмарно заведены.  
Исак посмотрел вниз и обмер: Эвен был в одной футболке, и его хер с висящей прозрачной каплей подрагивал, приподнимаясь.  
Он услышал пшикающие звуки — оказалось, Нэсхайм выдавил себе хорошую порцию в одну руку и теперь, неловко придерживая помпу, давил в другую. Размазав густой крем ладонями, он схватил их обеими руками за члены.  
Их с Микаэлем стоны слились в один, со стереозвучанием. Нэсхайм точно тащился от саундтрека, судя по судорожно закушенной губе.  
У Эвена было лицо человека под гипнозом, с парализованной собственной волей. Его взгляд перебегал с лица Микки на Исака.  
\- Тебе так... нравится? Хочешь нас обоих... да? - с запинками выговорил Микаэль.  
\- Да, я очень. Вас обоих. Да, - бессмысленно сказал Нэсхайм, глядя голубыми стекляшками, похожими на муляжи. По ходу, дрочить им с двух рук как-то непредвиденно расширяло его сознание.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб нагнули тебя и драли по очереди? - без улыбки, глядя исподлобья, спросил Букхал. - То Исак, то я. Можно было бы делать ставки, на чьём хуе ты кончишь.  
Исак взвыл вслух, только представив это. Он помнил эксперимент с теми дилдо в виде драконьих членов. Исак брал с собой в постель пару таких, давая Эвену прочувствовать разницу. Клэйтон и Фенрир — обе модели были массивными, как они с Микки.  
Нэсхайм с закрытыми глазами отдрачивал им на совесть, стараясь не сбиваться с ритма. Ресницы у него обморочно подрагивали. Наверное, тоже вспоминал те ощущения распирания и жара.  
\- Или сразу два? Чтобы растянули тебя до предела? - спросил Исак.  
\- Да, Боже мой, - зажмурился Эвен. Его полуоткрытый рот распух, будто ужаленный пчелой. Эвен весь погрузился в сладостные мысли про дабл пенетрейшен, напустив смазки себе на футболку.  
\- Надо было Микки вчера разрешить, - сипло сказал Исак. - Он бы лёг на спину... а ты на него насадился. И я бы сзади ещё тебе всунул, чтоб прямо не шевельнуться.  
\- Хочу так, - выдохнул Эвен. - Мне это снилось, Лилле.  
Он трясущейся рукой взял флакон и брызнул на их члены сверху. А потом взял в оба кулака, отчаянно и быстро дроча. И, блять... их с Микки обоих просто вынесло в открытый космос с оторванным страховочным тросом.  
Исак пришёл в себя только на моменте, когда Эвен додаивал их, выжимая ещё порцию. Они с Букхалом пялились на это, а потом Микки хрипло сказал:  
\- По себе размажь теперь.  
Эвен разжал руки, полные спермы. Обхватил ими свой елдак — глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, со страдающей вертикальной линией между сведённых бровей. Только пару раз провёл от основания до навершия — и Исаку в грудь ударило, как из брандспойта.  
\- Ну что у вас за манеры? - пожаловался он, ловя потёки ладонью на животе. - Почему надо обкончать меня?  
\- Потому что это так приятно, Лилле, - прикоснулся губами к его виску Микаэль. - Эвен, скажи?  
Эвен в знак согласия только прикрыл глаза — небось, горло же к чертям пересохло.

***

Погода в конце июня была переменчивой. Поэтому Эскиль с Линн всё предусмотрели и арендовали зал в подвальном этаже дома, где обычно проходили собрания жильцов. Противный моросящий дождь полил с шести утра, так что в этом помещении и накрыли столы с лёгким угощением.  
Всё прошло хорошо: двухлетней крохе все вручили большие подарки, завёрнутые в весёлую упаковочную бумагу. Они с Эвеном купили свой ещё в марте — красный детский минивэн, по дизайну похожий на «руссебиль», в котором катались выпускники. Не автобус, а формат поскромней; но в машине Маргрете были мощные колонки, настоящие.  
Туули, кроме положенного подарка, отдала свой счастливый теннисный мяч, на удачу. По легенде, Юнас и её родители познакомились, потому что Тууликки зафигачила этим мячом Васкезу в окно.  
Было так приятно увидеть всех ребят: Юнаса со своим большим семейством, Элиаса, Сану с Юсефом. Все видели, что он, Эвен и Микки пришли вместе — но никто не задавал вопросов и не одаривал ненужными советами.  
Исак торчал в деревянной беседке во дворе, попивая кисель с ревенём из пакета. Он не хотел мешать Микаэлю общаться со всеми, кого тот давно не видел. Эвен был с Каспаром, что и понятно — они оба по-своему ждали встречи. Исак чувствовал себя немного неуравновешенным сегодня — в таком состоянии он старался сводить общение к минимуму.  
\- К тебе можно? - нарисовалась в проёме Хиштен. Сегодня её каре было особенно тщательно уложено, а чёрные волосы сияли, как в рекламе.  
\- Да заходи, конечно, - улыбнулся Исак. - Где жену потеряла?  
\- Они там с Линн обсуждают теорию одного чувака о прокрастинации. Тим Урбан, во.  
\- Ну, у Линн в этом плане точно большой прогресс. Так что пускай.  
\- Видела вашего Микаэля! - совершенно без палева ввернула Хиштен. - Хороший парень. Мы с Ильсе тоже как-то втроём пробовали — но чуть не разошлись совсем. Поняли, что не для нас. А ты сам-то уверен, что потянете?  
\- Да какое там, - глянул на неё Исак. - Тут про одного партнёра никогда не знаешь, надолго ли это. Не возникнет ли у вас «непреодолимых разногласий».  
\- И то правда. А он ещё и не в нашей стране живёт. Тяжко вам придётся, пока не съедетесь.  
Исак смотрел, как она расстёгивает молнию нагрудного кармана на лиловом дождевике, выуживая пачку Djarum Black. Наверное, они держались вместе, потому что были фриками: женщина даже не курила нормальные сигареты, вместо них вдыхая смесь табака, гвоздики и травок. Обычный человеческий снюс ей не подходил.  
\- Слушай, у тебя, кстати, новый напарник завтра будет. Бергквист уволился, слава Богу.  
\- Фух. И кто?  
\- Да Андеш. Помнишь, сын Анскеланна из реанимации. Он его как-то приводил. Вот, вырос уже здоровый лоб, школу окончил.  
\- Не, вообще не помню, - честно сказал Исак. - Надеюсь, не идиот.  
\- Ну, он такой мальчик, себе на уме, - выпустила Хиштен облако гвоздичного дыма. - Подучишь его немного, и нормально пойдёт.  
Исак кивнул, понимая, что не отвертеться: ведь когда-то он практически после школы пришёл работать в скорую, а Уббе учил его элементарным вещам.

***

Он уже думал дождаться в тишине и спокойствии окончания праздника, но в беседку просунулась светлая бошка Эскиля. Вид у него был дикий и взъерошенный — Исак даже напрягся.  
\- Ты чего? Всё нормально?  
\- Да бля... я чего-то в шоке, Лилле. Вообще не знаю, что делать, - уселся рядом на узкую скамейку тот.  
\- Так что случилось-то, толком расскажешь?  
\- Элиас, - прижал Эскиль руку к горлу, пытаясь успокоиться. - Он отвёл сейчас в сторону и сказал, хочет встретиться наедине. Завтра вечером, в парке.  
\- А ты?  
Эскиль только махнул рукой. Ну да, он же спал и видел, как санин брат зовёт на свидание.  
\- Элиас... хорошо с тобой обращался?  
\- Да в том и дело. Очень хорошо, вежливо попросил. Блять, Исак, а вдруг он скажет: «рожу твою противную видеть больше не могу»?  
\- Так а зачем говорить? Не ходил бы туда, где ты есть. Делов-то.  
\- Он мне тарелку с бутербродным тортом принёс, сам. Не понимаю, что происходит. Ощущение, что издевается надо мной.  
Исак взял его руки в свои, утешая хоть так. Микки недавно намекал на «хрень», которую Элиас с собой творит. Исак не знал, что это значит — но думал, что, если чувак сейчас обидит Эскиля, он сам лично даст ему в табло.  
Был какой-то жизненный сарказм в том, что всегда самоуверенный Эскиль терялся рядом со своей недоступной любовью, робел. Вот и сейчас Исак видел, как у дома показался Элиас — и этот сразу уставился на него, не отводя глаз.  
Нет, конечно, брат Санасол был красавцем. Эта его выбритая полоска на виске, секси прищур, мускулы под туго натянутой футболкой. Но если чувак реально не желал признать, что он би, что хочет отношений — наверное, стоило переключиться на более здоровый вариант. А Баккуш пусть так и сидит в своей Нарнии до конца дней.

***

Последний день втроём хотелось сделать как можно более интересным и запоминающимся — завтра у Исака была смена, а послезавтра Микки улетал. Поэтому решено было отправиться в парк развлечений «Хёйт & Лавт». Три с небольшим часа езды на электричке до станции Оль, но оно того стоило. Парк между Бергеном и Осло был роскошный — даже когда в Лёренскуге построили разрекламированный гигантский павильон SNØ, люди продолили приезжать сюда, на природу.  
Пока ждали на вокзала поезда, купили в «Сюверкиоскен» пожрать. Внезапно оголодавший Эвен взял себе одному два хотдога — один с мясом и луком, другой с картофельным салатом. И вёл себя в общественном месте ужасно непристойно, забирая в рот то одну, то другую длинную сосиску, политую горчицей. Микки закатывался от хохота, наблюдая. А Исак отсел на другой конец скамейки, вставил наушники и отвернулся. Если что, он вообще был не с ними!

***

В верёвочном парке в «Хёйт и Лавт» было десять трасс четырёх уровней сложности. Они были проложены от пяти до двадцати пяти метров на землёй; самой высокой была зиплайн-трасса, где ты почти всё время скользил по натянутым между соснами стальным тросам.  
Исак не знал, как выглядит рай, но в целом представлял его примерно так.  
Они почти не слушали инструктаж — как выяснилось, Микки был завсегдатаем площадки «Go Ape» в Лондоне. Им с Нэсхаймом советы не нужны были и подавно — они торчали тут всё месяцы, пока нельзя было кататься на лыжах. Никто их них не был ценителем нудного бега по утрам и тягания железа в зале — зачем, когда находилось столько прекрасных альтернатив?  
Их суровые бородатые предки тоже не имели годового абонемента в викинг-джим. И, в отличие от Исака сейчас, у них не было никаких карабинов, только пеньковые верёвки — сорвавшись со скалы, человек просто ломал себе позвоночник. А тут недостаточно подготовленные или выдохшиеся граждане висели на натянутом тросе, набирая телефон спасателей — чтобы приходили снимать.

***

Проведя несколько часов в скольжении по воздуху, карабкании по сеткам, перепрыгиванию пропастей, держась за канаты, Исак ещё не устал. Руки в чёрных митенках были грязными и поцарапанными, на ногах ныли наставленные в процессе синяки, но это всё не мешало.  
Они с Микаэлем стояли на узкой круглой площадке из сколоченных досок, а под ними шумело и волновалось зелёное море сосняка. Значок на дереве указывал на двадцать метров над землёй — и на этой площадке можно было стоять только вдвоём. Девчонка за ними не начинала двигаться по дороге из висящих канатов, ожидая своей очереди. Ярко-красная, туго затянутая обвязка на её бёдрах и талии была видна издалека. Всё потому, что на верхних трассах зиплайны могли быть и по двести метров. Не докричишься — зато хоть глазами человека сможешь найти.  
Нэсхайм уже проехал этот зиплайн — но немного не до конца. На верхних участках перепады высоты между площадками порой были недостаточными. Поэтому Эвен перебирал руками по тросу над головой, подтягивая себя к большому мягкому бамперу с висящей ручкой, чтобы взобраться на платформу.  
Микаэль отцепил массивный железный ролик от обвязки на поясе, повесив на линию зиплайна. И вслед за ним — два карабина по бокам, отсоединив от крепежа вокруг сосны. Аккуратно надел их на выемки в ролике, готовясь съезжать.  
Исак не знал, что на него нашло. Но он взял Букхала за локоть, так, что тот обернулся. И спросил, немигающе глядя в глаза:  
\- Ты к нам вернёшься? Только не пизди. Вот просто что есть, то и скажи!  
\- Конечно, вернусь, - даже без секундной задержки ответил Микаэль. - Я бы и сейчас остался! Но слишком многим отцу обязан. Он дал мне лучший уровень жизни. Сколько сил, нервов, денег в моё образование вложил. Никогда не попрекал, что я гей. Ты понимаешь, Исак?  
\- Свободно-о! - во всю глотку орал с того конца Эвен, не догоняя, чего они так долго возятся.  
\- Ну... да, - закивал Исак. - Я понял.  
Он подошёл ближе, подёргав за ролик и с ужасом обнаружив, что второй карабин у Микки был расстёгнут. Исак пристегнул его как надо. Сердце билось быстро и неровно — даже если рациональная часть мозга была спокойна. Ведь карабина было два именно для стопроцентной надёжности.  
\- Вот слезем, я тебя, блять, урою.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно сказал Микаэль. - Я невнимательный лох, окей. Ты только верь мне, пожалуйста, Лилле.  
Эвен со следующей платформы махал им руками, намекая закругляться с выяснением отношений.  
\- Да едь ты уже!  
Букхал взялся правой рукой за трос, а левой — за ролик. Исак сам спихнул его с края, слыша скользящее «вз-зз». Микки поехал, а чика за спиной со щёлканьем прицепила свои карабины к стальным крепежам вокруг дерева.  
\- Я её тоже первый раз проходить боялась!  
Исак нервно засмеялся — ему было очень страшно, только трасса тут была не при чём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Селки — мифические существа из кельтского фольклора, люди-тюлени. Могут выходить из воды, сбрасывая с себя тюленью шкуру и принимая человеческое обличье.  
> Название парка «Høyt & Lavt» переводится как «Высоко и Низко».  
> SNØ — «Снег».  
> Слово «кнутен» означает «узелки». В прежние времена подвиги выпускников отмечались так — на шнурках от кепки вязались узлы.
> 
> Трек к главе:  
> Poets of the Fall – Love Will Come To You


	11. Chapter 11

Была ещё жуткая рань. Эвен откровенно зевал во всё горло, подпирая стенку коридора. Лилле, наклонившись, надевал кроссовки. Так дёргая за несчастные карабины, словно они были виноваты, что нужно переться на работу. Микаэлю хотелось подойти и пригладить ладонью его взъерошенную макушку. Поколебавшись, он глянул на Эвена — тот тоже хмурился, засунув руки в карманы штанов и чувствуя себя явно неловко.  
\- Хочешь, мы тебя вечером встретим? - предложил тот.  
\- Да не надо уж, - угрюмо сказал Исак, доставая из кармана наушники, намотанные на ярко-красную пластиковую загогулину с рожками. - У нас потом тренинг ещё хрен знает на сколько.  
\- Что за тренинг? - осторожно спросил Микаэль.  
\- Теперь у нас будут ещё и микроавтобусы с томографами. Типа, норвежская медицина не стоит на месте, - закатил глаза Вальтерсен. - Да какая разница! Наслаждайтесь своим выходным вдвоём. Обсудите там... какой я по сравнению с вами ребёнок. И как со мной можно не водиться вообще.  
Разогнувшись, Исак уставился в глаза, и Микаэль вдруг в увидел в ярком утреннем свете, какие они зеленущие и злые.  
Ни он, ни Эвен, сразу не нашли, что сказать. По ходу, над случайно брошенной фразой кто-то долго думал. И успел себя накрутить.  
\- Окей?! Ну я пошёл, ладненько, - рывком сорвал Исак сумку, висящую на крюке.  
\- Стой! - сказали они с Эвеном одновременно.  
Микаэль обхватил закаменевшие от обиды плечи, а Эвен обнял и прижал к своей груди, положил руку на курчавящийся светлый затылок. Лилле вздрагивал в их руках и пытался высвободиться, пихаясь локтями. Его сумка в процессе сползла с плеча и шмякнулась на пол. Свисающие с шеи бусинки наушников мотались из стороны в сторону.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что без тебя это всё ценности не имеет? - тихо спросил Нэсхайм. - В буквальном смысле.  
\- Да конечно! - убито проговорил Исак. - Вы, блять, целую жизнь были вместе. До меня! Ходили в свой пафосный Бёльсен в стиле ар-нуво, и в Эльвебаккен потом. И ты знаешь, откуда у Микки все шрамы и отметины на теле, а я... Я просто какая-то нелепая надстройка, новодел.  
Он выпаливал это быстро, коротко вдыхая в промежутках — видно, накопилось.  
Микаэль молча прижался губами к покрытой мурашками шее — там, где под кожей выступал позвонок. Потянулся к Эвену и стал держаться за него — чтобы зажать Исака между ними теснее и успокоить.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы был только ты, ведь так? - прикусил Микаэль закруглённую мочку, пульсирующую алой кровью на просвет. - Я вот тоже иногда думаю, что вам и без меня прекрасно жилось.  
Эвен смотрел сверху — судя по роже, явно с утверждением не согласный.  
\- Да я уеду вообще завтра, Лилле, - прибавил Микаэль. - Всё, Эвен весь целиком достанется тебе. На.  
Он разжал руки и даже отступил на шаг.  
В общем, Микаэль нигде даже не лукавил: с налаженным бытом, ипотекой и визитами к родителям Нэсхайма раз в месяц им было нормально и так. Без дурацких призраков из прошлого и всяких там отношений на расстоянии.  
Исак обернулся. Он смотрел теперь затравленно, держась за оба шнурка на горловине своей худи.  
\- Я... слушай, Микки, ну не надо так.  
\- Да почему? Я и правда сильно... злоупотребил вашим гостеприимством.  
\- Фак. Я опять всё порчу, - дрогнул подбородок у Исака. - Я... не это совсем хотел сказать, Микки. Просто вы. У вас полно инсайдерских шуточек. Ты столько об Эвене знаешь, что мне никогда не догнать тебя. Вас.  
\- Да нахуя кого-то догонять? - недоумённо развёл руками Эвен. - Это не городской марафон, Исак.  
\- Больше похоже на дугнад, - задумчиво покусывая губу, сказал Микаэль. - Типа: давайте соберёмся и вместе разгребём хлам в нашем лодочном сарае. Покрасим заново забор, прополем клумбы. Как-то так.  
Исак подошёл и несмело приложил свою ладонь к его, чувствуя слабое ответное нажатие.  
\- Микки, слушай... у меня, наверное, там очень много хлама. В моем лодочном сарае.  
Он постучал себя пальцем по лбу, криво усмехаясь.  
\- Не у тебя одного.  
\- Мне не жалко тебе Эвена, просто я, ну. Не умею доверять людям, почти совсем. Всё время жду какой-то подставы, - Исак пытался улыбнуться, как делал это всегда на нервах. - Я понимаю, это глупо. Вы просто проведёте один выходной без меня.  
\- И соскучимся за день, - Эвен обнял его руками крест-накрест, утыкаясь носом за ухом.  
\- Лилле. Если бы ты учился с нами, то сам бы не стал водиться. Мы с ним были просто двумя избалованными засранцами, - решил быть честным Микаэль.  
\- И шикарные волосы Микки тогда не успел отрастить. Ходил оболваненный, как все — ну, я тебе при случае покажу, - подло ввернул Нэсхайм.  
\- А ты... ты не успел отрастить свою КРОВЯНУЮ КОЛБАСУ! Короче, Лилле. Ты не пропустил ничего важного.  
Дотянувшись через Исака до Микаэля, Эвен больно подёргал за уши.  
Исак утирал глаза от смеха:  
\- Уй, бля. Я не могу. Её ж тогда... надо употреблять с брусничным вареньем??  
\- ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ! - пробасил Нэсхайм, и заржал сам. А Исак притянул к себе и поцеловал, не разжимая губ, просто так.  
Они стояли втроём, обнявшись и лыбясь, когда у Эвена в кармане штанов зазвонил телефон. Высвободив одну руку, он принял вызов:  
\- Здорово, Юнас.  
А через мгновение ответил:  
\- Да ничего. Стоим тут в прихожей, изображаем стелу Вигеланна. Исак вон на работу опаздывает на десять минут.  
\- Блять, точно, - выдрался их цепких объятий Вальтерсен. Ну всё, Хиштен меня придушит. Так, я побежал, - подобрал он сумку и одел на плечо. - Вы там пишите, только без картинок, окей?  
\- Нет уж. Теперь мы тебя заспамим за это, - широко улыбнулся Микаэль.  
\- Ноууу, - жалобно проныл тот. - Не надо! Штаны ж порвутся.  
\- У тебя же запасная форма в шкафчике есть, - ехидно напомнил Эвен. - И в машине тоже, я видел.  
Стеная и жалуясь на мировую несправедливость, Исак выполз наружу и захлопнул дверь. Микаэль повернул замок, услышав два положенных щелчка.  
\- Так о чём это мы? - сказал Нэсхайм, вновь прислонив к уху телефон. - Ммм... вот, думаю напоследок отвести Микки в басту. Счас вот только позвоню запишусь. А ты сам как? Что там ваши?  
Судя по его озадаченному выражению, Васкез стал подробно и обстоятельно излагать, как дела. Микки понимал: его собственный круг друзей был совсем небольшим, но они искренне интересовались жизнью друг друга. А не вежливо выслушивали, кивая в нужных местах и думая про себя: «до чего ж ты меня достал».  
Говоря с Юнасом, Эвен взял его за шею и вот так придерживая, повёл в гостиную. Где нашарил под плазменной панелью буклетик с рекламой местной парилки и сунул Микаэлю под нос.  
Он покрутил эту книжечку в руках — на глянцевой бумаге кто-то цветисто расписывал банные полки из африканского дерева абаш и всё такое прочее. Улыбающаяся блондинка на развороте призывно смотрела, прикрывая берёзовой вихтой крутое бедро.  
\- Идём? - одними губами спросил Эвен.  
Он только усиленно закивал. Микаэль уже окончательно сдался, обнаружив, что чудовищно, зверски, непереносимо скучает по всему норвежскому. Поход в басту был самое то, что надо — Микаэль не был там сто тысяч миллионов лет.

***

Когда Нэсхайм договорил, выяснилось, что Туули вчера умудрилась свалиться с качелей во дворе. И эти втроём возили её в Легевакт, где на голову пришлось накладывать швы. По отзывам Юнаса, после они выясняли, кто виноват, перессорившись. Но к утру утихомирились и простили друг друга.  
Микаэль был почти был уверен, что никаких детей две его... трети не захотят. Анамнез совсем не располагал.  
Лилле имел мать, которая перестала быть ему матерью, ещё будучи живой (пусть она была в этом и не виновата). Отца, который в выпускном классе перестал звонить и вспоминать о его существовании. При этом будучи образцово-показательным папашей для своих погодок — Исак показывал его свежие посты. Терье Вальтерсен был прямо молодец — он развёлся одновременно с чокнутой женой и старшим сыном.  
Дед Эвена, Улаф, страдал затяжными приступами чернейшей меланхолии. Сейчас Микаэль всерьёз полагал, что по одиннадцатой версии МКБ это было F33, рекуррентное депрессивное расстройство. Деду не повезло: в его молодости такое лечили в основном бромом, электрошоком и настойкой красавки.  
Микаэль отлично помнил старика бодрым и полным сил: они с Эвеном перед восьмым классом ездили с дедом в Исландию на каникулах, обходя все водопады по скользким камням. Это тогда он впервые увидел белые косы Сельяландсфосс, низвергающиеся с замшелых скал. И постоял с Эвеном под ревущим потоком, с ног до головы мокрый от брызг.  
Эвен узнал об этом только потом, но найденный в лесу соседями дед вовсе не умер от инсульта. Дожив до семидесяти девяти лет, тот сам прервал свою жизнь, сунув в рот гладкий металлический ствол.  
Ула передала мрачную генетическую эстафету дальше: у Эвена был диагноз F31, даже более «продвинутый», чем у деда. Самый первый эпизод, о котором Микаэль знал только с чужих слов, случился с Нэсхаймом сразу после смерти Улафа. Хотя тогда все были уверены, что это нервное потрясение.  
Если Микаэль вообще что-то понимал, Эвен предпочёл бы не иметь детей. Даже усыновлённых — потому что такие эмоциональные качели родителя совсем не здорово влияли на ребёнка. Это всё были его замечания промежду прочим, комментарии мимоходом, но картина складывалась довольно ясная.  
Сам Микаэль детей обожал — но ведь обожать можно было и не своих. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что согласился бы поступиться многим, только бы быть с Эвеном и Исаком. Оправдывая расхожий стереотип — ведь про норвежцев говорили, что они замкнуты и общаются в основном с теми, с кем ходили в детский сад и школу. Ну, Микаэль как раз присмотрел себе чувака, с кем отучился пять лет в одной школе и год — в другой. Заодно уж его бойфренда — а чего добру-то пропадать?

***

Пока он отчищал щёткой под водой тарелки после завтрака, Нэсхайм чатился, очень быстро набивая сообщения в телефоне. С виноватым видом поглядывая на него — мол, извини, такой вот я свинтус.  
\- Ты с кем там? - любопытно спросил Микаэль.  
\- С Соней, - механически ответил тот.  
\- С твоей бывшей, в смысле? - поморгал он. - Я думал, у вас с ней всё.  
Эвен дописал, отложил телефон и развернулся к нему, по-видимому, чувствуя потребность оправдаться.  
\- Первые два года-то мы вообще друг друга игнорили. А потом... то она стукнется, то я кину что-нибудь. Я только Исака особо не посвещаю, он же сразу не то подумает.  
\- Ты ей уже разболтал про нас?  
\- М-хмм, - скрытно не ответил Эвен. Однако, выдав себя румянцем.  
\- Я на неё в фейсбуке до сих пор подписан, - признался тогда Микаэль. - Она сейчас лучше, по-моему — явно человек развивается. И красивее, ей длинные волосы идут.  
\- Круто, что Исак тебя счас не слышит, - покосился Эвен. - Он бы лопнул и пришлось бы отмывать стены и потолок.  
\- Кстати, вы ж с Соней полюбовно расстались? - оторвал Микаэль рифлёную полоску на новой картонной пачке «Финиша».  
\- Мы расстались как-то... естественным путём, - пожал плечами Нэсхайм. - То есть, мы оба считали друг друга интересными людьми, умными, талантливыми и всё такое. Просто постоянно не соответствовали ожиданиям друг друга. Она не поддерживала мои выборы, я не помнил о том, что важно ей... Это копилось-копилось, и дошло до точки, когда хотелось уже всё прекратить. Скорее усталость, чем неприязнь. Ну, как при сильном ветре не можешь идти.  
\- То есть, разошлись вы не из-за Лилле?  
\- Да не, это было неизбежно. Просто так бы тянули еще несколько месяцев.  
Запустив посуду стираться, Микаэль отодвинул себе стул и присел рядом.  
\- Я, кстати, реально ей благодарен, если хочешь знать. За то, что была с тобой рядом тогда. Я-то сам был настолько хреновым другом, что ты вон даже про биполярку сказать мне не смог.  
\- Да нет, это ж мой личные загоны были, не говорить, - опустил глаза Эвен. - Я так боялся тебя потерять, но в итоге потерял всё равно...  
\- Нет, - погладил Микаэль его жилистую руку, лежащую на столе. - Я же тут. Бешу твоего бойфренда своим присутствием.  
\- Ага, ага, - фыркнул тот. - Ничего, что на нём ещё твоя слюна не просохла? То есть, наша.  
\- Слышь, Эвен, я не знаю... Если б меня вот так со всех сторон облизывали, я б вообще ни о чём не парился. Тупо физеологически стресс же гасится.  
\- Ну вот и прикинь его уровень тревожности, - невесело глянул Нэсхайм. - Но ты себя очень правильно вёл, он вменяемый ушёл уже. Зато ты, по-моему, сам подгрузился? Если так, то брось это дело. Никто не собирается передумывать.  
Микаэль сглотнул и не смог ничего возразить.  
\- Микки, у меня к тебе будет одна просьба, - придвинулся ближе Эвен.  
\- Какая?  
\- Это я на будущее. Если Исак тебя попросит не говорить мне что-то... я хочу об этом знать.  
\- Сам факт? - удивился он. - Мило. Окей, придумай тогда кодовую фразу.  
\- Параноид андроид, - почти не задумываясь, выдал тот.  
\- Почему именно это? Наверняка опять какие-то твои задротские темы, - поддразнил Микаэль.  
\- Эк ты меня раскусил. Ладно. Помимо очевидного, это сингл Радиохед, который вышел в год нашего с тобой рождения.  
\- Бля. Ну, вот примерно это я и имел в виду, - изобразил Микаэль фейспалм. - Но почему ты меня об этом просишь? А не Юнаса, скажем. Или ты и его привлёк... к своей агентурной сети?  
Эвен закрыл языком верхние зубы. А потом сказал, подбирая слова:  
\- Да не. Что-то мне подсказывает, что с реально проблемным шитом он скорее пойдёт к тебе, Микки.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да хотя бы потому, что тебе осуждать не свойственно вообще. А Лилле, он как сверхчувствительный барометр.  
\- Да пипец. Я настолько отзывчивых людей раньше не встречал. Всё, что то ему даёшь, он возвращает десятикратно. Конечно, какая нафиг Соня! - понимающе выпятил Микаэль нижнюю губу.  
Эвен смотрел с едва заметной улыбкой — весь прямо светясь от благодарности, что похвалили его любимое творение. Если бы Микаэль мог ревновать в принципе, то сейчас бы непременно обревновался.

***

«Банный майор», как называл Эвен мужика на ресепшене, записал их на четыре часа — раньше на сегодня всё оказалось занято. Нэсхайм там принимал душ, готовясь к реальным СПА-удовольствиями. Поэтому Микаэль разлочил телефон и набрал последний номер в списке.  
\- Мам? Привет.  
\- Привет, сынок. Как твои дела? Уже готовишься к отъезду?  
\- Да мне готовиться нечего. Я ж с небольшим чемоданом только был.  
\- Не заедешь попрощаться?  
\- Наверное, не смогу. Извини, - вздохнул он. - В Египте уже увидимся.  
\- Тебе там хорошо, с твоими друзьями?  
Микаэль глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, решаясь.  
\- Мам, я сразу не сказал, но. Я живу у Эвена и его парня сейчас. Так получилось.  
\- У Эвена...? Давно вы снова общаетесь? И что Исак про это думает?  
Микаэль невольно зажмурился, в который раз чувствуя себя безмерно виноватым. Конечно же, мама знала про Исака. Её лучшая подруга Ула перестала с ней видеться, но не выкинула из друзей в социальных сетях, позволяя следить за своей жизнью и жизнью сына.  
\- Да вот недели полторы, как приехал. Я с ними живу, мам. У нас отношения. И... это изначально была идея Исака.  
\- Я что-то не пойму — у вас втроём? Это что, так принято сейчас у молодёжи? - растерялась она.  
\- Так мне... без разницы, принято или нет. Но нам с ними хорошо. Помнишь, мы обсуждали про переезд? Теперь я уверен.  
\- Мы с отцом тоже об этом поговорили, - сразу заметно оттаяла мама. - Знаешь, мы-то за. Хорошее образование тебе и тут пригодится, но я скучаю же. Хочется чаще тебя видеть.  
\- Да? Здорово, - расплылся он в улыбке. - Мне важно, что вы думаете.  
\- Так вы с Эвеном во всём разобрались, получается?  
Микаэль отлично понимал, что стоит за этим вопросом. Их с Нэсхаймом мамы дружили ещё с тех пор, когда они дрыхли под капюшонами прогулочных колясок. И если он скучал по Эвену каждый день, что они были врозь, а периодически имел форменные приступы тоски... то маме, наверное, было ещё хуже. Ведь в её возрасте уже не заводят новые знакомства так легко.  
Ула всегда была такой доброй. «Фрёйдис, да пусть он сегодня у нас останется», «Микки, не хочешь поехать с нами на остров Селья?».  
А он разрушил это всё и до сих пор не мог себя оправдать.  
\- Да, мы с Эвеном пришли к пониманию. И знаешь... ты тоже можешь попробовать поговорить с его мамой. Может, не прямо сейчас. Но я стопудово уверен, что она тоже этого хочет. И хранит твои письма и кашпо для цветов, что ты плела...  
\- Да уж вряд ли, - Микаэль услышал, как она сглотнула слёзы. - Столько лет прошло, вы вон взрослые совсем уже.  
\- Не расстраивайся, а? Я серьёзно, попробуй.  
\- Ну, если уж вы с Эвеном смогли после такого помириться, - высморкалась в платок она. - Хотя, для матери-то всё по другому, Микки. Тебе не представить, каково это: прибежать на шум и увидеть посиневшего сына в петле. Если бы тот крюк для люстры оказался попрочнее, ты бы сейчас цветы на его могилу относил.  
Она не сказала ничего нового — но Микаэль захлебнулся давно забытым ощущением беды, как тошнотворно-горькой морской водой.  
\- Мам. Я тебе потом ещё позвоню, ладно?  
\- Не обижайся на меня, сыночек. Может, рискну потом поговорить с Улой, поглядим. Давай, хорошо тебе долететь. Набери меня или отца, как приземлишься.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Это хорошо, что вы помирились. Хотелось бы Эвену тоже привет передать. Он там рядом?  
\- В ванной сейчас. Вот вылезет, передам. Ну всё тогда, пока.

***

Пока ждал своей очереди ополоснуться перед басту, Микаэль открыл фейсбук в телефоне. Щёлкнув на список друзей, он долго смотрел на «Ула Линнея Харальдссен» и аватарку со знакомым лицом. Если совсем честно, Микаэль и сам скучал по эвеновой маме. Лилле отзывался о ней восторженно, но это было ни фига не удивительно.  
Он начал листать ленту и вдруг наткнулся на фото, выложенное Эвеном полчаса назад. Это было снято, когда они валялись в траве без сил после верёвок — закатный свет на их лицах был оранжево-розовым, тёплым. Исак жмурился и выглядел ужасно счастливым, а в синих солнечных очках Эвена отражались облака. Сам Микаэль вышел как обычно: нос картошкой, буйные, лезущие в лицо волосы и губы пельменями.  
Наведясь на сердечко под постом, он вдруг увидел имя Сони первым. А когда прокрутил ниже — прочёл и комментарий от нее:  
**«Тебе не много, полиандр ты хренов?»**  
Дальше стояли весёлые смайлики — по ходу, фру Якобсен Дальгрен не была кошмарно расстроена таким поворотом событий.  
**«Мы с Лилле думаем, ему в самый раз»** \- набрал он и отправил, тут же увидев ниже свой комментарий.  
И засмеялся в голос, когда вскоре там добавилось от Васкеза:  
**«Да когда уже Цукерберг прикрутит для нас статусы? Пары — это прошлый век!»**  
Цифра рядом сначала сменилась на 2, а потом на 3. Юнаса морально поддерживали его партнёры.  
\- Ты чего тут такой довольный сидишь? - шлёпнул его мокрым полотенцем по шее Нэсхайм.  
\- Да ты тут вызывал общественный резонанс. Во, смотри.  
Они вместе уставились в экран айфона, где как раз появился свежий комментарий.  
**«Кто не успел, тот опоздал!»** \- писал Исак (по времени, у него как раз был конец рабочей смены). Смайлик с высунутым языком смотрелся очень нахально.  
\- Приятно, когда все тебя охраняют от посягательств, - польщённо сказал Эвен.  
\- Но если ты ещё раз упомянешь миньонов, - угрожающе начал Микаэль.  
\- Не, я всё понял! - поднял руки Нэсхайм. - Своих миньонов надо уважать и почитать, как равных!  
Отобрав у него зазевавшегося Эвена полотенце, Микаэль погнался за ним по коридору, охаживая по спине и по заднице. Тот громко вопил и умолял о пощаде.

***

К их приходу всё было готово: приветливый дядька за стойкой выдал пушистые полотенца и какие-то ещё принадлежности, запаянные в полиэтиленовые пакеты. Они разделись в предбаннике, сложив одежду кучками на скамье. Голый Эвен картинно отворил стеклянную дверь на магнитах:  
\- Пожалуйте, ваши величества, ваши королевские высочества.  
Микаэль вошёл и огляделся: местная парилка была просторной, с деревянными решётками на полу и двумя уровнями полок. Разогретая электропечь-каменка распространяла сильный запах можжевельника. Жар в басту был сухим, и почти не ощущался — Нэсхайм попросил прогревать не очень сильно.  
Микаэль взялся за ручку черпака, что был опущен в бадью с водой.  
\- Плеснуть?  
\- Немного только, - попросил Эвен. - А то ж я тебя видеть не буду.  
Он от этого почему-то смутился и так и остался стоять столбом. Раскалённые диабазовые камни с неровными сколами светились красным. Потом вспомнил, что хотел — плеснул, глядя, как с рёвом поднялось вверх и растаяло белое облако.  
\- Ну иди сюда, Микки, - жалобно позвал Эвен.  
Микаэль обернулся: тот уже лежал на широкой верхней полке, затылком опираясь о полукруглый решетчатый подголовник из дерева. Тело Эвена ярким пятном белело в полумраке — от одного вида участилось дыхание и во рту стало сухо. Послушно подойдя по настилу, Микаэль оказался рядом с ним. Вблизи, на расстоянии вытянутой руки Нэсхайм был невозможно притягателен — с этим голодным выражением лица и темнеющими от пара золотистыми волосами. Игнорируя свой приподнявшийся член, Микаэль улёгся уровнем ниже, вытянул руки и ноги и закрыл глаза. Они всё же не за этим сюда пришли.  
Эвен не говорил больше ни слова. Микаэль смотрел сквозь ресницы: боковина полки была украшена ровным зигзагом из света и тени. Басту освещали только бра по углам с тёплыми жёлтыми лампами.  
\- Тут полки такие прохладные, - удивлённо заметил он. - Не нагреваются как будто вообще.  
\- Зато ты у меня горячий.  
\- Отстань.  
Но от его слов в груди был восторженный холодок, как от ментола или эвкалипта.  
Микаэль не знал, сколько они так лежали. Время здесь не существовало — только тишина и звуки капающей воды. Выпот и осевший пар собирались в ложбинке над верхней губой, в углублениях ушных раковин. Даже в пупке — он опустил руку вниз, чтобы собрать воду.  
\- Микки.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты жалел сегодня утром, что облизывали не тебя. И мне теперь очень хочется. Облизать, - низким голосом произнёс Нэсхайм.  
\- Да ты ёбнулся. Не здесь же. У тебя сердце нахрен выскочит, - еле держа открытыми глаза, сказал Микаэль. От жара его так разморило, что даже говорить было лень.  
\- Посиди хотя бы со мной тогда.  
Нэсхайм затащил его к себе на полку. Видок у него был тот еще — распухшие мокрые губы, дикий взгляд, подрагивающие от нетерпения пальцы.  
\- Ты... давно об этом думал? - чисто по наитию спросил Микаэль, уложив тяжёлую голову ему на плечо.  
\- С десятого класса, - поморщился Эвен от распирающей боли в члене, поправил рукой. - Когда ездили на остров Селья, и ты ползал на карачках по песку... Я хотел сдёрнуть с тебя шорты и целовать это всё до полного охуения. У тебя резинка была такая, что сползала всё время ниже ложбинки. Я думал, чокнусь от этого зрелища.  
\- Ха. А я ничего такого не думал. Только не понимал, чего ж я с тобой всё время заигрываю, - тихо засмеялся он, припомнив себя-недоумка в шестнадцать.  
\- Пошли в бассеин? - потянул за руку Эвен. Помог сойти вниз — Микаэль ощущал себя варёным, как спагеттина.  
Воздух за дверью ошеломил прохладой. А когда они нырнули с бортика в холодную воду, Микаэль даже заверещал от шока.  
\- Да тихо ты! - смеясь, обнял Эвен за покрытые мурашками плечи. - Чего орёшь? Нормальная же вода.  
\- Ага, нормальная. Как на Селье тогда. Помнишь: мы такие все припёрлись в футболках, лето. И ты сунул только одну ступню в воду и как завопишь благим матом!  
\- Самое смешное было, когда мы обернулись и там местная малышня в этой воде плещется. А я прям помираю, у меня ледяная игла в ногу впилась...  
Пока говорил, Нэсхайм как-то ловко подхватил его под колени, усадив себе на пояс — в воде он ничего не весил. Микаэль замер, когда снизу о него потёрся здоровенный стоящий хуй. Немигающе глядя прямо ему в глаза, Эвен развёл половинки зада руками, ткнулся головкой в сжавшийся сфинктер. Лилле был прав: зверски возбуждённый Нэсхайм выглядел серьёзнее некуда.  
\- Кровать, Эвен. Я хочу делать это в кровати.  
\- Вот же зануда, а.  
\- Пошли отсюда.  
\- А может, ещё пару заходов в парилку? - подвигал бровями Нэсхайм. - Или ты куда-то торопишься?  
\- Хочу скорее узнать, как ощущается твой язык. Такой мокрый, гибкий и подвижный. И как ты меня им будешь ебать, пока я с ума не сойду от кайфа.  
\- Так, всё-оо, мы уходим сейчас же, - выпихнул его Нэсхайм к металлической лестнице.  
\- А МОЖЕТ, ПАРУ ЗАХОДОВ В ПАРИЛКУ? - уже истерически хихикая, передразнил Микаэль.  
Эвен выбрался из бассеина вслед за ним и стал одеваться, как попало натягивая шмотки прямо на мокрое тело. Повезло, что они даже не выходили за пределы их жилищного комплекса — от кровати отделяло не более пяти минут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дугнад — аналог субботника.  
> Стела Вигеланна — обелиск «Монолит» высотой более 17 метров, высеченный из огромной цельной глыбы и состоящий из 121 человеческой фигуры. Расположен во Фрогнер-парке в Осло.  
> https://i0.wp.com/www.thienlan.me/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/20161030_144315.jpg  
> Остров Селья находится за Полярным Кругом, поэтому летом там можно встретить снег, а температура воды в море — несколько градусов выше нуля.
> 
> Эвен и Микаэль в средней школе:
> 
>  
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/9/2/3392854/85240843.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/9/2/3392854/85240839.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/a5c7c6335b30bb50029833b2ce44ca2a/tumblr_oogebptPjA1vl5zeio1_400.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/03be3121225afff1bbb81f20a37286b9/tumblr_oqfosb6Pr51w2ykuro1_1280.png  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/52d36f8b6e6c15d76e5122a8cd653fc5/tumblr_on8jtfRNI91vf3cjio4_1280.jpg


	12. Chapter 12

Микаэль ткнул большим пальцем и нажатая кнопка с цифрой «четыре» загорелась по краям голубым. Эвен, стоящий сзади, прижимал его к себе двумя руками — одной поперёк груди, а другой — поперёк бёдер. Судорожно и сильно, будто боялся, что отнимут.  
\- А... тебе кто-нибудь уже делал так, а, Микки?  
Он потёрся через одежду своим утиснутым в джинсах членом. Раскрытой ладонью прижал его горло под выступом кадыка.  
Лифт тренькнул, и они как-то вышли оттуда — неудобно сросшимся сиамским существом с общим, гулко бьющимся пульсом. Эвен вытащил ключи из кармана и открыл дверь, но расклеиться с ним не пожелал. В темноте прихожей было видно только очертания зонтов, висящих на деревянных крючках.  
\- Мик, так было с кем-то?  
Это был первый раз, когда Нэсхайм хоть в какой-то форме интересовался его предыдущими... половыми опытами. Но судя по тому, что спросил дважды, ему было важно.

***

Микаэль молчал, не зная, как покороче объяснить: в первые полгода в Англии было испробовано всё, полный список тегов в порно. При воспоминаниях об этом периоде Микаэля не то чтобы тянуло блевать... но лицо само по себе принимало гадливое выражение.  
Его первый, крашеный блондин лет двадцати восьми, помнится, щурился и стряхивал сигаретный пепел на подушку:  
\- Да ты не так и плох, Майкл. Арабская экзотика, тело годное вполне. Не пассив, не пидовка. Лайк, порекомендую другим!  
Микаэль тогда даже не возразил — он и сам относился к себе хуже некуда.  
Если бы не сильный уравновешенный тип темперамента, который стопорил саморазрушение — вероятно, он бы вскоре подсел на тяжёлое дерьмо и бросил свои подготовительные курсы. Тут чисто повезло — Микаэль видел таких без тормозов.

***

Потом случился звонок Нэсхайма на Рождество, после которого стало понятно: надо что-то менять. У Эвена и без него была насыщенная жизнь и заботливый партнёр рядом. Исак. Конечно — Нэсхайм заслуживал этого, как никто. Но он сам ведь... тоже, разве нет? Но Микаэлю так и не удавалось отделить себя от бывшего лучшего друга. В середине января в новостях появилась биполярная солистка Cranberries — Долорес О'Риордан, найденная мёртвой в номере лондонского отеля. Это испортило настроение на все выходные.  
Следующие пару лет Микаэль пробовал взрослый подход — завести постоянного бойфренда. Сосед по комнате, рыжий позитивный Киран, подавал отличный пример. Ведь у него была Мира, с которой даже самый дождливый, неудачный день делался лучше.  
Но... как это возможно, когда ты не хочешь привыкать к чужим шуткам и вкусам? Когда холоден и невнимателен, потому что тебе и правда забить. Говоришь, что будешь лучше, а сам не стараешься. И даже не грустишь, когда пишут пьяное: «Michael Im soo done eith tiy».  
Это был Гленн. После Гленна были Лиам из Роскилле и Оле-Пер из Лунда. Обоих Микаэль встретил зимой, на реконструкторском фестивале «Йорвик», куда ежегодно таскался из мазохистских соображений.  
Они все слегка напоминали о людях, оставленных в Осло — вкладка с инстаграмом Эвена и Исака была пришпилена в окошке браузера, в самом начале. Но недостаточно. Микаэль мстил за слабое соответствие, предсказуемо возвращаясь к одиночеству. Он даже не съезжался ни с одним из них, хотя Фицпатрик каждый раз этого ожидал. Говоря с затаённой грустью:  
\- Ну что, теперь-то свалишь от безумного соседа?  
\- Ага, щас, - показывал он средний палец. - Хочешь вытурить меня и жить тут с Мирой?  
Тот только закатывал глаза — кто б ещё разрешил его подружке жить в кампусе Королевского колледжа.

***

\- Можешь считать, что у меня этого не было, - в конце концов сказал он. - У тебя ж из-за эпизодов вылетали целые месяцы жизни, так? Ну, у меня вот... примерно то же самое. Я тоже что-то с кем-то делал... хуй знает зачем.  
\- Почему мы с тобой такие идиоты? - вздохнул Нэсхайм, огладив рукой его лоб.  
\- Да ладно, не такие уж. Совсем с идиотами Лилле не стал бы водиться, - ободрил он товарища. - Он же у нас как лишайник... в плохих экологических условиях не растёт.  
\- Шикарный комплимент. Я ему передам.  
Наверное, они сейчас думали одну и ту же мысль. Если бы прокрутить назад и исправить, Эвен рассказал бы ему про свою болезнь... Микаэль бы не отпихивал с перепугу, не уезжал.  
Но ведь тогда бы в их жизни не было кое-кого очень важного и кудрявого.  
\- Так ты там говорил что-то про мой язык? - провокационно лизнули его за ухом. Длинно, нежно и возбуждающе.  
Микаэль думал ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но вместо этого вздрогнул и тихо застонал. Поход в басту был всё же подлым тактическим ходом — теперь он был раздразнён, хорошо расслаблен и настроен на секс.  
Эвен накрыл рукой его выпирающую ширинку и стал мокро вылизывать шею, явно собираясь сначала подоводить хорошенько. Хотя доводил-то он себя — это же Нэсхайм мечтал поставить задом кверху и ублажать, ещё с каких-то школьных времён.  
\- Языковые мышцы разминаешь... или что? - поддразнил он.  
\- Ты поговори у меня! Я тебе счас так МЫШЦЫ РАЗОМНУ, что на регистрацию будешь бочком ползти... как крабы.  
Микки перевёл дыхание и нагло заявил:  
\- На меньшее и не рассчитываю!

***

Он прокручивал в голове, как всё было потом с Эвеном, стоя в очереди со своим несчастным чемоданом (эти напихали с собой всякого, так что добавилась ручная кладь). Грезил наяву, пока ждал подсоединения «рукава» из терминала в салон самолёта. Микаэль даже не играл ни во что в телефоне, не читал, коротая время, как другие. Он был весь целиком отравлен своими упоительными воспоминаниями, как яблоко в «Белоснежке».  
В этот их последний раз наедине Нэсхайм твёрдо решил сделать так, чтобы у него мозги отшибло. Поставил раком, придавив его голову к постели, а потом стянул плавки, любуясь. Не трогал сначала — а только дышал обжигающе горячо в ложбинку между ягодиц. Микаэль себе там всё выбрил, и так получалось куда чувствительней.  
Его язык был чистой магией. Прикосновения были то плавными и влажно-дразнящими, то твёрдыми и жалящими. Микаэль просил ещё и постанывал от собственного бесстыдства. Нэсхайм целовал его зад, делая это так, что выражение обретало совсем другой, не грубый смысл. Нос и подбородок Эвена задевали кожу, и Микаэль словно снова вдыхал обжигающий лёгкие воздух басту.  
Микаэль трясся на грани оргазма только от того, что раньше считал стрёмным видом предварительных ласк. Своими оральными умениями Эвен превратил его в дрожащее желе для душа от Lush. Он постепенно растягивал, скользя пальцами по собственной слюне.  
После нежных, долгих интимных ласк языком, покусываний и поцелуев Микаэль не то что боялся его конской елды — а сжимался от вожделения, упрашивая Эвена сам. Тот уложил на спину, смазал себя, задрал ноги выше головы...  
Микаэль, как сейчас, видел его натянувшиеся синие жилы на шее, напряжённые бицепсы, чувствовал мощные таранящие удары члена. Кажется, Микаэль стонал в голос — так сильно было желание, так сладко проникал в его до самого нутра эвенов хуй.  
Он кончил под Нэсхаймом — глядя на растерянное, счастливое выражение человека, у которого исполнились все мечты. Это был катарсис такой силы, что его вырубило, буквально — от эмоционального перенапряжения.  
Даже сейчас, в аэропорту, Микаэль был таким заторможенным, что проглотил жвачку и не заметил. У него был перманентный стояк, мутно в голове, а губам не помогал никакой бальзам.

***

Утро было тоже запоминающимся.  
Консерву макрели в томатном соусе в Осло шутливо называли «флюкраш»: красная мешанина и правда напоминала последствия авиакатастрофы. Ничего не подозревающий Эвен утром достал из холодильника первое попавшееся — намазать на поджаренный тост. Когда Исак увидел, ЧТО он достал, то побледнел, покрылся испариной и спросил:  
\- Т-ты что де-де-делаешь?! Выкинь это, Эвен!  
Плоская жёлтая жестянка отправилась в помойку. Лилле даже не был особо суеверным — просто очень психовал из-за этого отъезда. Боялся, что Микаэль не долетит. Лилле ж всё время казалось, что он ничего хорошего в жизни не заслуживает.

***

Когда перед приездом такси одетые валялись на кровати, всем троим было хреново. Исак обнимал его и молча ревел, даже не скрываясь — на груди вся футболка была мокрая. Эвен сжимал руку — но так, что белели края ногтей.  
\- Я доучиваться последний год еду, ребят, - прося прощения голосом, интонацией, сказал он. - Там график будет — зашибись. Но если буду нужен... если вдруг беда какая, вы не молчите. Сорвусь в Станстед, возьму билет за двадцать фунтов. Два часа, и я тут.  
\- Что, правда? - вытерев ложбинку под носом, с надеждой уставился Исак.  
Он так и не допустил до себя в том самом смысле. Были какие угодно ласки, кроме. Микаэль не настаивал, сильно подозревая: таким образом Лилле перестраховывается на случай его неприезда.  
Он прятал уязвимого себя от Микаэля. Делая это же умело, как четырёхлетний мальчуган. Нэсхайм, конечно, все это понимал. Микаэль даже задумался, насколько его прощальный перфоманс был обусловлен страстью, а насколько — преданностью Лилле. Мысль была смешная и трогательная. Ведь после этой пары недель он бы дотащился к ним обратно даже прогнившим зомби.

***

Они уже набрали высоту и летели над Северным морем, оставив позади освещённые вышки нефтяных платформ. Худенькая девушка с тёмной чёлкой на соседнем сидении взяла у стюардессы плед, закуталась до шеи и спала, посапывая.  
Микаэль возвращался обратно в Лондон и не мог поверить, что всё закончилось. Что он не увидит свои две трети ещё очень-очень долго. Хотя, оно могло даже не начаться — если бы он, сидя в кафе с Васкезом, не набрался смелости и не спросил про них.

***

Микаэль держался за поручень в автобусе, слушая церковный гимн на саамском. Музыка была такой печальной, будто у автора, скажем, единственный ребёнок помер от пневмонии. Столь отборный контент подсовывала Ристен — когда они познакомились на Эйде у Саны, её все называли Крис Берг. Тогда с ней ещё не случилось национального самоопределения — в 2017-м Кристина считала себя норвежкой.  
Они плотно общались в интернетах уже четыре года. Как-то так сложилось, что Адам, Мутасим, и даже Элиас со временем уже не слишком рвались обмениваться новостями. Зато с Ристен у Микаэля было достаточно общих тем.  
Мари Бойне всё еще пела про сердце, которое всегда странствует, когда ему позвонил «Эвен Б. Нэсхайм».  
От шока Микаэль случайно нажал отмену, с ужасом пялясь на надпись «вызов отклонён». Он хотел поговорить с Эвеном больше всего на свете, но лишил себя этого одним движением пальца. Ругая себя на чём свет стоит, Микаэль уже хотел засунуть телефон в карман, но тот вдруг вспыхнул снова. Нэсхайм не сдался так легко и перезвонил.  
\- Привет, Микки, - сказал тот таким тёплым голосом, что огромная глыба льда внутри немедленно начала плавиться и скругляться.  
\- Э...вен, - Микаэль взял дыхание посреди его имени, хотя оно состояло из двух слогов.  
\- Мик, всё нормально, - посерьёзнел Нэсхайм. - Я просто так звоню, не пугайся. У меня интермиссия, я честное слово вменяем.  
\- Слышь... да мне всё равно, вменяем ты или нет, - чувствуя, как уплывает фокус в поле зрения, сказал Микаэль. - Очень рад тебя слышать.  
\- Говорят, ты сейчас в наших краях, - неестественно лёгким тоном спросил тот. - Встретиться не хочешь? Исак вот тоже... интересуется.  
Микаэль так и видел, как Эвен покрутил губами — он по жизни делал так, если предлагал что-то рискованное.  
\- Хочу. А где? Юнас советовал «Сольсиден», были там?  
\- Нет, Микаэль. Мы хотим, чтоб ты приехал к нам в пятницу.  
Телефон чуть не выскальзывал из взмокшей ладони — Микаэль не мог понять, ему кажется, или Эвен правда говорит с ним таким томным, сексуальным голосом.  
\- Но я. Я думал, Исак не захочет. Ну, это ведь ваша с ним территория. А я... левый чувак какой-то из твоего прошлого, - он попытался замаскировать свою тоску смешком.  
\- Микки, приезжай к нам на ночь, - медленно сказал Нэсхайм. - Если... эмм, это не противоречит твоим моральным принципам. Если да, тогда не надо, конечно. Можем встретиться в обычном дру-  
\- Шт. Ты. Зовешь меня НА НОЧЬ?! - охренел Микаэль. Он сейчас биение крови везде — в мочках ушей, горле, на сгибах локтей, на кончиках пальцев. Сообразив, что разговаривает слишком громко в толпе людей, он пристыженно опустил голову.  
\- Ты не хочешь, да ведь? Извини, это было слишком. Мик, прости, я иногда совсем идиот, - выпалил Нэсхайм на одном дыхании. - Это было неадекватно и больше не повторится!  
Он повесил трубку. Микаэль, тяжело дыша, смотрел на айфон, зажатый в кулаке. Палец как-то сам нажал на имя Эвена — он же не мог оставить это всё вот так. Тот нервничал и боялся не меньше него — это вдруг стало так очевидно.  
\- Да? - сглотнул на том конце Нэсхайм.  
\- Ты чего? Даже не дал мне ответить.  
\- Так я помню. Ты ничего и никогда с таким психом и извращенцем не хочешь.  
\- Я говорил эту чушь сто лет назад, у меня тогда мозгов совсем не было! Не вешай трубку, дай сказать... Я ж не думал, что ты серьёзно. Исак твой не будет злиться? Или фингал снова поставит, как увидит?  
\- Не поверишь, но это идея Исака! - рассмеялся Эвен. - Ты ему нравился еще тогда.  
\- Да ладно. Он же никогда меня не комментирует... нигде.  
Он заткнул сам себя, чтоб не проговориться, как ждал от Эвена хотя бы одного лайка. Но лайки ему ставили лондонские знакомые и кровные родственники, а они двое — никогда.  
\- Да ты сам с ним поговори! Я скину номер.  
\- Слушай, а вот тебе. Тебе я нравлюсь? - решился от отчаяния он.  
Нэсхайм вздохнул, помолчал:  
\- Нравишься? Это ещё слабо сказано, Микки. Поговори с Исаком, у меня от него никаких тайн нет. Может, что-то для себя прояснишь? Ну, а если надумаешь, скажи.  
\- Да что тут думать, скинь мне адрес, - нетерпеливо попросил он.  
Довольный смешок Эвена был не обидным. Микаэль завершил разговор сам, чтобы от волнения не сболтнуть лишнего.

***

Глядя, как ладные стюардессы катят по проходу тележку с напитками, Микаэль постфактум понимал: ему несказанно повезло. Ведь если бы его не захотел Лилле, он бы никогда не смог попасть в их закрытый мирок.  
Исак в жизни оказался таким тонко чувствующим эмпатом, что, раз попробовав, с него было не слезть. Хоть в прямом, хоть в переносном смысле. Эвен мог не волноваться — Микаэль сам был готов защищать и оберегать его, если понадобится.  
Стоя на самолётном трапе в очереди на выход, он выключил авиа-режим и набрал Исака. Тот взял трубку сразу же, без единого гудка. Микаэль даже не помнил, что конкретно они говорили друг другу. Это могло быть и дельфинье курлыканье — слова не несли смысла. Они просто были очень рады, что живы, здоровы и есть друг у друга. Эвену был передан поцелуй.

***

Пока убер вёз его до Странд-лейн, Микаэль решил проверить почту. На него немедленно свалилось сто пятьдесят сообщений от Элиаса.  
Может, Микаэль стал циничнее, но эту жизненную драму он готов был смотреть, как ситком, жуя на фоне саб с тунцом на кунжутном хлебе. Пару дней назад Баккуш таки решился сообщить своей белобрысой любви с первого взгляда, что их чувства взаимны. Микаэль хихикнул: даже сама их встреча была приколом мироздания. Ведь Элиас вечер за вечером нажирался акевиттом, потому что понял, что не гетеро — в таком виде будущие супруги Акар и притащили его к Эскилю домой.  
Промотав всю панику перед свиданием, Микаэль стал читать дальше:  
«Я много с кем спал, ты же в курсе, бро. Но это всё какой-то шлак, если сравнивать. Одни только зажимания на скамейке, поцеловались немного — и я уже, реально, был как та картинка про текущий тюбик клея. Эскиль сказал, что с ним то же самое.»  
Микаэль кивнул сам себе и заправил свисающие волосы за ухо — ну да, ещё бы.  
Как показали последующие чтения, они наконец нормально поговорили. И, вау, Эскиль вовсе не был фетишистом, падким на мусульман! И его этот бывший, Лито, ничего не значил и упоминался только для красного словца — обидно ведь, когда к тридцати у тебя ещё не было значимых отношений. Он не сравнивал их с Лито только потому, что Элиас тоже ходил на учёбу в Блиндерн — короче говоря, вся эта паранойя была напрасной.  
Элиас в результате этой беседы, кажется, перестал строить из себя идеального сына. До чувака неведомым образом дошло, что следовать своей природе, любить кого-то — не преступление. Да никто и не возлагал на него такой ответственности, как он себе напридумывал! Ладно, Халед был старшим, Сана — единственной девочкой. А Элиас даже назван был универсальным именем, которое встречалось на территории всех скандинавских стран. Это был и мусульманский, и христианский святой. Поэтому сокурсники-норвежцы в универе иногда звали его ЭЛИЭЛЬ, беся этим кошмарно.  
Микаэль не стал делать торопливых отписок, хотя искушение было. Элиас всё-таки сделал правильную вещь и заслуживал качественной поглажки. Микаэль ценил, что в такой непростой момент тот доверился ему — это значило, что дружба между ними пережила даже шестьсот морских миль между Лондоном и Осло.  
Водитель убера высадил его близ Странд-кампуса, выгрузил из багажника нехитрые пожитки. Переходя дорогу, Микаэль огляделся: светофоры на красный не горели двумя верхними секциями, как дома. Зато зелёный зажёгся двумя девочками, держащимися за руки — у них в Норвегии не было таких ЛГБТ-приколов.  
Выйдя в прозрачных сумерках на набережную, он сел на скамейку под раскидистым платаном. Стал бездумно глядеть на арки моста Ватерлоо и возвышающееся на ним велосипедное колесо лондонского глаза. Телефон гудел в нагрудном кармане: Микаэлю писали смс сразу два любимых человека (несогласованно друг с другом, потому что оба были на своих работах). Они позаботились даже о том, чтобы поддерживать его мозги в тонусе: в большой спортивной сумке лежал внушительный запас снюса и их обожаемый Löfbergs Mellanmörk cо второй степенью прожарки. И то, и другое было отодрано прямо от сердца, а потому особенно ценно.  
Первый раз за годы Микаэль чувствовал себя полностью, без оговорок, счастливым. Так и бывает, когда ты перестаёшь брать дешёвые растворимые аналоги и обращаешься к оригинальной качественной продукции. На примере кофе было очень понятно.

***

Микаэль не мог в точности понять, как это получилось. Но этой осенью всё в его жизни оказалось скомпоновано в связанные между собой кластеры. Например сейчас, нудно правя список литературы для диплома, он чатился в скайпе с Эвеном и Ристен, фактически обсуждая одно и то же.  
Нэсхаймовский кинопроект был предсказуемо о саамах (сканди нуар и фильмы про троллей и хульдр всем уже начали приедаться).  
С начала карьеры Аманды Кернелл это был непреходящий тренд во всех скандинавских странах. Кроме саамов, выходили картины об исландцах и жителях островов, входящих в древнее графство Оркни — словом, обо всех коренных народах, насильно облагодетельствованных норвежцами. В 2021 правительство уже готово было финансировать фильм о том, какими оголтелыми расистами они были в прошлом. Ведь и в Америке, в конце концов, был снят «Похороните моё сердце в Вундед-Ни» про истребление индейцев лакота.  
На смену старому поколению саамских патриотов пришло новое — такие девочки, как Ристен, внезапно осознали, что у них есть своя четырёхтысячелетняя культура, свои традиции и свой язык. Они слушали Софию Яннок, на шестое февраля выходили на улицы города в ярко-синих гакти. Водили племянников в сад, где воспитатели разговаривали с ними на северо-саамском.  
Крис Берг могла никогда не стать Ристен — если бы не посвятила год перед колледжем обучению в народной школе в Пасвике. Микаэль был почти уверен, что такая штука есть только в Скандинавии — когда ты целый год живёшь в полной глуши, думаешь о своих склонностях и выбираешь, чем тебе заняться в жизни. Никаких полезных и значимых дипломов такие школы не выдавали — да и не затем они были созданы.  
Ристен обрела самое ценное — цельность самосознания, направление, которому собиралась следовать всю жизнь. Десять месяцев в Пасвикдален точно не были для неё потерянными.

***

Когда-то «Восстание в Каутокейно», «Саамская кровь» и «Отдайте нам наши скелеты» задали тон фильмам такого рода. В них беспристрастными кадрами показывались антропометрические измерения сторонников евгеники. Презрение и ненависть к лопарям-оленеводам южных соседей, которых никто не звал на земли, веками принадлежащие народу сапми.  
Проект Эвена вчерне назывался «Дамба». Для норвежца больше и не нужно было ничего пояснять: речь шла о событиях в Альте 1978 года, когда Стортинг принял решение построить 110-метровую дамбу и затопить саамскую деревню Маси. Что вылилось в эпичное десятилетнее противостояние с массовыми протестами, голодовками и попыткой Нииласа Сомби взорвать сооружение самодельным взрывным устройством.  
Дамба в конце концов была построена, но деревня уцелела, пути миграции оленей не были нарушены. Но самое главное — саамский народ на территории Норвегии, Швеции и Финляндии объединился и начал возрождать свои культурные ценности, разрушенные лютеранскими пасторами.  
«В понедельник снимаем сцену в кабинете премьер-министра», - писал ему Эвен. «Ну, ту где четырнадцать саамок всех возрастов пришли говорить с Гру Брюндтлан. Надеялись, что она женщина и тоже поймёт. Но у нас нет столько аутентичных актрис(((».  
Микаэль понимал: на данной стадии снимать норвежек в роли саамок не прокатывало вообще. А потому скопировал его сообщение и отправил Ристен.  
«Так чего ж ты раньше молчал, дубина?» - ласково спросила та. «Как я тебе за два дня такую ораву соберу?»  
Микаэль только поставил смайл с дрожащей слезой — помочь Эвену очень хотелось. Ведь задачу найти этих саамских актрис повесили именно на него.  
«Ладно. Так и быть, пойду запощу пламенный призыв в соо», - появилось в окошке Ристен. «Но учти, ты мне должен по гроб жизни!!»  
«Какие планы на вечер?» - решил не быть совсем эгоистичным мудаком Микаэль.  
«Собираемся смотреть фильм про Сельму. Он древний, но по теме. Как они пытались ужиться с Вальборг Оландер и Софи Элькан. Как я поняла по вики, получалось похуже, чем у вас.»  
Микаэль ехидно разулыбался — Ристен не оставляла попыток завоевать сердце своей блондинистой подруги. Вильде, кажется. Вон, даже собиралась смотреть байопик про Лагерлёф — кто б ещё оценил такие жертвы.

***

Положа руку на сердце, Микаэлю повезло с окружением. Сидя на диване со съехавшим пледом между Мирой и Кираном, и глядя с ними веб-сериал, он чувствовал приятное тепло в груди. Было так здорово иногда ходить к ним в гости.  
Его случай был не самым простым: студенты-норвежцы чурались его потому, что был наполовину арабом. Арабы с факультета — потому, что не исповедовал ислам. Местные англичане в принципе были снобами, под прославленной вежливостью маскирующими отсутствие человеческого сопереживания.  
Фицпатрик был веснушчатым ирландцем, не унывающим никогда, кроме случаев биполярной депрессии. Его Мира, как и Ристен, принадлежала к коренным народам севера, потому что была родом из Якутии. Она была стройняшкой с красивыми раскосыми глазами, роскошными струящимися волосами до талии — местные девушки сильно Мире проигрывали. В их интернациональной компании Микаэль, вечно не пролезающий никуда, как куб в круглое отверстие, чувствовал себя нормальным.  
Мира, листающая тамблер в телефоне, вдруг фыркнула и потянула его за рукав:  
\- Мик, прямо про тебя: «Полиаморные отношения: когда вы легко можете разочаровать сразу двоих».  
\- О, а я знаешь что вычитал недавно? Если вам завести кота, то вы втроём сможете бороться за его внимание! - влез Киран. - Прикиньте, как ржачно это будет??

***

В первые недели после его отъезда Исак запойно читал всякие советы по отношениям на расстоянии. Типа: «Не вздумайте писать про каждую мелочь, которая происходит с вами каждый день. Так отношения лишатся воздуха, утратят спонтанность».  
Пфф. Вся эта чушь на проверку оказалась им не нужна. Потому что Лилле было НЕОБХОДИМО писать ему про то, что на опунции утром появился новый цветок и прикладывать фотопруф. Их квартира в Соренге была с тремя комнатами и третью эти затейники использовали, как мини-оранжерею — с тёплым полом, рефлекторами и ультрафиолетовыми лампами. В противовес логике обычных среднестатистических граждан, которые две комнаты отдавали своим 2,2 детям.  
Хотя, Лилле тоже терпеливо выращивал свои подобия. У опунций были привлекательные мясистые листья, а для защиты — пучки тонких хрупких колючек в опушённых ореолах. Чем не Исак Вальтерсен?

***

Волосы Микаэль решил подстричь в субботу утром, в свои обритые виски демонстрировал в инстаграме уже в полдень.  
**«Зачеееем ты это сделал балбесина?!»** \- последовал горестный вопль Ристен.  
Вообще, он знал, зачем. Очень сильно надоело быть «сладким арабским мальчиком», притягивая всяких уродов. Особенно после поездки с родителями — теперь он щеголял свежим египетским загаром. Да и после душа бошка высыхала не дольше десяти минут. В ноябре это было уже критично — выскочив на улицу с недосохшими волосами, можно было простудиться.  
**«Чоткий пацан такой, йоу»** , - одобрил Юнас. **«Респекты, тебе супер.»**  
**«Охуенно, Микки»,** \- всплыла потом долгожданная смс от Нэсхайма. - **«Исак с ума сойдёт, как увидит. Надеюсь, у тебя найдутся свободные два часа вечером, лол.»**  
**«Двух нету( Но может Лилле так впечатлится, что уложимся быстрее»** \- чувствуя прилившую к щекам кровь, набрал он в ответ.  
Вообще-то, он очень хотел очередного скайпо-сеанса. Навещая родных в Порт-Саиде, Микаэль заниматься таким не мог.  
У них была заводящая игра на троих: всё, что Микаэль хотел сделать с Исаком, для него любезно демонстрировал Эвен, и наоборот. Эти даже вебкамеру купили нормальную, вложившись в качество своей интимной жизни. Микаэль раздобыл свою, повесив просьбу о помощи на доске объявлений факультета. По счастью, качество интернета в их кампусе позволяло получать не тормозящую картинку.  
Он знал по опыту, что, выключив скайп, тут же уснёт сам, свернувшись калачиком под пледом — секс на камеру с Эвеном и Исаком выматывал запредельно. Но на самом деле, всё это было не то. Чего бы он только ни дал, чтобы ощутить на висках ладони Лилле, его дыхание на затылке — даже при мысли об этом по шее толпами крались мурашки.  
Микки совсем забыл вкус их слюны и спермы. Запах их волос. Это было не компенсировать никаким HD.  
Он так хотел к ним. У Эвена хотя бы были его таблетки, искусственно созданное химическое равновесие. Но у Исака — нет. Поэтому порой Микаэль в четыре утра лежал с телефоном, прижатым к щеке, и слушал, как Лилле сонно сбивчиво жалуется. Эвен всё чаще пропадал на съемках — и это они пока даже не выезжали за пределы Осло... А ведь планировалась и Альта, и Каутокейно — фильм про саамов нельзя было снять, не морозя свой зад.  
Да, Нэсхайму платили совсем по другому тарифу за переработки свыше семи часов. Да, он совершенствовался профессионально и приобретал новый опыт. Но Исаку, который оставался один, было очень плохо — даже если он помалкивал об этом при Эвене. И пусть внешне всё было в порядке, Микаэль всё чаще чувствовал фоновую, беспричинную тревогу.

***

Эвен оказался прав: Исак вчера не отрывал глаз от монитора, трогал и целовал нагретую поверхность. Микаэль близко-близко видел его губы, выгоревшие на концах ресницы, плывущий взгляд.  
Кончив второй раз и вытерев руку о простынь, тот поднёс микрофон к губам. И, задевая динамик и заставляя фонить, выдохнул:  
\- Микки... бля, серьёзно, я так больше не могу.  
Лилле не пояснил больше ничего. Ни он, ни Нэсхайм не решились переспросить — ведь каждый ощущал свою вину.

***

Гифку с новой стрижкой Микаэль повесил в фейсбуке на следующий день. Теперь, когда он знал мнение самых важных людей, было уже пофиг на остальных. Сначала его залайкали Юнас и Ристен, потом — два левых чувака, с которыми он учился в начальной школе. А потом...  
«Ула Линнея Харальдссен» - прочёл он и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
**«Я что, снова нравлюсь твоей маме?»** \- отправил Микаэль смс Нэсхайму. Затаив дыхание, пока ждал ответа — ведь кликнуть на сердечко можно было и случайно.  
**«Ну да. Ей же тут Лилле вчера расписывал, какой ты мне устроил саамский каст. Мамы, они довольно просто устроены»** \- через пятнадцать минут смог отписаться Эвен.  
Микаэль нервно грыз горький от лака ноготь, думая, что так сильно на этот несчастный лайк он реагировать не должен. Но упёртый организм было не перехитрить: в носу щипало, а руки явственно дрожали. Он тоже был устроен довольно просто: Микаэлю было нужно, чтобы любила и поддерживала мама. Даже если Ула не его мать, а так... сводная.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Моё сердце всегда странствует» — старинный скандинавский рождественский гимн. Микки слушал Mu Vaibmu Vadjol Doppe (на северо-саамском).  
> Ристен — саамский вариант имени Кристина. В фильме Аманды Кернелл «Саамская кровь» девочка Элле-Марья предаёт свою национальную идентичность, называясь именем учительницы — Кристина Лайлер, чтобы сойти за шведку. Кристина Берг не меняет имя целиком, но символически возвращается к своим корням.  
> Акевитт (аквавит) — крепкая (38-50 градусов) пряная скандинавская водка желтоватого оттенка, произведенная из зернового и картофельного сырья с последующим настаиванием на фенхеле, тмине, имбире и анисе. Латинское название Aqua vitae означает «живая вода».  
> Блиндерн — название главного кампуса университета Осло.  
> Картинка про текущий тюбик клея: https://i.imgur.com/btjbU3gh.jpg  
> Хульдра — персонаж скандинавского фольклора, девушка с коровьим хвостом.  
> Аманда Кернелл — шведский режиссёр и сценарист, саамка по происхождению.  
> София Яннок — шведская радиоведущая и певица, саамка. Пример творчества: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riXVuhlMNQA  
> Гакти — традиционная верхняя одежда у саамов.  
> Гру Брюндтлан — премьер-министр Норвегии, была на должности три срока.  
> Альта и Каутокейно — города в фюльке Финнмарк в Норвегии, который целиком находится за Полярным кругом.
> 
> Микки со стрижкой  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/3187a6a066584932e03ce5c337544690/tumblr_owll55Ighv1wqq4qbo4_400.gif
> 
>  
> 
> Треки к главе:  
> Ole Paus, Mari Boine Persen, Kari Bremnes — Mu Vaibmu Vadjol Doppe  
> Billie Myers — Kiss the Rain


	13. Chapter 13

Под ухом что-то гудело, не переставая. Исак с трудом заставил себя выйти из сонного коматоза под тёплым одеялком. Высунул руку внаружу и нащупал под подушкой вибрирующий айфон.  
Микки.  
Их ритуальное засыпание вместе и пробуждение вместе, пусть и только голосом в телефоне — Исак так подсел, что ему это нужно было каждый день, без перерывов на выходные и праздники. Особенно сейчас: он лежал на краю огромной кровати один, не разрешая себе подвинуться на середину. Там, дальше, гладко натянутая простынь была белой и холодной — прямо как тот забытый богом саамский посёлок, где торчал на съёмках Нэсхайм.  
\- Мки, - слепил он его имя в комочек и широко зевнул. - Приве-ет.  
\- Привет, моя спящая треть. Разбудил тебя? Хочешь ещё подремать?  
\- Не-не, я проснутый. Как там у тебя дела? Готовишься к слушанию?  
\- Пха, ну да, ты меня поймал. Всё плохо, с такими руками в суд стрёмно идти.  
\- Ногти не отмываются? - уже зная эту морду, предположил Исак. - Что за лак?  
\- «Кошки Фрейи» - пасмурно сказал Букхал. - Да не, ногти-то смыл. Но оно въелось в кожу вокруг, и всё такое ядрёно-синее. Фак май лайф.  
Исак захихикал — он очень живо представлял Микаэля, при галстуке и в приличном костюме, прячущего синюшные пальцы в ладонях. Микки со своей маникюрной фишкой был такой ржачный, что Исаку было не впадлу искать в сети инди-лаки, которых в его коллекции ещё нет, и отправлять через Ntex.  
Хотел бы он принимать свои собственные пристрастия вот так, без дебильных оправданий и чувства вины. Но куда там.  
Микки держал лаки в больших коробках для гвоздей и шурупов с кучей отделений. Вильде настаивала, что ему надо завести собственный ютьюб-канал — монологи Микаэля в процессе покраски были очень живые. Исак теперь иногда скайпился с ним в дружески-расширенном формате, торча у Вильде.  
\- Ох, ладно... может, до трёх часов ещё отмою как-нибудь. А ты как-то, Лилле?  
Хорошо, хоть с ним можно было не делать вид, что у них с Нэсхаймом всё зашибись. Исак прислонил телефон торцом с динамиком к губам и закрыл глаза.  
\- Знаешь вот... я по жизни ревновал его ко всем, даже к Магнусу и Махди, которые вообще не. К девушкам-фармацевтам в аптеке, которым поулыбается пять минут и забирает всё по рецепту. К официанткам, которых называет по имени на бейдже. А в итоге, Мик, он предпочёл мне работу! Охуеть плот-твист.  
\- Лилле, честно? Если б у меня была такая мало управляемая жизнь, я бы тоже хотел отгрызть хоть немного контроля. Там он чувствует, что от него что-то зависит, он что-то координирует, приносит пользу. Думаю, Эвену это нужно.  
\- Ага, и поэтому давайте меня игнорить. А потом, когда будет эпизод, игнорить ещё сильней.  
От злости Исак даже проснулся и сел на кровати, залитой пронзительно-розовым светом сквозь витраж. Цветные стёкла делали комнату уютной, это был словно их волшебный запаянный шар с глицерином и блёстками. Но для кого была вся эта крутая атмосфера теперь? Чтоб он романтично дрочил наедине сам с собой?  
\- Ну так потому полярники чаще всего и одни, - вздохнул Микки. - Какое интервью не возьми. Даже твой любимый Кэмерон свалил от своей неуравновешенной Сары Коннор. Эвен тоже где-то подсознательно ждёт, что тебе надоест с ним возиться. Мне он десять раз уже сказал, что это всё, пока я вблизи его бзики не видел.  
\- Ну отлично. Если он ни тебе, ни мне не верит, то кому тогда вообще можно...?  
\- В том и проблема. Эвен думает, мы не насовсем. И урны в виде таблеток ему с нами не светят. Ну и... попробуй взглянуть на это его глазами. Должны же в жизни остаться какие-то опоры. Работа вот, хотя бы.  
\- Понятно. Ну да, я прям нашёл, кого спросить. Вечно защищаешь своего Эвена.  
\- Своего Эвена, доа-а.  
Букхал произнёс это таким ехидным тоном, что ему моментально стало смешно. Микки, реально, видел этого Эвена последний раз ещё в июне.  
\- Напиши ему хоть «с добрым утром, мой возлюбленный мудила»? - попросил Микаэль. - Он боится к тебе лишний раз лезть.  
Исак немного оттаял — возникшая перед глазами виноватая рожа Нэсхайма вызывала нежность. Исак сам ненавидел с ним ссориться, а Эвен этого вообще не выносил.  
\- Правильно боится, - засопел сердито он. - Я Улу, и то, блин, вижу чаще! Вчера мне весь холодильник контейнерами заставила, я один в жизни не сожру столько. Ещё и от твоей мамы парочку передала.  
\- Вкусно было?  
\- Да какая, на хрен, разница? - расстроенно шмыгнул носом он. - Beggars can't be choosers. Вы просто за мной присматриваете. Как за котом.  
\- А вообще, ты прав, - неожиданно согласился Микаэль. - Нам всем абсолютно на тебя наплевать. Этим подлым женщинам всё равно, что объем твоего желудка ограничен. Эвен вообще ни разу мать не выспрашивает, в какого цвета пижаме ты ходил и не появился ли новый лист на твоей монстерре. Я вот тоже звоню из чистого безразличия.  
\- Ой, да иди ты, - расцвёл в улыбке Исак, мгновенно расслабившись физически — оказывается, всё это время держал напряжённой шею.  
Там, где Эвен бы начал горячиться и доказывать, Микки просто мило подъёбывал. Так, что ты сам понимал, что мнительный идиот.

***

Отправить смску Эвену было надо, конечно. Он настрочил какую-то фигню — даже облачко на экране выглядело сильно надутым. Нэсхайм ответил через десять секунд. Автозамена сожрала смысл в паре слов, но Исак всё равно понял: возлюбленный мудила там с ума сходит от беспокойства, что обидел и уехал. И не звонит потому, что прямо сейчас совсем никак.  
Исак утёр испарину над губой и набрал номер наверху списка.  
\- Мик, ну почему ты так далеко-то? - несчастно спросил он айфонный кирпич.  
\- А что бы ты сделал, будь я близко? Если бы валялся с тобой рядом?  
Исак даже понимал, как работает этот примитивный приём — но увы, стоило Микки сказать что-то в таком духе, как он забывал, о чём говорили пару минут назад. Микаэль цеплял его на это обещание секса, как ловят двухметрового широченного палтуса на джиг-головку с силиконом.  
\- Честно? Сегодня я бы дал тебе, наверное, - шепнул в динамик он. Уже запоздало понимая, что палится, что вот этого не надо было говорить.  
Микаэль молча дышал в трубку, а потом хмыкнул:  
\- Значит, до этого я был недостоин, да?  
Он не хотел выдавать обиду, но Исак всё равно услышал.  
\- Так я думал, тебе остоебенит всё вот это на расстоянии. Как в сопливых фильмах, - защищаясь, поднял плечи он. - А тебе почему-то нет. Я ж не знал тогда.  
\- А теперь, когда знаешь...?  
\- Теперь ужасно жалею. Блять, я дебил. Даже не знаю, как это с тобой. Ты можешь сейчас, голосом? Пожалуйста. Трахни меня прямо в мозг, ты же умеешь. Микки.  
\- Тебе попробуй откажи.  
\- А ты не отказывай. Ты ведь тоже хочешь, я слышу. Ну давай, а?  
Исак очень надеялся, что он согласится. Он включил громкую связь. Натянул на толстый красно-оранжевый Клэйтон блестящую от жирной смазки резинку. Попшикал из фыркающего остатками флакона, дрожа широко разведёнными коленями от предвкушения. Потрогал бока игрушки с рядами небольших шипов — они ещё больше стимулировали, приятно проезжаясь внутри.  
У Микаэля был очень чувственный и богатый интонациями голос. Он умел выдавать такие блядски откровенные стоны, что Исак, сцепив зубы, кончал от одного звука. Дольше двадцати минут этого аудио-секса он ни разу продержаться не смог.  
\- Охх. Ну чёрт с тобой. Сейчас дверь запру, - с придыханием сказал Букхал. - Похотливое ты, кудрявое животное.  
\- Да, это я, - жалобно подтвердил Исак. - Давай скорее, ну же.  
Он не говорил этого вслух, ещё чего. Но Исак не знал, что бы он вообще делал сейчас без Микаэля — Нэсхайм ведь подобными талантами не обладал. Эвен всегда хотел наоборот, чтобы вёл Исак — самому проговаривать всё словами казалось диким.

***

\- А Эвена ты тоже разводишь на телефонный секс вот так... да? - всё ещё прерывисто дыша, спросил он.  
Исак весь взмок, и обдувающий поток от кондишена охлаждал уже черезчур. Клэйтон пока был в нём — Исак не вытаскивал, чтобы продлить удовлетворяющее чувство заполненности.  
\- Ага, - лениво отозвался Букхал, шурша салфетками. - Я — развожу.  
Исак залился краской, хоть никто этого и не видел. Вспомнил, что сам умолял, ёрзая на постели.  
Расстояния играли с ним злую шутку: Исак, такой раскованный и смелый вживую, без их тепла и присутствия рядом как-то сразу терял уверенность в себе. Начинал сомневаться, что желанен. Что нужен вообще — Исаку требовались подтверждения все время, постоянно.  
\- Лилле, не парься ты там, - правильно истолковал его молчание Микаэль. - Это было круто, но. Я бы хотел сейчас правда... виском у тебя лежать между лопаток.  
\- Да? - улыбнулся уголком рта Исак. - Но с Эвеном вы ведь тоже... иногда?  
\- Мы с Эвеном имеем долгие эротичные беседы про личность Ларса Лестадиуса. И методы кастрации оленей, окей? Кого что заводит, - со смешком сказал Микаэль. - Вы с ним это, разные слегка.  
\- Но фа-ак, как можно вот от этого отказаться? Ты хоть знаешь, какой у тебя голос, Мик?  
\- Нет конечно. Никто свой настоящий голос не слышит. Черепная коробка резонирует, жидкости в гортани и внутреннем ухе искажают восприятие.  
\- Ой. Ебать ты зануда, - улыбаясь, закатил Исак глаза под лоб.  
\- Но ты без меня-зануды не можешь, да, Лилле лам? - ласково спросил Микаэль.  
Исак прикусил губу и заткнулся — звучало вроде безобидно, но было слишком уж близко к правде.

***

У Исака была одна беспокоящая, очень личная тема. Но поделиться ей ни с одной из своих третей было невозможно, просто язык не поворачивался сказануть такое вслух. Он начинал нервничать и дёргать уголком глаза только от одной мысли. Прямо вот микро нервный тик, без шуток.  
Единственным, кто теоретически мог его понять, был Эскиль. Уровень его терпимости к чужим заскокам был феноменальным. Вот потому Исак и покоился сейчас в позе младенца на их диване, укрытый одеяльцем метр на метр со слоном. Грете с двумя рыжими хвостиками, уложив его голову себе поперёк живота, укачивала, напевая «Фермер и ворон». Он сам знал восемь вариаций этой колыбельной про экологичное природопользование — а Эскиль утверждал, что всего их не меньше сотни.  
Исак старался не ржать, когда она тоненьким писклявым голосом пела:  
«Ворон был весом шестнадцать пудов — с прочною кожей для башмаков. Хэй, фарá! Фалту, рилту, ралтура!»  
Маргрете не все буквы могла хорошо выговорить — ну так два с половиной года ребёнку только. Линн с вязанием в руках подсказывала — всё-то дочь запомнить не могла:  
«Из кожи он выделал дюжину пар, а лучшую пару дал матери в дар.»  
А они с Эскилем допевали хором:  
«Хэй, фарá! Фалту, рилту, ралтура!»  
Грете посопела и вспомнила ещё строчку:  
«А мясо он в бочках больших засолил, язык же вороний до Йоля хранил»  
Исак на этом месте нарочно высунул язык, и детские цепкие пальцы тут же его схватили.  
\- Эфкид! - взмолился он. - Фкафы ей!  
\- Грете, пусти дядю Исака. Он не ворон, он твой сыночек! - напомнил тот.  
\- Хорошо. Всё, спи-спи, - прямо руками закрыла Исаку оба глаза Грете. - Слушайся мамулю.  
\- Сама бы так слушалась, - проворчала Линн, косясь на это.

***

\- Ну так что там у тебя за вселенское горе? - скептично спросил Эскиль, почёсывая осветлённый ёжик. Они сидели на полу возле трубы камина, что занимала угол комнаты. За дверцей виделось гудящее пламя и вспыхивающие красным угли.  
Грете была уложена, Линн ушла спать ещё раньше — но Исак всё равно плотно закрыл дверь.  
\- В общем, ты это не застал уже, - осторожно начал Исак, вертя в руках длинную щепку — рядом валялась кучка дров. - Но когда я перешёл в старшую школу, меня стремало, что девочки не нравятся. Все вокруг только это и перетирали, а мне было похрен. Внутри. Так-то я изображал опытного пикапера.  
\- Но сейчас-то ты, вроде, определился? - прищурился Эскиль.  
\- Я тоже так думал.  
Исак глянул исподлобья посмотреть на эффект — но нет, Трюггвасон не возмущался, просто ждал дальнейших пояснений.  
\- Я... я не знаю, это вообще считается? Когда ты только дрочишь на хентай с женщинами? Но в жизни ни разу ничего.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтоб это считалось?  
\- Нет, нафиг мне. У меня Эвен и Микки. Но... почему меня это возбуждает? Я не гей?  
\- Лилле. Кинси ещё в сорок восьмом дремучем году писал, что человеческая сексуальность текуча. Он разработал измерительную шкалу, где ноль — это чистый натурал, а шесть — чистый гей. Для таких, как Линн, есть категория X — асексуалы. Эвен у тебя, например, тройка.  
\- Я так понял, Элиас четвёрка тогда? Он всё же больше по мужикам.  
\- Ну да. А ты, возможно, пятёрка. Кинси описывал пятёрку как «случайно гетеросексуален».  
\- Слушай... но я никогда не могу сказать, это моя личность или мой ебучий невроз. Это мне хочется трахнуть именно женщину, или всё равно, и я мог бы даже свинье вдуть.  
\- Так у тебя эта тема про женщин что, усилилась в последнее время? Тебе вообще хоть одну в реале хотелось?  
\- Усилилась, - со вздохом подтвердил Исак. - Хотелось одну, но... это вообще изврат.  
\- Люди постоянно фантазируют о том, чего в реале бы не допустили. Может, и с тобой так же? Просто твои личные кинки. Многие на коллег дрочат, которых видят каждый день, и что?  
\- Фух, давай в это даже не вдаваться, - замахал руками Исак. - Спасибо, чувак, в целом я всё понял...

***

Нэсхайм начал с обычного рабочего графика, как у самого Исака. Потом начались поездки со съемочной группой на все выходные. Теперь это были уже недельные командировки — и его длительные отлучки вызывали злость, потому что так они не договаривались. Исак не был приспособлен жить без регулярного секса так подолгу.  
Не удивительно даже, что у него ехала крыша.  
Хентайный аккаунт в тамблере, где молодые женщины соблазняли парня помладше, Исак посещал чаще, чем хотелось бы, даже добавив в закладки месяц назад. Сюжет любой манги там был всегда один и тот же: красивая длинноволосая соседка заманивала к себе в гости, а потом трахала, пока не насытится. Безо всякой резинки, часто даже говоря, что хочет залететь. Или запоздало паникуя оттого, что в неё спустили.  
Там всегда крупным планом показывали разрез матки, которая заполнялась белым целиком.  
Исак кончал по три раза за вечер, если было несколько обновлений. Старательно не думая, с кем у него всё это ассоциируется.

***

Исак не мог быть равнодушным только к одной женщине, как бы ни старался. Если бы Эвен только знал, какие чувства в нём вызывает его бывшая, он бы гарантированно охуел. Да Исак сам не мог понять, что с ним не так!  
Но когда Соня вывешивала очередное фото, Исак рассматривал его подолгу. Сейчас она была намного красивее, чем тогда. Но даже при первой их встрече Исак думал, что с такой обалденной девушкой Эвену на хрен не сдался школьник-дрищ, который ничего не умеет.  
Нэсхайм бросил её сто лет назад.  
Соню, объективно, не за что было ненавидеть — у неё теперь была своя семья. Страшный веснушчатый шведский муж, с которым они пили кофе на террассе по утрам — Соня как-то выложила целую фотосессию. Так Исак узнал, как она выглядит в трусах и спортивном лифчике, и какое у неё подтянутое, безупречное тело.  
Нэсхайму было пофиг.  
Исак был в курсе, что Эвен с ней общается — как-то он приложил палец к сенсору и прочёл переписку в телефоне, хоть это было и некрасиво. Но в их разговорах не было даже намёка на влечение.  
Иногда Исак вообще думал, что это у него какой-то глубоко больной мотив быть ближе к Эвену — через тех, с кем тот когда-то спал. Но эта хрень уже напоминала фон Триера и совершенно Исаку не нравилась.

***

Про напарника, с которым поставила работать Хиштен, Исак тоже не мог никому рассказать.  
Андеш Анскеланн оказался умным — запоминал всё если не с первого, то со второго раза. Работать с ним было одно удовольствие — парень был очень обязательным и не опаздывал. Исак понимал, почему Хиштен его взяла.  
Но этот Андеш смотрел на него, как голодный пёс на кусок ветчины. Он пялился на Исака исподлобья, с мрачным и вожделеющим огоньком в глазах. Не особо разговорчивый был — но всё время норовил встать поближе, прижать ногу к его бедру. И ведь смазливый такой — у Андеша было лицо, как с журнальной картинки. Эти мягкие волосы волной, лепная челюсть, большой, влажный и припухший рот...  
Исак ловил себя на желании сунуть в этот рот... что-нибудь всё чаще и чаще. Было в парне что-то глубоко виктимное, провоцирующее — Исак просто не мог на это не реагировать. Не представлять, как запустит руку в волосы, дёрнет вниз и стащит его на больничную серую плитку, на колени.  
Исак не особо обольщался насчёт своего фасада. Скорей всего, Анскеланн тоже ощущал эту тягу и просто молча ждал. 

***

Посмеяться над такой неловкой ситуацией было не с кем — Эвену был куда важнее его обожаемый Аке Расмуссен. И альтернативный Вальтерсен, с которым Эвен работал бок о бок каждый день. Их «Дамба» теперь имела для Нэсхайма первостепенное значение — он даже пытался путано объяснить Исаку, почему надо «немного потерпеть».  
Уяснив, что его слова принимают просто за нытьё, Исак перестал жаловаться. Исак знал, почему Эвен не может иначе — он прожил с ним рядом очень сложные четыре года и видел, от чего тот шёл и в какую сторону менялся.  
Микки Нэсхайма оправдывал, возможно, воспринимая это, как справедливость. Так они все были физически равноудалены.  
Исак старался занимать себя — забирал почту для соседки, что была в отъезде, ходил поливать цветы пожилой пары, что уехала на Тенерифе. Но все спрашивали: «А где Эвен?» И Исак каждый раз неловко мямлил что-то, вынужденный объяснять, где его пара.  
Он уже запутался: формально, у них с Микаэлем и Эвеном были отношения втроём. Но на деле с ним возился лишь Микки, выкраивая кусочки свободного времени между дипломом и практикой. И Исак ждал, когда ж тому надоедят жалобы и ненастоящий секс, вечно отстойное настроение и потребность, чтоб утешали.  
Моменты, когда у Эвена выдавалось окно, и они устраивали сеанс по скайпу втроём, теперь отдавали противной грейпфрутовой горечью. Это была словно презентация для Микаэля — ведь как можно по-настоящему расслабиться, когда ты сильно обижен на партнёра, и такая хрень длится уже месяцы?

***

Исак соврал бы, если б сказал, что у него отказали тормоза. И что он выебал своего коллегу и напарника под влиянием аффекта.  
Всё было не так. Первые три месяца Исак уверял себя, что совершенно спокойно сможет не перетаскивать свои фантазии из душа в реальность.  
В октябре разрешил себе иногда трогать его ладонь и почти касаться губами кожи над воротом блузы. Андеш не любил разговоры, но Исак видел его алый румянец и мурашки на трогательно длинной шее.  
В начале ноября Исак заловил его после смены в опустевшем коридоре, прижал к стенке и поцеловал в рот. Тот так и выгнулся всем телом навстречу, его губы мягко раскрылись и впустили язык Исака. Андеш тихо возбуждающе постанывал, позволяя ему залезть под полу рубашки и щупать туго обтянутый брюками зад.  
Это была отстойная идея — после тех пяти минут, что он себе позволил, вести себя нормально стало сложно. Анскеланн то и дело косился на него и облизывал губы — Исак видел, как часто ходила его грудь под белой футболкой.  
Андешу было девятнадцать, но постоянного парня тот ещё не завёл — он слышал, как Хиштен спрашивала. Глядя на него, Исак вспоминал себя до встречи с Эвеном — как мучительно хотелось близости, хоть с кем-то.  
Однажды Анскеланн устроил для него персональное шоу в столовке, запрокидывая голову и задвигая политый майонезом хотдог себе в рот. Исак подавился соком и долго кашлял. Хиштен спасла, постучав по спине и погрозив кулаком виновнику подавления.  
Исак даже попробовал рассказать об этом случае Нэсхайму — но тот прервал на полуслове и спросил: «Это что-то важное? А то мне назавтра ещё про реквизит нужно рассылку сделать.»

***

Наверное, он всё равно мог бы не изменять им с Микки. Но Исаку просто надоело терпеть. Он ведь заслуживал нормальной человеческой сексуальной разрядки.  
Напарник не противился, когда Исак крепко взял за руку и отвёл в пустующий кабинет физиотерапии, закрыв изнутри. Не спорил, когда он, наконец, намотал его светлые волосы на пальцы, вынуждая встать на колени.  
Андеш не был новичком — он сам расстегнул ему красные форменные штаны. Сосал жадно и отвязно, совершенно не стремясь при этом выглядеть хорошо. У него всё лицо было в слюне и смазке — Исак даже не думал, что этот тихий парень окажется такой голодной похотливой сучкой.  
А вот потом он сделал то, чего не собирался.  
Анскеланн стоял на коленях на широкой кушетке, упираясь сжатыми кулаками в подстеленную мягкую клеёнку. А Исак, прижавшись ему виском между лопаток, ебал со смачными шлепками, держа поперёк живота. В той самой позе, которую так хорошо описал для него Микки.  
Исак нагло солгал бы, если б сказал, что жалеет. Андеш отдавался ему с таким желанием... да он даже кончил под ним без рук. И весь был одно юное бездумное «хочу».  
Когда Микки вечером позвонил, он не взял трубку. Когда позвонил Эвен, тем более.  
Исак не сожалел — но чувство вины всё равно растекалось по венам вплоть до мельчайших капилляров, окрашивая их в чёрный. Он не мог сейчас слышать их голоса. Рассказывать о своём дне, как ни в чём не бывало. Сегодня он нагнул коллегу, потому что эти двое морально нагнули его. Со своими декларациями вечной любви и обещаниями отдалённого счастливого будущего.  
Исак написал Микаэлю, что устал и хочет спать, отключил телефон. Налил себе горячую ванну, кинул туда «Секс-бомбу» от Lush (ту, что прислал Микки, с розой в середине). И сидел с закрытыми глазами, глядя, как расплывается лиловая пена по воде.

***

Исак помнил о том, что изменил, всё время. Но уже так морально деградировал, что ему не было стыдно — он только боялся, что всё вскроется, и Эвен каким-то образом узнает. В прощение и понимание Микаэля верилось больше. У высоконравственного Нэсхайма не было опыта «спать с кем попало», а у Микки был.  
Когда он пришёл на смену на следующей неделе, то подождал Андеша на улице. Отвёл в сторону и сказал:  
\- У нас ничего больше не будет.  
Тот кивнул, пожевал верхнюю губу:  
\- Почему?  
\- У меня есть партнёры.  
Анскеланн глядел непонимающе, без единой морщинки на гладком лбу. Серый шарф крупной вязки очень ему шёл — Исак невольно засмотрелся.  
\- Ну и что? Они ведь и раньше были, но ты хотел меня.  
Исак не сразу нашёлся, что ответить — но должен был, потому что они с Андешем были прежде всего напарниками.  
\- Мне очень понравилось, ты и сам знаешь. Но мне надо наладить свои отношения. А тебе лучше завести с кем-то нормальные, а не вот это.  
Анскеланн оскорблённо фыркнул:  
\- Я уж сам как-нибудь решу, что мне лучше. Ладно, Исак. Передумаешь — скажи, я ж не гордый.

***

Приближалось Рождество, когда невольно подводишь итоги прошедшего года. В окружении Исака было много премен. Элиас и Эскиль нашли своё тихое неформатное счастье, о котором не объявлялось в социальных сетях. Грете понемногу привыкала к присутствию папиного друга в доме — со временем они намеревались жить все вместе, так как взрослые члены семьи пришли к такому соглашению.  
Роман Вильде и Ристен тоже больше не был тайной. Девчонки планировали съехаться в марте.  
Сана и Юсеф обсуждали варианты с усыновлением — эти двое неизменно приходили к компромиссу.  
Исак читал статьи о приёмных детях, что Сана кидала — оказывается, это было ничуть не проще, чем воспитывать своего ребёнка, а в чём-то даже более нервозатратно. Но ради Юсефа она была готова на это пойти. Впрочем, у Саны на четвёртом курсе была уже такая нагрузка, что забота о ребёнке в основном и ложилась на мужа. Их обоих такие расклады устраивали: Сана посреди учёбы рожать никак не могла.  
Её невестка, Йамилла, работала медсестрой, и уже имела двоих; но это были совершенно другие условия. Йамилла не обязана была отучиться шесть лет, чтобы приступить к практике. И зарплаты у них росли более быстрыми темпами, чем у врачей. Медсестёр уже привычно экспортировали из соседней Швеции, потому что своих не хватало, а языки у них со шведами были очень схожи.  
Эвен совершил свой первый серьёзный камингаут, написав в рабочем профиле на сайте студии, что биполярен. Исак видел такое и раньше — Сара Адамс из команды Google написала на тему приятия себя целую статью — помнится, Сана зачитывала её вслух, когда они приходили в гости. После острого психоза и галлюцинаций длиной в полгода Адамс пришлось прервать учёбу в Беркли — не каждый бы решился рассказать о таком. Когда в твиттере Сары появился статус «proudly bipolar and gay», ей написали немало неприятных комментариев.  
Эвен получил отклик даже более позитивный, чем они ожидали. К тому же выяснилось, что в «Paradox studio» он не единственный человек с психиатрическим диагнозом. Нэсхайм говорил, что даже просто возможность открыто говорить об этом вслух стоила того.

***

Исак никогда раньше не был на Лофотенах.  
Но Нэсхайм, который вдруг вернулся на день раньше обещанного, был с ним так нежен и ласков. Так заманчиво описывал эти модернизированные рыбацкие домики-рорбу на побережье и прелести рыбалки, что Исак согласился поехать с ним на три дня в посёлок Стамсунн в комунне Вествогёй. Не подозревая, какой Эвен приготовил ему сюрприз.  
Наутро по приезду тот не захотел даже выходить из комнаты, говоря, что очень устал и прося оставить в покое. Из-за расстояния и размолвок Исак совершенно упустил из виду, что у него уже шло полным ходом начало депрессивного эпизода. А ведь все пометки в Moodnotes указывали на это — с каждым днём рожица самостоятельной оценки настроения становилась всё грустней, показатели дневной активности падали. Накануне поездки он ворочался и долго не мог заснуть, а за ужином съел совсем немного — даже до дурака бы допёрло, что дело неладно...  
Эвен знал, что с ним — просто из последних сил пытался как-то склеить их рассыпающиеся отношения. Может, думал, что совместно проведённое время хотя бы чуть-чуть отодвинет депрессию.  
Укутанный в пуховик Эвен сейчас дремал в машине, слушая музыку. Исак оставил его на обочине и вышел, на ходу выуживая из глубокого кармана телефон. Куртка была с перепонкой между большим и указательным пальцами — дотянуться до айфона это немного мешало.  
На Вествогёй оказалось куда красочней, чем на унылых картинах Гуннара Берга.  
Перед его глазами синие шхеры окрашивались заходящим солнцем в кровавый багрянец. Лишайник, что покрывал склоны, был зелёным, насыщенным, мрачным. Солнце зависло на кромке предвечернего неба, освещая воды Норвежского моря золотым рассеянным сиянием. Исак поглядел вдаль — там, вдоль побережья, шхеры уже были соединены с кромкой воды полоской припоя. Схватиться льдом и дальше не давало течение Гольфстрима.  
Ему не давал схватиться коркой льда и окончательно замёрзнуть Микаэль. Поэтому Исак позвонил ему, надеясь, что не отвлекает.  
\- Привет, Лилле! - сразу взял трубку тот. - Вы куда все пропали?  
\- Да у Нэсхайма низкая фаза. А я торчу возле Лекнеса, у нас тут солнце садится. Хочешь, картинку пришлю?  
\- Исак... ты вообще сам как? - после паузы спросил Микаэль.  
\- Я? Хреново, но какая кому разница? Только ты и спросишь.  
\- Ты... справишься с ним сам?  
\- Да конечно! Я же со всем могу справиться, - уверил Исак. - Эвену хуже, у него ж настоящая депрессия. Знаешь, что он делает с утра? Слушает свой дно-плейлист в Spotify без перерыва. Если б я столько плакал, у меня бы пигмент из радужки вымылся уже.  
\- А ты знаешь, что там, в этом плейлисте?  
\- Ну да, он со мной им поделился. Вот сейчас играет Айвёр — это на языке Фарерских островов. Жуть как печально, хоть я не понимаю половину слов. Есть ещё на исландском и на саамских. У него в год нашего знакомства, во время такого же эпизода пришла идея, что он должен отвечать за своих предков-колонизаторов. Компенсировать лично, жизнь положить на это.  
\- Бля, серьёзно? Я не знал.  
\- Это уже как бы... ушло из поля сознательного восприятия у него. Но всё, что противоречит, у Эвена вызывает резкое отторжение. Важнее его фильма сейчас ничего быть не может, он же — воздаяние за грехи.  
\- Я всё же думал, это только сфера интересов, профессиональная увлечённость, - убито сказал Микки. - А оно вон как.  
\- У него там личные песни, про реальных людей, - бодрясь, продолжил рассказывать Исак, надев на одну замёрзшую руку перчатку. - Я иногда могу просто вычислить. Две песни Келли Кларксон — это точно до меня было, потому что потом он всё американское забросил напрочь и пошла фаза патриотизма...  
\- И про что они?  
\- Про то, как он был в тебя влюблён, а ты его уродом считал. Как он загибается без тебя.  
\- А про тебя есть, Лилле?  
\- Не знаю. Мне не догадаться, если даже так — это как слепое пятно. Но одна про Соню, точно. Sia «My love». Там он с ней, как с мёртвой, прощается и благодарит за всё.  
\- Его что, сейчас снова туда отбрасывает? К каждому моменту, когда было очень больно?  
\- Думаю, что да. И просить выключить бесполезно — он ревёт, но хочет быть там. Где ты эмигрируешь в Англию, а Соня уезжает к конопатому херру Дальгрен. Где я ему не отвечаю на смс, потому что мне не нужен чокнутый бойфренд.  
Микки помолчал, что-то обдумывая, а потом спросил:  
\- А ты бы мог его бросить? Когда уже станет совсем невмоготу.  
\- Ха. Если б мог, то я бы уже, - утёр сопли тылом перчатки Исак, размазав по вышитому логотипу Hestra. - Но я скорей себя брошу. Нездоровый подход, да?  
\- У меня в своё время был здоровый, - сглотнул Микаэль. - И погляди, далеко ли я ушёл.

***

Он всё же сделал один снимок на память. Чёткий и контрастный, где стоял на скальном уступе в своей синей шапке с надписью Helly Hansen. Блестящая влага у кромки ресниц смотрелась, как постановочный эффект.  
Исак фотографировал сегодня и Эвена тоже — со строны он выглядел просто невыспавшимся.  
Наверняка, куча людей прямо сейчас постила в инстаграм вот такие фотки — когда внешне ты окей, а внутри трясёшься от ужаса и нежелания принимать субьективную реальность. Исак помнил, что когда фронтмен «Линкин парк» повесился, его вдова организовала флэшмоб #faceofdepression. Чтобы люди поняли, что хрена с два ты её распознаешь даже у близкого человека — он будет улыбаться и есть мармеладки с ребёнком, не прекращая обдумывать суицид. Более того, он будет даже внимательней и заботливей, чем обычно. Ведь, планируя собственную смерть, многие пытаются заранее извиниться за шок и ужас, которые постигнут любимых.  
Исак залез в тёплую машину — Нэсхайм всё так же смотрел в одну точку перед собой, не среагировав даже на хлопок двери. Падающая на лоб чёлка уже разлохматилась, хотя Исак с утра причёсывал. Чтобы не бесить лишний раз, когда и так плохо, год назад он завёл для Эвена тэнгл тизер — эта расчёска прикасалась к голове почти невесомо, распутывая всё.  
Нужно было заехать в Лекнес и залить полный бак — заправки на E-10 встречались нечасто. И отзвониться Хиштен. Исак не хотел сейчас возвращаться домой. А Эвену было без разницы, где находится его бренная оболочка. Сам Эвен гостил в фюльке Депроланн, и плыл на пароме «Мучительная тревога» по морю Стойкой тоски.

***

Было четыре утра. Мокрые чёрные ветви за окном покачивались от сильных порывов ветра. Асфальт влажно блестел в свете фонарей.  
Никто и не думал спать. Они оба торчали на кухне — в спальне было находиться незачем. Исак перепутал день с ночью, продрыхнув до пяти часов вечера накануне. В основном потому, что очень надоело находиться в присутствии зомби-бойфренда. Всё же «Чёрное зеркало» вышло гениальным сериалом: ведь это там было про женщину, чей парень разбился в аварии и она отвалила кучу бабла за биоробота, в которого записаны все фото и видео для имитации личности умершего.  
Депрессивный Эвен был примерно такой же — вроде, на вид тот же, но неудовлетворяюще вялый и равнодушный. Это было так удивительно: один и тот же человек мог заставить Исака чувствовать бесконечную, всепроникающую любовь и ожесточённое, злобное отчаяние.  
У Эвена всё еще была бессонница — хотя под утро тот мог подремать часа два-три. Исак спал сторожевым сном, периодически вставая и делая необходимое — так что Эвен не оставался уж совсем без присмотра.  
Сейчас Нэсхайм сидел, с головой завернувшись в шерстяной плед в шотландскую клетку, и смотрел за окно. Створку Исак приоткрыл — дома было жарко и душно.  
В Стамсунне Исак сделал всё, о чем они договаривались ещё в начале осени: кратко описал для Улы по телефону, что происходит. Скопировал последние рабочие заметки и отослал двум его начальникам. Уведомил о том, что у Эвена эпизод. Сортировал эвенову почту — Нэсхайм любил порядок, и отсутствие этого порядка в любом состоянии воспринимал крайне болезненно.  
Эвену ещё предстояло медленно приходить в себя — у него только-только миновала фаза ступора. Микаэль звонил нечасто, раз в день, стараясь не дёргать его — понимал, что ресурсов и так не хватает.  
Исак пил сок с мякотью — сушняк отчего-то был дикий. Бесцельно листал ленту в фейсбуке, зевая. Внизу, под окнами, мелькнула гладкими боками Тесла — абсолютно бесшумно.  
Родители Нэсхайма в этом году тоже завели электрокар — по налогам получалось выгодно. И пробег в последних моделях был уже не сто километров с учетом пробок, музыки и обогрева. Теперь зарядки хватало, и чтоб заехать в супермаркет, и навестить родственников, а не только с работы-на работу.  
Отчаявшись хоть чем-то себя развлечь, Исак запостил свою последнюю фотку — ту самую, где наблюдал закат на Лофотенах. Снизу тут же появилось сердечко.  
«Соня Якобсен Дальгрен» - прочёл он, наведясь, и тупо завис. Придавил веки пальцами и посмотрел снова — но нет, не приглючилось. А потом сбоку всплыло окно и он увидел два последних сообщения в чате с Соней. Своё: **«Иди нахер, ты вообще для него ничего не значишь»** , датированное декабрём 2018-го. И сонино свежее: **«Привет, Лилле. Не спишь?»**  
**«Неа. У Эвена депра, а я ритм сбил»,** \- быстро напечатал он. - **«А сама чего не спишь?»**  
**«Я в Осло сейчас»,** \- возникло в окне. **«Встретиться не хочешь?»**  
Исак оглянулся на неподвижный силуэт на подоконнике, даже не до конца веря, что собирается это сделать. Оставить Нэсхайма одного, чтобы потусить с Соней. Он постучал ногтями по зубам, допил остатки густого сока. И набрал, выдыхая:  
**«Давай. Скинешь адрес?»**  
Соня остановилась далеко от них — в Хольменколлен, но на метро можно было добраться за час. По-другому вышло бы быстрее, но хотелось видеть других людей... чувствовать, что жизнь не застыла на паузе. Исак налил из кувшина самодельного лимонада, вложил Эвену стакан в слабую холодную руку.  
\- Попей. Я уйду, но ненадолго. Если захочешь, подремли, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - без интонации, ровно ответил Нэсхайм. Даже произнести лишние два слова и задать вопрос у него не было энергии.

***

Когда Соня открыла ему дверь номера, она была в нежно-розовом комбинезоне-кигуруми. Из-под капюшона выбивались блондинистые волосы, спадая на грудь.  
\- Добрался? - белозубо улыбнулась Соня. - Заходи, у меня есть глёг. Ты замёрз, наверное.  
Исак пригладил свою макушку с нервной полуулыбкой, повёл плечами, стряхивая расстёгнутую куртку. Соня развернулась спиной, и он разглядел вышитые глаза и радужный витой рог на капюшоне.  
Когда помыл руки и вернулся в комнату, Соня уже выставила на круглый стол два бокала с дымящимся глёгом. Исак подошёл, взял свой за маленькую стеклянную ручку у основания.  
\- Будем! - стукнула та о его бокал своим, изогнув тёмную бровь.  
Исак торопливо выпил половину, почувствовав, что вино крепкое. Но даже крепче, чем от вина, в голову шибало от её близости. Они первый раз в жизни были наедине, без Эвена рядом — да вообще без никого. В школе эвенова девушка казалась ему очень высокой — а теперь она смотрела снизу вверх. И её плечи были куда уже, чем у Исака.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, как вы поживаете! - потребовала Соня, садясь и утягивая его за локоть на диван. - Нэсхайм вменяемый уже? Или овощебаза.  
Исак только махнул рукой — сонин термин хорошо отражал положение дел.  
\- Прикинь, в семнадцать я думала, что если ему оказывать поддержку и проявлять понимание, Эвен больше не будет грустить, - покачала головой Соня. - Наивная была.  
Исак понемногу развернулся на диване и теперь нагло рассматривал её в упор. Сонина кожа была просто идеальной — светлой, ровной и сияющей безо всякой косметики. А глаза — серо-зелёными, с тёмным ободком вокруг зрачка.  
\- А чего вдруг ты решила написать мне, безответственной малолетке? Другой компании не нашлось? - спросил он о том, что волновало.  
\- Ревнуешь к другой компании?  
Исак задохнулся — её слова воткнулись в голову, как лёгкий и острый гарпун.  
\- Не стоит, - продолжила Соня. - Я хотела увидеть тебя — надо ж нам когда-нибудь выяснить отношения. Да и какая ты... малолетка, мужик вон уже. Зря я вообще так про тебя, - добавила она тише.  
\- И я тоже зря, - признал Исак. - А что ты тут вообще делаешь? Тебя муж одну отпустил?  
\- А куда он денется, - запрокинула голову Соня, рассыпав бликующие волосы по диванной спинке. - Десять месяцев я сидела, теперь он пусть посидит свои законные три. Расслабляюсь я тут, видишь? Заебало ничего себе не позволять.  
\- У тебя девочка или мальчик? - покусал губу Исак. Отставил липкий от красного вина бокал на стол. Соня выпила свой глёг вообще залпом, кажется.  
Прямо сейчас он вообще не понимал, из-за чего так злился на Соню раньше. Розовые ворсинки её капюшона щекотали щёку.  
\- Мальчик. Хочешь, открою страшную тайну? - вполголоса спросила Соня. - Миллион лет назад, когда была восторженной дурой, я мечтала родить от Эвена двоих. И назвать Ульве и Стуре. Сейчас вот есть Ульве, но не от него.  
Исак часто моргал, осознавая. Он никогда и не думал, что категоричная и властная Соня раньше была... вот такой. Обычной живой женщиной, которая любила Нэсхайма и хотела видеть его продолжение в ком-то похожем.  
\- Ничего, муж тебе скоро и Стуре заделает, - грубовато утешил он. - У него, небось, наследственность получше.  
Соня была так близко — Исак чувствовал жар её тела через флисовую ткань, и уже прижимался боком и коленом, вдыхая сонины духи-унисекс. Эвен говорил, это Hermes. Она всегда любила что-то такое, свежее.  
Исак опустил глаза и заметил, что сквозь ткань на груди комбинезона проступали два тёмных симметричных пятнышка.  
\- Что это у тебя? - указал он взглядом.  
\- А, это? - прикрыла ладонями Соня, смутившись. - Ещё не закончила кормить, подтекает.  
\- Дай посмотреть.  
\- Охренел? - весело спросила она. - Ничего тебе больше не дать?  
Исак прикрыл глаза — член у него встал, и с каждой минутой только распрямлялся, упираясь в штанину джинсов. Эскиль, сука, не соврал про этот континуум сексуальности.  
\- Я только посмотрю, - уже слегка задыхаясь, пообещал он. - Я никогда не видел.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - не поверила Соня, - Ларсен ж на тебе прямо висела!  
\- Так мне Эмма не сдалась вообще, - посмотрел ей в глаза Исак.  
Он мало что понимал в женщинах. Но Сонины зрачки вдруг будто взорвались, расширившись почти до краёв зелёного. Исак протянул руку, нащупав и сжав остро напряжённый сосок под кигуруми. Осмелев, обхватил всей рукой тяжёлую грудь.  
\- Ты... как Эвен, что ли? - спросила она, прижимая его руку своей.  
\- Наверное. Я не знаю, фак.  
Исак щупал её налитые сиськи через дурацкую пижаму, и видел, как Соню это прёт. Да его самого это чудовищно пёрло — видеть её реакцию, как проступает краска на высоких скулах и стекленеют глаза.  
Исак взял за края ворота и раздёрнул кнопки, расстегнув кигуруми почти до пояса. Сонины груди стояли торчком, и Исак, не думая, наклонился и обхватил губами тёмную пику соска. Стоило чуть-чуть сжать зубами, как в рот ему брызнули десятки тонких острых струек. Вкус был сладким — Исак задумчиво облизнулся, оторвавшись от неё.  
\- Ну охуеть у Нэсхайма бойфренд, - без дыхания пожаловалась Соня. - Это типа что, твой первый раз с девушкой вообще?  
Её рука с короткими, гладкими от лака красными ногтями потянулась и сжала его через штаны, погладила. Исак прямо чувствовал, как там, у корня толчками пульсирует кровь, распрямляя изгиб члена.  
\- И хуила у тебя такой же? - покосилась она. - После него у меня всё болело ещё сутки.  
\- Не, - замотал головой Исак, - не такой. Дай и вторую тоже?  
Соня молча спихнула его вниз, на ковёр. Исак встал на колени и так присосался ко второй груди, что Соня жалобно застонала, сжав его голову. Исак просто обалдевал от всего происходящего. Было ощущение, что он — нарисованный мальчик из хентайной манги. Где-то сбоку должно быть вытянутое облако с иероглифами.  
Исак встал и расстегнул джинсы — дальше по сюжёту привлекательная соседка должна была посмотреть на то, чем её собираются ебать. Это было смешно, но манга немного направляла его там, где своего опыта не хватало. Когда Исак вытащил из трусов, Соня сглотнула и потёрла себя рукой между ног. В расстёгнутом до пояса комбинезоне она выглядела круче, чем в любом комиксе — Исак не думал, где когда-нибудь эти картинки забудет.  
\- Тебе вообще не стыдно изменять бедному депрессивному Нэсхайму? - ёрзая по своей ладони, проныла она.  
\- А тебе? Своему шведу, страшному, как смертный грех?  
\- Нэсхайм говорил, что ты ревнивая скотина, - слабо улыбнулась Соня. - Его вот мой муж не волнует.  
Соня прекрасно видела, как на головке у него проступила и всё увеличивалась прозрачная капля. И все эти препирания только усугубляли.  
\- Лилле, он приедет в Стокгольм и меня придушит.  
Исак подошёл и провёл ей этим липким членом по щеке. Эффект был такой же, как с Эвеном — её лицо исказила гримаса похоти.  
\- Да похрен. Можно, пожалуйста, я один раз тебе вставлю? - умоляюще посмотрел Исак. - Эвен драл тебя во всех позах, как хотел и сколько хотел...  
\- Дырки только не перепутай, - засмеялась Соня, расстёгивая свою пушистую хрень до самого низа. Исак сглотнул слюну — на её плоском животе было мягко обрисовано разделение планок пресса. Ниже всё гладко выбрито, и вот эти пухлые полураскрытые розовые складки — почти такие же, как в комиксах. Снова встав на одно колено, Исак провёл там пальцами, тут же извозив их в густой вязкой смазке. Растёр и поднёс к носу — да, запах был непривычный, но в остальном ничуть не хуже аптечной.  
\- Исследователь херов, - больно вцепилась ему в волосы сонина рука. - Полижи мне, Лилле, ну? Мой шведский муж... считает себя выше этого.  
\- Вот же мудила, - не преминул заметить Исак. Ему очень нравилось, что имени Соня не упоминает.  
По правде, он чувствовал себя очень желанным прямо сейчас — по-настоящему, не на словах. Соня вела с ним себя так же, как Микаэль. И Эвен, когда всё было хорошо. Они играли друг с другом, дразня и возбуждая, чтобы в конце было слаще.  
Он не пробовал других женщин, но сонин вкус казался приятным и волнующим. Всё вокруг было очень скользкое — его пальцы, щёки, губы.  
\- Ты всегда так течёшь? - удивлённо спросил он, перестав обводить языком её набухший клитор.  
\- Бля, да нет конечно! Только когда очень-очень сильно хочу.  
Исак разделся догола сам, побросав всё кучей на пол. Помог ей снять с себя расстёгнутую кигуруми — голая Соня оказалась горячей и вздрагивающей в руках. Исак отнёс её на кровать — так, как он хотел, на диване не получалось.  
\- Можешь лицом вниз? И коленки под себя подогнуть? - попросил он. Не зная, нормально ли ей так — всё же, тут он чувствовал себя не совсем уверенно.  
Но Соня не спорила — она приняла ту позу, что он просил, отставив аккуратную попу и подняв повыше. Видимо, чтобы Исак точно попал в нужную дырку.  
\- Ты же предохраняешься? - запоздало вспомнил он, уже водя членом ей по ужасно скользкой промежности.  
\- Исак, блять! - расстроенно лягнула его пяткой Соня. - Тебе не похуй вообще?  
\- Но так же нельзя, - всё ещё не решался Исак, водя ей между толстых от прилива крови губ.  
\- Я кормлю, идиота ты кусок! И не могу сейчас забеременеть! - рявкнула Соня.  
\- А... ну хорошо, - выдохнул Исак. И протолкнул в неё член, тут же зажмурившись от блаженства — внутренние стенки ритмично сжимали его, и всё было такое горячее, офигенно хорошо смазанное. Исак прямо поймал себя на том, что завидует. Для такого результата с парнем нужно было много растяжки, любриканта, всей этой механической возни.  
Он толкнулся ещё пару раз, проверяя, как оно — всё шло прекрасно. Исак встал одной ногой на постель, а другую свесил с бока кровати. Левой рукой придавил ей голову к покрывалу, а правой прижал посередине спины. Он уже делал так с Микки — только вместо головы давил ему на шею из-за пропорций. Может, Соне тоже так понравится? Исак не врал себе — он хотел, чтобы ей понравилось. Даже если только на один раз.  
Когда он стал размашисто ебать, то скоро почувствовал, что с каждым глубоким толчком упирается ей в свод матки. Судя по звукам, которые издавала Соня, ей было охуенно, и Исак прямо преисполнялся гордости из-за этого.  
Его яица шлёпали и задевали прямо ей по клитору — природа и в этом случае была на стороне женщин. Соня вдруг громко вскрикнула — с таким чуством радостного освобождения, что всё было понятно.  
Перед глазами возникла привычная картинка: разрез круглой матки, до краёв заливаемой спермой. В голове что-то перещёлкнуло и Исак понял, что то он мог бы заделать ей ребёнка — до того, как это успеет сделать шведский мудила-муж. Мысль проехалась по всем его кинкам сразу. Исак замер глубоко внутри, чувствуя, как знакомо предоргазменно сокращаются мышцы промежности. И спустил в неё всё, что было накоплено за двое суток тоскливого воздержания — так, что оно сразу же обильно потекло обратно.

***

Когда Исак вывалился на тёмную холодную улицу из холла «Скандик Хольменколлен Парк», то сразу же полез за телефоном, смотреть время. Оказалось, что он провёл с фру Якобсен Дальгрен всего-то один час. Исак покачал головой, поражаясь своей теперешней логике: он не слишком надолго оставил Эвена, а значит, не был ни в чём виноват. Возможно, прямо сейчас Эвен мирно спал, прижавшись щекой к шерсти пледа. И не видел никаких гнетущих кошмаров, полных неясных угроз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джеймс Кэмерон был женат на биполярной актрисе Линде Гамильтон, сыгравшей Сару Коннор в двух частях «Терминатора».
> 
> Beggars can't be choosers — нищие не выбирают.
> 
> Ларс Леви Лестадиус — шведский проповедник, живший в 19 веке. Основатель консервативного направления в лютеранстве (лестадианства).
> 
> «Фермер и ворон» — старинная колыбельная, известная во всей Скандинавии. Чтобы понять всю её гротексность лучше, можно послушать русский вариант: Green Crow — Воронья песня (Kråkevisa)
> 
> Шкала Кинси — попытка измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей по шкале от нуля (исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация) до 6 (исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация). Была впервые опубликована в книге «Половое поведение самца человека» в 1948 году, написанной зоологом и сексологом Альфредом Кинси в соавторстве с Уорделлом Помероем.
> 
> Фильм Ларса фон Триера «Рассекая волны» повествует о женщине, чей муж был парализован в результате травмы и побуждал её к сексу с другими мужчинами, чтобы чувствовать всё опосредованно, через её рассказы.
> 
> Серия «Чёрного зеркала», сюжет которой упоминается — 2.1 Be right back.
> 
> Гуннар Берг — норвежский живописец, уроженец Лофотенских островов.
> 
> Ульве и Стуре означает «радость» и «печаль».
> 
> Закат на Лофотенах:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0b7f0a689ea3a41adf431c713ed549c8/tumblr_oxjadvrVvh1rp74uzo1_1280.png
> 
> Андеш:  
> http://www.boysbygirls.co.uk/images/resized/images/uploads/Untitled-311_936_607_s.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/42b8ad440d168fbb98227d7773711ae5/tumblr_ou9sdz4aS51viu2p0o1_1280.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/85e2448e0b02c378e59d23c787f9e52b/tumblr_ou9sdz4aS51viu2p0o3_1280.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f7126849770f644849a974384502d15e/tumblr_ou9sdz4aS51viu2p0o4_1280.jpg
> 
> Соня:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/87/9a/ea/879aea0d6b06a971f3c6a145d64fe259.png  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/bc941d63311207edaad1ec16e7844639/tumblr_oxiz78enXG1rp74uzo1_1280.png
> 
> лак Микки:  
> http://www.pollypolish.com/wp-content/themes/polly/images/swatches/picturepolish_freyascats.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Треки к главе:
> 
> Arve Moen Bergset — Kråkevisa  
> Eivør Pálsdóttir — Må solen alltid skina  
> Eivør Pálsdóttir — Við Gengum Tvö  
> Kelly Clarkson — Addicted  
> Kelly Clarkson — Behind These Hazel Eyes  
> Sia — My love
> 
> Må solen alltid skina («May the Sun Always Shine»):
> 
> May the sun always shine and heal your wounds  
> May the rain always caress and rinse away your tears  
> May luck always be your friend and follow your footsteps  
> And in all the world's storms I will walk with you  
> I will always walk with you
> 
> Við Gengum Tvö («We Walked Together»):
> 
> We walked together, we walked together in the twilit calm.  
> We held hands quietly, we held hands quietly in the young forest.  
> You were my joy, you were my joy and my love  
> and the time was intoxicating, the time was intoxicating like wine.
> 
> We listened together, we listened together in the dusk alone.  
> The gentle breeze sang, the gentle breeze sang in the leaves on the branch.  
> I was your night, I was your silent night  
> and you were my only, you were my one and only star.
> 
> Oh, while the northern lights flicker in the blue sky,  
> I sit and yearn for your parting kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Если бы Эвен мог дотянуться до телефона, разлочить экран и ткнуть в иконку Moodnotes — последние дни отмечал бы, как сплошное «плохо». Раньше, в Daylio, у него были лично созданные градации: «ужасно», «днище», «лучше бы не просыпаться».  
Микки говорил, что Киран всё еще пользовался Daylio, и у него тоже есть свои оттенки депрессии — как в саамских языках существует десятки слов для обозначения состояний снега. Во время этой фазы они брели по колено в глубоком рыхлом снегу, усталые и замёрзшие, видя кругом только белую безжизненную пустыню.  
Эвен теперь постоянно спал — глубоко и беспробудно, как спят младенцы до года. Под конец депрессивного эпизода это было обычное дело — измученная бессонницей тушка требовала компенсации. Эвен злился; его всегда напрягало отводить на этот дурацкий сон даже пять-шесть часов. Что уже говорить про восемнадцать! Но его мнение никто учитывать не собирался — аффективное расстройство, это всё же не хер собачий.  
Нет, он оставался человеком, насколько мог. Заставлял себя встать под душ хотя бы раз в сутки. Держал поллитровую кружку воды на столике возле кровати — на минимальном рационе тело могло жить удивительно долго, но вот обезвоживания не переносило. Маленькие глотки время от времени помогали. Когда получалось подняться с кровати, Эвен открывал окна в спальне, раскалывая красное витражное полотно, и морозный воздух вихрем врывался, холодя грудь.  
Лилле был не обязан находиться с ним рядом в такие моменты — они много раз это обсуждали. Обычно тот спорил. Но в последние дни, очевидно, понял: такой жалкий тип, как Эвен, не заслуживает столько внимания и поддержки.  
Исак теперь появлялся ближе к вечеру. Торопливо разувшись, сразу проходил посмотреть на него. Он склонялся над Эвеном, напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо в темноте, отчего-то не смея даже немного прибавить освещения. От ворота его свитера пахло так знакомо — солёной, облепленной нитями ила галькой на морском берегу. Эвен силился, но не мог понять, откуда он так хорошо знает этот запах.  
Ой, да ладно.  
Всё это время он знал. Просто был совсем никакущим, чтобы обдумывать, что это значит, и ещё как-то там реагировать.  
О Соне можно было бы написать пару новелл в духе «Девушка, которая ненавидела кружева» и «Девушка, которая не переносила девчачьи запахи». Он выбрал для нее прозрачный голубой флакон Eau des Merveilles Bleue от Эрме, и подарил в день расставания (Соню никак нельзя было бросить по смс). Каждый раз, когда они потом виделись, Эвен чувствовал этот едва уловимый шлейф.  
Запах сониной кожи, смешанной с Де Мервиль Блю: Исак исходил им так сильно, будто скальпировал Соню на манер Гренуя и весь обрызгался полученной эссенцией. После первого раза с ней Лилле уже не ложился в одну кровать с его летаргичным трупом — под пледом на диване Эвен обнаружил валик из подушки и скатанного одеяла.

***

Как-то (в учебнике Майерса, вроде бы) он прочёл, что в состоянии депрессии человек видит мир наиболее непредвзято. Наверняка, клиническая депрессия в этом плане была ещё круче — применять в своем восприятии фильтры просто не было сил.  
Исак, по всей видимости, спал с Соней, и это было... справедливо, в своем роде. Соня вызывала у него неизменно бурную реакцию, и Эвен даже догадывался, в чём дело.  
Может, они даже беседовали, проводили время вместе. И Лилле ходил меж заставленных бутылками стеллажей в «Полет», выбирая кислую дрянь, которую Соня называла вином. Эвену было поделом. Он прекрасно знал, сколько зла причинил им обоим. Даже когда он закрывал глаза, всё равно видел длинный список по пунктам.  
Если начать с Сони, то он:  
\- впустую потратил четыре года ее жизни  
\- был ужасным бойфрендом: непредсказуемым, грубым, невнимательным  
\- не взял её в жёны, как она того заслуживала  
\- не дал ей желанного ребёнка  
\- оставил её хладнокровно, хотя Соня не оставляла даже в самые жуткие моменты.  
Теперь Лилле. Тут первый пункт был таким же, как с Соней — снова четыре украденных у него года.  
А кроме того, Эвен:  
\- обременил его собой в ту пору, когда молодой парень ищет только развлечений  
\- заставил стыдиться собственной ориентации: ведь Исак был би  
\- не удовлетворял в постели  
\- заставил пережить хоррор с принудительными госпитализациями много раз  
\- за осень настолько отдалился из-за работы, что Исак не знал ни о пережитой недавно мании, ни о встрече с реальным Лассе  
\- довёл его до измен, хотя Лилле точно не хотел изменять.  
Список Микки Эвен правил, но тот всё равно выходил самым длинным. Может, потому, что Микки знал его дольше всех.  
Они с Микаэлем были как Петер Асбьёрнсен и Йорген Му, что четырнадцати лет встретились в школе комунны Нодерхов, и стали неразлучными на долгие годы. Глупо, но эта ассоциация была такой прочной, что Эвен вспоминал о Микки каждый раз, когда видел купюру в пятьдесят крон.

***

На четвёртую ночь от шеи Исака не пахло нагретой галькой и морем.  
Исак вообще не пришёл домой.  
Соберясь с силами, Эвен сел на постели, взял в руки телефон — слава Богу, догадался приглушить яркость, и он не ослеплял. В списке уведомлении была смс от Микки с двумя словами, которые он сам придумал, как код (на тот случай, если Лилле станет совсем плохо). Смс была отослана неделю назад.  
Последнее сообщение было от Элиаса Баккуш, двадцать минут назад — простое «перезвони» и всё. К счастью, Эвен уже мог разговаривать. Поэтому набрал саниного брата, надеясь услышать что-то о Лилле. Элиас взял трубку очень быстро.  
\- Эвен? Слушай, тут такое дело, бро...  
Тот замялся, и это был очень плохой знак. Уж кто-кто, а Элиас всегда говорил в лоб, не пытаясь сгладить впечатление.  
\- Да говори ты. Обещаю, что не развалюсь, - подбодрил Эвен.  
\- Слушай... твой Исак, он сегодня ко мне полез. У Эскиля дома, когда тот отошёл проверить пирог в духовке. И вот это уже пиздец, согласен?  
\- Да, - кивнул Эвен. - Согласен, некрасиво. Прости его, пожалуйста. Это моя вина.  
\- Да с какого хера это твоя вина-то? - громко возмутился Элиас. - Это ж не ты приперся в гости к Эскилю ночью, и не ты хватал меня за член. Причём, чувак... Линн, которая была там же, его не смутила. Ладно... я так понимаю, ты болеешь сейчас? Извини, что дёргаю. Исак с Юнасом. Юнас был так охренительно любезен, что забрал на ночь к себе. Наверное, отпишет тебе скоро.  
\- Угу, болею ещё. Спасибо тебе и Эскилю тоже. Позже нормально поговорим, как в себя приду... хорошо?  
\- Да, я понимаю, бро. Не парься, - поспешно сказал Элиас. - Давай, набирайся сил там.  
Эвен лег на кровать, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Нечеловеческая усталость наваливалась, сковывая по рукам и ногам. Он покорно сомкнул веки.  
Саамы, разжигая костёр в снегу, имели привычку в основании укладывать слой сырых сосновых поленьев. Такие были почти негорючими и не позволяли протаять снегу под ними. А Эвен как будто забыл о такой простой предосторожности. И сейчас лежал на дне глубокой ямы, в хлюпающей ледяной воде, уже полностью запорошенный белым.

***

В эту ночь Эвену приснился дед Улаф.  
Эвену снова было двенадцать, он сидел на на корточках среди зелёной травяной трухи на только что побритой лужайке. Дед, по давно укоренившейся традиции, выкладывал у стенки сарая портрет очередного короля. Делая это вопреки Janteloven — неписаному закону, что требовал от скандинавов не выступать, не воображать о себе много и уж точно не считать себя кем-то исключительным. Но деду было чхать. Он жить не мог без завистливых замечаний соседских мужиков и ахов их жёнушек.  
В этот раз честь запечатлённым в дровах досталась Харальду Прекрасноволосому. Само собой, уже в эпоху после объединения Норвегии — ну, стал бы дед выкладывать какого-то бомжа с сальными патлами.  
Пёс его разберёт, какие у сына Хальвдана Чёрного были волосы — скорей уж тёмные, чем наоборот. Но в художественном видении деда это получался прямо Рубенс. Пламенеющая рыжина с проблесками солнечно-жёлтого. Разложенные кучками ровно наколотые поленья дед кропотливо укладывал рядами, то тихо поругиваясь себе под нос, то обрадованно потирая руки. Полежавшая на ярком солнце берёза становилась очень жёлтой, а ольха была и вовсе незаменима для королевских волос — пламенно-оранжевая, будто горящая изнутри. Здоровый железный венец с зубцами дед смастерил из жести, приколачивая к своим шедеврам. Он переходил от одного дровяного монарха к другому, потому как в те далёкие времена правители были скромнее, а корона ещё не слишком отстояла от боевого шлема с зубцами для отличия.  
Пока что венец ещё ждал своего часа — Харальд был собран примерно наполовину. Но можно было уже с уверенностью сказать: живи он в наши дни, Лореаль и Шварцкопф бились бы за право заполучить контракт с такой моделью.

***

У снов про деда Улафа был один существенный недостаток: они никогда не были интерактивными. Эвен мог только наблюдать записанный в памяти кусок из своего и дедового прошлого, а вот заговорить или что-то сделать — нет. Что же, приходилось довольствоваться и этим.  
Дед перестал работать после реформы в 98-м, когда минимально допустимым возрастом раннего выхода на пенсию сделали шестьдесят два года. Столько ему и исполнилось, когда родился Эвен. Само собой, этот ранний выход на пенсию был неспроста. Уже потом Эвен понял, как нелегко деду приходилось на государственной службе. Попробуй объясни коллегам, отчего ты теряешь концентрацию, неспособен сделать самый примитивный выбор, не можешь разговаривать с клиентами. Янтеловен не позволял показать, что ты какой-то не такой, и дедушка наверняка вынужден был изобретать всё новые нелепые оправдания для своих депрессивных эпизодов. Даже придя к мысли о необходимости лекарственной терапии, Улаф не получил облегчения — его упрямый старый организм оказался резистентным к всему, что предлагали врачи. Может, оттого, что заболевание было уже слишком запущенным. Ведь и шизофрения, и депрессивное, и биполярное расстройство во временем прогрессируют, если их не лечить. После нескольких неудачных схем лечения, заработав асептический менингит в виде побочки, пробовать снова Улаф отказался.  
Вообще, конечно, Эвену повезло. Рано овдовевший, одинокий дед в нем просто души не чаял. Он не принадлежал к большинству, которое, вырастив своих детей, не особенно возится с внуками, только заваливая их подарками на Рождество. Нет, Улаф полноценно участвовал в его жизни — не меньше, чем отец или мать.  
Конечно, никто тогда понятия не имел, что старого и малого связывает родство психиатрических диагнозов. Что дедова любимая дочь завела единственного ребёнка, чтобы через поколение передать ему желание прострелить себе голову.  
Однажды, сидя в полицейской машине со скованными запястьями, Эвен очень невежливо спросил маму, зачем она, блять, его родила. Ула тогда не накричала на него, не заплакала. Только ответила, что честно не знала тогда — ни про дедову униполярную депрессию, ни о том, что это наследуется. А если б знала — тогда бы ни за что.  
Эвена жутко крыло от мании (иначе зачем бы понадобились наручники), но её ответ он услышал и принял в качестве извинения. Всё же, ненавидеть своих родителей — это было бы слишком тяжкое бремя.

***

К сожалению, именно такое бремя выпало на долю Исака. Не надо было быть гением, чтоб понять, как эта ненависть грызла самого Лилле изнутри.  
По правде, это больше всего походило на одну средневековую пытку. Клетку с крысами, открывающуюся со дна, ставили на живот человека, а сверху клетки клали раскалённые угли. В попытке спастись от жара крысы проедали свой путь прямо через внутренности терзаемого.  
Ненавидеть своих ещё живых родителей было сродни этому — Исак мучился, не в силах об этом думать, и был не в состоянии прекратить.  
Когда Эвен во второй раз лежал в Вор Фруэ, Исак к нему не пришёл. Вероятно, с него хватило первого — Лилле тогда спросил обслуживающий персонал, где находятся шизофреники, и получил возможность в прорезь в двери наблюдать свою мать.  
Эвен мог примерно представить, что он там увидел. Пациенты с резидуальной шизофренией не испытывали желания помыться, расчесаться и вообще не были в состоянии обслуживать себя. По впечатлениям самого Эвена, местный медперсонал не слишком рвался выполнять лишнюю с их точки зрения работу... Плюс аффективное уплощение — навряд ли Марианне как-то реагировала, даже если Исак с ней заговорил. В строго психиатрическом смысле никакой Марианне больше не существовало — её личность была уничтожена, раскрошена в труху под натиском психоза.  
И самое плохое, что Исак тогда уже знал: подобный исход можно было предотвратить. Но людям всегда проще не замечать странности своих близких, игнорируя до последнего безмолвные крики о помощи, которыми заходится шизофреник. Исаку было десять, когда мать впервые начала заговариваться, вести долгие и мало осмысленные беседы, много рассуждать о Боге.  
Теперешний Исак прекрасно осознавал: обратись они к специалистам тогда, Марианне ещё можно было бы спасти. Ей бы назначили нейролептики, корректировали бы дозировку, госпитализировали при обострениях — словом, качество её жизни могло быть таким же, как у Эвена. Комунна бы предоставила ей какую-то работу, обеспечила бы местом для проживания — и возможно, со временем болезнь пошла бы на спад. Так бывает, хотя и редко.  
Если бы только Терье не запирал сбрендившую жену в спальне, не придумывал байки для соседей. Если бы Исак был старше и мог на что-то повлиять.  
После того визита Исак за одну неделю проглотил обе книжки Арнхильд Лаувенг — женщины-уникума, которая мало того, что выздоровела после десятилетнего шизоаффективного расстройства, но ещё и окончила университет, став клиническим психологом. Эвен боялся его даже трогать — Лилле читал и утирал подбородок рукавом.  
Конечно, он простил Исака за то, что не навещал. В конце концов, щётку с пастой, штаны и футболку можно было одолжить и у соседей по отделению.  
За время болезни Эвен успел побывать в восьми клиниках, в разных частях страны. В некоторые, как Вор Фруэ или Гаустад, он возвращался. Скажи ему кто-нибудь в средней школе, что Эвен будет относиться к настоящим психам, сидеть на тяжёлых препаратах и загремит в дурку, он бы только хмыкнул — ага, щас!

***

Кстати, о средней школе. Они с Микки были так счастливы в те незабвенные годы в Бьёльсене — проводя каждый день вместе, даже на выходных не расставаясь. Их отпускали вместе на каникулы, а если нет — они начинали обмениваться смсками, когда автобус ещё даже не отъехал. К десятому классу Эвен, вообще-то, был влюблён в своего друга по уши — просто не знал тогда, что это так называется. Ему было не с чем сравнивать — Микки заполнял весь его мир целиком.  
Родители были настолько деликатны, что Эвен и не подозревал, что это первое чувство чьи-то папа с мамой называют «мерзость перед Господом». Ему не нужно было совершать никаких камингаутов — да откуда было выходить, если шкафа не существовало?  
Когда Эвен за одно лето вырос на двенадцать сантиметров, Микки за ним не успел — зато теперь он щекотно дышал в шею каждый раз, когда на уроках наклонялся что-то сказать. Эвен жмурился и обмирал, поправляя у себя в штанах рвущийся наружу член.

***

В шестнадцать, перед старшей школой, Микаэль не поехал с Эвеном в подростковый лагерь близ Херанда, потому что его родители уже запланировали тур по Испании.  
Эвен объедался ягодами, кормил с рук коз и дрых без задних ног. Ходил в походы и любовался красотами Хардангер-фьорда пять недель кряду, совершенно не стремясь никого впечатлить. Судя по уцелевшим фоткам, он был довольно тощим и нескладным, с нестриженными целый год белобрысыми волосами (но хотя бы с чистым лицом без прыщей). Каково же было его изумление, когда самая крутая девчонка в их отряде выбрала именно его. Не наглого Акселя с косой чёлкой, не Хуго, который был высоким и сильным, как взрослый. Именно ему, Эвену Б. Нэсхайму, Соня назначила свидание, передав через девчонок сложенный клочок бумаги.  
Может быть, Эвен был сентиментальным задротом, но в большой шкатулке, где лежал всякий стафф типа первого вымпела с лыжных соревнований, маминого теста на беременность и т. п., он хранил и ту записку. Если развернуть обветшалые сгибы, можно было прочесть слова, написанные твёрдым, каллиграфическим почерком:

Эвен, ты мне нравишься.  
Приходи к камням у пирса в Карасьоке, завтра в 5.30  
**София Якобсен**.

Почерк был с наклоном влево — и никаких тебе сердечек и завитушек. Шестнадцатилетняя Соня была такой же — с короткой стрижкой пловчихи, широким разворотом плеч, гордой и красивой грудью, между пиками которой натягивалась майка.  
Она встретила Эвена, замирающего от страха, на нагретых каменных ступенях, обкатанных и выщербленных волнами. Позволила сесть рядом. А потом взяла обе его руки и положила себе на эту торчащую кверху сосками горячую грудь.

***

Всю дорогу до города Эвен просидел, как на иголках. Он не знал, как бы так уведомить Микки о переменах в своей личной жизни, и потому попросту о них умолчал. Но завидев его, стоящего на поребрике у автобусной остановки, Эвен чуть не обоссался от счастья. Так ему внезапно сделалось ясно, что девчонки девчонками, а Микки у него один.  
Самым страшным разочарованием стало то, что Микаэль его не ревновал. Вот нисколечки — даже когда он расписывал совместные планы на выходные с Соней или демонстрировал доблестно завоёванные засосы. Мик смотрел на него своими лучистыми карими глазами, улыбаясь, и Эвен понимал: это он, именно он сойдёт с ума, если к его Микки кто-нибудь прикоснётся.  
Ему теперь постоянно хотелось спросить, а не встречается ли Микаэль с кем-нибудь. Но Эвен боялся об этом даже заикнуться, чтобы не дай Бог, не навести на такую мысль.

***

Весной они с Соней решили, что им непременно нужно съездить в Тронхейм. Там как раз только что открылся роскошный Скандик Леркендал рядом со стадионом. Эвен любил высоту, и 21 этаж — это было уже что-то. Не Плаза, конечно, но тоже сойдёт.  
Эвен всегда старался придерживаться излюбленной поговорки деда Улафа: «Один человек не может знать, одно полено не может гореть». Поэтому посоветовался с Микки, стоит ли ему ехать. И обалдел, когда Микаэль упёрся рогом, говоря, что не надо, что отель только ввели в эксплуатацию, и мало ли что.  
Эвену хотелось запечатлеть в памяти его сердитое лицо с красными от злости щеками. Конечно, из-за этого он не собирался отказываться от планов со своей девушкой. А Микки так ревновал, что даже вышел из себя, наорал на него... да ещё говоря, что Эвен пожалеет! Ха. Да с какой ещё стати.  
Эвен старательно не признавался в этом себе, но он всё еще ждал. А вдруг Микаэль всё поймет, возьмёт его за руки и положит их... куда-нибудь. Ну а если нет, если он вот такой правильный и послушный воле Аллаха — так и пусть идёт к чёрту. Или куда там у мусульман положено в таких случаях идти. Сам бы Эвен ни за что его не тронул — отношения с Микки, как их не назови, были ценней всего на свете. Нет, так рисковать он не собирался.

***

На пасхальных каникулах они поехали к деду в Хедмарк. Эвен надулся и не позвал с собой Микаэля — хотя это не было ничем иным, как жалостной просьбой: «Ну разуй ты глаза, Микаэль Оверли мать твою Букхал, видишь, я уже который год сохну по тебе. Снизойди, а?»  
Мик не понял его и не услышал, ответив на этот шаг жутким демонстративным радиомолчанием. Его не было ни в инстаграме, ни в других соцсетях, вообще нигде. И Эвен всю дорогу до Эльверума безбожно тупил в экран своего Киндла, не переворачивая страницы свежего шведского детектива. Быть в ссоре с Микки было очень больно — никакие их размолвки с Соней не могли сравниться. На расспросы родственников, что с ним такое, Эвен вежливо отвечал, что это не их собачье дело.  
Съезжая с горы по совершенно ровной трассе, он умудрился сломать лыжу и наставить себе синяков по всему телу. Соня зря волновалась и сидела на диете весь прошлый месяц — Эвен даже не смотрел в сторону хохочущих девушек в лыжных костюмах, обтягивающих тесней, чем презерватив. Он не выпускал свой айфон, держа руку в кармане, напряжённо ожидая хоть одного слова от недоступного во всех смыслах друга. Уже к вечеру первого дня Эвен был готов сделать что угодно, умолять о прощении, только бы это прекратилось.  
Невероятно, но даже Квикк Лунш вместо нежной, тающей на языке сладости казался какой-то дрянью навроде американского Кит-ката. И вафли в нём хрустели не так.  
Хер его знает, как это всё видела Соня, но спасибо ей большое, что не трогала.

***

Дед вечером взял его за плечо, усадил перед гудящей от жара печкой и, по-стариковски кряхтя, сам опустился на скамью. Он был ещё крепкий и справлялся со всем сам — а когда было худо, помогали соседи, чета Свенсенов чуток помоложе.  
С годами слегка повёрнутый на дровах дед утратил способность говорить прямо, и изъяснялся в основном метафорами лесоруба. А как же, он лесорубом и был — даже если берёзы для него валила чёрно-оранжевая «Хускварна», а дрова рубил гидравлический колун. Физических сил у старика заметно поубавилось, но страсть к этому делу он за годы не растерял.  
Улаф по-прежнему брался за дело за три недели до наступления Пасхи, скрипя сапогами с железными носами по плотному снегу. Таким манером к летнему солнцестоянию, в аккурат через два месяца, любовно сложенные поленницы дров как раз просыхали.  
В тот вечер, разглядывая выпуклый лосиный бок на длинной стороне печки, Эвен запомнил дедов совет: если дерево срублено, надо позволить новому расти из того же пня. Порой на месте одного ствола может вырасти два или три. А пень, глубоко пустивший разветвлённые корни в почву, от этого делается только сильнее.

***

Эвен каким-то образом умудрился продержаться все эти четыре дня и не написать Микки. Рассуждая совсем детскими категориями — ведь это Микаэль «первый начал».  
Мама и дед, Ула и Улаф, долго обнимались на прощанье, глядя друг другу в лица.  
Некоторые люди, подобно мелким лесным грызунам и птицам, обладают способностью заранее чувствовать наступление беды. В живой природе это острое ощущение тревоги, в конце концов, даёт больше шансов на выживание.  
Они торопили мать, скучая в машине, а Ула так и стояла со старым дедом прямо на дороге, в раскисшей весенней грязи.  
Эвен тогда был не в курсе: мама, как и Микки, знала, что скоро случится что-то очень нехорошее. Просто рационально объяснить этого не могла.

***

Страшное известие о смерти деда сделало их словно немыми. Мать и отец тенями двигались по дому, лишь иногда обмениваясь двумя-тремя словами. У Эвена был шок: он сутками сидел в своей комнате, и абсолютно ничего не хотел. Ни поесть, ни попить, ни свежего воздуха.  
Соня приходила и уходила, переговорив только с Улой.  
То, что Микаэля не было с ним рядом в такой момент, Эвен воспринял, как наказание за свою непомерную гордыню. Он не должен был так поступать с Микки — ведь только обидел друга понапрасну.  
На дедовых похоронах Микаэля тоже не было, хотя Фрёйдис и Акер из уважения к усопшему пришли. Эвен не знал, что думать: неужели за его ребяческое поведение стоило вот так наказывать? Насчёт поездки в Тронхейм Соня сказала, что отменять её не стоит. Ведь дед навряд ли хотел бы, чтобы Эвен сидел в четырёх стенах и предавался унынию. И они не стали снимать бронь.

***

Эвен всё ещё был очень подавлен — ведь из его жизни одновременно исчезли два самых дорогих человека. Соня отчего-то терпела, как он хамит и огрызается. Эвен бы точно не стал терпеть; более того, ему было мерзко и тошно от самого себя и своей кислой рожи в отображении фронтальной камеры.  
Но в тоже время... В то же время всё вдруг стронулось, колёсики привычного бытия словно кто-то хорошенько смазал, и они закрутились в десять раз быстрее. Эвен не переставал удивляться новообретённым способностям: теперь он мог за двадцать минут сделать полную уборку во всём доме, вспомнив об этом незадолго до прихода родителей с работы. Неудобным было то, что те перестали разбирать его речь. Просили помедленней, почётче, и это ТАК БЕСИЛО, что Эвен кусал себя за пальцы, прокусывал кожу на губе, пока та не лопнет.  
Он теперь смотрел телевизор, каждые полторы минут переключая на новый канал: ему нужно было знать все новости, со всех точек зрения, он хотел полную панорамную картину в голове.  
Эвен также отчётливо понимал, что нет бойфренда гаже и безответственней его, что он худший друг на свете, и хорошо, что дед умер, не увидев, во что он превратился.  
Они с Соней всё-таки поехали в Тронхейм.  
Стояло начало мая — самая теплынь, и все кошки на улицах повылезали из подворотен, урча и греясь на асфальте. Белое здание Скандик Леркендал в мозаичных серых многоугольниках было прекрасно. Вид на стадион с двадцать первого этажа оказался фантастическим, с верхних этажей матч был виден, как на ладони. Шведы постарались на славу — жалюзи тут автоматически опускались, как только утром начинало шпарить солнце.  
Только Эвен теперь совсем не мог спать. Он лежал рядом с Соней на спине по шесть с половиной часов, но сон не приходил. Эвен прилипал лицом к залитому солнцем окну, рассуждая вслух и очень громко: если бы Ю Несбё не повредил свои крестообразные связки и смог сейчас играть за Spurs, то он не вынужден был бы терпеть существование неотразимого и запойного Харри в каждой новой книжке.  
Соня после душа возвращалась к нему в постель, и Эвен бешено вколачивал её в мягкий пружинный матрас — у него теперь был просто непреходящий стояк и очень много энергии. Соне нравилось — она ворковала и томно жаловалась, что эвенов хуй у неё из горла торчит.

***

Эвену той ночью даже удалось поспать. Совсем недолго, полтора часа. В четыре двадцать он встал с кровати, отвратительно бодрый. Прошёл в ванную, полюбовался на свои красные глаза в капиллярной сетке, ощутил босыми ступнями тепло пола с подогревом. Эвен совершенно точно знал, что должен подняться на крышу отеля Скандик Леркендал и украсить его собой. Для этого нужно было перешагнуть через ограждение на крыше и взлететь.  
Эвен неслышно затворил за собой дверь номера, не оглянувшись. Прошёл небольшой участок по коридору, два пролёта по холодной лестнице и зажмурился от слепящего солнца, которое только-только взошло над крышами. Эвен не медлил: он дошёл до края, ловко миновал низкое декоративное ограждение и обеими ногами встал на окантованные жестью последние сантиметры.  
В животе даже ухнуло холодком от восторга — раньше, до этого прекрасного... состояния, Эвен никогда не был таким смелым. Он поднял руки через стороны, готовясь взвиться в небо, как быстрая ласточка с раздвоённым хвостом. Но тут Эвена ткнули кулаком в грудь.  
Этого типа только что не было. Но сейчас на краю крыши, стоя лицом к нему, балансировал на расставленных ногах худой парень c белёсыми бровями и ресницами. Такой же высокий, как Эвен, стриженный старомодно и совсем просто одетый.  
\- Как... тебя зовут? - не придумал ничего лучшего он.  
\- Лассе Нюкяйнен, - глядя в глаза, ответил тот.  
\- Отойди, зачем ты мне мешаешь? - раздражённо мотнул головой Эвен.  
\- Я тоже хочу резко спрыгнуть, понимаешь? Но нам сейчас нельзя. Не время.  
\- Чушь! Мне нужно сейчас!  
\- Помоги мне удержаться, а я помогу тебе. Сейчас нельзя. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Эвен Бэк Нэсхайм, - нехотя ответил он.  
\- Я запомню. Ну же, Эвен, дай мне руки.  
Сам не зная, почему слушается, он взял ледяные руки Лассе — они по-прежнему качались на краю, но так были устойчивее.

***

Когда Эвена нашли Соня с отельным служащим, он всё ещё стоял за ограждением, немного наклонившись вниз и рассматривая зелёный газон стадиона. Зачем было так кричать, Эвен правда не понимал. Он ведь объяснил, что Лассе его держит!  
Эвен тогда не догадывался, что в этом же году ему предстоит пережить два самых худших момента в жизни. Пока что он стоял на крыше с красивейшим видом, обнимая свою девушку. У него не было неизлечимого психического заболевания. А Микаэль не называл чокнутым психом и извращенцем, отталкивая от себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Полет» — сокращение от Vinmonopolet, сети магазинов с государственной монополией на продажу спиртного.
> 
> Треки к главе:
> 
> Arve Moen Bergset — Mitt hjerte alltid vanker (норвежская версия гимна «Моё сердце всегда странствует»)  
> Bukkene Bruse — Folketone fra Sunnmøre.


	15. Chapter 15

Он и Микаэль тогда уже год учились в Эльвебаккене.  
Эвену было не по себе от необходимости менять школу — в глубине души он опасался, что Микки может найти себе более клёвых и интересных друзей. Так и вышло. Буквально через неделю Юсеф Акар и трое других стали в столовке махать им руками, чтобы подсаживались. Точнее, они хотели видеть Букхала, потому что тоже все были из мусульман. Эвен прилагался к нему, как салфетки к купленному в киоске кебабу — совершенно бесплатно.  
На самом деле, он имел ничего против — Юсеф, Адам, Элиас и Мутта были просто отличными ребятами. С чувством юмора, хорошо подвешенным языком. К осенним каникулам Эвен привык и стал сам откалывать такие шуточки, что они грохали от хохота на весь школьный двор.  
Но, сколько бы усилий он не прикладывал, чтобы влиться в новую компанию, их было недостаточно. Микаэль, словно прекрасный лебедь из сказки Андерсена, наконец, нашёл своих — ребят, на которых он был похож. А вот этнический норвежец Эвен Бэк Нэсхайм выделялся на них фоне, мозолил всем глаза. В шестнадцать, со своей белой ровной чёлкой, он выглядел мальчиком из фотоархива Гитлерюгенд.  
Зато Микки чувствовал себя, наконец, понятым и принятым целиком. Теперь он время от времени тоже колоритно выражался на арабском. Парни могли даже разговаривать на этом языке, невольно изолируя Эвена, который не понимал ничего.  
Они жили в Осткантен и по другому произносили окончания, даже метро называли другим словом. Их матери и сёстры носили хиджабы, а вместо скромного свёртка с матпаккé им давали с собой совсем другую еду — обильную, острую, пряную.  
Эвену приходилось стоически терпеть постоянное ощущение своей инаковости, неуместности. Но, если подумать — разве не так чувствовали себя иммигранты в Осло? Даже те, кому дали гражданство. Отсутствие расизма в столице пафосно декларировалось, но подразумевало лишь то, что он был менее явным.

***

Сана, младшая сестра Элиаса, могла прийти из школы зарёванной. Потому что одноклассницы опять наговорили ей гадостей, подзуживая друг друга, с каждым разом всё больше борзея от безнаказанности. Сане было только тринадцать, и выдерживать систематическую травлю для девочки-подростка казалось делом немыслимым. Однако, Эвен знал, что она каждый день заставляла себя идти в ненавистную школу, и зубрила уроки до полуночи, пока глаза не начинали слипаться. И не мог не уважать за это — мелкая, небольшого росточка, Сана противостояла целой толпе безмозглых дылд (которым, видно, нечем больше было заняться).  
Наверное, через полгода рядом с ними Эвен понял, что всё это время ошибался.  
Никто не собирался отнимать у него Микки. Парни не относились к нему плохо и не стремились от него избавиться. Эвену мешала только собственная ограниченность и предубеждения — о своей культуре и обычаях, непонятных ему, каждый из них готов был рассказывать взахлёб. Юсеф был турком, Элиас — марроканцем, а Адам и Мутасим — наполовину сирийцами. И все вместе они стали казаться Эвену неисчерпаемым источником нового, с чем он раньше не имел шанса соприкоснуться. Такая дружба была... освежающей, открывала новые горизонты для разума.  
К весне они называли себя «Baloon squad». Когда с шарами в руках шли поздравлять Сану с днём рождения, это выкрикивали незнакомые старшеклассницы. Звучало прикольно — так почему нет?  
В компании редко говорили о девчонках. Считалось, что у Элиаса была куча, и он в этом профи. Юсеф помалкивал и посылал заинтересованные взгляды хмурой Сане (считая, что не палится). Адам и Мутта не выступали, потому что оба прискорбно были девственниками.  
Эвен помалкивал, потому что не хотел лишний раз упоминать о Соне при Микаэле. Микки опускал длинные ресницы и застенчиво улыбался, как бы говоря: не-е, чуваки, вы что, мне такое ещё рано!  
Однако, все они ходили в зал «качать бицу», наполовину оккупируя собой зону со свободными весами. Толку от их занятий было чуть — никто не намеревался следовать плану тренировок или хотя б денёк не жрать пиццу «Grandiosa».  
Эвену было забить на свою спортивную форму. Он мог полчаса тупо просидеть на тренажёре для грудных мышц, не давая возмущённым девицам заниматься.  
Микки, лёжа на скамейке, выжимал гриф, и смуглый плоский живот напрягался на выдохе. Эвен сглатывал сухим горлом: эта футболка явно стала Микаэлю мала и всё время задиралась. Его расставленные ноги можно было видеть до середины бёдер — гладкие, с чётко очерченными икрами.  
Зачем нужно что-то менять в этом совершенстве, Эвен не мог даже представить.

***

Микаэль рос в семье, где культуры его родителей непрерывно смешивались в причудливых пропорциях.  
Папу Микки звали Акер, что звучало, как норвежский топоним. Но на деле было именем египетского божества, покровителя умерших, объединяющего восток и запад. Микаэль был прямым результатом такого объединения.  
Микки посещал пятничные молитвы в близлежащей мечети и умел читать коран монотонно, нараспев. А ещё с такой лихостью гонял по склонам, заросшим ёлками, что Эвен просто диву давался. Мик, как и все нормальные люди, хотел на новый сезон куртку и штаны из свежей коллекции Norrøna. И в то же время, мог смотреть с папой концерт Амра Диаба, сидя перед мигающей плазмой, в темноте.  
Его мама Фрёйдис, в девичестве Эдегор, приняла веру мужа. Но это не мешало Микки проводить выходные в хютте, принадлежащей её семье уже несколько поколений. Эвен сам неоднократно гостил в этом доме с облезшей бордовой краской на фасаде и скрипучими половицами. На чердаке можно было обнаружить внушительную стопку засаленных «Alle kvinners» (начиная с тридцать седьмого года).  
Ночью на каждом квадратном сантиметре спала пара родственников (а их у Фрёйдис было чудовищно много). Утром помятые взрослые мыли посуду в холодной воде, пока они собирали бруснику и чернику при помощи пластиковых чесалок. Ягоды с ванильным кремом были божественно вкусны.  
Эвеновы мама и папа имели обустроенный загородный дом с водопроводом, электричеством и вайфаем, потому как на меньшее Ула была не согласна. Национальные стандарты могли идти к чёрту — в крайнем случае, Эвен бы приобщился к природе у кого-то из друзей. Мать вообще отличалась нонконформизмом. В её жизни не было столь привычного для многих понятия tidsklemma — вечной суматохи, замешанной на гиперответственности. Может, потому, что Ула родила ровно столько детей, сколько была в состоянии воспитать.

***

Он ведь просил не упоминать при матери про случай на крыше! Но Соня всё испортила и рассказала, прямо при нём — и Эвен не мог ничего поделать. Он хотел только поправить её, потому что Соня совершенно забыла про Лассе. Но лишь всё усугубил — теперь Эвена собирались тащить к психологу, а папа говорил вполголоса за закрытыми дверями: «Милая, он не спрыгнул, но МОГ спрыгнуть! И ты видела: он двигается, как на спидах, это же ненормально.»  
Эвена раздражало сразу так много вещей. Но больше всего — то, что Соня продолжала приходить. Эвен ведь честно сказал ей всё, что думал: он никчёмный, никому не интересный урод, у него нет будущего, и такой девушке, как Соня, рядом с ним делать нечего.  
Когда звонили ребята, трубку он тоже не брал — не хотел обременять их собой.  
Его не выпускали на улицу, и Эвен занимал себя сам. Дел было много. Ему было срочно нужно систематизировать все иконки на десктопе своего ноута, почистить диск от лишних файлов. Но через десять минут Эвен отвлекался, потому что отец собирался на работу с грязью на ботинке. Его обязанность была перечистить все три ряда на обувной этажерке. Также ему необходимо было посмотреть побольше мукбанг-видео на ютьюбе, чтобы записать отвратительно жрущего себя.  
К приходу родителей кухня была завалена пакетами с продуктами для его мукбанг-проекта. Но Эвену было уже не до этого. Он учил арабский в наушниках, повторяя за девушкой с мелодичным голосом: «Киф халак? Киф ассаха?»  
Когда родители разговаривали за ужином, это было до того скучно, что Эвен вскакивал и просил перестать. Лампочки над головой горели слишком ярко. В зубной пасте было чересчур много мяты.

***

Семейный врач даже не выслушал Эвена толком. Они провели там три минуты, а тот уже успел переадресовать их к профильному специалисту. Не очень-то вежливо — Эвен, не сдержавшись, так ему и высказал. Ула оттаскивала от кабинета за рукав, как маленького.  
Кабинет психолога не отличался от интерьера в его собственном доме: всё вокруг было бежевым, серым и белым. Тоже много комнатных растений. Эвен нисколько не переживал, хотя мама его трижды об этом спросила.  
Анн-Кристин имела спокойный, прохладный голос, синие, как лёд, глаза и холодные руки. Эвен терпеливо ответил на все её вопросы про смерть деда, поставил галочки на листках опросника. Хотя беспрестанно крутился на месте и трижды уронил ручку на пол. И всё это для того, чтобы в конце их визита услышать: «я порекомендую вас коллеге, она очень хороший психиатр.»  
Эвен был раздосадован, что дурацкий инцидент на крыше требует посещения трёх врачей за одну неделю. Ему был не нужен психиатр. Вот Соне — возможно, да. Ведь это она прорыдала всю дорогу до Осло, уверяя, что нет никакого Лассе Нюкяйнена.

***

У биполярников с первым типом болезнь чаще всего манифестировала манией. Но Эвену «повезло» столкнуться с ядерной смесью дисфории и мании. В дальнейшем пять пунктов шкалы Альтмана для самооценки мании он уже знал, как свои пять пальцев. Но тогда Эвен не прошёл этот простой тест с нужным результатом — ведь первые два пункта подразумевали повышенное настроение и зашкаливающую уверенность в себе. Он же считал себя ничтожеством, недостойным даже отбрасывать тень на асфальт.  
Ему поставили шизофрению под вопросом и назначили визит через полторы недели. Но запись можно было и отменить, само собой. Подростки ведь такие ранимые — кто знает, может, это в самом деле всего лишь реакция на смерть деда? Ула очень настаивала на этой версии. И оглядываясь назад, Эвен не мог её винить.

***

Семнадцатого мая Осло ликовал: в этот день исполнялось ровно двести лет со дня утверждения конституции. Эвену разрешили пойти на праздничные гуляния под ответственность Сони — родителям было жалко лишать его веселья в такой день.  
Ясное дело, Эвен парился в бюнаде, характерном для фюльке Эуст-Агдер. Но поскольку все вокруг ходили в вышитых гольфах с помпонами, с часами на цепочке, с поясными ножами и В ШЛЯПАХ... Это ощущалось чуть менее ужасно. Девушкам было полегче — сверху у них была лишь сорочка и лиф, и оно проветривалось гораздо лучше.  
Эвен с Соней чинно стояли в километровой очереди за мороженым у входа во Фрогнер-парк. Плюс девятнадцать в тени и два слоя плотной шерсти очень к этому располагали. Норвежские граждане не теснились и не толкались, стоя друг от друга на расстоянии минимум в полметра — такой уж у них был менталитет.  
Эвен случайно повернул голову и вдруг увидел Микки.  
Тот никогда раньше не выходил на улицу в бюнаде, сколько Фрёйдис его не уговаривала. Но сегодня, как видно, Микаэль уступил матери, и потому Эвен мог беспрепятственно находиться на грани инфаркта от его красоты.

***

Болотно-зелёный жилет с ярко-красной отделкой — Эвен определённо узнавал сочетание.  
Это был Согне-бюнад, потому что предки Фрёйдис некогда жили на берегу самого крупного в Норвегии фьорда. Эвен пересмотрел все каталоги вместе с Соней. Новый прикид для каждого из них стоил больше двадцати штук. К счастью, родители обоих могли это себе позволить — в их благословенной стране уровень жизни был заслуженно высоким. (Хотя, датчане бы с ним, поди, не согласились — но для них норвежцы вообще были рыбаками и козопасами, которые захапали ИХ ЗАКОННУЮ НЕФТЬ!)  
Эвен давно взмок от пота, и банкнота со светлым ликом Асбьёрнсена приклеилась к его ладони. А Микаэль стоял там, прекрасный, как мираж. Широкие рукава его белой блузы надувались от ветра, каштановые кудри развевались, улыбка играла на устах. Эвен жадно оглядел его фигуру — от серебряных пряжек на башмаках до серебряных застёжек, скреплявших ворот-стойку.  
А затем к Микаэлю приблизилась она. Дама лет пятидесяти (а может, семидесяти), высокая, сухопарая, оранжевая от загарного спрея. В длинном золотистом парике, сплетённом во французскую косу. На её локте болталась сумочка от Braccialini, расшитая птицами.  
Они оба стояли боком к Эвену и он, хоть и не мог их слышать, отлично мог видеть. Дама что-то сказала, и улыбка сразу сбежала с лица Микки. Ещё немного — и он натуральным образом посерел, панически запустив обе руки в волосы. Он отшатывался, отходил назад, а дама агрессивно наступала.  
Эвен бросился бежать к ним через клумбу, вмазываясь каблуками туфель в жирную мягкую почву. Чуть не упал, споткнувшись об ограду. А когда оказался рядом, запыхавшийся, то услышал:  
«...позорите НАШУ НОРВЕЖСКУЮ национальную культуру! Почему бы тебе было не одеться в костюм своей страны — откуда ты там приехал, мальчик? В любом случае, не советую задерживаться надолго. Это наши ресурсы, и не вам ими пользоваться.»  
\- Что, блять? Что ты сказала, старая сморщенная пизда? - вступил в диалог Эвен.  
Та стояла, открыв рот — возможно, не привыкла к таким терминам. Вблизи было понятно, что ей скорее семьдесят — всё же, человеческое тело не суконный жилет, чтобы столько раз его перекраивать.  
Микаэль дёрнулся, тоже увидев его.  
\- Не надо, Эвен!  
\- Надо, Микки, - возразил он, снова переведя взгляд на даму. - Так о чём это я? Я понимаю, правда, у тебя везде стоят импланты. Даже вот тут, - Эвен постучал себя пальцем по тулье шляпы. - Но Микаэль, мой лучший друг... он такой же норвежец, как и мы. И если ты не сядешь в машину и не уберёшься тотчас в свой Хольменколлен... или Бюгдёй, или где ты там изволишь проживать — я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Эвен снял жакет, скинув его с пыль. По одной расстегнул манжеты и до локтей засучил рукава. Он очень хотел ей врезать. Так, чтобы её лицо вмялось внутрь, как у мягкой куклы.  
«Ненормальные... сколько психов кругом!» - пробормотала старуха и засеменила прочь, осторожно переставляя туфли на платформе. Когда она, не глядя под ноги, запнулась о кабель Теслы и упала наземь, Эвен демонически захохотал.  
\- Знаешь что, а пошли отсюда? - дрожащим голосом сказал Микаэль.  
\- Куда? - с готовностью спросил Эвен.  
\- Ну... хоть ко мне домой.  
\- Пойдём, конечно, - закивал он.  
О существовании Сони Эвен забыл, совсем. Как будто никакой Софии Якобсен и в помине не было, а Микаэля просто отпустили с ним в лагерь прошлым летом.

***

Они занавесили окна плотными шторами, чтобы не мешало солнце, и лежали на пушистом ковре перед телевизором. Без штанов — в них было жарко. Оказывается, Микки достал для него две свежие, только вышедшие серии датского «1864» про войну за Шлезвиг-Гольштейн. Эвен растрогался чуть ли не до слёз. Кто, как ни Микки, знал, что он до смерти обожает исторические фильмы. Что для погружения в прошлое ему не нужен Делориен — воображение Эвена было способно отсылать его на целые века назад. Когда твой мозг под завязку набит вычитанными фактами, это легче, чем кажется.  
Микки извинялся перед ним вот так, в своей манере. Прося своих английских приятелей прислать запись — в Норвегии сериал должны были показать только через несколько месяцев. Он сказал, что тоже по нему скучал, и что не пришёл на похороны деда, потому что не хотел там разреветься. Микки даже не увидел Улафа в последний раз...  
Эвену очень хотелось двигаться, зуд под кожей был почти невыносим. Но он лежал тихо, потому что Микаэль обнимал за шею и прижимался к нему боком. На экране двое братьев, Лауст и Петер, обнимали свою любовь, Инге. Не зная, что делать — ведь как ты поделишь одну девицу пополам? Они прощались и уходили на войну, но не могли придумать достойного выхода.  
Лауст сказал брату, чтобы тот шёл домой, а он вернётся за ножом, оброненным в траве.  
Эвен сказал себе, что больше ни одной минуты не будет терпеть эту неопределённость. Он любил Микки, и должен был ему сказать, сейчас.  
Лауст трахал свою обманом добытую девушку прямо на лугу, и они оба были так возбуждены, что от каждого движения стонали. Эвен зажмурился и решился.  
Он перевернулся к Микки лицом, придвинулся ближе. Микки смотрел большими удивлёнными глазами, медленно моргая. Эвен, не дыша, немного задрал подол его белой сорочки, положил руку на горячий вздрагивающий бок. И сказал те три слова, которые говорят вслух нечасто. Может, пару раз в жизни. _Jeg elsker deg._  
Губы Микки были безумно близки. Эвен облизнулся, шевельнул бёдрами, вжимаясь в такое желанное тело. И приник ко рту Микаэля нежнейшим из поцелуев, чувствуя бедром твёрдый, полностью вставший член.

***

Микки его ударил. Без замаха, но ладонь тяжело впечаталась в лицо — так, что кожа загорелась.  
\- Что ещё за нахуй?! Ты... ты совсем ненормальный, что ли? - крикнул он, вскакивая на ноги.  
Эвен поднял глаза — его уже дважды за сегодня так назвали, и оба раза совершенно незаслуженно.  
\- Соня ведь говорила, что ты крышей съехал. А я ещё ей не верил! - ходил взад-вперёд Микаэль.  
Эвен тоже встал. Он не мог ничего сказать — настолько онемел от обиды. Потянулся было к Микки — взять за руку. Но тот отпихнул его от себя с такой силой, что Эвен больно ударился о стену затылком.  
\- Не трогай меня, никогда больше, понятно тебе? Чокнутый извращенец. Ничего общего с тобой иметь не хочу. Пошёл... пошёл вон отсюда!!  
Эвен не уходил. Он все ещё надеялся, что вот сейчас Микки одумается, извинится. И может быть, они обсудят то, что между ними.  
Но Микаэль заперся в ванной и позвонил Юсефу. Даже не стараясь говорить потише — Эвен прекрасно всё слышал. Он рассказывал о том, что только что произошло, снова произнося эти слова: чокнутый, ненормальный. И Эвен понемногу начал догадываться: возможно, это правда... про него. Ведь Соня, отец, старуха из парка и Микаэль никак не могли заранее сговориться.  
Он взял штаны, свисающие со спинки дивана. Одел их, всунул ноги в жмущие новые туфли и захлопнул за собой дверь квартиры Микки.

***

Повторный визит к психиатру мама не отменила.  
Тем погожим майским днём Эвен узнал, что хронически болен (на голову), и это никогда не пройдёт, и будет ещё намного, НАМНОГО хуже. Облако незнакомых терминов всё ширилось, на ходу перестраиваясь и упорядочиваясь перед его мысленным взором. Эвен честно пытался всё осмыслить и принять. Ула с тревогой заглядывала ему в лицо, держа за руку.  
Эвен глубоко дышал и улыбался. Ведь Микки и тут был прав, сам того не зная. Он часто был прав, его лучший друг.

***

\- Эвен, присядь. Нужно поговорить, - попросила мама.  
Она вообще его не трогала, не расспрашивала и не цепляла. Эвен был страшно благодарен и потому согласился.  
\- Вот, взгляни, - Ула подвинула к нему на столе шведскую газету, где ярко-зелёным маркером был выделен заголовок «Мать девятерых удушила новорождённую дочь».  
\- Мам, а ты к чему это? - помотал головой он, не понимая.  
\- Женщина из лестадианской общины в Аризоне, Эвен.  
Он кивнул — это многое объясняло. Лестадиане, чья вера была основана на буквальном следовании Евангелию, были очень своеобразными чуваками. Отвергали контрацепцию, позволяли пасторам безнаказанно насиловать своих дочерей. Поголовно все были трезвенниками, но при этом очень положительно относились к табаку. Их полностью закрытые общины были распределены по территории Норвегии, Финляндии... Ну и Швеции, само собой — ведь оттуда происходил тот самый Лестадиус, гениальный мотивационный спикер уровня Ника Вуйчича. В Штатах лестадиане жили тоже: самые большие общины располагались в Аризоне и Миннесоте.  
\- Эвен, она была биполярной, эта Нина Коистинен. Как ты.  
\- Но... таким же, наверное, вообще нельзя детей, - ужаснулся он.  
\- У неё первый тип, как у тебя, с очень тяжёлым течением. Ей было нельзя. Она едва справлялась со своей собственной жизнью. А тут полный дом детей мал мала меньше.  
\- Никакого режима, - припомнил Эвен то, что говорил доктор. - Нам нельзя без режима... как она вообще так жила?  
\- Её жизнь, наверное, была даже похуже лестадианского ада, где плач и скрежет зубовный. Ей было некуда деваться в этой общине — она рожала и рожала, пока не наступил срыв.  
\- Она могла уйти, - пожал плечами Эвен. - Просто свалить из этой своей секты.  
\- Ну, сыночек. Это не так просто, когда весь твой мир с детства сосредоточен в общине. Я думаю, Нина была сильной и терпела... сколько могла вынести.  
Эвен молча рассматривал разноцветные пятна на ковре из ИКЕА, думая о той женщине. Судя по подписи возле фотографии, она удушила свою шестидневную дочь, Майю. А её муж уверял судью, что супруга всегда была хорошей матерью их детям.  
Каким же подвигом для Нины было просто прожить ещё один день?  
\- Я обещаю, что никогда не буду направлять тебя, - тихо сказала Ула. - Чем бы ты ни захотел заниматься, с кем бы ни решил быть — я поддержу. Твоя жизнь не будет «долиной слёз».  
Эвен хотел сказать «спасибо», но вместо этого выдул из носа огромный сопливый пузырь.

***

Лаувенг писала, что она многое не помнила из своего бесконечного скитания по психиатрическим отделениям больниц. Память Эвена была и того избирательней: он не помнил, как излюбленной, самой часто повторяемой фразой у него сделалось «спасибо и прости». Или как с обвившей шею петлёй выпинывал из-под ног табурет МАРИУС. Как его, дёргающего ногами, нашла на полу мама. Эвен знал об этом только из её рассказов, но склонен был верить на слово.  
В самый первый раз его госпитализировали в психиатрическое отделение Гаустада. Там лежали и депрессивные, и шизофреники, и биполярники, как он. Девочки с пищевыми расстройствами вели свою нескончаемую, упорную борьбу с медсёстрами — за каждое выблеванное яблоко, за каждый подход упражнений на пресс. Если бы Эвен имел такую силу воли, он был бы супергероем.

***

Его депрессия, последовавшая сразу за смешанной фазой, длилась пять долгих месяцев. Но однажды, в конце зимы, Эвен ощутил непередаваемое чувство: с груди вдруг стали поднимать многотонную плиту. Ему становилось лучше день ото дня. Обыденные вещи вроде звона тележек, катящихся по коридорам в обеденное время, или прогулок в огороженном дворике вдруг стали приносить неожиданно много удовольствия. Эвен стал улыбаться — серыми губами, которые почти разучились это делать. Глубокие, просто вулканические подкожники, из-за которых он раньше не мог прикоснуться лицом к подушке, начали заживать.  
Туриль и Осе подружились с ним и приобщали к своей субкультуре. Они показали ему гимн анорексиков, клип «4st7» от Manic Street Preachers. Эвен уже всё знал про пищевые расстройства и на глубинном уровне понимал отчаяние, звучавшее в этой песне. Им больше не могли помочь родственники — именно потому он и девчонки содержались в закрытом учреждении.  
Многие пациенты Гаустада, к сожалению, были «too far gone». Они так глубоко опустились в свою океаническую впадину, что их уже не мог достичь никакой свет. Коммуникация требовала чересчур много ресурсов.  
Маниакальных больных или буйствующих шизофреников порой привязывали к койке жёсткими ремнями, не позволяя даже шевельнуться. В свой первый раз в дурдоме Эвен счастливо избежал этой участи (но потом, увы, нет.)  
В Гаустаде Эвен узнал, что у биполярников и людей с пищевыми расстройствами самый высокий процент смертности из всех психических. У таких, как Туриль и Осе, переставало биться сердце. Булимички, как сёстры Лене и Сёльви, имели шанс быть найденными в собственных рвотных массах, разорвав желудок едой. У полярников, как Эвен, доминировали навязчивые идеи, почему-то часто связанные с самовыпилом. Причем как девочки, так и Эвен совершенно не хотели умирать.

***

К марту Эвена выписали. Полгода нахождения в психбольнице изменили его — он отвык от своей комнаты и не знал толком, о чём говорить с родителями. Эвен даже заикаться не хотел о том опыте и знаниях, что приобрёл в стенах Гаустада — слишком ясно понимая, что для нормальных людей это звучало бы дико.  
Он попросил Улу свозить его на чтения SEPREP в Хедмарк. Там, согласно найденной в сети информации, выступала с докладом и экс-шизофреничка Арнхильд Лаувенг. Для Эвена она была кем-то вроде выжившей узницы концлагеря.  
Ула выбрала не тот маршрут, что проходил вдоль берега Гломмы — никто не хотел вспоминать о том, как раньше ездили к деду. Второй путь был длиннее, но они выехали заранее.  
Эвен с мамой сидели в заполненном до отказа зале. И все люди там с огромным вниманием служали рыжеволосую женщину средних лет с ничем не примечательной внешностью. Эвен попросил Улу купить её книги, написанные почти десять лет назад. Для него материал был более чем актуален.

***

Седьмого марта (Эвен запомнил) мама сделала ему сюрприз и отвела на концерт церковной музыки в Гамле Акер Кирхе. Она ведь сама с детства прививала ему любовь к фольклору. Ула играла на хардингфеле, изящной скрипке с выведенными чернильными узорами на корпусе и перламутровой инкрустацией. И для гостей запросто могла исполнить что-нибудь из репертуара «Bukkene bruse».  
Эвен был пламенным фанатом шведской клавишной скрипки, никельхарпы. Говорили, что на никельхарпах играют ангелы. Резонирующее певучее звучание никельхарп задевало самые глубокие струны души.  
На сцене в огнях синей подсветки выступало шведское трио «Nordic». Обступившие музыкантов кольцом зрители соблюдали абсолютную тишину, как в церкви — ведь именно в церкви они и находились. Шведов сменил норвежский коллектив «Gjermund Larsen Trio».  
Тогда, смаргивая слёзы восторга, Эвен осознал: он всё ещё жив и готов побороться за своё будущее. Пусть прогресс и будет идти медленно, как круизный лайнер на Sakte-TV в передаче «Minute by minute».  
Эвену ещё не полагались никакие социальные контакты — разве что в минимальной дозировке. Мама отвела его в своё любимое кафе «Фуглен», до которого было десять минут пешком. Эвен брал зеленоватые устричные раковины с блюда и выпивал по одной, чувствуя себя воскресшим и весьма голодным Лазарем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Матпаккé — национальный вариант ланча, состоящих из двух бутербродов на зерновом хлебе с маслом, проложенных квадратной бумажкой. Кусочек с паштетом из печени трески, кусочек с сыром брюнуст (есть вариации с обычным сыром, салями и т. п.)  
> Tidsklemma — то же, что цейтнот.  
> «Alle kvinners» — старый норвежский еженедельник «Журнал для каждой женщины».  
> Киф халак? Киф ассаха? — Как твои дела? Как здоровье?  
> SEPREP — аббревиатура от «Центр психотерапии и психосоциальной реабилитации для психически больных».  
> «Bukkene bruse» — фолк-трио, чьё название («Ворчливые козлы») является отсылкой к названию сказки Асбьёрнсена и Му «Три козла Графф». В ней речь идёт о трёх братьях-козлах, перехитривших тролля.  
> Sakte -TV — национальная норвежская фишка, «медленное телевидение» релаксирующего характера, транслирующее в реальном времени вещи типа круизного лайнера, плывущего от Бергена к Киркенесу. Или поезда, едущего по живописным местам от Тронхейма до Будё.  
> Никельхарпа:  
> http://www.umgasmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/Didier_franc%CC%A7ois-1-1038x519-1494436917.jpg
> 
> Треки к главе:  
> Kari, Ola & Lars Bremnes — September  
> Nordic — Döden  
> Gjermund larsen trio — Reiseslatt  
> Manic Street Preachers — 4st7 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXrzttSPlc0&list=RDMMgXrzttSPlc0  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

Папа не употреблял табачных изделий уже восемь лет, что все знакомые и родственники находили полным бредом. «Как замечательно», - вяло говорили они, но Петер всё равно выпячивал грудь, преисполняясь гордости.  
Кто под Новый Год не даёт себе торжественных обещаний регулярно ходить в зал? Обновить заставку на фейсбуке, где позирует в оранжевых очках на фоне гор? Не переживать по пустякам, перестать жрать чёртову пиццу (да не будет упомянуто её имя всуе) и наконец-то бросить снюс?  
Но Петер реально бросил! И в этом лично для Эвена крылась ужасная подстава. Ула была категорически против, чтобы её психованный отпрыск употреблял стимуляторы, даже самые невинные. Поэтому кофе Эвен пил гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы, а снюс таскал у неё. Только что выползший из депрессии организм не сильно волновал цвет коробочки.  
Но вообще, если отбросить всю эту ерунду, Эвен был везучим сукиным сыном. Если такое можно сказать о чуваке, которого не берут в армию в стране с обязательной воинской повинностью для обоих полов.  
Отец и мама готовы были глотку за него перегрызть. Дядя Людвик как-то ляпнул за обедом, что таких, как Эвен, лучше держать в смирительных рубашках, взаперти. Петер выволок родного брата из-за стола и выставил вон. Насколько Эвен знал, недалёкий дядюшка до сих пор пытался с ним помириться.

***

Эвен с выпуклостью под губой валялся на «втором этаже», поверх застеленной кровати. Лениво размышляя, а не пересмотреть ли ещё разок «Игры разума» — фильм его сильно впечатлил. Снять картину о параноидной шизофрении у нобелевского лауреата была та ещё задача. Но Рон Говард справился с ней блестяще. Впрочем, сын режиссёра, с детства мечтающий о той же карьере, не должен был разочаровать.  
Рассел Кроу в роли гениального математика Джона Нэша просто превзошёл сам себя.  
Эвен одобрял фильм и как причастное к теме лицо; пусть слуховые галлюцинации Нэша были визуализированы, но иначе было нельзя. Всё прочее в клинической картине заболевания было отображено верно.  
Внезапно в дверь постучали.  
\- Эвен, можно? - спросила Ула за дверью.  
\- Угу, - ответил он, быстро убирая снюсовый комочек за щёку.  
В дверь просунулась мамина голова с причёской «отвалите, я занята». Ула утверждала, что на самом деле это half-bun.  
\- Эвен, к тебе пришли.  
\- Кто ещё ко мне пришёл, блять?! - с перепугу выругался он вслух, отползая по кровати назад, к изголовью.  
\- Юсеф. Юсеф Акар. Но если хочешь, могу его развернуть.  
\- Эм... ладно, окей, пускай заходит, - со вздохом сказал Эвен.  
Он не хотел видеть вообще никого. Но если уж Юсеф припёрся сам — можно было хотя бы попробовать повзаимодействовать с реальным человеком, а не воспоминаниями о нём.

***

Юсеф вёл себя с большим тактом. Он не приставал с расспросами, не вываливал на него ворох новостей. С ним Эвен чувствовал себя почти как нормальный человек. Это было трудно переоценить — после Гаустада и того, чего он там навидался.  
Они сидели на эвеновой двухэтажной кровати, свесив ноги, и смотрели на ноуте принесённое Юсефом кино. За длительное отсутствие в жизни Эвена он извинялся вот так.  
«Beatles» про четвёрку парней-школьников из Осло вышел в августе прошлого года. Эвен хотел пойти на него с Микки, но тот почему-то не мог. Соня ненавидела ретро-сюжеты и таймлайн «1968 год» её совсем не привлекал. В итоге он смотрел этот фильм только сейчас.  
На экране Ким Карлсен бежал за трамваем на Майорстуа, чтобы объясниться с любимой девушкой. Сесилие жила на Бюгдёй. Она оттолкнула его, даже не попробовав выслушать и понять, и всё это напоминало Эвену... о чём-то.  
Юсеф посмотрел на него, нахмурился и нажал на пробел, останавливая.  
\- Прости, чувак. Я так и знал, что где-то накосячу, - с сожалением сказал Юсеф.  
Эвен только махнул рукой, как бы говоря: не в тебе же дело.  
\- Косячь, сколько хочешь, - разрешил он. - Спасибо. Спасибо, что пришёл.  
Он был благодарен Юсефу и за то, что тот не стал тащить к нему всю компанию. Ребят, жалостливо рассматривающих настоящего живого психа, Эвен бы сейчас точно не выдержал.  
Юсеф ни словом не упомянул о Микаэле. Не спрашивал о жизненных планах. Только сказал, что заглянет через неделю, если Эвен не возражает.  
Ясное дело, он не возражал.

***

К середине апреля в городе почти сошёл снег — хотя ноздреватые, потемневшие по краям островки ещё лежали тут и там. Он и Юсеф устроились на скамейке под навесом кафе «Стокфлетс», наслаждаясь приятным сердцу ритуалом. Бьющее в глаза солнце делало пиво наполненным сияющим светом, прозрачным и очень вкусным. Изголодавшиеся по живительному теплу бледные жители Осло вылезали из своих убежищ, чтобы наконец-то выпить на открытом воздухе. Это был праздник, торжество жизни.  
Эвену был противопоказан алкоголь. Но он не упомянул об этом, потому что хотел хоть иногда побыть обычным человеком, как все. Сейчас Эвен вертел головой по сторонам, рассматривая яркий знак «стоянка запрещена». Тонкую шею девочки за стеклом кафе с выбивающимися из хвоста прядями.  
До того, как заболел, Эвен и не знал, какая это привилегия — просто дышать и радоваться каждому прожитому мгновению, не будучи расплющенным катком депрессии. Пить пиво с другом, а не обсуждать с лечащим врачом уместность электросудорожной терапии.  
Эвен развернулся к Юсефу. Тот рассматривал что-то в телефоне, и его губы изгибала нехарактерно нежная улыбка.  
\- Слушай, а как... у тебя вообще дела? - попытался применить он навыки коммуникации (ведь какие-то должны были остаться).  
\- А? Что? - нехотя оторвался от телефона Юсеф, гася экран.  
\- Ладно, как дела у Саны? - смешливо косясь, спросил Эвен. - Или на кого ты там любовался.  
Юсеф опустил голову, ущипнул себя за нос и покраснел. Хм. Кажется, он попал в точку.  
\- Ну, как. Нормально у неё дела, - коротко взглядывая из-под чёлки, сообщил Акар. - Через год в Ниссен хочет поступать. Она ж у нас крутая.  
Эвен, улыбаясь во весь рот, кивнул. Прямо сейчас ему было как-то подозрительно хорошо. Новые кроссовки Аir Max, самые гибкие в линейке, сидели на ноге НЕВЕРОЯТНО удобно. Оттенки неба и зданий были чистыми, как краски на отмытых от слоя олифы церковных фресках. Музыка в одном вставленном наушнике играла с такой глубиной звучания, что у Эвена на глаза наворачивались слёзы.  
\- Если ты хочешь знать, как там Микаэль, я тебе скажу, - произнёс Юсеф.  
\- Конечно, давай! - с энтузиазмом закивал Эвен.  
\- У него, в общем-то, всё по старому, - прищурился Юсеф, глядя вдаль. - Тусит с нами, ходит в Бакку. Учится нормально, девушки нет. Хотя... я бы удивился, если б она была.  
\- Почему? - непонимающе спросил Эвен, бездумно разглядывая перламутровые облака.  
\- Он в жизни сам не признается. Но у меня ж есть глаза, - пожал плечами Юсеф. - Он сам, похоже, не в курсе, что гей.  
Эвен допил своё пиво, покачивая в пальцах пустую бутылку.  
\- Я подумал, ты имеешь право знать. Хотя, постой. Тебя что, это всё... ну, не особо напрягает?  
Он помотал головой. То, что Микки гей, воспринималось, как факт, который просто надо принять. Как новости в ленте о продолжающемся падении норвежской кроны. Мигрирующих оленей сбивали скорые поезда, популяцию волков истребляли фермеры с ружьями, но от этого не наступал конец света.  
\- Я люблю Микки и хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, - сказал Эвен совершенно искренне. - Кого бы он не выбрал.  
Лицо Юсефа приобрело крайне озадаченное выражение.  
\- Ну ты там и просветлился, чувак, - уважительно сказал он. - Я бы вот его не простил. Он же всем растрепал про тебя... про вас.  
\- Мик ничего мне не сделал. Просто не захотел со мной, и всё. Это нормально, - ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу Эвен. - Можешь так и передать!

***

Хрена с два это христианское всепрощение и безмятежность были признаками чего-то хорошего. Но тогда Эвен этого не знал. Первый раз в жизни испытывая состояние гипомании, он радовался, как наивный дурак. Казалось, что все проблемы позади. Он даже всерьёз думал, не восстановиться ли в школе.  
Алкоголь придал уже разворачивающемуся эпизоду ускорения. Через неделю его неотвратимо выносило в открытые воды чистой мании, всё дальше от спасительного берега. Но Эвен не тревожился. Он ещё никогда не был чисто маниакальным, и не подозревал о коварстве этой фазы. В которой ты НИЧЕГО не замечаешь до самого последнего момента.  
Ула и Петер могли бы помочь, но... как и сам Эвен, купились на уловку болезни, иллюзию кажущегося благополучия. Родители ведь не знали, что Эвен не спит уже трое суток — вообще. Не принимает лекарства, только делая вид, что их глотает (он научился в Гаустаде ещё и не таким фокусам).  
Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы подсказать и направить — на форумы для биполярников Эвен тогда даже не заглядывал. Что ему было делать с этими больными людьми сейчас, когда всё наладилось?

***

Эвен пристроился на краешке керамического вазона с фиалками. Потом подумал, что это нецивилизованно и пересел на гравий, которым было засыпано пространство вокруг. Обернулся и из-под руки посмотрел на большой торговый комплекс с найковской эмблемой на фасаде. Очень болела голова, саднил зад и Эвен понятия не имел, почему. Пить хотелось просто жутко.  
Всё вокруг было незнакомым. Эвен встал на ноги и дошёл до угла дома, прочитав на табличке: «Dalvägen, 16». Судя по написанию, это точно было не в Норвегии.  
Эвен расстегнул молнию, вытащив из внутреннего кармана куртки телефон, забил это в поиск гугл-карт и нервно сглотнул. Локация, отмечанная красным шариком, обнаружилась в северной части Стокгольма.  
Эвен позвонил Соне — эта мысль в состоянии паники первой пришла в голову, он даже не колебался. Соня деловито спросила, где он сейчас. Немного погуглив, сказала дожидаться её в Subway через улицу. Она обещала приехать так быстро, как сможет, и Эвен почти успокоился к моменту, когда повесил трубку.  
Потом, бредя вдоль деревянного забора по улице, он с большим трудом припомнил, зачем хуярил аж до Швеции. Ему казалось, что если он не купит себе ботинки «Keen», то ЖИЗНЬ БУДЕТ КОНЧЕНА. В них Эвен и был сейчас обут — отличное британское качество, коричневая кожа.  
Сидя в кафе, он разворачивал саб с пометкой маркером «BLT» и принюхивался к вороту своего свитера — пахло мерзко. Когда пошёл налить спрайта в автомате, Эвен сообразил, что не общался с Соней почти год.  
Нужно было ещё решиться и позвонить маме. Но Эвен, сколько мог, оттягивал этот момент — ему было ужасно стыдно.  
Прочие подвиги Эвен видел так, будто бы стробоскоп памяти выхватывал их из кромешной темноты. Он с подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой понял, что занимался сексом. C кучей левых девушек из клубов... и не только. Ему было больно сидеть потому, что какой-то мужик его отпялил. Вроде бы, это был датчанин, бородач громадного роста. Эвен сам первый на него и полез, когда на мании танком попёрло либидо.  
Потом Эвен припомнил, что датчанин был с ним нежен. Уложил в свою постель, исцеловал его тело от макушки до ступней, оглаживая большими мозолистыми ладонями. Не выпускал из рук даже потом, дыша в волосы. Господи, какая же это была дичь.  
Эвен не мог отрицать, что действительно делал всё это... но в то же время отчаянно пытался отмазать себя, оправдать. Получалось не очень.  
Только годы спустя до Эвена дошло, что да, ему придётся привыкнуть к непреходящему чувству стыда. Биполярники имели свою особую ауру — однажды эта вечная мучительная неловкость переходила в откровенный похуизм. Сколько можно чувствовать вину за неуправляемые химические процессы в твоём мозгу?

***

Соня вылезла из серой Хонды, а следом за ней вышел и водитель — рыжий тип крепкого телосложения. Лицо чувака было почти одной сплошной веснушкой (с редкими вкраплениями молочно-белого).  
Соня живо вычислила его дислокацию — Эвен неизменно выбирал диваны в глубине заведения. Она направилась прямиком к нему, а следом за ней с обеспокоенным выражением морды тащился тот мужик.  
\- Эвен! - воскликнула Соня, подойдя. - Фак, как же я рада тебя видеть! Молодец, что позвонил. Ты в порядке?!  
Эвен вообще совсем не был в порядке, но ответил утвердительно.  
\- Корнелиус, - протянул ему руку мужик, пожимая эвенову твёрдо и уверенно.  
Эвен перевёл взгляд на Соню.  
\- А, ну... мы познакомились в Арланде, на эскалаторе. Корнелиус меня подбросил, - небрежно махнула рукой она. - Большое спасибо! Дальше мы, наверное, сами.  
Она села на диван рядом с Эвеном, пихнув его боком и взяв под руку. Мужик ещё немного неуклюже потоптался рядом, потом откашлялся и сказал:  
\- Телефон мой на всякий случай, вот.  
Он достал из кармана ручку, слишком изящную для его мясистых пальцев с квадратными ногтями. Написал на салфетке ряд цифр и чуть-чуть пододвинул к Соне.  
Та взяла и, сложив пополам, засунула салфетку в карман сумочки. Мужик просиял. И пятился задом до самого входа, будто Соня была королевской особой.  
Эвен бы подавился спрайтом и умер, если б знал, что лицезреет перед собой Конни. Иначе говоря, будущего сониного супруга, херра Дальгрен.  
Тем не менее, так оно и было.

***

По дороге домой Эвен выболтал Соне всё о шведских приключениях. То есть ВСЁ, абсолютно. Это несмотря на то, что Соня была его бывшей девушкой. Та спокойно сказала, что ничего страшного, и по приезду они вместе пойдут в клинику провериться.  
Оказывается, она уже успела отзвониться Уле и подтвердить, что привезёт Эвена домой.  
Мама недолюбливала Соню. Эвен подозревал, что в этом было что-то от ревности — ей не слишком нравилось, что сыном кто-то вот так командует. Хотя сейчас Соня поступила, как надёжный друг, и заслуживала благодарности.  
Эвен сказал ей спасибо, а Соня в ответ крепко обняла его и поцеловала в губы (пусть и не разжимая рта). Похоже, «бывшая» про неё говорить было рано. Эвену в голову не приходило её отталкивать. Уж если Якобсен хотела остаться с ним, зная про биполярку и секс с другими — флаг ей в руки.

***

В конце октября Эвен первый раз приехал со съёмочной группой в Альту.  
Выйдя из здания терминала, Эвен обалдел и застыл на месте. По правую руку чернел скалистый берег. Вода в широком устье реки была голубой и жёлтой, акварельно размытой огнями. На полночное небо кто-то словно махнул кистью, покрытой белой краской, усеяв его бесчисленными брызгами звёзд.  
\- Что, нравится здесь? - спросил Эйрик, ухмыльнушись в рыжую бороду. - Кстати, вот твой будущий коллега и напарник, - подманил он жестом какого-то чувака, стоящего с осветителями возле машины. - Тут много организационной работы, вы с ним будете взаимозаменяемы. На всякий случай, сам понимаешь.  
Звучало резонно. Эвен знал, что его ценили, и в словах Вальтерсена не усматривал угрозы своему положению второго помощника. Эйрик лишь должен был обеспечивать, чтобы график съемок не нарушался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже если у Эвена будет эпизод — show must go on.  
Будущий коллега подошёл, и Эвен увидел белёсые, словно поросячьи ресницы и брови-призраки, белые на бледном лице.  
\- Лассе Нюкяйнен, - сказал тот, протягивая руку.  
\- Эвен Бэк... ЧТО? - прервал сам себя Эвен. Потряс головой: не-не-не, такого быть не могло. Галлюцинации нереальны. И их точно не ставят работать с тобой в паре.  
\- Вы типа... знаете друг друга? - подозрительно поднял бровь Эйрик.  
\- Нет! - выпалил Эвен.  
\- Да, - уверенно подвердил Лассе.  
Они так и держались за друг за друга: ни дать, ни взять Адам и Господь Бог на картине Микеланджело.  
\- Ну, дела! - прокомментировал Эйрик. - Надеюсь, сотрудничать вам это не помешает?  
Они молча синхронно покачали головами.  
\- Охренеть, - хлопнул себя по бедру Вальтерсен. - Общий язык вы, пожалуй, найдёте. А о большем я и не прошу.

***

Когда Эвен только втащил чемодан в свой номер, на дисплее телефона высветилось имя Микки.  
\- Ты чё нам не звонишь, уродец? - тепло поприветствовал он. - Совсем страх потерял?  
\- Да не. Я тут свой глюк встретил. Чувака с крыши Скандик Леркендал, - решил сказать Эвен, как есть. - Он... мой напарник теперь.  
\- Лассе Нюкяйнен!? А познакомишь? - совершенно без паузы спросил Микаэль.  
\- Ты вообще въезжаешь: я буду работать с плодом своего воображения! - возмутился Эвен.  
\- Так и ладно. Надеюсь, Лассе не говно! - опять не впечатлился Мик.  
\- Да ну тебя. Я ещё даже с ним не говорил...  
\- Не забудь сделать с ним селфи! Мы должны знать твоих воображаемых друзей в лицо.  
\- Воображаемых коллег, - поправил Эвен и сам же заржал. - Бля, надо сказать Соне.  
\- О да. Жалко, я не услышу реакцию, - с сожалением цыкнул языком Микки.  
\- Угу, - засопел согласно Эвен. - А, она ж не поверит всё равно. Скажет, пиздишь ты всё, Нэсхайм. Брешешь, как дышишь.  
Они оба помолчали, а потом Эвен вспомнил:  
\- Слушай, Микки. А ты можешь... не говорить Исаку?  
Он услышал, как на том конце дыхание Микаэля сбилось.  
\- Лилле не знает? - медленно проговорил он. - О чём — о Лассе? О Леркендале? О первой попытке?  
\- Ну, ни о чём из этого, вообще-то. Он и так видел много всякого отстоя.  
\- Я не скажу! - легко согласился Мик. - Ладно, а... что насчёт твого путешествия за ботинками в Сольну? Про датчанина ты ж рассказывал?  
\- ...Нет.  
Эвен тяжело вздохнул. Он и Микаэлю-то выболтал только под впечатлением от откровенных рассказов про парней в Лондоне. А про Леркендал — лишь дополнил то, что тот уже знал от Сони.  
Соня, Микки, Исак — никто из них не знал о нём ВСЕГО. Но фак, Эвен был всего лишь простым смертным. И тоже хотел выглядеть хоть чуточку получше в глазах тех, кто ему нравился. Даже если это означало постоянные увёртки и вранье.

***

Он, Эйрик и Лассе были в гостях у старого саама, чьё стадо «Paradox studio» использовала для съёмок. В устной традиции из поколения в поколение передавались сведения, которых не было даже в самых полных, солидных монографиях, напечатанных на плотной бумаге. Упустить шанс узнать побольше было бы глупо.  
Йохан Лойе встретил их приветливо. Но посетовал, что ужин приготовить не успел — было много мороки по хозяйству. Сказал, что без жены стало трудно — да куда снова жениться на седьмом-то десятке?  
Эвен вызвался приготовить лапскаус — всё нужное в доме у деда имелось. Лассе сказал, что поможет — вдвоём быстрее.  
Вот так, нашинковывая морковку с брюквой на кубики, они и поговорили. Это оказалось совсем не страшно. Лассе, который был финном с болот Похьянмаа, вырос с несколько иным мировосприятием, чем сам Эвен. Ему не казалось странным то, что они познакомились, физически находясь за сотни километров друг от друга.  
Не встретив насмешек или недоверия, Эвен рассказал, как их встреча выглядела для него. Напарник изложил свою версию. Оказалось, что в 2014-м, за месяц до Большого Летнего Собрания в Пюхяйоки, Лассе почти принял решение, к которому на самом деле был не готов.  
Уже подростком осознав, что консервативная религиозная община душит и сжимает, в семнадцать Лассе хотел оставить отчий дом и пешком идти в Хельсинки. Но, не имея денег, планов на будущее и места, где остановиться, он был заранее обречён на провал.  
Вмешавшись в его жизнь в виде галлюцинаторного видения, Эвен удержал Лассе от ухода из его общины в Северной Остроботнии. Не дал ему «резко спрыгнуть», выражаясь метафорическим языком. Тот всё равно ушёл — но через два года, закончив школу. Будучи более или менее подготовленным к последствиям.  
Когда они слушали Йохана, уминая мягкий и сочный лапскаус, Лассе Нюкяйнен сидел рядом с ним. И Эвен думал, что эта история — ничуть не более странная, чем вся его жизнь.

***

Эвен выяснил, что бывших лестадиан не бывает — в том же смысле, в каком не бывает бывших наркоманов. Навсегда оставив родителей, сестёр и братьев, Лассе не переносил неуважительного отношения к своему религиозному течению. Когда Эвен, не понимая этого, рассказал анекдот про лестадиан, вычитанный в VG, тот очень обиделся. Пришлось просить прощения, стоя за запертой дверью его номера.  
Лассе, на самом деле, был в чём-то очень похож на него. Как и Эвен, он имел тайну, о которой не мог почти никому рассказать. А если бы попытался — не встретил понимания. Обычные норвежские граждане формально принадлежали к лютеранской церкви, а по сути были скорее атеистами. Лестадиан они считали больными на голову фанатиками, и представления об их жизни имели весьма расплывчатые.  
Эвен вынужден был терпеть подобное отношение к себе с семнадцати — когда даже врачи, профессионалы позволяли себе походя унижать. Эвену, как и Лассе, пришлось переступить через разрушенные отношения и строить свою жизнь заново.  
Они понимали друг друга на таком глубоком уровне, что это было не похоже ни на что. Разговаривали часами, обсуждая, например, почему откусывание зубами яичек оленя — менее травматичный метод, чем отрезание ножом. Лассе даже выяснил специально для него, что Эрика Юрму, пастора из общины Нины Коистинен, из Аризоны перевели в Миннесоту. И этот лицемер в интервью говорил: «Господь сотворил Нину с её ментальным расстройством. Если бы не хотел, чтоб Нина рожала — он бы затворил ей чрево».  
Они с Лассе везде были вместе, образовав очень эффективную рабочую пару. Расмуссен был крайне доволен таким положением вещей.  
«Я вам платонически изменяю, кажется», - написал Эвен однажды Микки.  
«Ты с ним дружишь. Это называется ДРУЖИТЬ», - с ироническими смайлами ответил Микаэль.  
Но Лассе был тут не при чём. Увлечённо изучая быт и культуру северо-саамов, Эвен всё меньше внимания уделял Исаку. Полуосознанно он сокращал контакт с ним, пусть и испытывая давящее чувство вины. Пытаясь анализировать это позже, Эвен осознал, что трещина между ними пролегла ещё до командировок в Финнмарк. Он очень устал от того, что не может сделать Лилле счастливым и удовлетворённым. Дело было не в загруженности работой — даже если б Эвен ушёл с неё совсем, Исак всё равно бы не отнёс на помойку свои дилдо.  
Их отношения длились пятый год — может быть, у них наступил тот самый кризис (ведь он бывает не только у гетеросексуалов, так?)  
А может, Эвен был козлом, не ценящим хорошего. И, как многие биполярники, отталкивал самого терпимого и великодушного человека в своей сраной биографии.

***

Микки неожиданно для него занял нейтральную позицию. Он не стыдил этим невниманием к Лилле. В итоге они с Микаэлем созванивались постоянно, обсуждая самые идиотские и несущественные вопросы. Прямо как в школе — им было просто очень хорошо друг с другом. Эвен так соскучился по этому, что упустил из виду один момент.  
Микаэль тоже был всего лишь обычным человеком. И в глубине души не хотел делить Эвена ни с кем.  
Иногда они занимались сексом по телефону — только вдвоём. И Микки ласковым шершавым голосом повторял ему те три слова (которые норвежец произносит, может, пару раз в жизни). Прошлое и настоящее сталкивались и сшивались воедино в ослепляющей вспышке оргазма.  
Микки было достаточно — эвеновых неумелых попыток отвечать, его смсок и звонков в промежутках между рабочими моментами. С ним Эвен не чувствовал, что постоянно лажает.

***

В ноябре Финнмарк выглядел нереально. Полыньи на запорошенной снежком реке были заполнены ядовито-зелёным, светящимся. На небе полыхало северное сияние, завораживая переходами от малинового через зелёный к чистой бирюзе.  
Эвен стоял в распахнутой куртке, под которой виднелся свитер с вышитым «Heavy mental», и любовался звёздным небом Заполярья.  
\- Застегнись, - сказал ему Лассе. - Простудишься, дебил.  
\- Мне нужны снегоступы, - решительно заявил Эвен. - Не поможешь выбрать, а?  
\- Ну, окей, - пожал плечами Лассе. - Погоди, только начальство предупрежу.  
Эвен был крайне воодушевлён, потому что задумал нечто грандиозное.  
Всю дорогу в самолёте, пока Нюкяйнен дрых в соседнем кресле, он листал альбом в твёрдом переплёте, купленный в Гардермуэне. Англичанин по имени Саймон Бек уже пятнадцать лет создавал геометрические рисунки на местности при помощи снегоступов. Иногда даже без использования компасов, просто считая шаги. С высоты его творения казались вышивкой белым шёлком по белому — было сложно поверить, что это сделал старик с артритными щиколотками.  
Эвен никогда раньше не пробовал вытаптывать узоры. Он собирался начать с треугольника Серпинского (для которого компас не нужен) и перейти к фракталам посложнее. Множество Мандельброта Эвен изобразит через несколько дней тренировок. Ведь Саймон говорил в интервью, что при должной мотивации этот вид искусства освоит любой.

***

Если бы не Лассе, Эвен бы навряд ли пережил тот эпизод без серьёзного вреда здоровью. Воображаемый коллега помог ему взять в прокате весьма годные снегоступы Tubbs. Если б такие делали в начале века — возможно, группа Скотта бы не погибла на шельфовом леднике, в трёхстах километрах от спасительной базы... Ещё Лассе лично собрал Эвена, напихав с собой энергетических батончиков, шоколадок и питья. Проследил, чтоб он оделся во все положенные слои, а непромокаемые гетры с резинкой через подошву застегнул на молнию.  
Лассе не мог отговорить — на пике мании Эвен был упёртым до ужаса. Тот мог только предложить более безопасный вариант. Не идти на реку, а поехать на прочно замёрзшее озеро Стуораяври. Лассе аргументировал, что три с половиной километра — вполне достаточно, чтобы фигуру можно было увидеть с вертолёта.  
Эвен приступил в пять утра, освещая себе путь мощным фонарём. И сделал сотни и сотни математически выверенных шагов, в самом деле нарисовав снегоступами первый открытый учёными фрактал.  
Микки позвонил ему днём, и Эвен объяснил, каким важным делом занят. Микаэль выслушал очень внимательно — ему тоже казалось, что у Эвена всё получится.  
Когда Лассе приехал за ним в пять вечера, Эвен лежал на спине, в основании верхнего сектора треугольника. Он немного устал и был обезвожен, но в остальном совершенно счастлив.  
Лассе забрался на гору и сфотографировал и фрактал, и Эвена в ярко-оранжевой парке, лежащего с раскинутыми руками.  
Вечером началась метель, и эвеновы художества занесло слоем пушистого снега. Напарник запер его в номере, что было совершенно оправданно — спать Эвен не мог, но отдохнуть телу было нужно. Его галлюцинаторный финский друг отнёсся к состоянию мании уважительно. Так же, как они относились к традициям саамских оленеводов.  
На следующий день Эвен, пыхтя от избытка энергии даже в невесомой пуховой куртке, вытаптывал на снегу рисунок медовых сот. Он планировал это полночи, и за несколько часов сделал пятнадцать набросков, представляя очень ясно будущий порядок действий.  
Ангелы над его головой парили в прозрачной голубой вышине, водя коротким смычком по струнам никельхарп, касаясь клавиш лёгкими пальцами.

***

Микки знал, но ничего не сказал Лилле (хотя они общались, и много). Мик был счастлив оттого, что Эвен делился всем именно с ним.  
Он регулярно отчитывался, как там Лилле, без просьб взяв на себе заботу о нём в отсутствие Эвена. Микки удовлетворял его партнёра, как мог. Когда Эвен приезжал домой, Лилле упоминал об этом, и его взгляд делался томным, а щёки розовели.  
Из-за всего, происходящего с ним, Эвен не заметил, как разрушил отношения c Исаком своими же руками.  
Исак был глубоко обижен. Он не звонил и не писал, потому что устал от невнимания. Когда Эвен понял, что ситуация катастрофическая, и нужно срочно что-то делать, на него уже наползала тёмная тень следующей фазы.

***

Купола парапланов, палатки и паруса шили из ткани рип-стоп. В зависимости от используемого материала, она могла быть водостойкой и даже не бояться огня.  
Ткань жизни Эвена имела то же строение. Микаэль, Соня, Исак — они были для него составляющими. Микаэль — основа. Соня — гибкий уток, заполняющий промежутки. Исак же был тем, без чего жизнь Эвена давно лопнула бы и с треском разлезлась. Исак многократно пронизывал его во всех направлениях, как прочнейшая армированная нить, способная выдержать всё, что угодно.  
И сейчас, когда Лилле не хотел возвращаться к нему, домой, Эвен совершенно не знал, что делать.  
В шесть утра он умылся, оделся и выпихнул себя из дома. Тёмные улицы освещали огромные гирлянды в виде колокольчиков, снег поскрипывал под рифлёными подошвами ботинок.  
Эвен шёл по безлюдным дворам, напевая сам себе дедову колыбельную, которую помнил с детства. Его голос тонул в завывании ветра и скрежете рождественских декораций, подвешенных к фонарям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Электросудорожная терапия (ЭСТ) — в просторечии электрошок.
> 
> Большое летнее собрание — ежегодный четырёхдневный праздник лестадианской общины, проводимый для проповеди Евангелия. На нём собирается до 80 тысяч человек (в основном молодые люди и дети).
> 
> VG (Verdens Gang) — норвежская ежедневная газета.
> 
> Анекдот, который не понравился Лассе:
> 
>  
> 
> Мусульмане не признают евреев богоизбранным народом.  
> Евреи не признают Иисуса Мессией.  
> Протестанты не признают Папу своим духовным лидером.  
> Лестадиане не признают друг друга в театрах, барах, бильярдных и на стадионах.
> 
>  
> 
> Треугольник Серпинского авторства Саймона Бека:  
> http://samosoboj.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/ejjv.jpg
> 
> Арланда — главный аэропорт Стокгольма, а Гардермуэн — Осло.
> 
> Треки к главе:
> 
> Sondre Bratland — Sulli Lulli Lite Bån  
> Lasse Vestergaard — Sommerhus


	17. Chapter 17

Скоро началась метель. Косо летящий колючий снег впивался в лицо, от ледяного пронизывающего ветра перехватывало дыхание. Эвен набросил на голову поверх шапки капюшон, застегнул кнопки. Пальцы плохо гнулись в толстых двуслойных варежках из собачьей шерсти.  
Варежки были неимоверно тёплыми, словно имели внутри собственный нагревательный элемент. Этот артефакт подарила Ула. Он, может, и был взрослым мужиком двадцати пяти лет, но для неё-то оставался малышом Эвеном, у которого могут замёрзнуть ручки.  
Он миновал пустой перекрёсток, глядя, как светофоры с четырёх сторон настойчиво посылают световой сигнал для никого. Погребённые под снегом машины стояли вдоль тротуаров недвижными сугробами. В глубине тёмных аллей перемигивались вязы с оплетёнными светодиодной подсветкой стволами.  
Ему нужно было поговорить... хоть с кем-нибудь.  
Эвен задумчиво покусал губу — с Соней было нельзя по очевидным причинам. Он знал её слишком хорошо. Сейчас та угрызалась совестью, лёжа в постели рядом со спящим мужем. И, увидев, кто звонит, скорей всего, в панике выключит телефон совсем.  
Соня в жизни не следовала импульсу — она даже помаду не могла спонтанно купить. И если уж переспала с Лилле — значит, это почему-то было оправдано. Имело какой-то конкретный смысл для неё. Но факт оставался фактом: под предлогом поездки в родной город София наставила супругу рога.  
Эвен не обманывался всеми этими шуточками про внешность Корнелиуса — в конце концов, он бывал в их доме на Даммтраппгатан, и провёл не один вечер за разговорами с Конни. Успел немного узнать, какой тот человек. Когда Соня была на большом сроке, Корнелиус не стеснялся встать коленями на пол в коридоре и застегнуть ей молнию на высоких сапогах.  
...Звонить Микаэлю в полшестого утра по его времени тоже не стоило. В конце концов, никто не умер.  
Эвен снял варежки, засунув в карман. И поводил пальцем по экрану вверх, проматывая список контактов. Увидел имя Нюкяйнена и остановился. Возможно, это был тот случай, про который Лассе с комично серьёзным лицом говорил: «Ты зови, если снова окажешься на краю. Это ж не на один раз. У нас серьёзные отношения.»

***

Перед рейсом (ALF) — (OSL) они с Нюкяйненом ждали регистрации. Пожилой мужчина благообразной внешности вдруг отодвинул пластиковую загородку между очередями и встал перед ними.  
\- Юмалан тэрве, - сказал он, глядя на Лассе из-под тяжело набрякших красных век.  
Тот вздрогнул и тут же замер, оцепенев, с вытянутой напряжённой шеей и остановившимся взглядом.  
Эвен не знал финского, но видел, что происходит с напарником. Это напоминало кататонический ступор, в который впадают травоядные животные в присутствии хищника.  
Тот финн поднял правую руку, не отводя глаз от Лассе, произнёс ещё одну фразу, чётко выговаривая слова.  
Нюкяйнен стоял неподвижно, но Эвен слышал, как его зубы стучат, словно в ознобе.  
Эвен, разозлившись, оттеснил старика плечом. Возвысил голос:  
\- Кто вы такой? Оставьте нас в покое!  
Высунувшись из-за стойки, к ним уже приглядывалась девушка в форме работника аэропорта.  
Тот человек пробормотал что-то, грозя Эвену сухим кулаком в старческих пигментных пятнах. Но потом отступил назад, занимая своё место в очереди. Лассе всё так же стоял, как столб, и его лоб блестел от выступившей липкой испарины. Эвен посмотрел на большое электронное табло, где всё время обновлялись строчки: время у них ещё было. Взяв Лассе за предплечье, он повёл его за собой. Им нужно было где-то посидеть и привести напарника в чувство.  
Только позже, когда уже летели над Швецией, Эвен узнал, в чём дело. Находясь в Альте, буквально у чёрта на рогах, они умудрились повстречать пастора из общины Лассе в Куусамо.  
Та, первая фраза означала всего лишь «Бог приветствует». Но для экс-лестадианина была мечом разящим. Потому как напоминала: да, он в самом деле погубил свою бессмертную душу. И теперь Лассе окружали лишь «совокупляющиеся, торговцы спиртным, распутницы и ублюдки».  
Следом было: «Все твои грехи будут прощены во имя и кровь Христа». В том смысле, что Лассе и сейчас ещё не поздно покаяться и вернуться в лоно семьи. Хоть он и провёл восемь лет с мирянами, полными скверны.  
Эвен мог только предположить, как сложно Лассе было привыкнуть жить совсем одному — дома у него осталось двое братьев и четверо сестёр, не говоря о прочей родне. И он представить не мог, с каким неимоверным трудом Лассе сумел побороть ненависть к себе. Нюкяйнен никогда не ходил со всеми в сауну, и Эвен не удивлялся — его руки от запястий до плеч были сплошь исчерчены белёсыми шрамами.  
Была даже одна вещь, которая роднила их с Исаком: отец Лассе через полгода после его ухода написал сыну письмо. Где обстоятельно, с цитатами из евангелий от Петра и Иоанна объяснял, что отношения с ним отныне обрывает...  
Нюкяйнен отказывался вставать с места до тех пор, пока салон не оказался совершенно пустым. Стюардессы шустро сновали по проходу, сворачивая оставленные пледы и поправляя не приведённые в исходное положение спинки кресел.  
\- Пошли, - отстегнул свой ремень Эвен. - Всё, ты его больше никогда не увидишь!  
Но всё время, что они тащились по пурге до терминала, суровый и непробиваемый напарник шмыгал носом. Эвен уже знал достаточно, чтобы догадаться: Лассе грустил и потому, что больше не увидит того лестадианина. Старого брюзгу пастора, который значил для него «верный жизненный путь», «спокойствие» и «родной дом».

***

Эвен спрятался от завывающего ветра под сводами арки и позвонил Лассе.  
\- Привет, - как-то совсем не сонно сказал тот. - Эвен, что-то случилось? Нужна помощь?  
\- Да. Ты как сейчас, занят? Лассе, можно к тебе прийти?  
\- Для тебя не занят, ты же знаешь. Сейчас напишу, где я.  
Эвен дождался прихода смски, засунув одну замёрзшую руку в карман. Забил в навигатор и проложил маршрут.  
Вот бы кто-нибудь подсказал, как пройти из точки «полный пиздец в отношениях» в точку «у нас всё будет хорошо». Им бы с Лилле это не помешало.

***

В прихожей у Нюкяйнена было жарко от натопленного камина. И так пахло булочками с кардамоном и корицей, что у Эвена заурчал живот. Ещё бы — он вообще не помнил, когда в последний раз ел.  
\- Решил сам себя порадовать, не дожидаясь Рождества? - с улыбкой посмотрел он через плечо, снимая куртку.  
Лассе ничего не ответил и посмурнел. Эвен понял, что сказал, и ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Ведь он мог догадаться, что Лассе скучал по дому, по согревающей атмосфере большой семьи, дружно готовящейся к праздникам.  
\- Слушай, ты прости. Я совсем тупой временами, - повинился Эвен, разуваясь.  
\- Да ладно... подумаешь, - усмехнулся Нюкяйнен. - Ты голодный?  
Желудок Эвена решил высказаться первым — так, что в его словах уже не было нужды.  
\- Всё понятно. Пошли, сварю тебе кофе.  
\- Спасибо, чувак, - от души поблагодарил Эвен. - Да у тебя тут просто как в музее!  
Тут же подумалось, что сейчас сказал бы Лилле — уж если Эвена, он и то обзывал анальным педантом за любовь к порядку. У Лассе дома ты чувствовал себя так, будто попал внутрь глянцевой картинки в икеевском каталоге. Никаких декоративных излишеств не наблюдалось — только строгий функционал.  
Напарник улыбнулся уголком рта и полез на полку за пачкой Zoégas. Эвен всё интенсивнее сожалел, что Исака нет тут, с ним — Лилле был фанатом этого кофе. Большие булочки с завитками на боках оказались щедро посыпаны бельгийским гранулированным сахаром. Эвен стащил с блюда одну и сладострастно впился в неё зубами.  
\- Бове! Как ты это деваеф?! - промычал он, распробовав.  
Лассе с довольным видом скрестил руки на груди, однако, посматривая на закипающий кофе на плите:  
\- Брось. Их даже дети готовить умеют.  
К великому сожалению Эвена, ему нельзя было напихиваться булочками до состояния надувного лося. Сократившийся на полуголодном режиме желудок был бы очень против.

***

Вкратце рассказать про Исака и Микаэля не получилось — хотя Эвену казалось, что он и так опускал все подробности. Солнце взошло и слепило снайперски бьющим лучом через просвет в занавесках.  
\- А у тебя что-то похожее было? С кем-нибудь? - полюбопытствовал Эвен.  
\- Не, - покачал головой Лассе. Перевёл взгляд на свои скрещенные пальцы, - Я... ну, мне не нравится секс. Совсем.  
\- Вот оно как. Ты поэтому ушёл от своих?  
\- И поэтому тоже, - хмуро покосился Нюкяйнен. - У меня сейчас была бы замотанная, вечно брюхатая жена. Раньше я говорил: нас в семье всего семеро. И только потом понял, что семеро — это, вообще-то, дохрена. Не такой я жизни себе хотел.  
\- А какой хотел?  
\- Мне нравилось слушать Тори Эймос тайком по радио. Да... я не понимал, как это может быть грехом! Своё первое кино я увидел только в девятнадцать. Показал друг, который тоже подумывал уйти.  
\- И что это было?  
\- «Talvisota» про Зимнюю войну, трёхчасовой фильм. Прикинь, в каком я был шоке? Переживал смерть каждого персонажа, как настоящую. Они ж тоже были парни из Похьянмаа. Ну и... ладно, я тогда вообще считал, что Лестадиус — это такой пророк времён Христа.  
\- А не шведский ботаник, который чудом выжил после тифоидной лихорадки и многое переосмыслил?  
\- Угу. И не знал, что про лестадиан ставят театральные пьесы. Вроде «У Исака Юнтти много сыновей».  
\- Это тот проповедник, который всех прихожанок делал беременными? Я о нём книжку читал.  
\- Он самый, - кивнул Лассе. - Так странно открываться тому, кто не твой родственник. Но... здорово.  
\- Да, - не мог не согласиться Эвен. - Вот точно.  
\- Эвен, у тебя обязательно получится с твоими. Микки и Исак, правильно? В тебе есть то, что мы называем sisu, - убеждённо заявил Нюкяйнен.  
\- То есть?  
\- Сила духа. Упорство, жизнелюбие. Когда ты стоишь до конца за то, что тебе дорого.  
\- Ваша национальная черта, что ли?  
\- Ага. Когда русские в 39-м пришли лишить суверенитета, у нас не хватало тяжёлого вооружения. Обороноспособность Линии Маннергейма была сильно преувеличена. Но у нас было sisu. И горючее в бутылках, - подмигнул он.  
\- Кх, - невольно усмехнулся Эвен. - Лассе, блин, но я очень виноват. Что, если Исак не захочет меня слушать?  
\- Всё равно попробуй. И будь с ним честен.  
Эвен зажмурился — как раз эта часть была труднее всего.

***

Им с Нюкяйненом было что обсудить, помимо личного: за прошедшие десять дней на площадке дофига всего изменилось. По идее, Эвену завтра надо было выйти на работу и активно включиться в процесс.  
В последний раз в Альте они отсняли сцену, где Нииласу Сомби во время протестов отрывает руку динамитом. Пока у Эвена был эпизод, команда работала над следующей, где норвежские полицейские предъявляют руку Сомби в запечатанном пакете, как улику. Расчленяя саамов своей колонизаторской политикой, как и полтора века назад.  
Дальше по плану шла важная часть: про то, как потомки Монса Сомби и Аслака Хетты, обезглавленных лидеров восстания в Каутокейно, требовали отдать им черепа предков. Сто сорок три года те хранились в музее Университета Осло, как образец анатомического строения низшей расы. Пока саамский народ не воспрял духом достаточно, чтобы выступить против такого отношения к себе. В 97-м дозахоронение на кладбище Кофьорд Кирхе черепов, разлучённых с остальными костями, освещала даже Би-Би-Си.

***

Эвен гордился тем, что участвует в подобном кинопроекте. Жалел только об одном: что нельзя присесть на занесённое снегом бревно у стенки сарая и всесторонне обсудить это с дедом.  
Он вообще много о чём хотел бы поговорить — например о том, как Улаф перенёс ЭСТ. Когда шестнадцатилетнего Улафа принудили пройти лечение, синтетические миорелаксанты ещё не применялись — вместо них использовали препарат на основе яда кураре.  
Об анастезии, даже местной, не шло и речи.  
Дед всю жизнь прихрамывал на правую ногу, но причину никто в семье не знал. Сейчас Эвен думал, что это могло быть следствием электрошока. В медицинских архивах значилось: при немодифицированной процедуре судороги были настолько сильными, что у пациентов вывихивалась челюсть, трескались рёбра, ломались позвонки.  
Такие штуки, как различные виды амнезии, на этом фоне не стоили упоминания. Пусть Хэмингуэй и покончил жизнь самоубийством в 61 год, потому что после курса электрошоковых процедур больше не мог писать.  
Дед имел мужество продержаться дольше, но исход всё равно был печальным. Когда Улафа нашли в лесу, кожа на лице была разорвана пороховыми газами, а мозговая часть черепа — снесена до основания. Прожил бы Улаф ещё десятилетие, если бы они наняли компаньонку, попробовали ещё одну схему лечения, взяли деда в Осло...? Увы, смерть ставила точку в конце любых дискуссий.

***

Воображаемый коллега подтолкнул к позитивным переменам: Эвен совершил свой психиатрический камингаут через неделю после знакомства с Нюкяйненом. У них был уговор: Лассе тоже решился сказать коллегам, что вырос в лестадианской общине. Хранить секреты обоим надоело — ведь утаивание подразумевало, что ты стыдишься и виноват.  
Лассе, кстати, не жаловался, что ему полторы недели пришлось справляться со всем объёмом рабочих заданий в одиночку. Все ведь уже привыкли и рассчитывали на них двоих, команду с соответствующей эффективностью. Так что Эвен и тут чувствовал свою вину.  
Он знал, что прокачанные полярники были способны работать даже в разгар эпизодов. На групповой терапии в Гаустаде Эвен услышал немало полезных советов, как этого добиться.  
Линда Гамильтон признавалась в интервью, что шикарно играла ярость в состоянии дисфорической мании. Но пока что для самого Эвена подобное было недостижимо. Его за считанные секунды подкидывало на сто метров вверх, как на экстремальном аттракционе «катапульта». И затем швыряло с той же силой вниз, превращая в помидорную кашицу.  
Из него даже биполярник, и то получался хреновый. Эвен, объективно, был так себе работник и совсем никудышный бойфренд. Он никогда понять не мог, как Лилле вообще мог подписаться на такое.

***

Когда он уже собирался уходить от Нюкяйнена, позвонил Юнас.  
\- Слушай, Эвен, - сказал тот тяжело и устало, - Я уже давно не пытаюсь понять, что у вас происходит. Окей, ваше личное дело с ребятами. Но я Исака таким несчастным вообще никогда не видел. Даже когда он изображал сияющего гетеросексуала... на первом году в Ниссене. Ты, бля... сделай уже с этим что-нибудь.  
\- А где он сейчас? У тебя? Хочу с ним поговорить.  
\- Да ушёл как раз недавно.  
\- Я тебя понял. Спасибо, что заботишься о нём.  
\- Ну так... у семи нянек дитя без глазу, - негодующе фыркнул Юнас. - Это вы с Микаэлем должны. Хрен ли изображать тройственный союз, если вот так бросаете человека в трудную минуту?  
Эвен молчал в трубку с горящими от стыда щеками — ему было нечего возразить. Он не должен был так поступать с Исаком, и Мик тоже. Они оба были эгоистичными придурками — теперь напару.

***

Исака он первый раз увидел в начале августа. В автобусе. Немного заезженный сюжет, но Эвен был не против.  
Стоя у входа, Эвен держался за петлю поручня. И, уткнувшись носом в Киндл, читал про очередного маньяка, попутно думая, что в глубине своей тёмной натуры не менее агрессивен. А может, Несбё писал так, что ты начинал сопереживать даже инцестникам с железными челюстями.  
Эвен покрутил головой, потому что в одном положении затекла шея, и заметил его. Парня в бейсболке козырьком назад, из-под которой выбивались светлые, золотящиеся на ярком солнце завитки. Извилина губ была слабой и своевольной, подчёркнутая ямочкой на подбородке.  
Парень слушал музыку с закрытыми глазами. Провод от наушников вился по шее в родинках и пропадал под серым найковским пуловером. Когда тот поворачивал голову, становился виден пушок, окаймлявший углы его челюсти, нежный зачаток бакенбард. Не ребёнок и не мужчина, он был нереальным сочетанием робости и зовущей чувственности.  
Эвен только спустя три остановки закрыл рот, потому что язык стал совсем сухим. Он проехал свою, но это было сейчас неважно.  
Тот чувак находился всего в метре от него, но навязывать своё общество кому-то в транспорте было... no-no. Совершенно недопустимо. Эвен стоял и пялился, обморочно ощущая, как сильно давит на джинсы изнутри вставший член. Под широкой ветровкой ничего было не заметно, и он не шокировал сограждан. Только самого себя.  
Когда тот парень всё-таки вышел, Эвен не успел выйти за ним, одуревший, потный и возбуждённый до боли в груди и в паху.  
Это был первый раз, когда он так впечатлился кем-то не в мании, будучи еблив, как Сатана. Сейчас у него точно, на 200% была интермиссия. И то, что Эвен чувствовал, не было долбёжкой серотонина по большой кнопке либидо.  
А ведь он даже не думал, что такое возможно. Не после Микаэля. Однако, когда Эвен шёл домой пешком, он едва не выскочил под машину на красный, ничего не соображая. Видя перед собой только опущенные подрагивающие ресницы и упрямый чистый лоб.  
Ведь наверное заметил, как он смотрел? Просто не подал виду. Господи... Эвен только надеялся, что в мозгу не полетели настройки и это не сверхбыстрые циклы.

***

Тратить чистую эйфорию на тупое удовлетворение телесного зуда с Соней было кощунственно. Эвен отмазывался от встреч всеми возможными способами, словно чувствуя, что теперь уж на меньшее соглашаться не стоит.  
До начала учебного года оставалась неделя — Сана таки сагитировала поступать в Хартвиг Ниссенс, и его, к радости родителей, взяли сразу в выпускной класс. Петер говорил, в этой школе училась жена Нансена. Ула ехидно замечала, что в Ниссене могут встретиться и другие любители полярников.  
Эвен, заперевшись у себя в комнате, валялся на влажных измятых простынях. Одержимо сосал снюс (чтоб хоть что-то сосать) и тонул в эротических грёзах о безымянном чуваке из автобуса.

***

В первый день школы они с Мальте из класса вышли во двор размять ноги. Зайдя за угол здания, Эвен встал в тенёчек — было жарко. Сомкнул веки и прислонился затылком к корявому берёзовому стволу, слушая шелест и шёпот листьев. Мальте разговаривал со своей девушкой по мобиле, но Эвен даже не слушал.  
Когда он случайно открыл глаза, то увидел: по каменным ступенькам поднимался чувак с бровями, как для театральной постановки и... его потерянный мальчик, его наваждение.  
\- Мальте! Слушай, ты его знаешь? - дёрнул Эвен одноклассника за рукав, кивнув на них.  
\- Того, с бровями? Конечно. Это Васкез. Тури говорит, он прямо любую может удо-  
\- Да нет, я про другого! - с досадой перебил Эвен.  
\- А, этот. Вальтерсен. Исак зовут. Друган Васкеза, они всё время вместе ходят.  
\- На втором году уже?  
\- Ну да. Их целая компания из Грефсена пришла — эти двое и Ингрид с Эвой.  
\- Их девушки, что ли? - с тревогой уточнил Эвен.  
\- Ну, Васкез с Эвой бывшая пара. А Исак... его, вроде, с Сарой видели, - охотно поделился сведениями Мальте.  
\- Ясно, - как можно нейтральнее ответил Эвен, усилием воли разгладив лоб.  
Он не мог поверить своей удаче. Наплевать, с кем Исак видится сейчас — Эвен имел намерение сделать его своим. Он ещё не знал, как — ведь Эвен совсем не имел опыта в обольщении. Но он видел Исака каждую ночь — в мучительных снах, полных тоски по невозможному. И просыпался с неприятно прилипшими трусами, ненавидя мироздание, которое только поманило мечтой.  
Теперь он собирался быть везде, где бывает Вальтерсен.

***

Когда во время собрания Косегруппы он в первый раз оказался с Исаком наедине, у Эвена снесло крышу. Вот прямо изуверски оторвало и унесло прочь воронкой торнадо. Он как будто со стороны видел, какую хуйню творит, только остановиться был не в силах. Но... Исак тоже торопливо ощупывал его тело взглядом, когда думал, что никто не видит. И пошёл за ним во двор, вместо того, чтобы тискать девчонок в тёмном помещении. Когда тот хихикнул и смутился от идиотской шутки про член, Эвен молча возликовал: чутьё его не подвело. Ведь как-то до сих пор не влюблялся в натуралов.

***

Он мирно ехал в автобусе в сторону Грюнерлёкки, когда двери распахнулись и в салон ввалился Исак. Не поднимая глаз, тот схватился за тот же поручень, сосредоточенно набивая что-то в телефоне.  
И блять, Эвен был просто не мог больше ждать и терпеть. Он хотел затащить его к себе домой — для начала. А там уже как пойдёт.  
Исак думал, что не палится, но Эвен постоянно чувствовал на себе его взгляды, долгие и клейкие. Видел стыдливый румянец, проступающий на впалых щеках. Ему казалось, что стоит им снова оказаться наедине — и чистое взаимное горение станет ударной волной, они сдетонируют и всё вокруг сотрясёт взрыв, который разнесёт привычную реальность на ошмётки.  
Никто в их городе не был фанатом того, что америкосы называют small talk. Разговаривать с малознакомыми людьми в автобусах было не принято. Но Исак сделал и то, и другое, да ещё спросил, стреляя глазами:  
\- Тебе уже есть восемнадцать?  
Вальтерсен даже не понимал, что флиртует — голосом с неизвестно откуда взявшейся хрипотцой, глазами в мшистой тени ресниц. Эвену так сильно хотелось его целовать, что ныли губы — от того, что ещё не случилось, но должно было случиться.

***

Эвен был умудрён горьким опытом: в этот раз он не собирался признаваться в чувствах, лезть первым. Делать что-то рискованное, пока не будет совсем уверен. Поэтому он вёл светские беседы, сидя с Исаком на подоконнике, втягивая сладковатый дым марихуаны. Но эта невозмутимость была чистым фейком.  
Эвен думал, что просто не выдержит, пошлёт к чёрту все разумные доводы и завалит его прямо здесь. Уложит на лопатки на кухонный пол и наконец-то прижмёт, придавит всем телом. Поёрзает по нему хуем — чтоб увидеть, как Исак вскинется, выгибаясь под ним в истоме.  
Эвен не обманывался — у Вальтерсена огнём горели щёки, были обдолбанно блестящие глаза и срывалось дыхание.  
Тем не менее, они делали бутерброды с сыром, прикидываясь, что вовсе ни о чём таком не помышляют. У Исака стоял по стойке смирно, у него тоже, и всем это было до жути очевидно. Эвен «пошутил», что бутерброды на вкус, как яица — только для того, чтобы увидеть поплывший взгляд, полный откровенного «хочу».  
Резкий звонок воткнулся в висок, как дрель, и просверлил в голове дыру. Из всех неудачных совпадений это было самое дурацкое: Эвен совершенно забыл, что сам же позвал Соню и её друзей на вечер.  
Потом он понял: им повезло, что Соня пришла чуть пораньше. Ведь кто знает, до чего бы они с Исаком дошли через десять минут.

***

Если подумать, то время было судьбоносным. Все важные люди в его жизни перекрещивались и сходились вместе, как сходятся линии на руке. Лилле впервые увидел Микаэля в клипе, который нагуглил, ища инфу про Эвена. Впервые увидел Соню, когда был раздразнён до невменяемости их трёхчасовыми любовными играми. Соня тоже запомнила его именно таким: обалдевшим, с мокрыми подмышками, раскрасневшимся девственником, который уставился на неё и разглядывал.  
Эвен как-то забыл упомянуть, что у него есть гёрлфренд. Что и понятно — у него был Исак Вальтерсен, о котором Эвен думал 24/7.

***

Когда они увиделись на пре-пати на квартире у Исака, никто уже не думал притворяться. Они целовали других, но грезили наяву о том, как всё будет между ними.  
Неопытному Исаку было страшно. Но Эвена вообще трясло от ужаса! Его небывалая, сказочная взаимная любовь могла оказаться только дурацким экспериментом. Могла быть и невзаимной — ведь он ошибся тогда, с Микки.  
Но жизнь ничему его не учила. Эвен всё равно отказался от такси с Эммой и Соней. И остался с Исаком наедине, в захламлённой после вечеринки кухне. Ведь кто-то должен был начать первым. Исак робел, поэтому пришлось ему.  
Эвен уже втягивал ноздрями запах хлопкового дезодоранта и свежего пота. Готовясь разделить с Исаком первый настоящий поцелуй. Не такой, как с Соней, когда терпел он. Не такой, как с Микки, когда едва терпели его.  
Во внезапном приходе Нуры была насмешка. Лилле говорил, что этот фантомный, неслучившийся поцелуй изводил и мучил, как оборванный на середине мотив.

***

Они оба так долго доводили друг друга, что в бассеине Эвен сначала схватил его за горло. Он готов был удушить там, под водой, чтобы Лилле точно от него никуда не делся. В третий раз их никто не успел прервать — и Эвен исступлённо целовал узкие губы, лаская его мокрую, облепленную волосами шею.  
У Эвена дома, под стёганым пуховым одеялом, в темноте, они наконец-то смогли лежать друг на друге совсем голыми. Жадно трогая во всех потаённых местах, поначалу несмело лаская. Рёбра и выступающие бедренные кости Исака впивались ему в тело, кудрявые завитки так и лезли в рот.  
Потом он перевернул Лилле на живот, плашмя. И сладко ёрзал на нём, всовывая член меж тесно сжатых, мокрых от испарины бёдер. Чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает и притирается, чтобы толстая головка проезжалась по входу.  
Но Эвен ни разу не пробовал и боялся облажаться. Поэтому сжал руку Исака на своём члене и стал нашёптывать разные развратные вещи, которые самого Эвена вгоняли в краску.

***

Если бы Лилле знал, как он боялся, нервничал, и ни хрена не был уверен в себе... Как Эвен переделывал рисунок для него, случайно размазав ручку в чернильное пятно. И выстаивал у раздевалки спортзала, чтобы незаметно подсунуть своё творение в карман.  
Если бы он только видел, как Эвен стирал и набирал заново ту ужасную смс про «кажется, мы слишком поторопились». Ведь это было неправдой. Даже в свои семнадцать Исак прекрасно понимал: то, что у них, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с бессмысленной вознёй, которой занимались все одноклассники. Но тогда Эвен был не в курсе ситуации с Марианне. А Исак не знал ключевого факта о нём.  
После Микаэля Эвен «дул на воду», следя за тем, чтобы скорее недодать. Ни в коем случае не навязываться. И _elsker deg_ Лилле получил от него сначала в смс.  
Если бы вернуться назад, всё это можно было бы сделать иначе, не нанося друг другу столько болезненных порезов и плохо заживающих ран. Они с Лилле совершили все ошибки, какие только можно совершить. Но Эвен не хотел расставаться сейчас, спустя четыре года трудной жизни, полной взаимной любви и взаимных упрёков.

***

Они даже в школе вместе проучились два года — закончить Ниссен с первого раза у Эвена не вышло из-за длительного депрессивного эпизода. Тогда он на своей шкуре узнал, что такое электрошок. К счастью, это было не как у деда, а под общим наркозом. С саксаметонием для снятия перефирических конвульсий и кислородной маской. Процедура была уже отработана, и вред от неё не особо ощущался (хотя нейропсихологические тесты врать не могли — в когнитивной сфере его показатели ухудшились).  
Эвену понадобилось двадцать сеансов, и для Исака это было реальным стрессом. Ведь с ним никто не вёл разъяснительных бесед про пользу ЭСТ при тяжёлой биполярной депрессии. А сам Эвен едва функционировал и вдаваться в детали не мог.  
В то лето они узнали, что дантиста Эвену лучше посещать почаще. Во время самого днища он не мог чистить зубы даже ультрамягкой щёткой — казалось, что все нервы оголены. От лекарств слюны было мало, рот становился сухим, что тоже влияло на эмаль плохо. Но профилактические визиты плюс Тридент без сахара помогали. 

***

Идя к остановке, он разлочил телефон, обнаружив в хэнгауте сообщение от Микаэля:  
**Американские психологи пришли к выводу, что маниакально-депрессивные люди больше других стремятся стать богатыми и знаменитыми. Ты ещё надерёшь всем зад, Эвен!  
** Каждый раз, когда случался эпизод, Эвен начинал мерить себя соответствующими мерками. В депрессии он всегда был безмозглым уродом с раздутым самомнением, который только осложняет родным жизнь. Как только наступала интермиссия, Эвену приходилось отстраивать свою личность и восприятие мира заново.  
Тому, кто привык это делать, карьерные взлёты и падения и правда могли показаться ерундой.  
Микки скинул ещё:  
**Тут уже стоит на площади норвежская ель! Только флажков наших не хватает.**  
Эвен подумал и написал:  
**Знаешь, чего нам с тобой реально не хватает? Мозгов( И смелости( Сейчас пойду искать Лилле.**

****

***

Зимний Осло словно сошёл с глянцевой открытки для туристов. Голубоватый снег искрился и вспыхивал на солнце, светлые здания с контрастной кирпичной отделкой отсвечивали оранжево-золотыми окнами. Здоровый мужик, полусогнувшись, тянул за собой сани с хохочущими мальчишками-погодками.  
Эвен смахнул варежкой снег со скамейки возле своего дома и присел. Продышался как следует, а потом набрал Исака. И слушал громкие гудки, прижав трубку к самому уху — тот не отвечал. Спустя время соединение разорвалось. Он утёр нос и позвонил снова, всё так же панически вслушиваясь в сигналы «занято».  
А потом уши уловили тихую мелодию. Эта заезженная на радио «Dark side» стояла у Лилле на его входящие. Мелодия всё приближалась — пока он не поднял голову и не увидел в конце переулка несущуюся к нему знакомую фигуру в красной парке. Эвен вскочил на ноги, расставив их чуть пошире, прочно утвердив на снегу, раскрыл объятия. И, задыхаясь от нежданной радости, поймал в руки пыхтящего, тяжелого Исака.  
Ни хрена не удержал — Лилле успешно завалил его на бок и сам рухнул следом, придавив всей массой и ещё врезав ботинком по голени.  
\- Блять... я тебя хоть не убил? - заботливо поинтересовался он, нависая над Эвеном и выдыхая облака пара, как дракон. Орущая песня резко оборвалась.  
У Лилле был красный распухший нос, заплывшие и покрасневшие от вылезших сосудов глаза. Но Эвен смотрел на него сквозь толстую, преломляющую свет линзу слёз, и находил очень красивым.  
\- Меня не так-то просто убить, - улыбнулся он, чувствуя шеей холодный, набившийся в капюшон снег. - Не получилось, Лилле лам.  
\- Да? А я думал, всё-таки вышло, - сглотнув, сказал тот. Лёг ему щекой на грудь, прижался тесней.  
Эвен чувствовал, как его всего колотит, трясёт крупной дрожью.  
\- Тише. Тише, Лилле, я тут, мы во всём с тобой разберёмся.  
\- Ты бы только знал... что я сделал, - горестно вздохнул Исак.  
\- Да это не меняет ничего, - помотал головой Эвен. - Я тебе... тоже про себя кое-что не рассказывал. Потому что стыдно. Но нам надо быть честнее.  
\- Сам догадался? - посмотрел исподлобья Исак.  
\- Один хороший человек подсказал.  
У Эвена загудел карман.  
\- Кто тебе там звонит? - нервно спросил Исак.  
\- Посмотри сам.  
Тот расстегнул молнию и достал телефон, на дисплее которого обаятельно улыбался Микки.  
\- Ответишь?  
\- Нет. Сначала мы встанем с этого льда — у меня уже задница примёрзла! Пойдём домой и поспим. Дальше нормально всё обсудим. А потом, если захочешь, будет Микаэль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лассе небезразлична тема советско-финской «зимней» войны, поскольку восточная часть Куусамо была аннексирована СССР по её окончанию (т. н. участок Салла-Куусамо).
> 
> Восстание в Каутокейно — произошедшее в 1852 году выступление группы саамов против представителей норвежских властей на севере Норвегии. Редкий случай протеста против эксплуататорской политики правительства Норвегии со стороны саамов, которые придерживались тактики непротивления злу насилием.
> 
> Треки к главе:
> 
> Sia — Breathe me  
> Kelly Clarkson — Dark side


	18. Chapter 18

Исак проснулся от жажды и сомнабулически побрёл на кухню. Там переждал минуту, пока вода не стала совсем ледяной, и набрал полстакана, залив в ссохшееся горло. В доме стояла оглушающая тишина.  
Время от времени с крана срывалась капля и разбивалась о гранитное дно раковины. Ровно тикали часы над столом, еле слышно вибрировал двигатель холодильника, заставляя хладагент перемещаться по радиаторной решётке.  
Из полуоткрытой двери спальни не доносилось ни звука, но Эвен просто спал. Исак паранойяльно спешил зайти к Нэсхайму сразу по приходу домой — иррационально боясь, что кто-то, наблюдающий за гнусной людской природой сверху, накажет его.  
Он включил свет в ванной, и, стоя перед зеркальной дверцей шкафа, рассматривал себя. Бледное до синюшности лицо, этот нелепый вздёрнутый нос. Мясо десны между расставленными передними зубами, один глаз заметно выше другого. Прямо принцесса горных троллей. Только у него не было ни кобылиц в роще, ни дюжины мельниц — как-то совсем нечего посулить своему рыцарю.  
Исак теперь не смел даже приблизиться к Эвену. Поэтому, когда снова пришёл от Сони, вынул из шкафа старый шерстяной плед, плоскую продавленную подушку и лёг на диване. Свернулся, подогнув колени, обнял сам себя руками крест-накрест и беззвучно глотал солёную воду, стекающую в гортань.  
С закрытыми глазами Исак проматывал в памяти минувший день.  
Он и Якобсен на проверку оказались одинаково неадекватными. Ненормально сдвинутыми на одном и том же человеке, до которого просто не дотягивали. И неизбежно переставали быть ему нужны.  
Они совокуплялись, как трясущиеся от страха лемминги, почуявшие приближение необычайно суровой зимы. В перерывах часами говоря об Эвене. Заполняя друг для друга пробелы в его биографии, слушая с неослабевающим вниманием, чтоб не упустить ни одной детали.  
Исаку хотелось желчно рассмеяться — обычно под изменой подразумевалось желание на время отстраниться от партнёра. Он справлялся блестяще.  
Четыре года, отведённые Исаку, безвозвратно утекли беспечно потраченными часами, впитались в песок. Времени не осталось. Само собой, Нэсхайм тоже бросит его благородно (при личной встрече, сидя через столик в кафе). Уверяя с серьёзным видом, что Исак заслуживает большего.  
Но что могло быть больше — если Эвен и так мерцал над ним в непроглядной темноте туманными скоплениями бесчисленных галактик. Окутывал всё видимое пространство, простираясь на миллиард световых лет, как Великая стена Слоуна.  
Не было даже гипотетического «после», потому что Эвен никогда не мог закончиться. Рыдающая во время оргазма Соня была тому лучшим подтверждением.

***

Он не собирался рассказывать Микки. Но тот позвонил в прошлую среду и... Исак сам не понял, как, сбивчиво оправдываясь, выложил ему всё про Андеша. Умоляя только об одном: не говорить Эвену. Исак так убедительно клялся, что это не повторится, что он возьмёт себя в руки. Да он сам почти в это верил!  
Микаэль спросил, стоит ли приехать. Контролирует ли он себя сейчас. И у Исака язык не повернулся сказать правду. Ведь одно дело, когда симптомы заболевания — это кашель и насморк, и совсем другое — когда это враньё и измены.  
Он уверил Микки, что всё в полном порядке. Сделал так, чтобы в голосе не сквозила паника и отчаяние. Исак не хотел выглядеть плохо в глазах Микаэля, доставлять проблемы. Он и так требовал к себе слишком много внимания.  
Когда Исак вернулся от Сони в первое утро, Микки позвонил ему. Он не ответил, потому что не смог бы ничего сказать, сам онемевший от своего предательства. Спать с Соней было уже совсем низко — именно сейчас, когда Эвен оказался наиболее беспомощен. Только вот... он не собирался прекращать.  
На следующее утро, в метро (где-то между Скодален и Мидстуэн) Исак постарался и сочинил для Микаэля длинную смс. Про то, как тяжело ему дается эвенова депрессивная фаза, но он держится! И позвонит сам, как только станет получше. Исак перечитал свою вдохновенную полуложь, шевеля губами, и нажал «отправить». К моменту, когда объявили Хольменколлен, Микки уже прислал:  
**Звони и пиши в любое время, Лилле.**

***

Соня могла говорить, что после Нэсхайма у неё сутки болело. Но это было не совсем правдой. После Эвена у неё саднило до сих пор — просто в регионе повыше, под рёбрами.  
Предчувствуя скорый конец отношений, Исак теперь часто вспоминал, как же всё было у них.  
Нэсхайм первым отдался ему — в номере «Рэдиссон Блю Плаза», в тот самый незабываемый и трагичный вечер. Эвен был сверху и во второй раз выдоил его совсем досуха. Ненасытный из-за мании, он измотал Исака до дрожащих бёдер и полуобморока.  
Исак не задумывался, легко ли это было для Эвена, ужасно гордый и счастливый после своего первого пенетративного секса.  
Но когда тот спустя пару месяцев дал понять, что хотел бы взять его сзади, Исак растерялся. В нем ещё не было ничего крупнее ручки от бритвенного станка. А нэсхаймовский хер казался просто несовместимым с жизнью. Исак даже не делал вид, что может забрать в рот больше половины.

***

Подойдя к вопросу стратегически, Исак заказал онлайн среднее по размеру дилдо. Скромно натуралистичного вида — гладкое, без преувеличенно рельефных вен. В день доставки он специально дождался, пока Эвен уснёт, даже предвкушая этот соло-опыт. Но когда всё-таки оказался за дверями душевой кабинки, с силиконовым хером в руке, Исак жёстко затупил. Вода из душа горячим потоком лилась ему на шею, стекала вдоль спины. А он всё смотрел на массивную штуковину телесного цвета, трогая скользким от мыла пальцем своё отверстие. Совсем небольшое: ЭТО туда никак не могло поместиться.  
Но отступать было некуда. Исак прижался грудью к пластику, поставил ногу на выпуклость кабины. И протолкнул внутрь небольшую коническую головку, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Анус приятно ныл; он был возбуждён этим намёком на вторжение. Однако, когда Исак двинул рукой и всунул дилдо наполовину, тело сжалось от боли и острого ощущения опасности. Он вдруг подумал, что схожим образом чувствовали себя приговорённые к казни, которых сажали на закруглённый обтёсанный кол. Вдвинутый в кишку твёрдый и неподатливый предмет заставлял сердце колотиться от ужаса.  
Но Исак, закусив губу, продолжал, мелкими движениями туда-обратно пытаясь заставить себя привыкнуть. Больно было по-прежнему. И это не тело привыкало к игрушке; это он привыкал к боли, дроча себе намыленной рукой.  
Но дискомфортные распирающие ощущения мало-помалу притуплялись. Теперь он попадал в какое-то место внутри себя, где боль переходила на качественно новый уровень, вводя в мазохистский экстаз.  
Член покраснел, в нём набухли все жилки, и Исак, изнемогая, с тихими стонами загонял в себя дилдо.  
Наверное, тихо у него не получалось. Потому что незапертая дверь распахнулась и в ванную вошёл Нэсхайм. Матовое стекло мешало ему сразу понять, в чём дело.  
\- Исак? Ты в порядке?  
Он раскрыл обеими руками дверцы кабинки. Увидел Исака, застышего на середине движения — и зрачок в голубых глазах расплылся, как нефтяное пятно на волнах.  
Вода из душевой лейки заливала ему глаза, мочила белую футболку, но Эвен не обращал внимания.  
\- Господи... Бедный ты мой, зачем же сам? - спросил он, целуя в горящую скулу. - И без смазки... Ну что? Хочешь, помогу?  
Голый Исак, дрожа и покрываясь мурашками, кивнул. Эвен тогда перехватил у него мыльное основание дилдо. И, обхватив уверенной рукой отвердевший до болезненного член, крепко сжал. Стал поёбывать Исака — направляя конец игрушки так, что он молча разевал рот, содрогаясь от медовой, затопляющей нутро сладости ощущений.  
\- Ну какой же ты отзывчивый, Исак! - сказал Эвен, вставив ему глубоко.  
И потом, прижав широкое основание дилдо ладонью, стал быстро дрочить, шепча в покрасневшее ухо:  
\- Я тебя растяну: не так, а нормально. И потом всё же выебу в твой прекрасный узкий зад, хорошо? Ты ведь об этом думал?  
Исак задрожал от вожделения, смешанного со стыдом. Прижался к Эвену голой спиной, всхлипнул, и его член выстрелил, заливая клейкой спермой эвеновы пальцы. Анус был сжат на основании дилдо, и Исак тонко жалобно заныл, когда Нэсхайм резко вытащил.  
Это было, как извлечь инородное тело из раны. Свежая боль.  
Эвен дышал, будто прошёл километр в гору. Его член торчал, натягивая промокшую ткань штанов под острым углом. Выражение лица было совершенно обалдевшим: приподнятые брови, большие изумлённые глаза, приоткрытый рот.  
Исак выключил воду и кинул на пол толстое сухое полотенце — серое в рифлёную клетку, из ИКЕА. Опустился перед Эвеном на колени и стянул его штаны до середины бёдер. Вырвавшийся на свободу хуй так увесисто ударил по носу, что Исак откинул голову назад.  
Эвен сильно от всего этого завёлся: когда Исак прикоснулся губами, то почувствовал липкую солёную влагу смазки, вытекающей из щели. Нэсхайм не был нежен: схватил Исака за холку, стиснул его волосы и стал надевать ртом на свой толстый, стоящий колом член.  
Исак покорно сосал, и от непривычной грубости Эвена у него то и дело стискивался только что пользованный анус.  
В конце концов Нэсхайм вдвинул свой хер ему в глотку и, потрясённо замерев, кончил. Даже не дал распробовать. Исак глотал и глотал, непонимающе моргая.

***

Исак не мог этого раньше представить, но он дошёл до самого низа нравственного разложения.  
Когда Соня уехала в Стокгольм, у него будто сорвало нарезку. Пообещав себе, что больше не будет спать с Анскеланном, Исак после смены затащил его в туалет, раскатал по члену резинку и выдрал так, что кабинка тряслась до основания. Уговаривать особо не пришлось — Андеш ведь сказал, что не гордый.  
Зная всю историю Эскиля, обязанный ему очень многим, он всё равно предложил Элиасу отсосать. Вымаливая этот секс с протянутой рукой, как обездоленный нищий. Линн, вязавшую в кресле у окна, Исак заметил только потом — и отвращение к себе окатило огненным расплавленным воском.  
К его чести, Баккуш повёл себя человечно. Не стал стыдить, а просто отвёл руки истерично цепляющегося Исака от себя. Успокаивая не столько не словами, сколько интонацией, усадил в кресло, укрыл пледом. Налил ему выпить. Даже позвонил Юнасу, чтобы не допустить усугубления ситуации. Вернувшийся с кухни Эскиль ничего и не заметил.  
Васкез прибыл за ним через двадцать минут, хотя в такой глухой час людей обычно не добудиться. Они вышли за занесённый снегом тротуар, и Исак, неловко забравшись на багажник велика, обхватил друга за пояс. Шерстяная ткань пальто жгла ладони и щёку, люто завывающий ветер вышибал из глаз слёзы. Но Исак готов был подохнуть от чувства благодарности — ведь он действительно был кому-то нужен.

***

Порядком захмелевший от акевитта, который недавно влил в себя залпом, Исак лежал на диване вдоль спинки. Юнас сидел рядом и молча гладил по волосам — с выражением нежности, которое Исак видел даже в тусклой подсветке бра.  
\- А ты вот... не боишься, что я и в твою семью разлад внесу? - грустно спросил Исак.  
Он был из тех, кого в подпитии накрывает невъебенной меланхолией, и парни в Ниссене вечно над ним угорали.  
\- Отдыхай уже. Серийный соблазнитель, - хмыкнул Васкез. Потом обернулся на шаги из коридора. - Чёрт. Мы Туули разбудили, кажется.  
\- Привет, - произнёс низкий женский голос, и Исак узнал Айно.  
\- Привет, дядя Исак, - тихонько добавила Туули. Ей надо было сейчас видеть десятый сон, но видимо, уговорила маму позволить поглядеть, что там интересного творится.  
\- Привет, девчонки, - поднял руку Исак, пошевелил пальцами. - Вы простите уж, ладно? Ничего, если я тут переночую?  
\- Ещё спрашивает, - удивилась Айно, подходя и усаживаясь на пол возле дивана. Исак бездумно разглядывал линии её худого, гибкого, как у кошки, тела. Две толстые и короткие соломенные косички, начинающиеся от висков, обрамляли лицо. Айно носила нежно-розовые тоннели в ушах, по цвету сливающиеся с кожей. Зажим на септуме поблёскивал камушками в полумраке.  
\- Тебе плохо, дядя Исак? - спросила Туули, тоненькими пальцами взяв его за руку. Со сна она была, как пугало для ворон — в свисающей с одного плеча свободной льняной рубашке и всклокоченными светлыми волосами.  
\- Было плохо, угу, - не стал обманывать Исак. - Но уже лучше.  
\- А сейчас будет вообще за-ши-бись! - обрадованно воскликнула Туули и убежала в свою комнату, стуча босыми пятками.  
\- Зараза. Подслушивает нас, и сама так разговаривать начинает, - сказала с улыбкой Айно. Обняла Юнаса за пояс, легла щекой ему на шею. Исак нечасто наблюдал их вот в такой приватной обстановке, поэтому смотрел во все глаза. Да, собственно, было на что посмотреть; только третьего не хватало.  
У Торсти Хáкала был точёный нос, щетина, тщательно оформленная триммером, и густые белые волосы до плеч. Втроём они с женой и Васкез представляли собой такое средоточие земной красоты, что даже вежливые сограждане невежливо залипали.  
Супруги Хакала были старше Юнаса на целое десятилетие, но никого из них это не парило. Юнас ещё в школе казался нравственнее и сознательнее сверстников.  
Тууликке недавно исполнилось девять, и от Васкеза её было не оттащить. Осенью они съехались все вместе, и пока никто не пожалел.  
\- Что, хреново тебе, Лилле? - поскребла ему Айно длинными ногтями по ткани бадлона. - Кто обидел?  
\- Да у него с Эвеном всё сложно, - негромко пояснил Юнас. - Ох, всыплю я этому Эвену по первое число... за жестокое обращение с животными.  
\- Ну так пусть сядут и поговорят нормально, - сочувственно глянула Айно. - Помнишь, какие у нас глупые ссоры были? Пока Торсти не уяснил, что ты на его зад не претендуешь... раз уж он такой законченный топ. А ты не перестал ревновать к нему мелкую. Глобально-то у вас с парнями есть проблемы, Исак?  
\- Ну... я секс-аддикт. У Эвена опять депрессия, а Микки в Лондоне, - послушно перечислил он.  
\- По ним всё ясно, - махнула рукой Айно. - А с тобой... Вот утром встану, скину тебе контакты тётки одной — она годный психотерапевт. Ты ж сам знаешь, что не в сексе у тебя дело, а в травме. Так иди лечиться, Исак! Ты ж глубокую рану бы не оставил без медицинской обработки? Так почему душевную рану оставляешь?  
\- Женщина дело говорит, - одобрительно пророктал Васкез, кося на неё глазом. - Вот Эвена когда-то его демоны обгрызали до костей. Чавкая! А теперь они все вместе режутся в видеоигры.  
Исак почесал нос: в целом, это соответствовало истине.  
Из коридора раздался топот и в гостиную влетела Туули — с огромным бежевым медведем ростом почти с неё. Девица тащила его подмышки, словно мишка тоже был её набравшимся другом. Судя по свалявшейся шерсти, зверь был уже своим, родным.  
\- Вот. Поспи с ним, раз тебе не с кем, - свалила она медвежью тушу на Исака.  
Взрослые поперхнулись смешками — их радовала постановка вопроса.  
Исак не стал спорить. Обняв толстого мягкого медведя, пахнущего чем-то конфетным, он закрыл глаза.  
\- Другое дело! - довольно затопала ногами Туули. А затем, судя по воплям, была немилосердно утащена матерью спать.  
\- Так что скажешь, Лилле? - коварно щипнул его за оголившийся бок Васкез. - Попробуешь походить на терапию?  
\- Ммм, - с большим процентом согласия прогудел Исак.  
\- Ну и хорошо. Давно пора. Всё, спи — свет я сейчас выключу.  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Исак сквозь просвет в двуслойных шторах стал смотреть на хлопья снега, медленно кружащиеся за окном. Зелёная органза в сумерках делалась серой дымкой. Бирюзовая штора — глубоко-чёрной.  
Никто их тех, кого он знал, не имел лёгкую жизнь. Та же Айно в детском возрасте пережила лейкемию и кое-что понимала в преодолении. Торсти ломал позвоночник и год реабилитировался. Васкез имел нескончаемую интернационально-семейную драму.  
\- Вот просплюсь и всё порешаю, окей? - сказал он в пушистое ухо.  
Ответа не было, но Исак был согласен делить постель и с молчаливыми медведями.

***

Исак проснулся под запахи свежего кофе и свежеиспечённых вафель. За окном резал глаза яркий белый день.  
Айно крамольно не укладывала дочь в семь вечера, как все порядочные норвежские граждане. Зато могла преспокойно выспаться в выходной, не думая, чем же занять ребёнка, подорвавшегося с кровати в шесть утра.  
Юнас, придерживая обожжёнными пальцами горячую вафлю, просвящал его относительно новых эпизодов семейного шоу.  
Встреча родителей Васкеза была чистой случайностью: его мама после окончания школы решила провести лето в Испании. В этом не было ничего такого — Испания в принципе была филиалом Норвегии с более благоприятным климатом, где постоянно тусили все знакомые и соседи. Необычным было кроме хамона и оливок прихватить с собой в самолёт ещё и горячего местного парня.  
Будущая свекровь — Пилар и слышать ничего не хотела. «Без бровей, без сисек, не католичка вдобавок», - причитала та, но было поздно. Солнечный блонд норвежки, её звонкий смех и спортивная фигура завоевали сердце Бенито Васкеза. Он не пожелал расставаться и последовал за своей Бенте в Осло. Имена обоих происходили от корня Benedictus — «благословенный»; может, потому других благословений молодожёнам не понадобилось.  
Муж-иностранец заставил Бенте посмотреть на многие привычные вещи по-другому. Тому казалось диким, что оплачиваемый национальный месяц отпусков, когда офисы закрываются и люди едут заграницу, тут приходится на июль. Ведь именно в середине лета вся природа Норвегии цветёт и радует глаз!  
Бенито не понимал и местную фишку с личным пространством. Исак припоминал их с Нэсхаймом путешествие по Каталонии: в автобусе, набитом под завязку, увлечённо болтающие подростки сидели не только попарно, но порой и буквально друг на друге... ничуть от этого не страдая.  
Глядя на профиль Юнаса, Исак, в принципе, мог понять, почему у бабули Пилар взыграли родственные чувства. От матери Васкезу достались только светлые глаза. Всё остальное же (стать, кудри, смуглая броская красота) было, как и должно пацану из Кордовы. Прямо сейчас бабка всеми правдами и неправдами пыталась заманить внука на историческую родину — одних фото для ахающих соседок было недостаточно.  
Как и Микаэль, Юнас успешно сочетал принадлежность к обоим культурам. Как-то в Ниссене он даже задвинул по истории доклад про походы викингов на Иберийский полуостров — с использованием статей на испанском, к полному восторгу препода. Юнас был причиной, по которой Исак оказался лучше знаком с музыкой Pereza и Niños Mutantes, чем с Nas.  
Он эгоистично хотел, чтоб лучший друг остался тут, в Осло. Вроде бы, тот пока не изъявлял желания круглосуточно шкворчать на жарком солнце Андалусии. Чего Васкез там не видел — он и так с самого детства посещал Кордову минимум дважды в год. С отцом — мать и бабка были в контрах, потому что Бенте по-прежнему оставалась лютеранкой без сисек. Новые брови, выполненные в технике микроблейдинг, положения спасти не могли.

***

Позже к воскресному завтраку присоединился бодрый Торсти. Приветственно поцеловав мужа и жену, он позволил дочке забраться на колени и обнять за шею.  
\- А ты Эвену вообще дал знать, где ночуешь? - первым делом спросил он, выслушав сводку новостей.  
Исак молча покачал головой — всё же, он посвятил общественность не во все подробности.  
\- Так Эвен, поди, переживает, тебя ищет.  
Исак посмотрел на тёмный экран телефона — ноуп, никто его не искал. Однако, у Исака ещё теплилась надежда.  
С Эвеном он обрёл семью. Ула и Петер, а теперь ещё Фрёйдис и Акер, они словно были его родственниками. Исак так привязался к Микаэлю... Было сложно представить, как это — развестись со всеми ними разом.  
Насчёт Микки он не обольщался. Тот, без сомнения, тоже состоял в небольшом, но уютном «Клубе одиноких сердец сержанта Нэсхайма». Как и все участники клуба, Мик провёл с Эвеном свои четыре года (с половиной).  
Исак встал из-за стола и, нервно выдохнув, вытер мокрые ладони о джинсы.  
\- Пойду я, ребят. Не знаю, попробую разобраться со всем.  
\- Тебе там есть, с кем спать, дядя Исак? - наморщила лоб Туули.  
Исак угрюмо промолчал — вопрос всё ещё был открытым.

***

Они с Нэсхаймом полулёжа обессиленно отмокали в ванной. Незанятый третий угол провокационно поблескивал белой эмалью.  
Затылок лежал в воде. Исак утёр губы тыльной стороной руки и тут же сплюнул — вода от пены с нероли делалась горькой. Эвен вдруг тихо захихикал.  
Язык во рту даже не ворочался — они ж проговорили три часа кряду, обо всём. И потом мирились, как умели. У Исака до сих пор было ощущение, что в него вставили тубус для чертежей.  
\- Чего смешного, а?  
\- Ну помнишь, я сказал, что иду от коллеги? Какая у тебя рожа была, о-оо, - задрыгал Эвен ногой в воде, плеща на бортик.  
Исак опустил глаза и неловко улыбнулся, смутившись. Он про этого Лассе Нюкяйнена и не знал раньше. К тому же фраза «иду от коллеги» могла означать... много чего.  
Эвен не упрекал за измены — зная, что он и так будет изводить себя ещё очень долго, даже в невинных фразах слыша напоминание. Однажды Исак в сборнике новелл Цвейга прочёл короткий рассказ с названием «Страх». Сейчас он здорово напоминал себе главную героиню, которую в конце концов простил муж. Исак испытал такой же мощный всплеск адреналина, от которого подкашивались колени. Эвен так же баюкал его в обьятиях, целуя в глаза и прося прощения.  
Их история была самой обыкновенной, и Исак был страшно этому рад.  
Они решили, что больше не будут ничего друг от друга скрывать (официальное согласие от Микки пока не было получено). Поэтому Исак покусал губы и сказал о том, что подспудно обдумывал уже давно:  
\- Слушай, Эвен. Я, кажется, понял, чем я хочу заниматься дальше.  
\- Ну-ка? - с интересом прищурился тот.  
\- Я тут как-то разговорился с Анскеланном-старшим. Он сказал, что Хедлунд очень хорошо обо мне отзывался. Типа, я стрессоустойчивый. Ну и... посоветовал пойти учиться на реаниматолога.  
\- Воуу, - поморгал Эвен, таращась. - А ты что?  
\- А я вспомнил, как это было круто, в интенсивке. Спасать чью-то жизнь, висящую на тонком волоске. Я тогда дёргался и нервничал много не по делу, а сейчас... Мне кажется, я бы мог к Хедлунду вернуться. Всё равно придётся ждать начала учебного года.  
\- Пфф, ну ничего себе! - уважительно скривил морду скобкой Эвен. - Вот это я понимаю, планы.  
\- Думаешь, не потяну? Я ж не знаю, поможет ли терапия...  
\- Если кто-то и подходит для этой работы, то это ты, Лилле, - серьёзно ответил Нэсхайм. - Тебе самому оно нужно, ты же чувствуешь. Этот род занятий кто попало не выбирает. В любом случае, пока дело дойдёт до специализации, ещё прикинешь и взвесишь.  
\- Ухх, бля, - разволновавшись от перспектив, откинул голову на бортик Исак.  
\- О финансах не волнуйся. Ты можешь пойти учиться, я поддержу, - стиснул его запястье Эвен. - Без тебя я бы не окончил Вестердалс, это факт.  
\- Спасибо, - счастливо улыбнулся он во весь рот. - Давай вылезать, что ли. Вода уже чуть тёплая.  
\- Может, горячей подольём?  
\- Да я и так уже как джамбо-изюм, - высунул Исак сморщенную пятку.  
\- Ну окей. Не подскользнись только, - подал ему Эвен полотенце из стопки в стенной нише. - Микаэлю-то будем звонить?  
\- Знаешь что? Звони ему сам, меня вырубает.  
\- Заметно. Зеваешь так, что желудок видно.  
\- Нечего заглядывать в мой желудок, - оставил Исак последнее слово за собой. Поднял целую волну, вылез и встал на коврик с обнимающимися Муми-троллями, который они умудрились не намочить.

***

Они в кои-то веки вышли просто пройтись по улице — после психотерапевтической группы Эвена, вечером. Готовить всем было впадлу, поэтому они с Нэсхаймом поели в «Бислетт кебаб хаус». По счастью, это было не свидание, никому не надо было прилично выглядеть. Исак мог спокойно пожирать свой мексиканский донер-кебаб, урча и обливаясь слюнями.  
Атмосфера в городе была уже совсем праздничная — вдоль улиц рядами стояли торговые палатки в еловых ветвях, перевитых гирляндами подсветки. Сограждане покупали малолетним детям пряники и размышляли, какими подарками порадуют близких. Недаром лучшее в мире норвежское государство в декабре сокращало налоги вполовину.  
Эвен уже заказал для Каспара «Книгу социальных правил для детей с Аспергером», автор которой сама была аутисткой. Букхалу купили офигенный исландский свитер. В ахроматических тонах — но таким засранцам, как Микки, шло вообще всё! Свитер был таким же артефактом, как эвеновы перчатки — не намокал снаружи, не весил ничего и сохранял тело тёплым из-за мягкой внутренней подпушки.  
Между тем, Нэсхайм беззастенчиво троллил его, рассматривая варианты высокопроходимых снегоходов на сайте компании BRP.  
Исаку наконец завели новый айфон — светло-зелёный с рассеянной голографией. В салоне Нэсхайм вертел телефон в руках, ржал и говорил громким шёпотом: «Но Лилле! Его ж... будто ЭЛЬФЫ ОБКОНЧАЛИ».  
Настроение у обоих сейчас было благостное. На группе людей с биполяркой учили, как помогать самим себе при помощи простых правил, а их партнёров — какая нужна поддержка. Реальные люди с таким же типом расстройства давали советы и рассказывали о своих ощущениях. Для них с Эвеном это был потрясающий опыт — теперь они чувствовали, что не одни.  
Одна участница поделилась, что встретила мужа пьяным хлам, в баре, когда у того была хроническая депрессия. Сейчас они уже восемь лет как жили вместе, и муж был очень лоялен к её расстройству. Другая девушка рассказала, что мейкап буквально спасает её, когда накатывает депра. Ведь прямо на глазах из невыспавшейся страхолюдины она при помощи спонжей, кистей и палеток превращается в сияющую здоровьем красавицу. Сам Исак рассказал про тот случай, когда Фоссбаккен парой фраз про маму дал ему понять, что биполярники — не какие-то там неуправляемые психопаты.  
Были и неловкие моменты. Когда кто-то завёл речь о гиперсексуальности при мании и пошли рассказы по кругу, Исак сидел тихо-тихо, как мышь. Но Эвен понял и молча сжал его руку, погладил костяшки — мол, нормально всё.  
На свои сеансы, по средам, Исак ходил один. Свалку ржавого металлолома и токсичных отходов, что была у него внутри, предстояло ликвидировать очень долго. И болезненно — ведь в первый же день Исак понял, что его увлечение «Аватаром» по времени совпало с началом болезни Марианне. И было ничем иным, как попыткой десятилетнего ребёнка убежать от мрачной и пугающей действительности.  
Они дошли до катка Спикерсуппа. По ушам на запредельных децибелах била песня Сигрид. Но в этом был смысл — ведь надо ж было чем-то глушить немужественные вопли пап с разъезжающимися ногами, которые цеплялись за бортик, пересматривая жизненные ценности. Девочка-азиатка лет восьми тоже явно впервые вышла на лёд, но подружка помладше подбадривала и держала под локоть. Малыш в слитном комбинезоне налёг пузом на железную перекладину ходунков. Перевернулся, шлёпнулся и возмущённо заревел, когда те уехали от него в другую сторону.  
\- Слушай, я вообще не пойму, чего это раньше Микки был против национализма, - припомнил недодуманную мысль Исак. - Счас он... только что скрепку на лацкане не носит. Как патриоты во время правления Квислинга. Вчера я спросил, как погода, а он знаешь что ответил? Синяя! Ну нормально вообще — жить за границей пять лет и всё равно помнить цвет лыжной мази для этой температуры?  
Нэсхайм загадочно усмехнулся и промолчал. В такие моменты Исаку хотелось его хорошенько потрясти — чтоб из Эвена ворохом высыпались все факты их с Микки прошлого.  
\- Так Мик приедет в конце недели. Сам и спроси.  
\- Блин, я не знаю теперь, как с Эскилем общаться, - пожаловался Исак. - Пипец стрёмно себя чувствую.  
\- Это ничего, - приобнял Нэсхайм. - Гляди на нас с Соней и учись!  
\- Кха, - закатил глаза он. - Ты ей дарить что-нибудь будешь?  
\- А вот, пожалуй, нет, - завёл язык за щёку Эвен. - Свой сувенир на Рождество она уже получила.  
И щёлкнул Исака по носу.

***

Исак не верил в гороскопы, угрозу русской диктатуры и спиритуальные знакомства во время маниакального делирия. Но Лассе Нюкяйнен был более чем реален.  
Он учил его, как делать тесто для pepparkake и называл Иско. Как младшего брата, который остался в чёртовой Северной Остроботнии вместе со всей прошлой жизнью Лассе. Пытаясь оторвать себя от корней, тот пересёк государственную границу и научился говорить на норвежском — чужом языке из другой языковой группы. А теперь даже не знал, здоровы ли родители. Как поживают братья и за кого выдали замуж любимую сестру Орвокки.  
\- Отец говорил тебе, что не хочет видеть до конца жизни? - спросил Лассе, утирая лоб рукой в муке.  
\- Ну... нет, - пожал плечами он. - Папа мне комменты в фейсбуке пишет. Но это и всё.  
\- Так с чего ты решил, что наладить контакт невозможно? - раскатал тестовый комок Нюкяйнен.  
\- Я, наверное, обижен на него очень сильно, - признал Исак. - Нельзя завести трёх детей и о первенце совсем не заботиться. Вынести из своей жизни, как... гниющий мусор в завязанном пакете. И это он виноват в том, что случилось с мамой!  
\- А ты не думал о том, что и в пятьдесят лет человеку может быть непереносимо стыдно? Тебя самого никогда совесть не мучила?  
Исак не находил слов, молча потирая западающее под кожей место между ключиц.  
\- Ты можешь его не прощать. Люди живут так десятилетиями — и умирают, не простив. Но твой отец — он ведь тут, в Осло, в нескольких кварталах от нас. Он не смеет говорить с тобой, потому что его вина велика. Но начать первым можешь ты.  
\- Я так старался быть лучше. Слушался, хорошо учился, был почтительным и вежливым. Но ему было недостаточно.  
\- Иско, послушай меня. Мы считаем родителей непогрешимыми. Воплощением справедливости, в котором нельзя сомневаться. Но это не так. Они обычные люди — с бредовыми идеями, ошибочными убеждениями. И никак не могут определять нашу ценность — ни мою, ни твою...  
Исак наблюдал, как Лассе выдавливает из раскатанного пласта одинаковые пряничные сердца. Слизывал слёзы, стекающие с верхней губы.  
Как и все дети на свете, он хотел бы в Рождество услышать добрые пожелания от отца. И разрывать пальцами жирную грудинку на рёбрах, сидя с ним за одним столом. Исак согласился бы в сто первый раз смотреть по телеку, как дворецкий мисс Сóфи запинается о шкуру тигра — только бы папино плечо упиралось в его.

***

Они с Саной не стремились оправдать своё некрасивое поведение, как люди делают очень часто. Общались без купюр, потому что имели безусловную поддержку друг друга. Санасол сказала, что это даже лучше, перевестись в другую бригаду. Справедливо: вместо нормальных рабочих отношений с напарником у Исака было чёрт знает что.  
\- Лилле, есть пять минут? - позвонила она во время обеда. Исак как раз вытирал молочные усы возле рта. - Поговорить надо.  
Её тон был таким, что Исак встал и отошёл к окну, в самый дальний угол, не желая, чтобы коллеги грели уши.  
\- Ага. Чего там у тебя?  
\- Слушай... я, кажется, передумала насчёт ребёнка.  
\- Так-так, стой, - удивился Исак, - вы ж уже в фейсбуке об этом написали!  
\- И зря. Дура была, не подумала дважды... прежде чем.  
Исак напрягся: уж если Санасол говорила о себе такое, дело было дрянь.  
\- Но почему? Что случилось?  
\- Юсеф, он работает в приюте и видит только одну сторону медали. Он понимает, что детям плохо. Но не думает, как плохо родителям, когда детей отнимают cоцработники. И нужно подавать апелляцию, чтобы уже на Турденщёльдс рассматривали, достоин ли ты воспитывать ребёнка.  
\- Ты о чём?  
\- Я тут поговорила со своей мамой...  
\- И что?  
\- Я этого и не могла помнить. Но она рассказала, что когда Халеду было девять, Элиасу пять, а мне — два года, к нам неожиданно пришли с проверкой из «Барневарн». Ограничились «мерами по исправлению положения» - консультантов прислали, заставили родителей ходить на группу поддержки. Но полгода спустя случайно выяснилось, что сосед просто написал на нас анонимный рапорт! Потому что Халед на улице посмеялся над его корги... низенькой такой, с короткими лапами.  
\- Жуть, - Исак даже не знал, что ещё сказать. - А с Юсефом ты когда поговоришь?  
\- Сегодня вечером. Я не знаю, что будет, Исак. Удастся ли мне что-то ему объяснить.  
\- Слушай, ну если уж мне удалось объяснить Эвену всю ту хрень... может, и у тебя получится? А как ты вообще думаешь решать детский вопрос?  
\- Сама рожу, - отрезала она. - Я вообще тут поняла, что не хочу чужого. Хочу видеть наши с Юсефом черты... как сочетаются наши гены. И органы опеки не при чём.  
\- У вас будет офигенный бэбик, - живо представил это Исак. - Давай. Буду держать пальцы за тебя.  
Он завершил звонок, но ещё некоторое время стоял и разглядывал серенький заоконный пейзаж. На какие тебе жертвы идти ради партнёра — это был крайне непростой вопрос.

***

Они собирались отмечать втроём, хоть Lille Julaften и считался днём сугубо семейных посиделок. Но Исак даже находил в этом некий символизм. Пока Микки ещё учился в Лондоне, они могли пробно прикинуть, как это — быть семьёй.  
Ула с Петером до конца праздников оставались в дедовом доме в Хедмарке, который был полностью отреставрирован и обновлён. Мама Эвена весело постила в инстаграм фотки, где несчастный муж, полусогнувшись, передвигался по колдобинам замёрзшего ручья. Петер запечатлевал её перемазанной горячим шоколадом.  
Нэсхайм не сильно переживал, что не увидит дядю Людвика и прочую кровную родню, желающую только добра. Что до остальных родителей... Фрёйдис и Акеру предстояло отмечать день рождения пророка Исы где-то в феврале. А Исак — ну, он мог по праву считаться сиротой-подкидышем.  
Пока они с Нэсхаймом неплохо справлялись: в холодильнике под фольгой пропитывалось солью три кило будущего риббе. Рыбным блюдам в целом решено было отказать. Никто из них не был фанатом нямки, разъедающей алюминиевую посуду, а из квашеного хватало капусты.  
Эвен задирал ему футболку и премерзким образом щипал за рёбра, говоря, что баранина на пиннещотт — уже в наличии.  
Во всём прочем они собирались придерживаться традиционных ценностей. Нэсхайм и так ворчал, что город заполонили санты, полосатые леденцовые трости и прочий иноземный отстой.

***

Микаэлю удалось разгрести свои дела в срок, и двадцать второго он должен был прилететь. Исак просил не слать никаких уведомлений в процессе — он все ещё помнил про «флюкраш» и не мог избавиться от мыслей на эту тему.  
К часу дня Исак отмыл полы, забрызганную гранатовым соком стенку и себя. В связи с чем сделал перерыв, листая ленту в новом айфоне. Вильде попискивала насчёт адвент-календаря, который обещали подарить. Пройдя по ссылке, Исак обнаружил, что они бывают ещё и с косметикой. Также Хеллеруд решила выложить его фото, снятые месяц назад. Исаку понравилось, хоть он с трудом узнавал себя в обольстительном существе, напоминающем Лили Эльбе в «The danish girl».  
Сана, к его большому облегчению, отписалась: самый замечательный на свете муж ещё подождёт.  
Нэсхайм же решил наведаться в магазин — некстати закончилась берёзовая жидкость. Он впихнулся в свою парку предупреждающей окраски и свалил, обещая быть скоро. Исак валялся на ковре в эвеновой длинной футболке и носках с оленями, чувствуя себя моделью Vogue.

***

У них с Микаэлем теперь тоже был свой внутренний прикол. Однажды Исак прочёл в чьём-то блоге, что норвежцы как термос: холодные и неподатливые снаружи, но тёплые и мягкие внутри. Микки именно таким и был (он мог наблюдать в сети). Исак в шутку везде поменял его имя на «Myk».  
Поэтому, когда на телефоне высветились эти три буквы, Исак тут же прижал его к уху:  
\- Привет. Ты где, ты скоро уже?  
\- «Я у дверей стою твоих. Лорд Грегори, открой», - с улыбкой в голосе процитировал Букхал. - Решил набрать на всякий случай. Меня ваш консьерж и так уже узнаёт.  
\- Бегу, - выдохнул Исак и ринулся в коридор.  
Когда он распахнул дверь, за ней и правда стоял Микки — в пухлой тёмно-зелёной куртке, ещё короче подстриженный. Бритый, улыбающийся и пахнущий смутно знакомым древесным парфюмом.  
\- Ну привет, Лилле лам, - приподнял он пальцами за подбородок. - Я одним куском, как видишь. Потерпишь, пока разденусь?  
Исак сначала стоял, как столб, но в конце концов сообразил, что нужно посторониться. От нетерпения он грыз губы, глядя, как Микаэль пристраивает в угол чемодан. Скидывает с плеча спортивную сумку и расшнуровывает ботинки, протирает руки санитайзером из бутылочки.  
Исак клялся себе, что не будет кидаться на него. И вот, продержался уже минуты две — чем не достижение?  
\- А Эвен где? - спросил Мик, вешая куртку.  
\- «Нордик койву», - лаконично ответил Исак.  
Микаэль кивнул, потом подошёл ближе и припёр его собой к стене. Сначала было лёгкое, едва ощутимое касание их губ. Но Микки не остановился. Быстрые, влажные и чувственные поцелуи, которыми он дразнил Исака, возбудили мгновенно. Исак честно думал, что Микаэлю ответил бы даже Снорри Стурлусон. Каменный, что стоит на постаменте в Бергене.  
Ладони Микки огладили бока поверх футболки, тут же залезли под низ, сжали голые ягодицы.  
\- Фак... ну серьёзно? - шокированно сглотнул Микки. Провёл пальцами по ложбинке до самой дырки, нащупав скользкое.  
Исак задрожал в его руках. Круто загнувшийся вверх член сильно оттягивал подол.  
\- Эвен просил без него... не начинать, - запинаясь, произнёс Микаэль.  
\- Мм, - промычал Исак ему в губы, взасос целуя и просовывая в рот свой язык. Большой палец Микки вдвинулся в него резко и сильно, и от этого Исак почти что словил приход. Зад сжимался, трепеща в предчувствии вторжения. Беззащитно оголённая головка была обтянута белым хлопком.  
\- Ну не в коридоре же, - в краткое мгновение ясности шепнул Букхал. - Давай два шага-то ещё пройдём...  
Освещение в гостиной было ярче, и Исак увидел, какие у того малиновые щёки и губы. Стояк Микки тоже впечатлял — пуговица уже была расстёгнута, и молния наполовину разъехалась сама от давления.  
Исак улёгся навзничь на белый длинноворсный ковёр. Бесстыже задрал футболку до съёжившихся в чувствительные пики сосков. Микаэль, и так тяжело дышащий, даже не догадался снять свой шерстяной свитер с горлом. Он развёл колени Исака в стороны и тут же наделся ртом на влажный на конце член. Насадив его сразу на два пальца — без всяких прелюдий, жёстко и цинично. В тишине слышалось только хлюпанье силиконовой смазки и чмокающие звуки — Микаэль забирал его в горло, давясь от жадности.  
Исак не мог глотать — от сильного желания у него ссохлась вся гортань. Он мог только хрипеть, распяленный между твёрдыми пальцами и обжигающе горячим ртом.  
\- Блядская ты... ягнятина! - оторвался от него Микки, растягивая нити слюны. - Говори, как ты хочешь?! А то выдеру сейчас.  
Исак, полубезумный от клокочущей в венах похоти, только часто закивал.  
Микаэль, от спешки запутавшись в штанине джинсов и рухнув на ковёр, кое-как обнажил себя снизу до пояса. Исак слепо потянулся, подтащил его к себе за запястье. Ощупал ровный и толсто разбухший член, покатал в руке увесистые волосатые яица.  
\- Тебя будто год не трахали, - низко застонал Микки. - Соскучился, да?  
\- Да ты не представляешь, - крепко зажмурился Исак. - Мик, пожалуйста...  
Микаэль придвинулся вплотную, сжав коленями бёдра, положил его ноги в носках себе на плечи. Поцеловал по очереди сухие голени — у Исака там кожа почему-то шелушилась. Он почувствовал, как хуй Микки тупо вдавился в сжавшееся смазанное отверстие, как тело алчно засосало его внутрь. Микаэль ударил бёдрами и вошёл в него до самого корня, заполнив собой.  
\- Кхха-ааах, - с трудом сделал Исак вздох. Повернул голову и вдруг увидел Эвена.  
Тот стоял дверях с двумя тяжёлыми пакетами в руках. Во всей уличной одежде, со снегом, набившимся в швы между секциями парки.  
Его лицо было злым. Исак ещё никогда не видел, чтобы человек был так возбуждён и оскорблён одновременно.  
Микаэль с силой загнал в него член снова. Откинул голову назад и сказал:  
\- Ну прости, а? Я... вообще не знаю, как ты с ним живёшь.  
Исак мог бы обидеться. Но он хотел только, чтобы эти двое прекратили разговоры и занялись делом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Принцесса горных троллей — отсылка с средневековой скандинавской балладе «Herr Mannelig», в которой троллиха предлагает рыцарю руку, сердце и богатое приданое. По поверьям, если бы её полюбил человек, троллиха сама могла обратиться в человека. Рыцарь отказывает, поскольку ему религия не позволяет.
> 
> Правление Квислинга — трёхлетнее присутствие ставленника Гитлера, Видкуна Квислинга на посту премьер-министра во время фашистской оккупации Норвегии. В первый день оккупации правительство в полном составе ушло в отставку, и Квислинг стал самопровозглашённым главой нового, коллаборационистского. Был крайне непопулярен в народе и фактически являлся марионеткой Йозефа Требовена, имперского комиссара Норвегии.  
> В 1942 школьным учителям спустили директиву воспитывать детей в нацистском духе, но 98% отказалось вступать в «Национальный педагогический союз». 1000 человек было арестовано и брошено в тюрьмы. Впоследствии половина из них была сослана в концлагерь в Киркенесе на целый год. В знак солидарности с учителями люди носили на одежде канцелярские скрепки. Скрепка, изначально норвежское изобретение, тогда стала символом единства нации.
> 
> Мисс Сóфи — героиня комедийного скетча «Grevinnen og Hovmesteren» («Ужин для одного»), который показвается по NRK 23 декабря ежегодно, начиная с 1953-го. Мисс Софи 90 лет, она пережила всех своих друзей, поэтому сидит за пустым длинным столом, а её дворецкий Джеймс пьёт за отсутствующих гостей.
> 
> Орвокки (фин.) — фиалка. 
> 
> Турденщёльдс (Tordenskjolds gate) — улица, на которой расположен Совет по социальному обеспечению (Fylkesnemnde) в Осло. Названа в честь норвежского вице-адмирала Петера Янсена Весселя по прозвищу Громовой Щит. Тот успешно жёг и топил корабли шведов во время Северной войны.
> 
> Барневарн (Barnevernet) — исполнительный орган Совета по социальному обеспечению.
> 
> Lille Julaften — малый канун Рождества, 23 декабря.
> 
> Myk — «мягкий».
> 
> «Лорд Грегори» — стихотворение шотландского поэта Роберта Бёрнса.
> 
> Снорри Стурлусон — исландский скальд, историограф и политик, живший в 12-13 вв.
> 
> Поведение Эвена и Исака:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/47f56fbb7736d6835ee3a525257f84a0/tumblr_oelzoqyXLK1r4optjo3_r3_540.gif
> 
> Соня:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f33db04b6a29dbd0201294fd61256550/tumblr_p1171dLErR1rs532vo2_540.gif
> 
> Треки к главе:
> 
> Gamarna — Herr Mannelig  
> Tori Amos — Winter  
> Carsten Kloumans Orkester — Deilig Er Jorden  
> The Beatles Acoustic Trio — Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
> Sigrid — Don't Kill My Vibe


	19. Chapter 19

Микаэля, конечно, задрали периодические выставления из комнаты, чтобы предаться страсти с Мирой. Жутковато мигающие цифрами в темноте контейнеры с таблетками. Короткие морковные волосы, которые Киран вечно оставлял на раковине. Но за три года он успел привыкнуть к этому лузеру и грустил, когда тот съехал.  
Сейчас у Фицпатрика всё наладилось. Тот бросил пить кветиапин, из-за которого одно время был пивным животовладельцем. Жил с невестой, уже имел стабильную работу в дрогерии «Boots». Пока что Киран трудился в центре поддержки клиентов, но через месяц его обещали пустить в торговый зал. В праздники наплыв посетителей был большим, и руководство давало возможность младшему персоналу проявить себя.  
Микаэль местами даже завидовал. Рыжему не надо было решать дилеммы, достойные пера классиков английской литературы: либо ты выполняешь волю отца и делаешься достойным сыном и наследником, либо воссоединяешься с милыми сердцу сэрами.  
До диплома оставался год, и для рационально мыслящего человека выбор был очевиден. Но возможно, дело было в количестве возлюбленных морд. И Лилле с Эвеном напару так склоняли чашу весов в свою сторону, что весы грозили с грохотом перевернуться.  
Он мучился с этими опрокидывающимися весами в самолёте, уговаривая их стоять нормально и не падать. Колебался в очереди на сходе с трапа — Исак же огорчённо бубнил в трубку, что без него в руках не заснёт. В какой-то момент Микаэль осознал, что поднимается вверх по идущему вниз эскалатору в Хитроу. Но резиново тянущиеся мгновения, когда люди с удивлёнными лицами замедленно плыли вокруг, отрезвили.  
Под шум объявлений и гул катящихся чемоданов он дал себе торжественное обещание, что не вернётся в Осло до Рождества. Да и кому вообще сдался такой слабовольный мудак? Исак и Эвен, они оба успешно преодолевали свои трудности, и Микаэлю хотелось быть их достойным.  
Он ведь убрал из приколотых закладок в браузере yr.no и storm.no, перестав обращать внимание на прогнозы погоды. Приучился заваривать ферементированные листья китайской камелии и пить полученную бурду с молоком. Использовать Ситимаппер вместо Гугл-карт. Извиняться, здороваться и прощаться по сто раз на дню, как хорошая свинка Пеппа.  
Нет, такие жертвы не могли быть принесены напрасно. Микаэль собирался получить свой диплом бакалавра и уж тогда забыть обо всём вышеперечисленном, как о страшном сне.

***

Разомлевший и сонный, он лежал в темноте, укрытый одеялом в полоску до груди. Следил, как по потолку мечутся пятна от фар проезжающих машин. В одиннадцатом часу, после совместного удовлетворения, Микаэль обычно трепался с Лилле по телефону. Обо всём, что только в голову взбредёт.  
В такие моменты ему больше всего хотелось просто держать Исака за руку. Трогать кончиками пальцев его овальные ногти, гладить загрубевшую от холода кожу в цыпках. От невозможности иметь даже такую малость горло передавливало тоскливым спазмом.  
\- Знаешь, моя мать думала, что я, типа... лишён влечения вообще, - признался Микаэль. - А на самом деле я был ужасным тормозом в этом смысле. Есть ещё политкорректный термин «late bloomer». Это когда у сверстников вовсю прут гормоны, а ты не втыкаешь, что за херня, почему такой бешеный хайп.  
\- Мне как-то сложно в это поверить, - хихикнул Исак. - Ты же, ну... горяч.  
Микаэль невольно улыбнулся — его сейчас хотелось повалить и затискать, такого розовощёкого и смущённого. После оргазма Лилле всегда отпускало и он становился совсем другим — неуверенным, застенчивым даже.  
\- Да серьёзно! Я ж в упор не видел, что меня клеят. А когда замечал, то сразу шугался. Юсеф потом рассказал, как это тупо со стороны выглядело.  
\- Так ты на эвенов подкат из-за этого так нервно реагировал?  
\- В том числе.  
\- Но слушай, ты ж не виноват тоже.  
\- Понимаешь, я разглядывал пацанов на улице и в классе, находил их очень привлекательными. Но вообще не соотносил это с собой никак. Абсолютно не доходило, что это значит. Я как будто не мог связать воедино факты, хотя всё лежало на поверхности!  
\- Мда, оке-ей, - протянул Исак. - У меня тоже один раз так было.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Помнишь Махди?  
\- Да, помню. Приятный парень.  
\- Ну так вот, он как-то сказал, что у матери стресс прямо с его рождения. Я тогда вообще этой фразе значения не придал! А потом случайно узнал, что Анаис из Руанды. Знаешь, что случилось в Руанде в девяностых?  
\- Фа-ак... Ты про девяносто четвёртый?  
\- Угу. Прикидываешь, твои соседи толпой идут от дома к дому с окровавленными мачете? И ты в шоке видишь, как они насилуют шестилетних детей — озверевшие от того, что можно ВООБЩЕ ВСЁ. После такого никакие антидепрессанты не помогут. Анаис сама из тутси, но её спрятал и вывез из страны муж-хуту. Отец Махди, собственно.  
\- Ёбаный пиздец. Откуда ты всё это успел узнать?  
\- Так Махди и сам был не против поделиться. Но сам понимаешь, это не та тема, о которой можно поболтать за ланчем. В школе все думали, что он мусульманин — из-за имени. А его, оказывается, назвали так в честь человека, который провёз Анаис в кузове своего грузовика через блокпосты Интерахамве.  
\- Вот это история. Если копнуть чуть поглубже.  
\- Да уж, бля. А когда я ещё почитал про геноцид, добавилась новая связка.  
\- Какая?  
\- Помнишь серию в «Чёрном зеркале», где боевой отряд отстреливает «тараканов»? Неприятных таких уродцев, похожих на зомби. И потом оказывается, что они такие же люди, это вживлённый в мозг чип искажал воякам восприятие.  
\- Да я понял, о чём ты, - вздохнул Микаэль. - Хуту ж называли тутси «тараканами». И по радио призывали все слои населения тараканов убивать. Типа, речь всего лишь о насекомых, а не разжигании межнациональной розни.  
\- Ага. И главный герой чёрный, аналогия очевидна. Но поди ж ты, пока я не поговорил с Махди нормально, до меня не доходило.  
\- И до меня только допёрло. А как он сейчас, кстати?  
\- Отлично, вообще-то. Подцепил ещё летом офигенную кореянку из Олесунна. Так и катаются друг к другу с тех пор. И это Диси, который всю старшую школу ныл, что ему никто не даёт! Ладно, на этой позитивной ноте я тебя оставлю. Эвен с работы пришёл.  
\- Тогда передавай поцелуй в филейную часть.  
\- Будет сделано, - ответственно заверил Исак. - И спасибо за вечер, Мик.  
Засунув телефон куда-то под подушку, Микаэль лежал и думал, до чего ж они все трое забавные придурки. Ему ведь и правда ставили задержку гормонального развития. И мама водила наблюдаться к эндокринологу, даже делала хромосомные тесты. Лилле подростком был страшно зажатым и невротичным, с глубоко подавленным всем — какие уж там любовные отношения. Их компанию дополнял Нэсхайм, который с десяти лет отпускал пошлейшие шутки в адрес взрослых женщин, а иных норовил шлёпнуть по заднице или огладить по голой ноге. Тем это было в основном смешно, иногда лестно. Хотя, встречались и те, кто пенял родителям Эвена на дурное воспитание.  
Микаэль только много лет спустя прочёл, что расторможенность влечений у детей порой не имеет ничего общего с пережитым сексуальным насилием. Иногда она бывает первым звоночком, предвестником грядущих маний — если ребёнок биполярен.

***

Отношения с Исаком и Эвеном стали для Микаэля... трансформирующим опытом. Ближе всего к этому, наверное, был мир сериала «Sense8» сестёр Вачовски — того, что про Homo sensorium. Микаэль теперь никогда не чувствовал, что он один — даже если с локальными проблемами приходилось справляться самому. Он ощущал взаимную принадлежность и мощную связь сразу с двумя совершенно непохожими людьми. И тоже хотел верить, что их небольшой кластер — навсегда.  
Родители в начале считали, что полиамория — это когда у вас безудержные оргии круглыми сутками. Киран негодовал по поводу его морали и обзывал рыбой-прилипалой — мол, Микаэль напрасно лезет в чужие устоявшиеся отношения. Сана в своё время говорила всё то же, только в профиль.  
Со временем, передумав много всего, Микаэль перестал злиться на неё за дурацкий совет уехать из Осло. В средней школе Сана одна во всём классе носила хиджаб — но насмешки были ещё не самым худшим. Микаэль застал времена, когда она тренировалась на собственном брате, как заламывать руку уроду, который решил этот хиджаб сорвать. Хватал ли тот левой рукой, правой, или с позиции спереди — Сана готовила себя ко всему. Своих друзей Баккуш защищала с такой же решимостью — всеми доступными средствами.

***

На заставке ноута у Микаэля теперь стоял исторический памятник в Ставангере. Три вырубленных из камня меча высотой десять метров имели немного разную форму рукояти, и выглядели... жизнеутверждающе.  
К осени он уже был достаточно прошаренным, чтобы объяснить происходящее не только Кирану с Мирой, но и отцу. Ну в самом деле: всем рано или поздно хочется чего-то нового — и в постели, и вне её. Жизненный выбор людей не должен сводиться к изменам, серийной моногамии или разводу.  
Фрёйдис поначалу была немного шокирована, но после поняла, что не каждый союз состоит из двух половин. Микаэль, к слову, был рад за неё: мало кому выпадает возможность помириться с лучшей подругой после семи лет врозь. Общаясь с Улой, сам он больше не ощущал стыда и неловкости, и это было громадным облегчением. Никто не собирался говорить о верёвке в доме повешенного — выяснилось, что и такие темы можно проехать.  
Разобраться между собой до конца не могли только Эвен и Исак. Микаэля это выводило на хрен из себя — ведь им-то ничто не мешало общаться вживую и прояснять все разногласия до победного. Они могли держать друг друга за руку, и, блин... не только! Но всё равно имели какие-то непонятные тёрки ALL THE. BLOODY. TIME. Быть посредником-миротворцем между ними оказалось ни разу не прикольно — его откровенно тяготила такая роль.

***

Посреди недели, решив навести порядок, Микаэль выбрал в плейлисте самую подходящую для этого композицию. «Потерян в моей комнате» — вот уж точно, в таком-то бардаке. Он поставил на повтор; когда надоест роковый вариант, можно будет переключить на оригинальную синтпоп версию.  
Микаэль теперь слушал музыку на всех языках, которые предпочитали милые сердцу сэры. Исак сливал свою испанщину и задушевное бразильское кантри. Испанский и португальский были языками-кузенами, и Лилле понимал оба. Эвен советовал суровый нордический фолк про рыцарей, прекрасных дев и вероломных друзей. О фоне для настроения больше не нужно было даже думать — бойфренды с удовольствием поставляли музыкальный контент.  
Микаэль не видел ни Исака, ни Эвена уже почти полгода, но следы их присутствия можно было найти повсюду. Над кроватью висел календарь с юлениссенами, самовольно рассекающими на лыжах прямо по дням недели. Под кроватью, в коробке для шурупов ждали своего часа подаренные Исаком сокровища из новой коллекции Enchanted Polish. Пока что Микаэль чахнул над ними, как падкий на дуохромы и голографики запасливый дракон, потому что красить было некогда.  
Стопка белых банок со снюсом в кухонном шкафу соседствовала со стопкой чёрных, а на Löfbergs он подсел так, что весь прочий кофе в сравнении казался отстоем. Zoégas, увы, продавался в Лондоне только обжаренным до углей. Микаэль рассчитывал на встречу с ним в Норвегии.  
Распечатанные в копи-центре фотографии, приколотые к пробковой доске разноцветными «гвоздиками», составляли хаотичный коллаж. Вот Лилле с теневым росчерком верхней губы держит латте озябшими руками. Вот эпических размеров треугольный фрактал на снегу, и оранжевая буква «Т» в середине — это Эвен. А вот эти сидят голова к голове, разрисованные на Хеллоуин под на'ви из «Аватара». (Вильде ещё говорила, что для «холста» пришлось юзать целых три маковских основы — бирюзовую, голубую и синюю.)  
Продержаться до декабря оказалось куда труднее, чем он думал. Однако, нужно было ещё потерпеть. Недолго — ель, которую ежегодно водным путём доставляли из Осломарки, уже переливалась голубыми огоньками на Трафальгарской площади. Полувековая, высоченная — её верхушка была вровень с подножием статуи Нельсона на колонне.  
Вальтерсен обещал ему, что к праздникам повесит на окнах зелёные занавески. У Микаэля это с детства был самый любимый цвет. Он замирал, слушая ласковый голос Лилле. И не верил, и хотел потрогать занавески лично.

***

Бутылки «Soap & Glory» с игривыми пин-ап девицами были выставлены в ряд, а бодишоповские гели — водружены на полки металлического уголка. За будущее переселение своей коллекции Микаэль не переживал: у неприхотливых возлюбленных был один гель и один шампунь (на двоих). С толстым слоем шпинатной маски на роже он ходил туда-сюда по комнате, подбирая спорхнувшие со стола липкие листочки. Отодвигал кровать от стены, извлекая оттуда несправедливо разлучённый со своей парой носок. Орошал из лейки самодовольные жирные суккуленты.  
Назавтра они хотели совместно приготовить «Искушение Янссона» — Киран с Мирой позвали в гости к себе и своей духовке. Микаэль уже закупился розовыми банками анчоусов в Уэмбли: сонины картинки с рецептами были очень аппетитными.  
Застывший в крутом вираже Торлейф Хёуг смотрел на него с чёрно-белого постера на стене, прищурясь. Как бы говоря: всё будет норм, чувак, и к лыжам ты вернёшься тоже! Рядом с немного загнувшимся по краям постером прилепилась старая, школьных времён фотография. Там он и Эвен затесались в суровую компанию из пяти бронзовых полярников у музея «Фрама». И стояли с нарочито угрюмыми лицами, мимикрируя изо всех сил.  
Микаэль привстал на носки и вытер микрофиброй застеклённую рамку с хадисом из книги имама ас-Суюти. Нижняя половина изречения была его личным девизом последние годы. Золотые буквы гласили:  
**«И сказал Господь: клянусь моей славой и величием, я продолжу прощать им до тех пор, пока они просят меня о прощении»**.  
Раньше он просил прощения у Эвена только в своей голове. За все обидные мелочи, что не додал тогда, в школе. Микаэль несколько раз пересматривал «Битлз», на который отказался идти с Нэсхаймом из чистой вредности. Путешествовал по Скиллебекку и Сортланну вместе с героями Кристенсена, по чьей книге был написан сценарий.  
Закончив пылесосить, он отмыл от лица маску, присел на край кровати и набрал Исака.  
\- Привет, животное. Ты там как? Чем занимаешься?  
\- Ми-... Микки, - ответил Вальтерсен — голосом, в котором тонкой струной звенело отчаяние. - Мик, послушай, я сделал глупость. Я... переспал с Андешем. Блять. Ты меня слышишь? Ну... скажи что-нибудь?

***

По счастью, у него включился автопилот. Микаэль постарался сделать всё, чтобы Исака успокоить, говоря тихим голосом ласковые слова — как с обиженным несчастным ребёнком.  
Наверное, это не было так уж далеко от истины. Насколько он понял, нечаянный перепих с коллегой был стрессовой реакцией. Лилле постепенно приходил в себя, дышал ровнее — пока не перестал отвечать, прикорнув там, у себя на диване. Сам же Микаэль медленно осознавал, кто тут реально подлый предатель и вообще квислинг.  
У каждого имелись свои слабости. Микаэль с детства был честолюбив, как и многие дети эмигрантов — ничего удивительного. Мелкая, но настырная Сана Баккуш ещё в седьмом классе заявила, что станет доктором. Это Микаэль потащил пассивно-агрессивного Нэсхайма в Бакку — сам по себе Эвен клал болт на престижность будущей школы.  
Завершить образование в Англии всегда казалось Микаэлю важнейшим в списке приоритетов. Но сейчас он уже не был на сто процентов уверен. Ведь по совести, следовало приехать и поддержать Исака — не только пустым трёпом. Да и Эвену можно было бы облегчить жизнь — ведь он уже видел, что такое биполярная депрессия, проходил это с Кираном. Да по любому, периодически ездить в Осло на пару дней Микаэль бы мог.  
Но ему было так страшно, что не хватит сил вернуться обратно.  
Для Микаэля Исак и Эвен были бирюзовой пятнадцатиметровой воронкой водоворота Сальстраумен. Его лодку словно затягивало туда с непреодолимой силой — в грозно ревущую мраморную пену, над которой, истошно крича, кружились чайки. То есть... вживую Микаэль водоворота не видел, но многочасовая трансляция по телеку была весьма наглядной.

***

В срыве Лилле была и его вина — Микаэль мог бы проявить чуткость и пнуть кое-кого, чтоб не отлынивал от основных обязанностей. Но тот факт, что эти были основной парой и жили вместе почти пять лет, вызывал в Микаэле самые низменные чувства. Когда кто-нибудь опять начинал жаловаться на другого — в глубине души Микаэль хотел, чтоб они поссорились. Но жалел о таких мыслях сразу же: ведь кого-то одного ему теперь было бы мало.  
Микаэль завидовал Эвену, который может запросто прийти домой и поиметь Лилле... да хоть прямо у стенки в коридоре. Видеть его изогнутую сексуальную улыбку прямо перед собой, а не на захватанном пальцами экране айфона. Он задыхался от давящей грудь обиды, когда смотрел по скайпу на их бесстыдные шоу.  
Микаэль хотел сам вылизывать огромную елду Эвена, а не подсказывать Исаку, что делать. Никакие их с Нэсхаймом беседы не могли заменить простой кайф от горячего члена, зажатого в кулаке. Давняя и сильная тяга к Эвену на расстоянии перерождалась в ощущение тупика и глухое бессилие. Сколько бы раз он ни шептал в динамик «люблю», между ним всё так же пролегали сотни километров трасс с размытыми огнями, пульсировали красным точки мегаполисов.  
Теперешний накал эмоций с летом было не сравнить — он тогда совершенно не знал Исака. А грубо перерубленная связь с Эвеном только-только начала тянуться волокнами и срастаться заново.  
Сейчас же Микаэля просто раздирало на части от разнонаправленных, очень сильных желаний. Он даже не представлял, что будет, когда они все трое окажутся в одной квартире, наедине.

***

Раньше Микаэль не особо размышлял об этом. Но сейчас, когда стал плотнее общаться с мамой, понял: история повторяется.  
Фрёйдис Хелльри Эдегор в платье с отложным воротничком преподавала взрослым норвежский, когда на курсах объявился новенький. Посреди учебного года, потому что в собственной комунне ему не нравилось. Все ученики Фрёйдис уже владели языком на среднем уровне — она готовила будущих студентов к обучению в университетах и колледжах страны.  
Акер не пропускал ни одного занятия, и, разворачиваясь от исписанной маркером доски, Фрёйдис всё время обжигалась о пылкий и преданный взгляд его тёмно-карих глаз. Высокий и худой студент неизменно открывал перед ней двери. Помогал, если нужно, тащить тяжёлую стопку глянцевых учебных пособий. Даже в эпоху победоносно наступающего равноправия полов это её... не возмущало. Да и девушки из группы едва могли скрыть свою зависть — каждая была не прочь, чтобы парень относился к ней с уважением, но при этом не стеснялся выказывать интерес каждым словом и жестом. Чтобы читал стихи на гортанном и страстном незнакомом наречии. Ну вот как готовиться к Бергентестен, когда прямо на твоих глазах завязывается такой роман?  
Микаэль слышал про начало их отношений очень неоднократно — мама бережно хранила в памяти все детали. Например, как папа припёрся на курсы в день Вознесения Господня и сник, прочитав объявление про выходной. Как просиял, увидев Фрёйдис с распущенными белокурыми волосами, окутывающими её сияющим облаком. В церковный праздник та отчего-то решила, что ей необходимо прогуляться до работы.  
Вокруг цвёл буйный май: горько и удушливо благоухала сирень, у трамвайных остановок пестрели тюльпановые поля. Их первые поцелуи и случились там, у запертой двери с объявлением. Оба слишком разволновались и не смогли держать себя в руках.  
Было ли страшно студенту из далёкого Порт-Саида подкатить к неприступной местной красавице? О, да. Было ли боязно матери принимать его ухаживания — зная про другую веру? Что все смотрят, и будут за спиной осуждать? Ещё как. Но если бы родители тогда не нашли в себе мужество попробовать, не сдаваться сразу — где был бы сейчас он, Микаэль Оверли Букхал?  
К слову, в день того самого экзамена Акер умудрился слечь с температурой. И ему, как и полагается по закону, должны были вернуть лишь половину внесённой суммы. Но когда прекрасный преподаватель сидит у твоей постели лично и поит тебя липовым отваром, такие штуки уже не сильно огорчают. Фрёйдис не пришлось быть Сольвейг, что убегает на лыжах от строгих родителей — те были либералами и считали её амбициозного избранника вполне годящимся в мужья.  
Послание из прошлого казалось вполне себе внятным. И Микаэль не собирался упускать свой шанс быть счастливым — если судить по маме с папой, все мучения того стоили.

***

Когда спустя неделю Исак прислал свою длинную смс, Микаэль прочёл и понял, что всё гонево, от начала и до конца. Лилле был перепуган до смерти, когда это писал. И явно пытался скрыть какой-то свой проёб. Его несчастное лицо с лофотенской фотки, вывешенной в фейсбуке, говорило само за себя.  
С Эвеном в последнее время тоже всё было плохо: Микаэль общался с ним по телефону во время приключений на озере Стуораяври, только тогда поняв, что такое «долбёжка серотонина по здоровенной кнопке». Говорить с Нэсхаймом было всё равно что включить кино на двойной скорости воспроизведения. В тот день, когда собирался вытоптать на снегу соты, Эвен дошёл до пика маниакального неистовства. Он... не разговаривал, а произносил отдельные звуки (примерно как датчане). И вместо геометрического паттерна на заснеженном озере был запечатлён разрушительный хаос — дотошный Лассе и это сфотографировал.  
Литий, самый известный из нормотимиков, на Эвена не действовал — как и на деда Улафа в своё время. Альтернативы не были так токсичны, но, кроме побочек, обладали тератогенным эффектом на возможное потомство. И даже с ними жить совсем без маний с их дурацкими выходками и некотролируемым поведением у Нэсхайма не получалось. Было обидно ежедневно сжирать горсть из десяти колёс, прилично сажая печень, но не получая столь волшебного результата.  
Позже Исак в Стамсунне так описывал эвенову депрессию, будто опция счастья заблокирована, и та здоровенная кнопка больше не нажимается.  
У Исака с Эвеном прямо сейчас были отстойнейшие отношения. У самого Микаэля — цейтнот и хронический недосып. По стечению обстоятельств, никто из них толком помочь друг другу не мог. Микаэль решил, что всё равно соберёт себя в кучу и попытается хотя бы завершить семестр нормально. Но потом начал слетать с катушек и Лилле.  
От двойного молчания, длящегося несколько суток, ему физически было плохо — подташнивало и ломило виски. Когда в воскресенье днём он позвонил Нэсхайму, а тот не снял трубку, Микаэль набрал Исака. Но... по ходу, две трети его кластера больше не собирались с ним разговаривать, поняв, что нафиг им не сдался такой бесполезный эгоист.

***

В восемь вечера, весь на нервах, Микаэль оделся и вышел на улицу, совершенно бесцельно. Треугольники свечных огоньков в окнах намекали, что это у других людей всё будет хорошо. У Ристен с её Вильде, например. На последнем скайпосеансе пьяные и радостные девки вместе орали Троя Сивана. Вильде фальшивила, но Берг даже не думала её поправлять.  
Он перешёл дорогу по светофору, столкнувшись плечами с хмурым сикхом в залепленном снегом тюрбане. Темза колыхалась в берегах, и мазки жёлтых городских огней пятнали маслянистую тьму. Лондонский глаз горел ярко-синим, притягивал взгляд. Биг Бен с острым шпилем светил циферблатом вдали. Вдоль аллеи, отдуваясь, пробежал здоровый, как лось, мужик, ослепив светоотражающими полосками на куртке.  
Микаэль сел на покрытую наледью скамейку, сгорбился, подул на озябшие руки. Но тут в кармане прожужжал телефон, устроив ему непрямой массаж сердца. Засунув руку в куртку и достав, Микаэль обмер: звонил Эвен.  
\- Да? - осторожно произнёс он, слыша только дыхание.  
\- Мик, мы наконец всё! В смысле, всё прояснили. И у нас мир, - бодро сказал Нэсхайм. - Сорри, что динамили тебя.  
\- Да забей, - стыдясь своей позиции невмешательства, помотал головой Микаэль. - Так... как вы?  
\- Ну, Исак отжёг у нас, конечно, - покашлял тот. - Помимо мальчика из скорой, он переспал ещё и с Соней. Она тут проездом была.  
\- В смысле... с СОНЕЙ? - аж подпрыгнул Микаэль. - Окей... ладно, с Лилле хоть понятно. А ей-то что от него нужно?  
\- Что-что... биологический материал, - мрачно обронил Эвен. - Она ж мне сто раз говорила открытым текстом: заделай мне ребёнка. Даже когда от мужа родила уже. Но, знаешь... я как-то не готов распространять свои ущербные гены. Ну и вот, Лилле вышел крайним.  
\- А он вообще об этом знает? - спросил Микаэль, испытывая явственное дежа-вю.  
\- Да тут знать нечего, - буркнул Эвен. - Я обещал теперь ничего от него не скрывать, но. Это ж только гипотетическая возможность. Хотя, они не предохранялись ни фига...  
\- Что вы решили?  
\- На терапию нам надо пойти, вот что. Обоим. А мне дозировки пересмотреть: неладно что-то в Датском королевстве.  
Микаэль улыбнулся, живо представив, как он стучит себе пальцем по голове.  
\- А что Лилле сейчас-то делает?  
\- Дрыхнет, как бревно, - с мягким смешком сказал Нэсхайм. - Утомился. Ты знаешь, что он пароль на роутере сменил?  
\- На что?  
\- На «green curtains», конечно. Ждёт тебя.  
\- А вот ты... ты меня ждёшь? - не удержался он.  
\- Дни на календарике зачёркиваю! Жду, как Вильде — набора от Шарлотты Тилбери! - патетично воскликнул Эвен. Но Микаэль всё равно понял, что он не шутит, и от этого всё в груди мгновенно согрелось.  
\- Слушай, Мик. У нас, конечно, был Юлеборд для студии. И я, кстати, там официально не пил, потому что все про биполярку в курсе. Но я к чему... ты не будешь против, если мы Нюкяйнена на день рождения Иисуса позовём? Ему одному будет экстра-хреново.  
\- Зовите. Это ж, типа... когда твоего лучшего друга день рождения, но вы больше не общаетесь, - провёл аналогию Микаэль.  
И тут же заткнулся, вспомнив, что такое было каждый год: он тоже хотел, но не мог поздравить Эвена. Если Лассе ощущал себя так, Микаэль чуваку сочувствовал. Сам-то он радикально не отрывался от своей религии — скорее имел длительный кризис.  
\- А ты сам где сейчас? Что делаешь? - спросил Нэсхайм.  
\- Да как обычно. На скамейке обледеневшей сижу, - хмыкнул он от иронии ситуации.  
\- Дуй срочно домой! - потребовал Эвен. - Простудишься ещё.  
\- Пфф... ты за кого вообще меня принимаешь? - аж подавился от возмущения он.  
Микаэль отчётливо припоминал, как они с этим свинорылом в одних трусах валялись в снегу, когда со школьной экскурсией ездили в Гейло. И никто не заболел.  
\- Нуу, не знаю. Может, ты уже размяк в своей ВЕЛИКОБРИТАНИИ, - очень противным голосом протянул Эвен.  
\- Я тебе ещё покажу, кто размяк! - погрозил он кулаком.  
Микаэль встал со скамейки, одной рукой отряхивая штаны. Благо, материал был непромокаемый — за четыре года он в этом плане развился.  
\- Я сразу на всё согласен, - с придыханием сказал Эвен в трубку. - Грейся иди.

***

В день отъезда Микаэль решил надеть коричневый свитер с вышитыми белыми перьями по плечам, подаренный Мирой. Голым по пояс, в одних домашних штанах, он приложил его к себе перед зеркалом в прихожей: смотрелось ничего. Походив ещё немного туда-сюда, Микаэль достал из ящика тумбы тяжёлый флакон духов в виде барабана револьвера. Azzaro Wanted он привёз сюда из Осло пять лет назад, но с тех пор так и не сменил на что-то другое. Лилле летом несколько раз говорил, как ему нравится — так что сейчас не было причин тем более. Он пшикнул за ушами, растёр каплю меж запястий. Поставил парфюм на стол и зачем-то лизнул пахнущие спиртом пальцы. Потом провёл ладонями по выбритым вискам — эти говорили, что, чем короче стрижка, тем лучше. Хотя Микаэлю казалось, что у него несоразмерно крупные черты лица (по сравнению с их аккуратными носами).  
Короткие, подпиленные под квадрат ногти были покрыты Sir Loyal Heart — то коричневым, то густо-винным, с медным шиммером, играющим на свету. Лак лежал на родной базе, а глянец придавали два слоя топа.  
Микаэль готовился к долгожданной встрече загодя, в силу своих возможностей. А именно, регулярно проводил время с Hugo — массажёром от Lelo, столь обожаемой Исаком. Лилле эту штуковину и прислал, а к подарку приложил записку не блокнотном листке в клетку:  
«Иначе наша любовь в тебя не вместится».  
И ещё нарисовал вокруг красной ручкой острые неровные сердца — так что Микаэль старался.  
Он улыбчиво отказывал тем, кто пытался подснять в спортзале, кафе их кампуса и даже в коридоре здания суда между слушаниями. Не отвечал на послания Оле и Гленна, которые сообщали, что он хороший человек, и предлагали встретиться для тесной межорганизменной дружбы. Лиам в этом не участвовал, потому что закончил колледж и отбыл домой. Как-то Микаэль наткнулся в сети на видео, где тот в составе фолк-ансамбля играл на никельхарпе. Главное теперь было не проболтаться Нэсхайму. Со своей любовью к рослым датчанам тот, чего доброго, захотел бы съездить в Роскилле на концерт.  
Порой Микаэля удивляло, что он не испытывает к своим экс ну совсем ничего. Зато о людях, с которыми спал ровно одиннадцать дней, думает и беспокоится постоянно. Наверное, разгадка была простой: Эвен и Исак, они никогда не были его бывшими. Только настоящими — в каждый момент времени.

***

По пути в аэропорт Микаэль слушал Uniclubi, подсунутые эвеновым напарником — мрачный и тягучий финский рок, который Нэсхайм любил и до Нюкяйнена. Название группы означало «Клуб мечты» и это подходило к ситуации. Ни разу не видевшись с Лассе, Микаэль отчего-то всё равно был уверен, что они поладят. Привычной уже ревности не было — Лассе оказался самодостаточным и совершенно не стремился урвать кусок Нэсхайма себе.  
Как-то незаметно они стали общаться сами, без посредничества Эвена. В его речь закрались словечки типа paskamarja и vittu (Нюкяйнен их очень экспрессивно произносил). Микаэль мог кинуть Лассе репортаж про выращивание корабельных сосен в Куусамо. Пушистые оранжерейные сосенки на подкормке, больше похожие на хвощи — это было ржачно.  
Нюкяйнен оказал честь, советуясь с ним насчёт хай-тек топора, который задумал подарить Эвену. Тот же теперь намеревался ездить в Эльверум. Микаэлю приходилось видеть, как Эвен подростком колол дрова на тонкие полешки, засунув в прибитую к колоде шину. Должно быть, с новым Vipukirves 3, что раскалывал дерево без малейших усилий, это выйдет совсем откровенная эротика.

***

Микаэль хотел верить, что не станет макрелью в томатном соусе и не будет вскользь упомянут в вечерних новостях. Что не помрёт в воздухе, не долетев до Осло, как предавшая отечество Соня Хени. Он и Вальтерсен были ещё теми параноиками. Эвен, видевший все закоулки и отделения ада, не страдал подобной хернёй.  
Микаэль ждал рейса и, закинув ногу на ногу, тупил в телефон, когда девушка Ристен выкинула в инстаграм целую фотосессию, посвящённую новой палетке Линды Халльберг. С некоторых пор в блогах не было её лица: Альвильде твёрдо решила, что составление налоговой отчётности для пивоваров — не её, и отправилась на курсы визажистов. Наносить пользу другим, попутно давая выход своей креативности, оказалось для Вильде неплохим выходом. Поэтому со всех фотографий на Микаэля смотрело лицо Исака — с прозрачными до самого дна глазами, обведёнными багряной дымкой теней. Покрытые кристально переливающимся блеском губы были призывно приоткрыты.  
Микаэль взял себя за свитер посредине груди и подёргал, чтоб создать вентиляцию. Ему было очень жарко, а ещё стоял член и нестерпимо хотелось пить. Наверное, в тот момент он решил, что разложит Лилле сразу, как только увидит.  
По прилёту, когда такси подъезжало к пункту назначения, и Микаэль уже видел в окно золотой слиток здания Оперы, ни о чём другом он думать не мог.

***

Исак мялся у дверей, и явно изо всех сил сдерживался — у него даже руки были стиснуты в кулаки. Под свободную футболку тот, кажется, вообще ничего не надел.  
Микаэль только быстро обеззаразил руки — после шатания по аэпортам иначе было нельзя. От быстрого перехода с уличного мороза к теплу нагретого помещения у него пощипывало кожу. Это только добавляло стимуляции: Микаэль словно горел, снаружи и изнутри.  
Эвена не оказалось дома — и Микаэль мысленно попросил у него прощения за то, что сейчас сделает. Не выебать Лилле прямо на месте было НЕВОЗМОЖНО — тот же стоял перед ним без трусов и ждал, откинув голову назад и тяжело дыша.  
Страхи были обоснованными: стоило Микаэлю прикоснуться, как его стало затягивать ближе, ещё ближе и внутрь, с чудовищной силой. Голодный, присосавшийся к его рту Исак с липкими от смазки бёдрами не оставлял вообще никакого выбора. Микаэль узнавал едва заметную отдушку любриканта: ведь это он посылал Лилле «Maximus» в прозрачных бутылках с помпой.  
Эвен так жалобно просил: если я отойду, подожди чуть-чуть. Но Микаэль сам не понял, как оказался въехавшим в Исака по самые яица. Да что там — даже подняв глаза и увидев Нэсхайма, он не подумал остановиться. Бёдра двигались сами по себе, и его окаменевший член с усилием входил в Лилле, который стонал с закатившимися глазами.

***

Эвен поставил на пол пакеты и те тонко звякнули боками стеклянных бутылок. Сорвал с головы шапку. Раздёрнул молнию, и парка распалась на две оранжевые половины, спорхнув с его плеч.  
\- Что, вот пять минут было не потерпеть? - с гневливой обидой спросил он.  
\- Я... охх, первый его... встретил, - оскалившись и наддавая бёдрами, ответил Исак. Он только разохотился — Микаэль по опыту знал, что Лилле нужно драть долго.  
Эвен, красный от бессильной злобы, сжимал себя через джинсы. Ему явно хотелось наорать на них как следует, но секса хотелось больше. Расстегнув тяжело брякнувшую пряжку на ремне, тот вынул свой из трусов и Микаэль сразу уставился с открытым ртом. Тонкая кожа, пронизанная венами, сползала с головки. Эвенов длинный хуй был напряжённым, он так и просил о ласке.  
Нэсхайм подошёл, взял его под челюсть. Ткнулся глянцевым концом в губы, глядя глаза в глаза.  
\- Это я его первый встретил, блять, - глухо сказал Эвен, когда Микаэль тронул языком. - А ты тогда ещё леденцы на палочке сосал и на батуте прыгал.  
Его рука ласкала волосы Микаэля, пальцы почёсывали затылок. И давал в рот Эвен постепенно, позволяя ему привыкать.  
Микаэль ни с кем больше не переживал такого. Они хотели его оба: Исак, обхватив сильными ногами, словно взяв в захват, упоённо надевался на член. Эвен, облизывая сухие светло-розовые губы в трещинках, водил мокрой и липкой от слюны головкой по щеке.  
\- А ты... от домашнего задания не отлынивал, а? - спросил он.  
Микаэль покачал головой. Ради них от растягивал себя даже в тесном туалете самолёта, где было не повернуться. За дверью хныкал чей-то младенец, и он чувствовал себя законченным извращенцем. Зато сейчас Микаэль был готов: ко всему, что Эвен пожелает с ним сделать.  
\- Так правда, Мик. Можно я тебя? - вопросительно приподнял брови Эвен, глядя с мольбой.  
\- Да давай уже! - прохрипел Исак. - Заебал... отвлекать.  
Микаэль торопливо кивнул дважды. У него зад сжимался от желания — раньше он не был в такой позиции. Только начинкой между ними, зажатым с двух сторон.  
Эвен сначала разделся сам — очень быстро, прямо-таки с армейской сноровкой. Потом поднял Микаэлю руки и снял ужасно жаркий колющийся свитер. И футболку тоже, жадно огладив накачанные плечи. Поцеловал в губы, совершенно взбесив Исака — Микаэль от этого всего замедлился.  
\- Да блядский потрох! - раздосадованно ругнулся тот. - Давай вы ПОТОМ устроите... свой час предварительных ласк?!  
Эвен встал позади Микаэля на колени. Надавил между лопаток, почти уложив его на Исака сверху — для равновесия приходилось опираться на локти. Этот скандалист сразу же нашёл его губы своими и даже укусил до крови за нижнюю — видать, бедному соскучившемуся Лилле предварительных ласк тоже не хватило.  
Эвен сначала положил Микаэлю свой тяжёлый член на поясницу, дразня этой близостью. Стал жадно щупать за задницу, огладил крутой изгиб. Гладкий — у Микаэля до сих пор было немного волос на теле. Эвен восхищённо вздохнул, проведя ладонью по его спине — и Микаэль понял, что все становые тяги и скручивания были таки не зря. Нэсхайм потянулся за флаконом, валявшимся на ковре — из-за прозрачности его вообще не было заметно. Прислонил тонкий пластиковый носик дозатора и надавил — так, что густая субстанция засочилась внутрь.  
\- Любуешься? - облизывая розовые от крови передние зубы, завистливо спросил Исак. - И как, на что похоже?  
Эвен там явно задумался над вопросом: нежно приласкал его мошонку и всунул в Микаэля сразу три пальца. Так что, когда вынул, осталось зияющее отверстие. Потом развёл половинки обеими руками пошире.  
\- Похоже на монетку в пять крон, - жутко серьёзным голосом сказал он. - Там тоже, ну... растительность. И дырка.  
Лилле громко заржал. Микаэлю понравилось это ощущение: раньше никто не смеялся с ним прямо во время секса — буквально, когда его хер находился внутри. Исак обнимал и руками и ногами — будто не зная, какими ещё способами забрать его себе.  
Нэсхайм, видимо, решил, что хватит церемоний. Надавил членом, преодолевая сопротивление тела, и с измученным стоном вошёл.  
Микаэль рефлекторно приоткрыл рот: он изо всех сил старался расслабиться, чтобы впустить в себя елду Эвена. Исак нарочно стиснул его внутри, ревнуя, и Микаэль подавился клокочущим в горле сухим воздухом.  
Раньше он только фантазировал, как трахнет Лилле — но совсем забыл, какой тот бесстыдный и горячий и в реальности. Долго мечтать об Эвене и получить его, наконец, в себя было офигенно. Теперь он охал от глубоко проникающих толчков сам — растянутым это было не больно.  
\- Ну, круто. А мне пока ленту почитать?! - негодующе спросил Исак. Завозился, стаскивая задранную футболку.  
\- Уймись, - шикнул на него Нэсхайм. - Чего ты, как маленький.  
Он твёрдо и уверенно взял Микаэля за бёдра, сжав пальцами. Помог приподнять зад, дав немного места для манёвров.  
Сначала хорошо не вышло — у них был рассинхрон, Исак недовольно лупил Эвена пятками. Но на третьей попытке всё получилось: теперь, когда Эвен с силой вставлял в него хуй, Микаэль сам засаживал Исаку до самого корня. Тот подвывал и расцарапывал ему плечи. Поддавшись всеобщему безумию, Микаэль в очередном толчке сжал зубы на его шее, укусив сильно, до сине-багрового кровоподтёка.  
Исак заорал и забился под ним. Его член, прижатый животом Микаэля, пачкал скользким кожу. Эвен, будто всё чуя, озверел. Стал вколачиваться в него часто и грубо, не давая даже вздохнуть. Микаэль двигался между ними, чувствуя, как сводит ягодичные мышцы от усилий. Он очень хотел доставить Исаку удовольствие.  
Интуитивно поняв, что тот хочет больше ласк, он стал коротко посасывать мочку его уха. Кусать за шею, не сдерживая себя. Лилле отзывался — он притискивал его бока коленями, выл и коротко постанывал, как перед оргазмом.  
Эвен вдруг вынул свой член, и это было так ужасно — остаться без него, что Микаэль всхлипнул.  
\- Кончить в тебя, Мик? - спросил тот, пошлёпав своей елдой по заднице.  
\- Да, - только и смог выдавить Микаэль.  
Эвенов хуй тут же раздвинул сжавшиеся было стенки — тот вставил ему на всю длину. С таким огромным в самой глубине кишки Микаэлю было больновато. Но он сжался на Эвене, чувствуя, что вот-вот уже и сам.  
\- Исак, - шепнул он в покрасневшее ухо с блестящей мочкой. - Ну... хороший мой, давай с нами?  
Прижавшись к нему, Микаэль нарочно поёрзал по ребристому члену, от которого на животе уже был синяк.  
Эвен задвинул ему снова, и больше терпеть было невозможно — Микаэль бурно спустил прямо в Лилле, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Тот сразу же окатил ему живот горячей спермой, зажав внутри намертво. Так, словно никогда не хотел разъединяться.  
Нэсхайм лёг на спину Микаэля, придавив их обоих. Его бёдра дёрнулись в последний раз, и Эвен стал ещё тяжелей. Микаэль скоро почувствовал, как бежит изнутри по бедру. Его зад тоже тесно обжимал основание эвенова члена — он понимал, каково Лилле.  
В конце концов, они как-то сумели расползтись, перестав быть «крысиным королём». Микаэль без сил валялся на ковре рядом с Исаком, мордой вниз — длинные шерстинки ворса щекотали ему нос. Эвен лежал поверх них, цепко обнимая обоих.

***

Микаэль смотрел на белое сердечко, скрытое толщей воды и пускающее стаи пузырей. Масло для ванной с названием «Polyamorous» он просто не мог не приобрести, окей? На этикетке Лаш обещал, что будет пахнуть фиалками — но пахло, конечно, невнятной химической дрянью.  
Было странно, что день рождения Иисуса пролетел так быстро. Видимо, родители были не так уж неправы насчёт круглосуточных оргий. С Лассе потусили замечательно — тот был благодарен, что они его временно усыновили. Особенно Микаэлю понравилось, как тот всучил Лилле мятные карамельки «Marianne». Добавив, что пора принять произошедшее с матерью и это ПРОГЛОТИТЬ. Исак, правда, скорее грыз, хрустя острыми карамельными осколками — но он вообще по жизни был нетерпеливый.  
Густо-зелёные занавески в кухне были лучшим любовным признанием — притом бюджетным по сравнению с аналогами. Вальтерсен очень гордился своей практичностью (новый пароль для домашнего вай-фая, как оказалось, был эвеновой идеей).  
Сейчас они вернулись из «Крогс», где тусили со ВСЕМИ друзьями, заняв половину небольшого помещения. Эти переобщались и были дохлые, так что Микаэль совершил подвиг и набрал джакузи.  
Эвен с полузакрытыми глазами и прилипшими к шее прядями был таким красивым. Исак с расслабленным лицом и намокшими ресницами выглядел невинным, как ребёнок (если бы не засос). Микаэль, глядя на это, окончательно осознал: вся его длительная борьба с собой была напрасной. Он мог просто приезжать и видеть эти морды хоть каждые выходные. Ну, или каждые вторые хотя бы. Исак и Эвен, оказывается, вовсе не были хищными глубоководными рыбами, которые только и ждут, чтоб утянуть на дно.  
\- Ну пипец я был идиот, - озвучил он вслух. - Вы меня простите, а?  
\- Ещё один кающийся, - стукнулся зытылком о бортик Нэсхайм.  
\- Нет, конечно, - вредным голосом сказал Лилле. - Отрабатывай теперь!  
Микаэль улыбнулся: в этот визит у него тоже было одиннадцать дней — после Нового Года предстояло вернуться в колледж и готовиться к экзаменам. Так что оставшиеся шесть он собирался усердно заниматься отработкой.  
\- Кстати, мне понравилось, что сказала Нура, - проснулся вдруг Эвен. - Про то, что ребёнка стоит заводить, только если очень ПРЕОЧЕНЬ этого хочешь. А в остальных случаях — нафиг.  
Микаэль промолчал, искоса поглядывая на Лилле, который ни сном, ни духом не ведал про сонины репродуктивные планы. Хотя нормально так общался с ней — Якобсен даже сняла для него отдельную инстаграм-стори, улыбаясь и маша рукой на фоне огней вечернего Стокгольма.  
\- Согласен, - сказал Исак. - Я знаю кучу родителей, которые слишком поздно поняли, что детей не хотят. Хреново расти в такой семье, наверное. Ну и, Нура ничего никому не должна. Даже иметь девушку — человек ценен сам по себе, без обязательного партнёра и секса.  
\- Только с Юнасом вышло неловко, - усмехнулся Эвен. - Кто ж знал, что у Эвы по пьяни взыграют чувства?  
\- Да уж. А ты видел, как Ингрид на неё весь вечер смотрела? Людишки такие слепые, - засмеялся Исак.  
Микаэль вытащил из воды его ногу и провёл ногтями по гладкой розовой пятке. Лилле предсказуемо заверещал, выплёскивая из ванной воду, и пнул его в грудь. Микаэль поймал его и за лодыжку второй ноги.  
Он чувствовал себя в полностью в равновесии. И теперь знал, что может приезжать: эти точно так же, не колеблясь, выпнут обратно в колледж.

***

Этим вечером всем захотелось пройтись; Исак революционно предложил гулять, куда глаза глядят. В результате такой стратегии они спускались с холма возле угрюмой громады крепости Акерсхус.  
Косматые корни многолетних трав клочками торчали из-под снега. Засохший скелет плюща был едва различим на сложенной из серых и бурых камней стене. Над прихотливыми коваными шпилями времён Кристиана IV кружились вороны. Был только четвёртый час, но солнце уже почти село, задержавшись медными отблесками в зарешёченных окнах. Микаэль держал Исака под руку, а Нэсхайм шёл рядом, с другой стороны. Конец его длинного вязаного шарфа развевал ветер.  
Гравийная крошка, вмёрзшая в лёд, хрустела в тишине — кроме свинцового моря и сизого неба, тут больше никого не было. Лассе рассказывал, что в его Суоми такую крошку производят из кусков гранитных скал, когда прокладывают туннели и взрывают горную породу. Наверное, тут у них делали так же. Микаэль улыбнулся уголком рта: он, Исак и Эвен тоже научились перемалывать все жизненные трудности в мелкий гравий.  
Шаг за шагом добрались до Музея Сопротивления — в этом месте бывал каждый, кто вырос в Осло. Они с Нэсхаймом два раза-то точно. Здание в немецком стиле угрюмо смотрело подслеповатыми глазками чердачных окон. Не сговариваясь, они в молчании прошли несколько шагов по скрипящему снегу, встав рядом с гранитной мемориальной доской. Это здесь в сорок пятом расстреливали участников подполья — таких же молодых парней, как они. Врезанные в розоватый камень слова Микаэль знал наизусть:

**Они сражались они пали  
Они отдали нам всё.**

У подножия памятника кто-то положил свежий еловый венок с шишками. Подле него стояли три стакана со свечами. Микаэль посмотрел на Эвена, и они как-то сразу поняли друг друга. Достав из кармана зажигалку, которую носил с собой для разных надобностей, тот вложил её в протянутую руку.  
Микаэль опустился за одно колено в снег, щёлкнул колёсиком и зажёг свечу. Исак, взявший у него зажигалку, сделал то же, и второй огонёк затеплился в ночи. Эвен был последним: пламя его свечки забилось в матовых стеклянных стенках, отбрасывая алые блики.  
Они стояли в темноте рядом, держась за руки, и в словах не было нужды.

 

Notes:

Кветиапин — атипичный нейролептик (ранее упоминалось его торговое название, Сероквель).  
Геноцид в Руанде — массовые убийства представителей народности тутси местными хуту с 6 апреля по 18 июля 1994 года, осуществлённое по приказу правительства хуту. В ходе этих событий погибло до миллиона человек, а ещё около трёхсот тысяч эмигрировало.  
Интерахамве — 30-тысячное ополчение хуту, преимущественно молодёжь, активисты геноцида.  
Серия «Чёрного зеркала» про этнические чистки и «тараканов» — 3.5 «Men Against Fire».  
Юлениссен — норвежский домовой, сохранившийся в культуре с дохристианских времён. Внешне это гномик с длинной бородой в красной вязаной шапке. Лишь в 1900-х годах его стали ассоциировать с Рождеством и изображать на праздничных открытках.  
Торлейф Хёуг — норвежский двоеборец 20-х годов прошлого века, лыжник и прыгун с трамплина, трёхкратный олимпийский чемпион. Был известен в отечестве тем, что неустанно проводил эксперименты по усовершенствованию лыжной смазки. В частности, применял варёные грамофонные пластинки и автомобильные шины.  
Ларс Соби Кристенсен — мощнейший норвежский писатель. По его роману «Полубрат» был снят мини-сериал, где восемнадцатилетний Хенрик Холм играет друга главного героя.  
Paskamarja — «вот, блин!» Буквально это слово значит «дерьмовая ягодка». Финны называют так бузину, которая обыкновенно растёт на задних дворах — её ягодки падают на землю рядом с нужником.  
Vittu — «блять!»  
Соня Хени — блестящая норвежская фигуристка 1912 года рождения. Взяла три золотых олимпийских медали в женском одиночном. Первая придумала носить белые коньки и короткие юбки на выступлениях, внесла в катание балетные элементы. Была самой высокооплачиваемой актрисой Голливуда 30-40гг. Популяризовала машины для заливки льда Фрэнка Замбони. Бронзовый памятник Соне стоит возле стадиона Фрогнер в Осло. Хени водила дружбу с фюрером и держала его портрет на видном месте, но соотечественники впоследствии не держали на Соню зла за этот оппортунизм.

Наши:  
https://78.media.tumblr.com/7cdc791ce6494eda729f8c8a79178e78/tumblr_neics4gYWJ1u2jlozo1_1280.jpg

Заставка Микки:  
http://img1.restbee.ru/!sasha/1111-1/PIC000A01.jpg?time=1384185409

Исак:  
https://pp.userapi.com/c824200/v824200658/81e4d/9J5Fl9rfTIk.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки к главе:
> 
> The Beatles — I Wanna Hold Your Hand  
> Niños mutantes — Perdido En Mi Habitación  
> Mecano — Perdido En Mi Habitación  
> Folque — Skjøn Jomfru  
> Uniklubi — Huomenna  
> Uniklubi — Aurinkoni  
> Maria Mena — Am I Supposed To Apologize?
> 
> Перевод песни Skjøn Jomfru:  
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/f/folque/skjon_jomfru.html


End file.
